A Lost Soul
by Ninjarokusai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an innocent child who is guilty of holding the Kyuubi. what will happen to him if he is murdered by the villagers of his own home? What will happen if the Shinigami himself gives Naruto the red cape, known as Leetha of the 7th House of K, and the black armor that came from Hell itself? Crossover with Spawn. Come inside and find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTS! Rokusai is officially back with another crossover, Naruto and SPAWN! If you don't like spawn, I'm sorry, but you're a loser, hahaha, just kidding. But, if you have never heard of him, just go on google and check him out, I promise you will NOT be disappointed!

I'm really excited to write this story! Be ready guys, for a new story that not a whole lot people write about, for some odd reason. I find it strangely weird that quite a large number of people have written crap stories about my little pony and a bunch of other bullshit, and not so many ones that feature some ultra badass (like spawn!) or something. But oh well, that's what I'm here for folks! So sit back, and enjoy the first chapter to my new story, I really hope you all like it! And, if it IS a little dull in the beginning, remember, its JUST the beginning.

And you know what, I'm not gonna make this story a harem, it just wouldn't fit with the material of this one. So, sorry to all of those who have been hoping for one. I'm not against writing harems, I actually like doing that, its just it wouldn't fit well with this particular story. _ **So, that being said, who should Naruto's woman be? I'll let you all vote on it. First one to ten votes wins!**_

By the way, I just thought of an AWESOME song that would go along with this story…Hell to Pay, by Five Finger Death Punch. Check it out on youtube! Tell me what you think!

 _ **A Lost Soul**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hell to Pay**_

October tenth, 2000. Ten years after what was known throughout the village as the "Kyuubi's destruction". Ten years after the extremely frightening night of the sudden appearance of the Nine Tailed Fox. Ten years after half of the village was destroyed, no…completely obliterated. Ten years after nearly everyone in the village of Konohagakure had lost someone dear to them. some people lost their children, their spouses, their parents, their friends…some people lost their entire family, with them being the only ones left. Ten years after their beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to slay the giant Demon Fox.

For most, this day, the Tenth of October, was the day that the "Kyuubi Festival" was held. The festival was an event that served as an annual reminder to the entire village of the sacrifice that the Yondaime made for them to be safe, it was held in his honor. During the day, an enormous parade was thrown and parties of all kinds were held for people of all ages to enjoy. Games were played, mascots ran around the village, small plays were shown for crowd entertainment, the favorite food of the Yondaime was served the most, large paintings of the night were shown off…it was an event that brought the entire village together. It brought everyone together and they celebrated their lives and their freedoms that was practically granted to them by the now deceased Fourth Hokage. The event during the day was thrown to celebrate and praise one person.

However, during the evening and late hours of the night, it was thrown to hunt down and torture another.

10:30 pm. The night was as black as it could be, and the dark clouds overhead wasn't helping any. The clouds poured rain like the faucet of the sky had been turned on full blast. The heavy and cold rain fell like it was almost trying to drown the village in darkness. Even though the rain was so heavy and merciless, it never stopped the mobs from looking for their target. It didn't matter what the weather was like on that particular day: cold, hot, rainy, snowy, frozen over, winds blowing like a hurricane…it never mattered. The mobs always searched for him. Their sense of vengeance wouldn't let them stop.

Naruto Uzumaki had just turned ten years old today. October tenth, 2000. Not that it really mattered to him, his birthdays always sucked. It always ended up in one of two ways: he would either end up in the hospital or somewhere outside in some random alley after he woke up from whoever had beat him unconscious. He tried to avoid the mobs whenever he could. Sometimes it wouldn't even matter if he was outside or not, the people would always break down the door to his shaggy old one bedroom apartment, that was too small even for him by the way, and literally either drag him outside and start beating him or start beating him in his own home first and then drag him outside to continue the beatings. He quickly learned that the best way to avoid all of it, or as much of it as he could anyway, was to do his best to outrun them.

On his birthday though, much more people sought him out, and with an even greater vengeance than usual if it was even possible. Torture was no stranger to him. He was practically its best friend of all time. Torture, for the ten year old Naruto, was like a good friend that visited at least two to three times a week, some days it would stay longer and be worse than others, but it was always there, like it sought him out personally.

Naruto didn't know what he did to deserve all this negative attention. The Third Hokage was a piece of shit through and through. He clearly had the power to level the entire village on his own if he really wanted two, while facing against all of the shinobi from the village at the same time. He wasn't known as the God of Shinobi for no reason you know. And yet, he couldn't spare a few minutes to make sure that he, just a little kid, wasn't beaten to near death every damn week. He would sometimes visit him at the hospital, but it was only to check if he was 'ok'. Of course, he would say he was fine, because he always was. At least, he was physically. Any physical wounds that he had ever received, no matter how severe they were, would always heal overnight, but he never knew how. It didn't matter though, because nothing else ever changed.

Honestly, he just wished that this year, he would stop healing. Because at least then, it would all stop.

The pain.

The loneliness.

The glares.

The despair.

It would all stop if he just….stopped…..healing.

Naruto rounded a corner and ran straight into an alley way that led to a dead end. Damn, he had forgotten about this single dead end in the entire damn village. He must have forgotten about it with the adrenaline rush of him running away from his attackers.

This was a particularly bad year. He was just walking to the store to get some more milk because the stuff he had in his fridge was done for. He was always sold moldy or sour food, so he would have to go buy more to replace it every other day or so. His birthday just happened to be one of those days. He figured that he would go later on in the evening, after the main events of the Kyuubi Festival were over, that way he wouldn't be spotted so easily.

How wrong he was.

He had been spotted almost immediately. The second he was spotted by a couple of chunin, they began to make chase. They soon spread the word that the "Demon Brat" was out on the loose. That soon rattled many of the villagers to take up arms in pursuit of the ten year old boy whom they believed now was the Kyuubi reincarnate. Although, Naruto didn't know that.

Several villagers stopped at the entrance to the alley way that he was currently in. several armed villagers in front of him, ready to kill him. Solid concrete wall behind him with absolutely no means to climb over. He was trapped.

"Where are you gonna run off to now, huh kid?" One chunin asked him. He was wearing the standard green vest and shinobi uniform, with three other chunin behind him, and about ten villagers armed with various weapons, things like rakes, shovels, pitchforks, knives, and cleavers were all branded towards him. The four total chunin wielded kunai, but the one in front wielded a ninjato, and it gleamed in the moonlight, and the heavy rain made it seem as if it was being cleaned from all dirt and grime, making sure it was in pristine condition for Narutos execution.

Naruto looked around in a panic, desperately trying to find an escape route. He may have thought about dying before to end it all, but his natural instinct to stay alive had kicked in and he was frantic. The chunin and villagers could tell he was terrified, they could all practically smell it in the thick, rainy air.

"P…please!" Naruto screamed out in a terrified voice. "I…I…I never did anything to you! Please, just let me go! I was just trying to go to the store, I never hurt anyone!"

"BULLSHIT!" One villager, a merchant who sold his fruit in the marketplace said while wielding a knife in the air. He pointed it at the kid and yelled out, "YOU! You, you…..you DEMON! You killed my wife! And my daughter! I found them buried under the rubble of our house! For that alone, you deserve to die you filthy beast! And I'm not the only one either!"

"Yeah, that's right!" another villager cried out.

"You killed my dad!" One villager yelled out.

"You destroyed my home!"

"You killed my family!"

"You destroyed everything!"

"You killed children! _Children!"_

"I never killed anybody, what are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled out. "I'm only _ten!_ How could I kill anyone?! That doesn't make any sense! I did nothing wrong!"

"The fact that you don't even remember what you did is even worse…" the sword wielding chunin said. "True, you may have never killed anyone in _this_ form…but in your REAL form, you monster…"

The chunin swung his sword at Naruto, which he just barely dodged. He threw his head back to dodge the swing that was aimed for his neck, but it threw him off balance and he fell on his butt. The water on the solid ground splashed a little, and he winced at the hard fall. He looked up at the chunin, surprised that he actually tried to kill him.

"Impressive," the chunin said to Naruto. "Not many chunin have been able to dodge that swing, it was my fastest one, but you did, and you're not even a genin. That alone proves my point. YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX, NARUTO UZUMAKI! NOW DIE!"

The chunin charged forward and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto cried out in pain as he tried to pull the blade out from his flesh, but the chunin just smiled grimly and pushed the blade in further.

"Ah, the sweet smell of demon blood," the chunin said as he watched Naruto bleed from his shoulder wound. He slowly pressed the blade in further, enjoying watching his victim wince and breathe heavily each passing second the blade went in further. When the blade was finally hilt deep, the chunin just simply let go of the blade, leaving the sword stuck in his shoulder. He stood up straight and turned around and looked back over his shoulder as he said to the doomed child, "Nice knowing you kid, I hope you rot in hell, where you belong. Goodbye, Demon Fox." He turned to face the crowd and said to them all, "I got my pound of flesh. He's all yours."

The chunin just walked passed all of the charging villagers and three remaining chunin. Naruto cried out in horror and in pain as he was stabbed and beaten multiple times, his blood freely flowing onto the hard and wet cement ground underneath him.

Two hours. For two hours, Naruto Uzumaki was beaten and stabbed with multiple weapons of all kinds. Hit with a frying pan on his head by the women, hard enough to crack his skull and enough times to cause his brain to swell. Stabbed enough times to look like he was literally a human pincushion. Beaten with clubs enough times to be completely unrecognizable, as to where only dental records were the only real evidence left to prove his identity, not that anyone would really care. Naruto Uzumaki, at the end of the brutal murder, was completely unrecognizable.

Naruto lie down on the hard and wet cement ground, staring up in the dark and stormy clouds that rained down upon him as if they were now crying uncontrollably.

His left arm was in tatters. Not the clothing, his real arm was in tatters, it would actually be better for him if it was amputated. His right arm was in no better shape. One kunai was in each kneecap, rendering his legs completely useless. His chest and stomach had been cut so many times with various sharp objects that it just looked like one big bag of bleeding flesh. The only real piece of clothing left was the pants-now turned to shorts, that covered his pelvis and midsection. Random spots of his hair had been literally ripped out by the people's bare hands. He only had a few teeth left. One eye was completely swollen shut, while the other one he just barely see through. His neck had a large gash across it. Deep enough to cause eventual death, but not immediate death. His windpipe had been crushed to wear he would eventually die of suffocation, if not from something else. Naruto Uzumaki was doomed.

Although, when he looked up at the sky, he smiled. As best as he could anyway. It was finally going to be over.

No more pain.

No more loneliness.

No more glares.

No more despair.

It would all be over. It would all be finally…over.

His lone functional eye began to close as he thought to himself, **mom, dad, whoever you are, whoever you were, I hope I didn't disappoint you. I'm sorry I didn't last very long. Hopefully now, though, I can see you. Hopefully now…I wont…I wont be….alo…..**

Narutos lone eye closed and closed for good. He was dead.

He had died after some time had passed after his attackers left. When he finally did die, of course no once could see it, but a ghost…something had appeared. The same thing that Minato Namikaze had summoned to seal the Fox had appeared and placed its hand upon Narutos chest once he had passed on.

But, what was it there for?

….

A/N: Hey guys, I just couldn't wait any longer! I just opened up my computer and it all just flew out of my mind and onto the screen. I can honestly say that I'm excited for this story! Lemme know what you all thought of this! Until next time, Roku out.


	2. Chapter 2 First Victim

A/N: hey guys whats up!? So I noticed that this story ALREADY has a crap load of followers and likes, thank you all so much!

A common question for this story so far is, is there a list of women to choose from for the pairing? Who should it be? Is it an open, fair game? Here's the answer:

It can be anyone from the Naruto universe, although I STROOOONGLY suggest one of the girls from Konoha, for the sole reason that I just know more about them. definitely not Tenten though. Idk what it is about her, I just cannot see her and Naruto together, at least not in a single pairing. That's just me. But, anyways, Naruto-verse, Konoha chicks mainly, but its open. So far, Hinata has 2 votes. Remember, its all up to you!

Anyways, enjoy the story!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 2

First Victim

Naruto woke up in an extremely dense foggy area. He knew he was on the ground, he could feel the soft dirt underneath him. The dirt was somewhat wet, yet warm at the same time. Normally when something is wet is has a chilly felling to it, but this dirt was rather warm to the touch. He couldn't see anything though. He brought his hand up to his face and still could not see it, the fog was so thick. His eyes then widened in remembrance of the events that had just occurred. He stood up in a hurry and looked around his surroundings frantically, trying to spot his attackers. Still able to see nothing due to the fog, he began to panic.

He was glad that the pain was over, but he definitely did not want to feel it again. It was the single most brutal event that had ever happened to him. He felt his life fading at the end, so why was he still alive?

 ** _"_** ** _Calm yourself, child"_** a haunting voice said to him. It sounded like it was right behind him, and yet all around him at the same time. He continued to look around, still finding nothing. Suddenly, the incredibly dense fog just dispersed. Naruto was shocked at his environment.

He was standing in a completely barren battlefield. Miles upon miles upon miles of flat land with the occasional tree or hill decorated the horizon. Thousands and thousands of various swords were stabbed into the ground. Katanas, broadswords, rapiers, ninjatos, any and every kind of sword was stuck in the ground. And the ground? Hundreds of spots on the ground were covered in blood.

Naruto looked down and saw himself standing in a puddle of blood on the ground. He took a couple of steps to the right, then forward, back, every which direction. No matter where he went, the single puddle of blood followed him. It was like a physical shadow that never left his side. A constant reminder to him of the brutal and yet unnecessary death he had been dealt.

So then, why? Why was he even alive?

 ** _"_** ** _You are not alive, child,"_** the voice said again.

"Who are you?!" Naruto called out. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"

 ** _"_** ** _Only a child, and yet demanding something from me…a true testament to your pure soul,"_** the voice said again. A cold and frightening chill ran down Narutos spine.

 ** _"_** ** _You wish to know who or what I am. Think. Where are you from? When those of you who are from die, where do you think they go? Who do you think takes them? Who sealed your father?"_**

"I…I don't know who my father is," Naruto said quietly and afraid.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, of course you do not, you were never told. They told you nothing, nothing but lies."_**

 ****"Um, excuse me, but I wasn't ever told anything," Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _Telling a lie openly and withholding the truth are one and the same. You were not told the truth in any form at any time, therefore you were lied to. I honestly am disappointed in the leaders of your village. Most people of your area, the Elemental Nations, when they die, I send them to Hell. However, I spare the souls of the pure and the kindhearted. You, child, are the purest soul if I have ever seen one."_**

 ****"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are," Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _I have already given you hints, child. However, I cannot expect much from someone who has been shunned from his own world. I, child, am the one responsible for holding the beast that once resided within you. I, child, am the one currently holding you here. I, child, alone am the single most frightening name spoke within the Elemental Nations. I, child…"_**

 ****Then, right in front of Naruto, ****a ghost-like form appeared. It had very long and wild-like white hair, and had the face of a demon with black eyes and a dagger in its mouth. It wore flowing white robes that were transparent, and its hands were long and claw-like. But, what stood out to Naruto the most were the demonic teeth that seemed to smile at him as it said, ** _"…_** ** _am the Shinigami."_**

Naruto suddenly had a burst of both fear and respect. He didn't know what else to do, so he did the only thing he knew to do to someone in such high regard.

He kneeled to the ground and bowed his head, even though he was scared. More scared than he had ever been.

 ** _"_** ** _You have never seen or heard of me, child, and yet you already know how to show respect. Another testament to your purity. Naruto Uzumaki, I am holding you here for one reason: you are pure of both heart and soul, therefore, you are given the opportunity to make a choice."_**

 ****"A choice of what, sir?" Naruto asked politely.

 ** _"_** ** _Between life and death. You may choose to move on, and your spirit will go on in peace. Or, you may choose to return to the world of the living. However, be forewarned: if you choose to return to the world of the living, you WILL NOT return in your original body."_**

 ****"What do you mean sir?" Naruto asked innocently.

The Shinigami waved his hand and an image appeared, showing a ghostly form of a man covered in a black and white looking skin with green eyes, and an incredibly large red cape flowing behind him.

 ** _"_** ** _The only way I would be able to allow to return to the human world is if I let a member of the Seventh House of K, Leetha, attach herself to you. Leetha is a symbiote, which means it needs a host in order to survive. If it attaches herself to you, you will be allowed to return to your home world in this form that you see here."_**

 ****"Will I always look like that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the image.

The Shinigami waved his again and Naruto watched the ghost like image had the cape wrap around him tightly and then begin to morph the body. After a few seconds, the man in the black and white skin and green eyes had turned into Naruto himself.

 ** _"_** ** _Leetha gives you the ability to turn into your old self, although for a period of time. After a while, unless you voluntarily transform back into the other form, your body will slowly revert back into the form that you were given. There are many other abilities that are only limited to your imaginations. Your only price to pay would be to send me more souls. I free your soul for the price of having Leetha attach herself to you, and you send souls back to me. When you deliver one hundred souls to me, your life and Leetha is yours to do as you please."_**

"But cant you just send me back?" Naruto asked. "You are the Shinigami. Sir."

 ** _"_** ** _I am the Shinigami, the Taker of Souls, I am not the Creator. I cannot break the rules, but I can bend them. This is your only chance, and the time has come. Naruto Uzumaki: what do you choose? Do you choose Death?"_**

 ****The Shinigami raised his left hand and a doorway appeared from the ground. The door opened slowly, and a beautiful white light came through the doorway.

 ** _"_** ** _Or Life?"_**

The large red cape that Naruto had seen in the ghost had suddenly appeared and was flowing in the wind like it had a mind of its own. It then stopped flowing uncontrollably and folded in on itself and slowly took the shape of a woman. It was still the red cape, but it looked like it was covering a female mannequin with giant breasts and a beautiful smile. It held out its hand towards him and 'mouthed' his name.

Naruto thought long and hard about his decision. He could really be at peace and move on.

Or…

Ten years. For ten years he had been the most miserable person on the face of the planet.

The Pain.

The Loneliness.

The Glares.

The Misery.

The **_hatred._**

What was life all about anyway if you couldn't have a little fun?

To Naruto, it was payback time.

"Shinigami, sir, I choose life!" Naruto said, motivated to get back at quite a few fuckers.

 ** _"_** ** _Life it is. Leetha, he and you shall be one!"_**

 ****The last thing Naruto saw before he lost consciousness was the cape-woman had smiled and then suddenly wrapped around him.

Naruto wasn't aware that he could still hear, but he listened as the Shinigami said to him while he was being wrapped, **_"_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki, your father was Minato Namikaze, the Legendary Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero. The Nine Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi, Kurama, was also a victim. It was being controlled by someone extremely powerful and was forced to attack your village. Your parents sacrificed themselves to protect both you and the village._** **** ** _Your parents loved you very much, and gave their dying breaths to defend you. Your parents wished that you would be a hero within the village of Konohagakure, but their wishes were spit on. Avenge your murder! Kill those on the civilian Council, and the Third Hokage for allowing your misery and your death! Kill those who killed you! Any who have wronged you, DESTROY THEM ALL, SEND THEIR SOULS TO ME, NARUTO UZMAKI!"_**

 ****With that, both the red cape and Naruto disappeared. The single puddle of blood that Naruto had stood upon faded out of existence.

 ** _"_** ** _It has been ten years since your death, Uzumaki. Only a few have mourned your death. The timeline would have been much different if you had remined alive. Sasuke is a real patriot, the Third Hokage lives, and Jiraiya, your Godfather, still lives. Your Godmother, Tsunade Senju, never knew of her status as your Godmother. She has been searching for you frantically, never believing the fact that you had in fact died. And Kurama has regenerated after your death and is located in the mountains of the village, and is in a deep slumber, waiting for you to return to him. Kurama may be the destructive one, but he is also the most honorable one. This knowledge shall reach you Uzumaki, and I do believe I shall receive more than one hundred souls, hahahahahaha…."_**

 ** _…_**

Naruto woke up on the same spot that he had been killed, in the center of that death trap of an alley way. Once again, the rain was coming down as if it was trying to drown the village. The moonlight was occasionally shining through the storm clouds. The lightning stabbed the sky like spears of fury, and the thunder rolled across the sky almost constantly. Narutos eyes opened to take everything in. things were a little blurry at first, but he had to admit that he definitely felt completely different. He felt…bigger. Like he had just had a major growth spurt or something. Then, he remembered the words of the Shinigami as he was being wrapped up in red…

 ** _…_** ** _..It has been ten years since your death….._**

Naruto looked at a nearby puddle of water that had formed from all of the constant rain, and saw that he was bald and his skin was slightly scarred. It wasn't terribly scarred, but enough to where he wasn't recognizable. He looked at his hands and realized that they were about twice the size of the ones from his ten year old body. He was ten years old when he died, and the Shinigami said that it was ten years since then, which would put him in the body of a twenty year old man. He realized that he already had all of the knowledge that he would have acquired if had been alive the whole time, which he was sure to be because of the Death God. He suspected that it wouldn't have done him much good to collect the souls of his attackers if he was still with the mind of a ten year old, something he definitely would have a hard time dealing with right now.

He looked at his attire and realized that he was currently wearing a rather decent looking black cotton trench coat that reached down to his ankles. The collar was up high and it had a hood which currently rested on his back. His shirt was also black, but it was made of what seemed like silk. His pants were night black cargo pants and he wore black combat boots that were almost knee high. He looked at his hands and saw that he was also wearing black gloves made of leather with four silver studs that were above the knuckles. He looked ahead and saw that even though it was raining, there were still quite a few people out at the moment, most likely just enjoying the night life. he stood up and donned his hood that was more than big enough to cover his head (Looks like the hood from Ezio's Assassin's Creed, but pitch black. Imagine Sephiroth's outfit from FF7, but also with a shirt and a hood).

Determined to start his task since being reborn, he prepared to step out into the streets when a thug ran in the alley way, dragging a dark-blue haired woman by her hand and then threw her up against the wet brick wall and placed a rough hand over her mouth and the other held one of her hands firmly up against the wall behind her as he whispered roughly, "You aren't going to tease me so damn much in the club like that and then just expect to run off without finishing the job."

The man, now that Naruto could see better, was wearing a chunin vest over a jacket. The man had shoulder length long hair, and Naruto thought that he had recognized the voice but payed closer attention. Fortunately for him, the chunin, whoever he was, hadn't even noticed him in the shadows not even ten feet away from him.

And he was supposed to be a ninja. What a joke.

The chunin said to the dark blue haired woman, "Now, you can either do this the easy way, and we'll both have a good time. Or, we can do this the hard way, and I cut you up while only I have a good time. Which is it gonna be sweetheart?"

Narutos eyes widened as he recognized the man's voice. It was a little rougher, due to the additional ten years of age, but there was no mistaking it.

It was the man that had inflicted the first wound, the man with the sword.

Narutos eyes narrowed as what seemed to be green mist glow from his eyes. He walked up and grabbed the chunin by the back of his vest and threw him up against the wall on the opposite side. The chunin hit the wall and grunted in pain as he was dazed for a second from the force of the impact. He looked up to see a black robed figure with a dark hood on as he reached for his throat.

Naruto gripped the chunin's throat tightly as he lifted him in the air and said to him, "Long time no see, mother fucker."

"W-who—ar—are you?!" the chunin said while trying to gasp for air.

"Whats the matter?" Naruto asked. "You don't recognize your own handiwork? You helped other chunin and villagers in successfully killing me, ten years ago, right here in this very valley."

"What the hell—agh!—are you talking about?!" the chunin gasped again.

"You stabbed me in the shoulder and as you turned around and left, you told the other villagers to finish the job!" Naruto almost screamed out.

The chunin's eyes narrowed for a minute as he tried to remember, but then widened as realization came to him. "Demon brat!"

"Ahhhh, so you do recognize me," Naruto said to the man. His grip tightened even further, and the 'ninja' desperately tried breaking the iron grip that was around his throat. "You killed me! I'm here to return the favor!"

Naruto brought the chunin back and slammed him up against the wall over and over again, each time the brick wall cracking more and more. The chunin was losing consciousness and fast. Unfortunately for the chunin, Naruto didn't want the man to pass out from the pain.

"You little bitch," Naruto said to him as he dropped the man on the ground. "You all beat me, tortured me, and sooo much more, but you cant handle a little bit of pain. You deserve to die. Prepare to meet the Shinigami you bastard."

Naruto picked the man up and pinned him up against the cracked brick wall. Naruto brought his fist back and was amazed that small spikes and evil-looking hooks popped out of his fist. Naruto smiled grimly and launched his fist at the man's skull.

Hinata, shocked by the sudden appearance, was frozen as she watched the entire occurrence take place right in front of her and winced as her abductor/attacker's skull exploded on impact. She watched as the black robed figure retrieve his fist and the spikes and hooks retract into the man's fist. The man let go of the corpse and watched as it crumbled into a bloody heap on the ground.

The man shook his fist, shaking the blood and gore off. He then slowly turned to face her and she had to admit that she was both afraid and turned on by the mystery and the power from the figure. He stared at from that emptiness of the hood from where his face was supposed to be.

Naruto turned and walked out into the streets without another word. Hinata, after a moment's reprieve, suddenly found herself again and tried to run out and thank the man, but by the time she was out in the streets also, he was already long gone. She didn't understand though, he couldn't have just vanished. She vowed to herself that she would find him and thank him someday. She turned to go back to the hotel she was currently staying at with her friends, but then stopped dead as she remembered what the figure had said to the chunin.

He said that he had been killed ten years ago, in that very spot.

Only Naruto was killed in that spot and ten years ago.

"What the hell is going on? It cant be?!" Hinata exclaimed. Shaking her head and thinking it was just an effect from the alcohol she had consumed earlier that night, she decided to go to her hotel room and just sleep it off.

….

A/N: hey guys, hope you enjoyed that one! Lemme know what you all think! until next time, Roku out.


	3. Chapter 3 K7-Leetha

A/N: whats up ladies and gents! New chapter here for you all. Remember, just in case you have forgotten, this particular story is going to take a little more of a darker turn than most stories. NOTICE, I SAID "DARK", NOT "EMO"! Seriously guys, emo kids REEAALLLLLYYYY piss me off. Not trying to offend anyone here, but really, chill the fuck out. Life is not hell or whatever just because you've had a bad period of time in your life, no matter how long it may be. Honestly? Some of the best people I have ever known are the happiest, and yet, have had some of the shittiest lives that I can possibly think of. Why's that? Because of the fact that they HAVE been through hell and back, they learn to appreciate life when they can and know not to give up and do their best. I'm sorry, that's just how I feel about that issue.

Had to get that out, got a review saying that its emo, and that crap just got on my damn nerves. Had to get it out, sorry.

ANYWAYS, enjoy the story. This chapter is for more story development than anything else.

A Lost Soul

Chapter 3

K7-Leetha

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument, staring at the Hokage's Mansion. His black trench coat flapped in the rainy wind. He recognized the fact the he had let his tongue slip about the events that had happened to him ten years ago, and that Hinata had recognized it. Potentially, anyway. He wasn't entirely sure of what she knew or didn't know, but he knew one thing: he couldn't let it happen again. He was glad that he was alive again, to an extent, but he also had a mission, which was to collect the souls of his attackers and the higher-ups responsible for their negligence towards him, plus the amount of souls that he needed to obtain a total of one hundred. He didn't really care who it was, but he had already concluded the fact that he would not condemn the innocent or the ones who weren't corrupted. He would only target the ones that deserved to have their should devoured by the Shinigami.

Naruto looked down at the fist that he had used to pulverize that chunin's head earlier and remembered the spikes and talon-like hooks that had come out of it. It was strangely satisfying…knowing the fact that he could do something like that. the surprising thing was that he had felt absolutely no pain whatsoever when they had come out, as if they had always been there, just waiting to be used. He began to wonder what else he could do with this newfound body. He remembered the Death God telling him something about a "Leetha" granting him overwhelmingly powerful abilities, but random spikes coming out of your fist? In a world where people could create copies of themselves and spew fireballs the size of buildings, this was something new. Naruto had never once heard of anyone spontaneously creating weapons from their skin. Naruto smiled grimly as he let his imagination wander…

It was then that he heard a voice inside of his head.

 _Naruto….._

Naruto turned around wildly, thinking that someone had snuck up on him. He slowly took in his surroundings. Finding nothing, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion as to who…or what…had just spoken to him.

 _Naruto…it is I, Leetha…_

Then Naruto stood up straight and was quite surprised. He remembered seeing a giant read cape fold on itself to take the shape of a woman. It was like an origami piece-the paper would be folded and manipulated to make a shape, but it was still a piece of paper. Was Leetha that red cape that he had seen briefly while in company with the Shinigami? What exactly was this 'Leetha"?

 _I am bound to you, Naruto,_ the voice said to him. It sounded within him and everywhere at the same time, but he knew that it was inside of his head.

 _I am Leetha, the Daughter of the Seventh House of K. I was created in Hell. No, I am not a person…in a way that you will understand, perhaps you could consider me as a type of parasite, or rather, a symbiote. I attach myself to your central nervous system and your body, keeping me alive. In return, I give you powers and abilities that even the strongest chakra users in this world could not do. You literally hold the power of Hell in your hands._

"But what can you do exactly? And what are you, physically? I saw you as a red cape, I think," Naruto said out loud.

 _You do not have to speak aloud in order to communicate with me, Naruto. Remember, I am attached to your nervous system-I will know what you think, or what you need, even before you do. And I can take many different forms, but none that are permanent. The red cape is my main form, as well as the black symbiote suit that you will, very soon, inherit. However, be forewarned: the process in obtaining the suit will be extremely painful._

"What exactly are you talking about, what suit?" Naruto asked. He didn't care that he didn't have to talk aloud, it felt good doing so. Plus, no one was around to hear him anyway.

 _It is a suit that acts as both a second skin and can also be considered Hell's armor. The suit will morph and protect you both when you think it and when you do not. For example, if you are targeted from behind and do not realize it, the suit will act on its own to defend and protect you. Or rather, I will, as the suit is also a part of me._

"That sounds pretty cool," Naruto said. "Hey, Leetha, right? What happened here in Konoha? Why is everything so…technological now?"

 _In the ten years following your death, Konohagakure has allowed some of the technological advances of the world slip inside to make the lives of its citizens a little more comfortable. In a world of ninjas, it is a hard life. the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, soon approved it after your death. The current Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, has approved of its continuation, if only in small amounts. Speaking of Tsunade Senju, she still has not given up on your search. She always has a search party of five ANBU ninja in circulation every month, for the past eight years. The first two, she did not know of you at all. Then, she had discovered about her supposed relationship to you, and immediately began her search for you._

"Wasn't she told of my murder?" Naruto asked the Hell-created symbiote.

 _She has, but you, the only real family she had left, gave her the motivation to move on with life. for some reason she has refused to give up._

"It sounds like she's the only to really give a damn about me at all," Naruto stated sourly.

 _Indeed. Naruto, it is almost time for you to receive the official black suit derived from Hell itself. Are you ready?_

"I guess so-"

Naruto then suddenly screamed out in severe pain as four small spikes protruded from his chest. He fell to knees and his upper body fell forward as he clutched his midsection in agony. Then, multiple black spike-like protrusions emerged from every part of his body. Then, they all spilt apart into thinner plates and began to encase his body (think of the actual scene of "Spawn" when Al Simmons gets the suit in the cemetery, you can see it on youtube for clarity, that's whats happening now). He sits up and, still in severe pain, feels the armor literally envelope him. He feels the power and strength of the armor, of his new skin. The same black plates encase his head and the white armor plates appear on his face, and his eyes glow an eerie green. Naruto then feels the large red cape (also known as a "shroud"), emerge from him.

Naruto slowly stands up as the pain lessens. He looks at himself and cant help but feel extremely powerful and grateful, despite the horrible pain he had just gone through. It was almost nothing compared to the actual pain during his "lifetime".

He looked at his hands and thought of a sword. Suddenly, a long and somewhat curved blade emerged from the top portion of his forearm (Like Baraka from MK). The blade retracted, and he couldn't help but feel that for once, someone had actually said what was going to happen, what he would get, and it actually happen. Finally, someone who said it straight. Finally, someone didn't try to backstab him. He looked up at the night sky and did the only thing that he could do.

He laughed.

He laughed that he could finally be free of everything. Free of all the negatives, free of everyone who had wanted to kill him, or shun him. Now, he was in control. He had to admit, it felt DAMN good.

 _Behold, the symbiotic suit from Hell. I will protect you, I will guide you, I will collect the souls for you._

"You said this suit and cape and stuff had the ability to do a large number of things, right?"

 _That is correct._

"Can use it to transform into my old self? Before I died?"

 _Yes._

"Fuuuck yyyeaaaahhhhh, hahahahaha," Naruto chuckled evilly. "Finally, time to get some much needed revenge against this God-forsaken village."

 _Time for the Hunt._

"I agree, Leetha," Naruto said as he looked over the village, his incredibly large red shroud blowing in the wind. "I agree completely."

…..

Down in the village, Hinata was in her hotel room with Ino and Sakura on their 'Girls Night Out'. Hinata had walked in and saw that they had not yet returned from the club they were just at. Ever since more and more technology entered the village, so too did the living situations. Entire families did not have to live in compounds if they did not wish it, especially since large apartment complexes had been built. Hinata was now living in one of those complexes. She worked at the Hokage Mansion as one of the clerks there, since her younger sister, Hanabi, had taken over as Head of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata wasn't any longer in a negative standing within the clan, however, too much damage had been done to the Princess during her time with her clan, driving her to want a separate life from them all.

Sakura and Ino both worked as supervisors at the Konoha Village Hospital. The three women, now all twenty years old, had become close friends soon after Narutos death. In the Academy, the news had been spread about his "death", and it had spread rather quickly. As expected, unfortunately, the results were mostly the same: either some were rather glad about it, or just simply indifferent.

Only Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Iruka, and Kiba had really cared. Hinata had admired Naruto, Sakura had been annoyed at Naruto due to her massive crush on Sasuke, but Ino was the one who had had the major crush on Naruto. Hinata had one as well, but not on such a larger scale as Ino did or like Sakura did with Sasuke. And Kiba was one of Narutos really close acquaintances, not quite a friend, but close. Kiba realized though what kind of a bond they very well could have had though, and therefore, was very stunned when he also had heard about the death of his potential friend.

Then, rumors about how it was more of a murder than a normal death had been circulating. Unfortunately, it was still the same result: most either were glad or just didn't care. On the other hand, it had hurt the three girls and the Inuzuka even harder. Just the rumor itself hurt, but if it was all true? They never heard the details, but even so…the murder of a ten year old was very hard for them to grasp.

Hinata was sitting on the edge of her bed in the hotel room that the three girls were sharing. All the girls had had a particularly rough week at their respective jobs, and had decided to have a get together and celebrate being friends. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were at a club dancing with a few men and having plenty of drinks when Hinata said that she wanted to go back to the hotel, due to her saying that she had had enough to drink for one night. She had tried to persuade Ino and Sakura to come as well, but they refused, but did say that they would be there soon, after they had gotten a few more drinks. Luckily for all three of them, the hotel was literally down the street from the club they were just at. She had just walked outside to get some fresh air when she had then had the hand clamped over her mouth and was taken for a ride as the man that had grabbed her shushinned away and ended up in the alley, which of course the following event that had happened.

It was that event that had been on her mind for the past half an hour. The black robed man said that he was "stabbed in the shoulder" by the chunin, and that he was the official instigator of his "murder ten years ago" in "that very same spot, in this very alley".

Hinata knew that only one person was killed in an alley at all in that year, or any other year in the past decade. Any and all other deaths that had occurred, while unfortunate, were out on the battlefield. She knew because she was the one who had helped file the death certificates and reports as her first task when accepting the job at the Hokage Mansion under the Third Hokage.

"But, there's no way!" Hinata said, standing up quickly. She began to pace back and forth rather quickly, racking her brain over and over about the various possibilities in their Chakra -natured world.

The Ninja in the various ninja villages could perform hundreds upon hundreds of otherwise impossible feats using their chakra.

So why not raise the dead?

"It cant be though," Hinata said to herself. "Who would raise him?"

"Who would raise who?" Ino said as she and Sakura walked in with Kiba.

Ino was, as usual, wearing an extremely tight purple cotton top that showed off her nipples. Since the Academy, she had been more and more showy of her body. She wasn't a hoe or anything, but she was definitely proud of her voluptuous body, and wasn't afraid to show it off. Her long and flowing blonde hair was loose and easily reached her rear. She wore a silver necklace with a silver fox pendant. Her red lipstick provided a strong contrast to her blonde hair. She held a purple purse in her hands and wore a blue bracelet on one hand.

Sakura was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that clung to her body but wasn't skin tight, and a knee-length pink skirt that had short slits on either side, and black high-heeled shoes. Her pink hair had grown much longer, reaching her butt now, and she had let it loose. She had a small black purse hanging off of one shoulder.

Kiba, who had seen them on the way to the hotel and offered to walk them to their room, was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a dark gray wool coat and wore dark gray pants. On one leg he had his kunai pouch wrapped around it, and he still wore his shinobi sandals. His hair was still short and untamed. Just because he was more into the style of dress nowadays did not mean that he wasn't ready for a battle at a moments notice.

"Whats going on, Hinata?" Kiba asked her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's ok, well…no, everything's not ok, I mean, I don't know!" Hinata exclaimed emotionally.

"Hey girl, relax," Ino said to her compassionately. "We are here now, ok? Did something happen to you? Did someone come after you? Are you sick?"

"No," Hinata answered Ino. "I…was attacked on the way back here."

"By who?!" Kiba yelled out protectively. "Who the fuck attacked you Hinata! I'll rip that son of bitch in hal-"

"He's already dead," Hinata pointed out.

Kiba, Sakura, and Ino were quite shocked to hear the blunt statement from the Hyuuga Princess.

"How did you kill him?" Sakura asked her.

"I didn't," Hinata said to her pink-haired friend. "Someone else did. And the weird thing is…I think I know exactly who did it."

"Well, who was it?" Ino said to her friend. "Who was your hero Hyuuga Princess?"

"Its not funny," Hinata said. "I know you've been drinking, Ino, but come on."

"Yeah, sorry," Ino said as she hiccupped. "Seriously though, who was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hinata told all three of them.

"Hinata," Sakura began, "Its ok, you can tell us anything."

"I don't know…" Hinata hesitated.

"Come on Hinata," Kiba encouraged, "Go ahead. Its alright."

"That's the thing, its not alright!" Hinata said to them. "That's why I'm so upset!"

"Ok, well, you keeping it to yourself isn't going to help anyone here," Ino said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well…" Hinata began, "He was pretty tall, and he wore a very dark trench coat that reached his ankles, and a large black hood covered his face completely. I could only see his green eyes, and they seemed to literally glow and, smoke? I think? I'm not entirely sure, but I do know what I heard him say."

"Which was?" Kiba asked her.

"He said to the guy, a chunin, that he had killed him in that very alley that we were in, in that very spot."

"So?" Ino asked Hinata. "Whats so special about that?"

"He _specifically_ said that alley…that spot…killed by that chunin and several villagers…ten years ago, when he was just _ten years old._ Don't you get it?!"

All three looked like they were clueless. Hinata stood up exasperated and confused at the same time. She covered her face in her hands and began to cry softly.

It was then that Ino's face came to life with realization.

 _Alley…_

 _Murder…_

 _Ten years ago…_

 _Ten years old…_

"It's impossible!" Ino said loudly as she stood up quickly. She faced the crying Hyuuga and said to her in a quiet whisper, _"_ _Are you saying that Naruto is alive?!"_

Sakura and Kiba were clearly shocked. Even more so as Hinata looked up at her friend with mascara tears streaming down her cheeks as she said, "That's exactly what I'm saying!"

….

A/N: hey guys, hope this chapter was good also. This is more of a plot developing chapter than anything else. For the scene depicting Naruto getting the spawn suit, if you look on youtube and type in something like "spawn cemetery scene" it'll show you what I'm talking about, just in case I wasn't descriptive enough. Also, remember the vote count! So far, Ino is winning! Which is cool with me, I think they make an extremely good pair, and are not used enough at all. Anyways, enjoy the story, and until next time, Roku out.


	4. Chapter 4 Even Gods Can Die

A/N: hey guys hows it going. So far, the vote count has Ino winning by a total of nine votes! Looks like she's gonna be the winner for the pairing, but its not done yet. Second place is Hinata with four votes, Hanabi suddenly became a vote with three votes, and Kurenai, Ryuzetsu, Tayuya each with one vote. Leetha also got about five votes, however, unfortunately, Leetha is actually not a person. Its more of a power that latches on someone and becomes the suit and the cape. In the previous chapter, I put an example of an origami piece: it can be folded into anything, a boat, a bird, person, plane, a design, anything, but its still a piece of paper. The red cape, or Leetha, is much the same thing. K7 Leetha is more of a necroplasmic energy from Hell that attaches itself to its victim.

What I thought was funny was that one of the latest reviews for this story was that someone said something like "Really? You put a half ass romance part at the end of the chapter?!" Hahahahaha, I gotta say that's pretty funny. Here's a little tip for all of you fellow writers, and readers for better enjoyment:

A GOOD story has ALL of the emotions in it that us humans feel. Love, hate, fury, kindness, horror, fear, compassion…you know, the whole works. This is because at some point in our lives, we have all felt these emotions multiple times, obviously some more than others. The point is that if you want a good story, you got to understand it in as many aspects as possible, you want to relate to the characters as much as possible, you want to understand the current circumstances they may be in, and the most important and most effective way to that is to convey what emotion they may be feeling.

Women are just naturally more emotional than men, its their whole center of gravity. What they feel at that moment plays a huge role in what they base their decisions on, and so many other things. Men, on the other hand, are creatures that act and react more physically than anything else, with only a little emotion involved. That's how us humans are built. You want a good story? Incorporate all of that, and you're bound to have a good story that many people will want to read and read it again. That's what I try to do. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple.

I know I said that this story will be much darker than the other two, however. Like I just said, you need all of the emotions and stuff like that to have a good story. So far, many of you are thoroughly enjoying it.

So lets continue! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 4

Even Gods Can Die

Stood behind the tree with the swing hanging off of the large limb that was in the Academy grounds. He stood in the shadows, not because anyone was there, but because he wanted to be cautious. This was after all a ninja village, you never knew who was where at or if anyone was tailing you. And if you did, it normally meant you were being led to somewhere they wanted you to be at. In a ninja village, you could never be too careful.

The swing brought back memories for him. Obviously, none of them good. He did this because he was starting to have doubts about the actions he wanted to do. While traveling from the top of the Hokage Mountain, he saw several of the people in the village walking out in the streets, enjoying themselves. He was able to go through the areas thanks to the red shroud, Leetha. It had enveloped him and made him completely invisible. He saw many of the people going to restaurants, going to parties, hanging out with their friends, all sorts of activities and enjoying themselves, having a good time. Naruto didn't want to be the cause that ruined all of that, but it was then that Leetha had whispered in his mind-

 _Academy…courtyard…tree…_

And that is where Naruto currently stood, right next to that little swing. He understood what Leetha was trying to remind him of.

He could have had that. what he saw out there in the busy parts of the village, the friends…the family…the fun…everything, he could have had, but it was robbed of him. All for some stupid reason that he had absolutely no control over. However, that was just one thing that really pissed him off.

The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to ensure his safety, along with the safety of the village. All he had asked in return was that his son be treated as the hero that he was for holding back the being that had attacked and destroyed over half the village, the Kyuubi. His mom, Kushina, had stepped in to protect him from being killed by the great beast as well. It was so close that the end of the claw that the Kyuubi used was mere inches from his infant form. If it wasn't for his mother and her chakra chains, he would be dead as well. His parents had sacrificed themselves.

For what?!

He then remembered why he had wanted to take revenge against the village that was his "home"-they had literally spit on his parent's sacrifice, and then used him as a scapegoat for their pain and suffering that was nothing compared to his own. They were enjoying themselves because of his family's pain and sacrifice.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kill.

It was then that an ANBU landed on the ground right in front of him and withdrew his sword and pointed it at him and said, "I don't know who you are, but you have one warning only: come with me peacefully to the Hokage's Office, or be treated as a threat to our village!"

Naruto's green eyes narrowed, and a small amount of green smoke rose from them. he then stepped out of the shadows and the ANBU was shocked at the new form of Naruto. He did not expect the black and white armored form. Still, he was at the ready.

"I will comply," Naruto told the ANBU.

The ANBU lowered his sword but didn't sheathe it, still on guard as he asked, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the swing and said sadly, "Just reminiscing."

"Who are you?!" The ANBU asked forcefully.

"Point that piece of crap at me again," Naruto growled, "And I'll kill you slowly."

"That was a direct threat!" The ANBU yelled out, pointing at Naruto. He crouched in a ready stance and was about to charge as another ANBU with long purple hair and a cat mask dropped down next to him and said to him, "Stand down, Mouse!"

The ANBU that had first arrived looked at his superior as he said to her, "But he threatened-!"

" _ **I**_ will threaten you on charges of insubordination if you do not follow orders, Mouse!" Neko said harshly. "The man said he would comply! Return to HQ, we will discuss your failure later, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mouse said nervously as he sheathed his sword and shushinned away to ANBU headquarters.

"I apologize for the rudeness," Neko stated, "He is new to ANBU, and is a little frightened. Although I have to admit, I have never seen anything like you before. Where are you from?"

"Here," Naruto answered, his eyes narrowing again.

"What?" Neko said. "I have never seen you here before."

"Yes, you have," Naruto said to her.

"Alright, if you say so," Neko said, knowing the man-if that's what he even was-wasn't going to change his story. "Although I cannot allow you to roam here freely, I don't know who you are or a lot of anything. Come with me to the Hokage's Office peacefully, and you have my word you will not be harmed."

"Lets go," Naruto said simply. He then started walking in the direction of the Hokage's Mansion but the Neko said to him,

"Wait, where do you think you're going?!"

"To the Mansion," Naruto said simply.

"Not like that you're not," Neko said.

"Why not," Naruto asked as he turned around. "It'd be fun, watching them scream and run."

Tensing, Neko said to him, "This is your last chance, come with me, the way I want, or like Mouse said before, you will treated as a threat to the village."

"Last one to the Hokage's Mansion is one who spat on the Yondaime's dying wish," Naruto said. The large red cape suddenly emerged from his back and enveloped him in a matter of seconds. Once he was completely covered, he was gone.

"Where the fuck did he go?!" Neko said, both frightened and confused. "And how does he know about the Yondaime's wish?!"

Neko spoke into the small microphone inside her mask to all of the other ANBU, "All ANBU, report to the Hokage's Office immediately! Code Orange! I say again, All ANBU, report to the Hokage's Office immediately! Code Orange!"

Neko then suddenly shushinned away towards the destination she had just summoned all Black Ops to, hoping and praying that nothing bad had already happened.

…

Tsunade was in her office filling out paperwork and drinking, as usual. She had bags under her eyes, more from depression and sadness than from lack of sleep. For almost a decade, she had been constantly searching for her godson, not once believing that he was truly dead.

She was really beginning to lose hope.

She held her stamp above another permit request from the civilian council as her hand trembled. She looked at her hand, noticing that this had been happening for some time now. She stamped the permit request that had stated that the civilian council needed yet another spa house in the village, this time closer to the late Yondaime's former household. The only reason was because they knew that it was in a relatively nicer area of the village. Not a higher end of the village, but higher than the middle class. Tsunade Senju hated the civilian council because they thought that they deserved everything that was good under the sun, no matter who payed for it. She harbored an overwhelmingly amount of hate for the group, since it was them that overrode her vote against searching for her godson.

The council had to come to a vote to use valuable resources to search for the 'missing' child that was Naruto Uzumaki ten years ago. The event had already taken place by the time she had taken place in her Office, but she refused to give up. After all, the disappearance or even death of a child of any age in the village was considered a major crime, punishable by immediate death, due to the fact that they carried the future of the village on their shoulders. When she had taken her position, she had discovered that absolutely no one had even began to proceed with protocol in investigating the case. What had literally happened with the 'disappearance' -at least according to Tsunade- of Naruto Uzumaki was the initial event, the report, and the people literally just shrugged and said 'too bad for him'.

This absolutely outraged Tsunade. Even though she was Hokage, she still had limited political powers. Unfortunately for both her and Naruto, he was still technically a civilian at the time of the event, since he did not graduate from the Academy. Therefore, main jurisdiction fell into hands of the civilian council.

Not good.

Also, it had been about two years since the event after she had taken office when she had tried to re-open the case. Because of this, protocol called for there to be a vote. Between her and the shinobi council and the civilian council, she had lost by two votes, therefore, closing the case once again.

She could vividly remember ever member of the civilian council walking out of the meeting hall with beaming smiles on their faces. It enraged her to no end.

Remembering this, the stamp that she currently held in her hand had officially imprinted the red "DENIAL" on the permit request. She looked at it and pressed the stamp furiously on the paper again, and again, and again, and again. She then furiously stamped the paper with all the frustration and hopelessness she had been feeling the entire time. She screamed with heart-felt pain as she practically slammed the stamp on the paper over and over again. With one last slam, she broke the entire desk and kicked the two broken pieces of the wood away from her. She looked at the stamp that said "DENIAL" and it felt almost as if it was mocking her, denying her the very hope that her godson was still alive.

She threw the stamp against the wall and watched as it shattered into pieces from the force of the blow. She fell to her knees and cried in her hands as she said softly, "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

There was a knocking at her door, surprising the Fifth Hokage. She stood up and said, smoothing out her green jacket, "Enter!"

Neko and five other ANBU ran in and surrounded her, their backs facing her. They all had their swords drawn, ready to defend their leader.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade demanded.

"There is a possible threat to you or the village, Lady Hokage," Neko said to her while facing the doorway. "We are not sure, but we are not taking any chances either."

….

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat on his mat in his house, relaxing while he smoked his tobacco pipe. Blowing the smoke from his mouth, he sighed as he said alertly, "I know you're there. Come on out and show yourself."

From the darkness, emerged someone he never expected.

The ten year-old boy of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What…" the former Hokage whispered. "How can it be?"

"Hello Old Man," Naruto said to him. "Its been a while hasn't it?"

"How are you even alive?" Hiruzen asked furiously.

Naruto, in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of Hiruzen and grabbed the old man's throat with a grip entirely too strong for a ten year old boy and said, "I'm _not_ , asshole."

Naruto then threw the old man against the wall behind him. He watched as the elderly man slowly rose to his knees and coughed horrendously.

"Whats the matter?" Naruto asked him as he walked closer. "Old age finally catching up to you?"

"You…you are not here," the Sandaime said as he tried to get to his feet. "This is all some nightmare. You are haunting me, aren't you?"

"Now why would I be haunting you?" Naruto asked the elderly man. "You tell me Old Man. Why would I be doing that?"

"It doesn't matter," the former Hokage stated. He snapped his fingers, expecting his five permanent bodyguards to assist him in terminating this form. Whoever he was, he wasn't the ten year old victim of a murder that he had tried to cover up.

However, his five guards never came. He snapped his fingers again and again, but they still never came.

"Oh, now I get it," Naruto said. He snapped his own fingers, and suddenly a pillar of flame erupted in the middle of the house. It only burned for a moment before dissipating into a large amount of smoke. In its place, were the five bodies in which the Sandaime was trying to call upon. he stared on in horror as their bodies were just laying there, lifeless and what appeared to be soulless.

"What did you do?!" Hiruzen Sarutobi said through grit teeth.

"What did _**I**_ do?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "I didn't do anything, oh great and powerful Sandaime. _**You**_ did this, a long time ago. You did this when you chose to abandon me for every other worthless pieces of shit in this damn village! _**You**_ did this when you decided to choose the petty needs of the many instead of helping the one that needed you the most! _**You**_ did this when you chose to let all of those people out there shun me, attack me, torture me, and every other damn thing you can think of! _**You did this when you decided to let me die!"**_

 _ **"LET**_ you die?!" Hiruzen screamed back at what he thought was an apparition of the ten year old Uzumaki. "I NEVER let you die!"

 _ **"BULLSHIT! YOU LET ME DIE WHEN YOU ALLOWED THEM TO CONTINUE TO ATTACK ME! YOU CAUSED MY DEATH, HIRUZEN SARUTOBI! MY DEATH, THE DEATH OF A CHILD, WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND YOUR FAULT ALONE!"**_

Suddenly, Naruto's image changed as an enormously large red cape unwrapped itself from Naruto. After about a minute, Hiruzen was staring at the newest Hell spawn that was once Naruto Uzumaki.

"What I am now," Naruto began, staring at the horrified Hiruzen, "Is entirely your fault. Because you failed to act, I was a victim of a brutal murder at the hands of your own villagers. The Kyuubi has been released, I have been resurrected, and now I am back to claim my revenge, as well as your soul."

Naruto thrust his hand forward and a chain shot forward from his open palm. At the end of the chain was a vicious looking spear head. It pierced the elder's shoulder with such force that it knocked him off of the ground and the chain pierced the wall behind him, pinning the old man to it. A part of Narutos cape wrapped itself around the old man's left arm and slowly began to pull it off as Naruto said,

"This is for my Father."

The left arm was completely ripped off, blood sprayed everywhere in a brilliant shower of red. Hiruzen screamed in agony as tears streamed down his face. Another portion of Narutos cape covered his mouth, silencing the old man. Another portion of the shroud wrapped itself around Hiruzen's left leg and began to slowly pull.

"This is for my Mother."

In another brilliant shower of red, the old man's left leg was removed. Both left limbs of the elder were now removed. Another portion of the shroud enveloped the right arm and right leg and ripped them both off simultaneously. Hiruzen screamed continuously through the red cape that was covering his mouth, muffling his cries of agony.

Naruto rose his hands and a chain emerged from them and they elongated further and further until both chains were at least ten meters long. At the ends of the chains, there was a skull with four smaller hooked blades. The two skulls on the chain floated up and looked the Third Hokage dead in the eye as if they were staring into the man's soul. Suddenly, they wrapped themselves around and around the limbless body of the Sandaime until only his head was visible, the red shroud still covering his mouth. Spikes sprouted suddenly from every link in the chains, deeply penetrating the man's body. The Sandaime's eyes widened in pain even further if that were possible. then, the chains retracted incredibly fast back into Narutos hands. As they retracted, the small spikes and blades that had jutted out of the chains were literally sawing the limbless man apart. Once they were done retreating into their master, the limbless body fell to the ground in multiple sawed and bloody pieces. Only the head remained untouched, its eyes now lifeless and dull, only the red cape still covering his mouth gave it any color.

Naruto held out his hand as the red cape seemed to deliver the severed head. Naruto grabbed it with his black and clawed hand and stared into the dead man's eyes and chuckled slightly, saying "Its funny, seeing the great God of Shinobi fall to the hands of a dead child."

Naruto threw the head against the wall with such force that it smashed against it, spraying the household with a little more gore and blood. Naruto then walked up to the largest blood puddle and dipped his fingers in it and then went to the wall with the least amount of blood on it and began writing on it, using the blood of the dead Sandaime.

When he was finished, Narutos red shroud enveloped him as he teleported away, leaving no trace of himself.

…..

The following evening, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura had met up to go out to dinner after their respective work shifts. They were to meet up at the local bar for a few drinks and dinner. The bar was a relatively new establishment called the Kunai's Inn.

Ino and Sakura were waiting out front when they first saw Hinata walking up to the front of the area, Kiba, being the gentleman that he was, was currently escorting her.

"Hinata, Kiba!" Ino greeted exuberantly, waving her hand in the air to get their attention. "Over here!"

"Ino!" Sakura quietly scolded, "There are other people here you know! Chill out a little bit!"

"Oh we'll be fine," Ino dismissed. "Besides, if they have a problem with us having fun, well that's on them!"

"Hey guys," Kiba greeted the two girls waiting on them.

"Hey Kiba," Sakura greeted back. "Where's Akamaru?"

"He's back at the house resting," Kiba said to the pink haired kunoichi. "He wasn't feeling very well today so my sister, Hana, said she would keep an eye on him today. Poor guy."

"I hope he gets better," Hinata said. "Thank you Kiba, from here on it'll just be us girls. Thank you for escorting me."

"Don't worry about it," Kiba waved off. "After what happened the other day, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you out of my sight. Take it easy girls! Call me if you need me."

"Bye Kiba!" Ino and Sakura waved off.

"Lets get inside," Hinata said, "I'm freezing."

"Nothing a good drink wont fix up!" Ino said excitedly. "Come on!"

Thirty minutes later, all three girls had had their fill of a delicious dinner of salmon and vegetables with a glass of red wine. The Kunai's Inn was currently very busy, with more and more word spread around the village about them, more and more people attended. It was a Friday night, and it was nearly completely full. All ninja know that this is a perfect environment for an under the table type of conversation, which Hinata started off.

"So, I had this nightmare last night," Hinata said to her two lady friends. "I was back in the Hyuuga compound. Already a bad dream. Anyways, I was walking through the compound walls when I heard someone calling my name. I couldn't place it, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere, and from inside of me at the same time."

"That's strange," Sakura said. "did anything weird happen that day?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hinata answered, "That's just the thing though: its not like I've been terrified of anything as of late, or watched any scary movies or anything. Just a normal day, then I have this nightmare like I'm being haunted…yeah, that's the best way to describe it, like I was being haunted by something."

Ino, now jumping into her "Ninja Mode" as she liked to call it, said to her, "It is most likely a side affect from the traumatic experience that you had recently," she stated. "Its actually quite common for people, especially women, to suffer from things like nightmares or sudden nervousness after something like that. When that guy was about to attack you, or God forbid rape you, that was already terrible. Then on top of it the fact that that other person came, whoever he was, came and saved you and all was good, but just looked, according to you, like a demon in clothing or something. Right? Is that how you described it?"

"Yeah," Hinata said to her blonde friend, "But now that I think about it, he looked more like the Grim Reaper or something, just a little more, I don't know, modern I guess. He was scary though. But what sacred me more than anything was that he said-"

"-Absolutely everything that pertained to Narutos death," Sakura said sadly, "Which only you and a few others knew the full details about, right?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "And that's exactly why I'm so terrified, and yet…I guess I'm hopeful at the same time. I mean, he was just a kid when he died! I guess if I knew that it was him…that I would be so grateful and would…oh I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

Hinata began rubbing her temples as Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Hey, relax Hinata. We were all affected by his death, remember? Or at least, all of us anyway."

"Yeah, really," Ino agreed. "I really miss him."

"Me too," Hinata said.

"Tell you what," Ino said excitedly. "How about we all go out and look for this guy?!"

"Um, I think you've probably had enough to drink now, Ino," Sakura said to her clearly crazy childhood friend.

"No, I'm dead serious!" Ino declared. "I am soooooo sick of all of this 'what if' and 'I hope' and 'its not fair'. How about we go out and actually do something about it?!"

"Ok I'm down," Sakura said. She looked around and said, "This place is waayyy too crowded for me anyway."

"If you two are going," Hinata said to them, "Then I guess I'll go too."

"Excellent!" Ino cheered. "The bill's on me this time. Afterwards, lets go Naruto ghost hunting!"

"Hahahaha, that sounds so ridiculous," Hinata said to her friends.

"Yeah, but it sounds fun, huh?" Ino said mischievously.

Twenty minutes later, the three girls were walking down the streets of Konoha late at night. They continuously talked about anything and everything, forgetting along the way what they had even gone out to do in the first place. After having a filling dinner and a few drinks, why wouldn't they?

They turned down one street that was almost devoid of life altogether. The street along the Academy. It was late at night, and their were no kids around at all.

Ino looked around the area and stopped in the street as she saw the empty courtyard in the school area, specifically at the empty swing on the tree. She stopped in the middle of the road as she stopped dead in her tracks, memories of the blonde haired boy hitting her mind like a mac truck.

Sakura notice that their blonde haired friend had stopped and looked back and said to her, "Whats wrong, Ino?"

"It was there," Ino said to no one in particular. "There, on that swing. That was the first time I had ever seen him. I didn't even pay any attention to him. Geez, he looked so pathetic on that day. He looked so down in the dumps it was just depressing. And I never even paid any attention to him at all. If I could change that, I would."

"Then start now."

All three girls turned around in a flash and saw…nothing.

"Okay, please tell me I was not the only one who just heard that right now," Ino said.

"No, I heard it too," Hinata said.

"Yeah," replied Sakura, "That was definitely real."

…..

A/N: hey guys, so how was that one? What should happen next? What do you think is going to happen next? Keep those reviews coming you guys! Until next time, Roku out.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reveal

A/N: Hey guys how are you all doing? It is now official: the pairing for this story will be Naruto/Ino! Ino had the ten full votes, with Hinata and Hanabi tied for second at five votes each. There were a few others like, Leetha, Kurenai, and a couple more with no more than three votes each. Not that Leetha was even possible, it'd be like having a physical relationship with a cape, hahaha. Anyways, hopefully you all can follow this story so far, I hope I'm doing a good job for you guys.

If there are any other issues you guys wanna address, or have any ideas or suggestions, please, hit me up!

Hope you all enjoy the following chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 5

The Reveal

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all turned around in a flash.

"Okay," Ino said, "Please tell me "I'm not the only one who heard that."

"No," Sakura said to her in return. "I definitely heard that."

"Yeah," Hinata said to them both. "That was real. That sounded like Naruto though. Except…older, I think."

"Hinata," Sakura said, now in her kunoichi-mode, "Use your byakugan and scan the area. Ino, you and I will get ready to attack the target."

"Understood," Hinata replied. Ino nodded and moved her skirt to the side to reveal her kunai pouch that was on her leg and retrieved to of the sharp weapons. She then tossed one of them to her pink-haired best friend and took up a frontal position in front of the Hyuuga Princess as she was prepared to guide them using her ability. Hinata brought up her hands together and channeled her chakra into her eyes as she announced, "Byakugan!"

Hinata scanned the entire area. The only things that she could see, aside from themselves of course, was just the surrounding areas. There was absolutely no one else. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't understand," Hinata said to her friends, "I don't see anything at all. Its just us and everything else that's here. Theres no one else! Who just said that to us?!"

"That would be me," a voice said from the Academy courtyard.

Again, the three women turned around very quickly and actually saw a silhouette sitting on the small swing hanging from the tree.

Sakura and Ino both readied their weapons, prepared to strike if need be. Hinata joined her two friends side by side and dropped to her Gentle Fist stance.

"Show yourself!" Ino declared. "If you do not, we WILL attack with deadly force!"

"You can't kill me," the voice of the black silhouette said to them.

"What are you talking about, why not?" Sakura interrogated.

They saw the figure in the darkness stand up and turn to face them. Still in the cover of darkness, the figure said to them, "Because I'm already dead."

Ino narrowed her eyes and said calmly but very firmly, "Show yourself, now. All we ask for is your co-operation."

"Very well," the silhouette stated.

The black figure moved slowly towards them. the three women tensed, ready for a fight. What they saw shocked them completely.

" _Naruto?"_ all three women asked in unison.

Naruto stepped out from the shadows and onto the street near them. He currently had shorter blonde hair that was of course, still spiked, held up with his black Leaf headband. He also wore a black button up shirt and orange pants, complete with his black shinobi sandals. (His look in Naruto: The Last).

"How are you guys?" Naruto waved at them, using his bright smile.

"What the…" Sakura stammered.

"How are you even _alive?!_ " Ino asked him incredulously.

They all see Naruto grimace as he said darkly. "I'm not."

Ino's eyes widened as she said, "So…are you like a ghost?"

Sakura and Hinata both looked at him in earnest, eager to know the answer to this whole new strange situation.

"Of sorts," Naruto shrugged. "I'm here physically, but this isn't my real form right now."

He held up a hand and stared at it sadly and said to them, "This is what I would have looked liked if I hadn't been killed. I wonder what I missed out on…"

"So you _were_ killed!" Ino said angrily. "I knew it! There was no way you would have just disappeared like that! Who killed you Naruto?!"

"We need to bring the killer to justice!" Sakura agreed. "Whoever did it has gotten away with it this whole time! His days are numbered!"

"Girls," Hinata put in, "His death reports stated that the damage done to him wasn't done by a single person, but more of a group, as if he was ambushed or something."

"That's actually closer to the truth than you think," Naruto said to them.

Ino looked at him and said to him, "Naruto, who…who killed you?"

"It was a collaboration of people," Naruto answered her. "It started with some of the higher-ups, and trickled down to where some of the villagers and a few chunin were the ones to actually carry out the act itself. The Third Hokage was the one who was ultimately responsible for it due to his lack of doing…well, anything, really. That, and he purposefully kept my _true_ heritage from me, which literally could have changed my life in every way imaginable. But, thanks to his lack of giving a shit, I was killed for something completely out of my control."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Well, since I'm really dead now, I guess there's no point in not telling you. Do you guys remember how back in the Academy, we were told that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi all those years ago, sacrificing his life in the process?"

Sakura, being the booksmarts of the group, nodded her head and said, "Yes, it was one of the most important lessons in our entire class period."

"And a good one too," Ino said to her best friend. "It really taught us what a person could really do if pressed."

"And it was also a bold-faced lie," Naruto told them. they looked at him shocked as he told them, "It was the closest thing to the truth, but yet completely wrong. And I paid the price for it."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"Yeah, what price are you talking about? What happened?"

Naruto sadly looked at the swing and asked them, "Do you ladies know what a jinchurriki is?"

"No," Ino said. "Why?"

"I know," Sakura said. "A jinchurriki is someone who has had a huge source of power sealed inside of them, namely a Biju. Its also known as a 'human sacrifice'. Why?"

"I asked you because that's what I am. Or, was." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him.

"The Nine Tailed Fox wasn't killed," Naruto began. "its pure chakra only with a physical form, you cant kill chakra. But, you can seal it away."

Sakura's eyes widened as realization came to her. "Kyuubi's so called 'death'…you're a jinchurriki… _are you telling me that the Nine Tails was sealed inside of you Naruto?!"_

Naruto smiled sadly and said, "That's exactly right, Sakura. Last I saw you, we were still in the Academy. You always were the brains of the class."

"Wait a minute…" Ino said to Naruto. "Are you telling me that all of that bullshit you went through was because you had the Kyuubi inside of you?! Seriously!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Naruto confirmed. "From what the Shinigami told me-"

"The _Shinigami?!_ " Hinata said with wide eyes.

"Yes," Naruto said. "From what he told me, the villagers had apparently believed that I was the Kyuubi Reincarnate. They used that belief as an excuse to do anything and everything to me. I didn't even realize why my life was the way it was until it was too damn late."

His eyes then narrowed dangerously as he said, "My _entire life_ was ruined and cut short because of them, and also because of the civilian council of this damn village, and the Third Hokage."

Naruto smirked evilly as he said, "I don't need to worry about the Sandaime now, though. He's already been dealt with."

"Dealt with? What do you mean Naruto?" Ino asked her crush.

"The Sandaime is dead," Naruto said, not bothering to beat around the bush. "He was the main one responsible for my treatment and ultimately my young and unnecessary death. I paid him what he was owed for that. Anyways, I have shown myself because I have a message for you three."

"You killed the Third Hokage?!" Sakura said, stunned. "You shouldn't have done that! How could you-"

 _"_ _WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE, SAKURA HARUNO?!"_ Naruto said in a dark fury. His eyes glowed green and a green mist began to rise from them. _"_ _You, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, have been raised and lived with the absolute best of almost everything. Sure, you may have had some hard times here and there, but you ALWAYS generally had it pretty damn good! You don't even know what I really look like right now! What I have BECOME!"_

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Sakura said nervously. She couldn't really see it, but she-as well as the other two women present-could literally feel the enormous amount of raw power rolling off of him.

"I'm talking about the fact that this is not even what I really look like, this isn't my true form anymore," Naruto said. "Remember, I told you three in the beginning that this is something that I WOULD have looked like if I hadn't been killed. But I was, REMEMBER!"

Suddenly, black plate-like spikes once again protruded all over from his body and began covering it. (the Spawn cemetery scene all over again). After the black armor covered his face and his eyes glowed eerily in the dark night, his enormous red shroud sprouted from his back like a parachute and surrounded all four of them. Chains sprouted out from his hands and his chest and they surrounded the three women both protectively but also seemingly threatingly. The ends of the chains had the skulls with the four blades each on them and they would occasionally snap at the women, showing them they would attack if need be.

"Wh…what _are_ you?" Ino asked, afraid.

"I am a hellspawn now, Ino," Naruto answered her. "You do not need to be afraid, you are not guilty of any unforgivable crimes. You, as well as you two, are safe. I have a message for you three. Spread the Word: The _Demon_ is back for vengeance!"

The giant red shroud and the chains retracted, leaving only Naruto in his hellspawn form. His eyes continued to glow in the darkened night. He turned to leave and Ino shouted, "Wait!"

Naruto turned back around to face them and said, "What is it?"

Ino ran up to him and stopped just a few inches from him. She was just short of him, making her have to look slightly up into his green eyes of his black and white armor. She placed both hands on his chest.

She was surprised to feel that he felt warm. It looked really cold and slightly wet, but it was warm and just a little shiny. She felt safe.

"I want…I want to say that I'm sorry, Naruto," she said to him. "I'm sorry for not being there for you before. I'm sorry for not really paying any attention to you, when you apparently needed it the most. I'm sorry for not being your friend when that's all you really needed. I'm sorry you had to suffer the way you had to…"

At the end, she was practically crying. She placed her forehead on his chest as her shoulders sagged and shuddered. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ino was surprised at this, but didn't stop him. In fact, she wrapped her own arms around his armored waist and tried to pull him closer to her.

Ino looked up and placed on hand on his armored face and said to him, "Naruto, I'm so sorry. Please, help me make it up to you."

"You've already begun to do so," Naruto told her. "You have shown me that you are remorseful of your actions, or lack of such actions. You have shown me that you wish you would have acted before. I am very forgiving, Ino-chan, but I need a reason to be. You've given me that reason."

His shroud once again sprouted out, but then it enveloped him completely. His form began to move and adjust, and then the shroud was removed and retracted once again.

When it had removed itself, it was revealed that Naruto was once again in his human form that he had showed them earlier. "Don't worry about anything, Ino-chan, you are safe. I promise to protect you. And Hinata and Sakura, too."

"Naruto…" Ino said admiringly. She placed her hand on his face again and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was deep and long, she wanted to make the feeling and the moment last as long as possible. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as she began to actively make out with her long-time crush. She tried once again to pull him in as close as possible. Naruto pulled her away and said to her, "Ino, where did that come from?"

"I,,,I've wanted to do that for so long," Ino said to him. "I decided that if I had one wish, I would have you return and kiss you. I've felt like this for so long, I wasn't about to let it go."

Naruto smiled and said to her, "Then don't let it go. Ever."

"I wont," Ino said to him. She pulled him into another heated kiss.

"Ahem," Sakura coughed, trying to get their attention. "I'm sorry to ruin this lovey moment or whatever, but Ino, you're making out with a ghost."

"What?!" Ino said. "You can obviously see that he is clearly here! I'm making out with the man of my dreams! And here you are, saying that its not real! What the fuck!"

"Ino!" Sakura said to her. "We were just drinking a lot, remember? I know about your dreams, you've told them to me so many damn times I'm tired of it. But I think I drank too much too, theres no way the dead can come back to life."

"I understand, Sakura," Naruto told her. "Ten years, and a dead man for that long suddenly returns. I know its hard to believe. You'll come around. But for now, Ino, would you like to come with me?"

"I've wanted to be with you for the past ten years," Ino said to her crush that she couldn't believe that was right in front of her. "What the hell do you think?"

"Hahaha, I guess you have a point, that was a stupid question," Naruto pointed out. He looked at Sakura and Hinata and told them, "Come here and take my hand."

Hinata didn't hesitate to do so. She was ecstatic that her idol was back! Sakura, on the other hand, didn't know if this was all real or not. Her body froze up on her.

"Lets go, Sakura," Hinata told her pink haired friend. "He's not going to hurt us."

"I…I must be dreaming," Sakura muttered. "There's no way the dead can return to life." she looked directly at Naruto with tears in her eyes as she said passionately and yet disappointedly, "There's just no way!"

Naruto looked at her sadly and told her, "I understand, and technically, I'm not." He could tell that neither of them really understood and so went on to explain. "Think of it this way: when a living person lives, their soul exists within that body, correct?"

All three women nodded their heads.

"Ok, so you understand that. Now, what happens if that person dies?"

"Their souls either go to Heaven, Hell, or they sometimes wander the Earth, waiting to crossover still," Sakura said, her booksmarts kicking in again.

"Correct," Naruto told her. "Now, if you take an empty shell of any kind, and re-capture that soul and then put it back in that formerly empty shell, the soul now has another body to use. It may not be its original body, but it's a body nonetheless. Do you understand now?"

"So," Sakura began, "Are you telling us that your soul is inside that…black, thing? That black suit?"

"That's right, Sakura," Naruto said. "More specifically, Leetha, of the Seventh House of K, which is actually from Hell. The Shinigami bonded Leetha and I together. Leetha and I share a symbiotic relationship: she exists on Earth, and I, for lack of a better term, am 'resurrected'. So, I'm alive, and yet I'm not. I am controlling this body, but its not mine, originally. My real body is still in the ground. Or whatever the fuck happened to it. The point is, I'm here now. And I **_really_** want to kill those responsible for ruining my life."

"I'm sorry Naruto, for doubting you," Sakura said to him. She walked up and took his hand in her own.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said. "I'm going to take you all home now. Hold on tight."

Hinata and Sakura each had on of his hands and Ino still had her hands wrapped around his waist. His red shroud once again emerged and enveloped all four of them and gave the appearance of it spinning quickly. Then, from the bottom, they began to disappear. After about a minute, they were completely gone.

A few seconds later after they had disappeared, the shroud unraveled itself to reveal that they were in fact on top of the Haruno residence. Sakura was shocked as she said to him, "That was incredible!"

"You're welcome, Sakura chan," Naruto told her. "Remember, spread the word. This village is too damn corrupted for its own good. Its time someone came in and cleaned it up."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Sakura said to him. She waved to him as she said, "Naruto. It…it really is good seeing you again."

"Its good to see you too Sakura chan," Naruto said with a smile. Hinata and Ino waved as the red shroud from Hell enveloped them and disappeared again.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura said sadly, "What have you become? What have we _done?_ Killing an innocent child? Konoha is no longer my home. Before I do anything else, though, I need to sleep off the alcohol."

She went to the door on the roof leading to the stairs that would go to her apartment to sleep the rest of the night off. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but she had to admit that she definitely felt more at peace now.

On top of the Hyuuga residence was their next stop. The red shroud unraveled once more, and dropped off the Hyuuga Princess. Hinata gave him an extremely large hug and a tearful goodbye before she jumped off the roof onto the ground next to her own room. Knowing the ability belonging to the Hyuuga clan, Naruto and Ino once again quickly teleported via his red shroud. They arrived this time at the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"I thought you were taking me home?" Ino said to her crush.

"I will," Naruto said, "But I wanted to show you something first. See the village how it is now?"

He gestured to all of the lights and buildings, referring to the upgrades and more technological advances the village had geared towards to over the past decade. Ino nodded her head as she said to him, "Yeas, it has made everyones lives much more comfortable as a result."

"That may be true," Naruto said to her, "But it has also made them incredibly complacent. Have you got any idea how many _jounin_ I have walked by in a henge? I was never once caught. I even walked by a few ANBU and was never caught. I've stood, invisible, in front of three ANBU for an hour, dancing like an idiot, just to tempt them, to have a fight."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Ino asked, shocked.

"To release anger, of course," Naruto said to her. "You try to remember all the things that I've been through and try to hold all of that anger and hatred in. at some point, you're gonna want to release it all."

"I get it," Ino said sadly.

"My point, Ino, the reason I'm showing you this," Naruto said to her, "Is because I'm going to change it all. I'm going to have a revolution, make it to where its both peaceful, and I get my revenge. A village that will allow the death of a child is not a ninja village, it's a holdup for countless amounts of cowardice. I want you to help me."

"Why would I help you destroy my home?" Ino asked, confused.

Naruto turned back to her slowly, his armor sprouting back out and covering him in his black and white armor once again. When he fully turned to her, his red shroud emerged completely as it flowed around the both of them in a threating and also protective manner.

"Why?" Naruto said to her. "Can you truly sit there and tell me that you felt like you were at _home?_ Or were you in a _village?_ "

Ino realized his point and said, "You're right. I have felt like its just a village. But still, I cant help you destroy it."

"I understand," Naruto told her. "Then, just know that when the time comes, you will be safe from my wrath. You are on my side, and that's a feeling that do NOT take lightly. Thank you Ino, thank you very much."

The head portion of his black armor retracted to reveal his human-formed head. He reached out to her with his armored hand. She took it, and he brought her in close and gave her a very affectionate kiss. When he released her, she looked at her dreamy expression as he said, "You always were a lovesick puppy, Ino chan."

"For good reason," she retorted. "I…I love you, Naruto."

"You love me?" Naruto asked her. "Like _this?_ "

"Like anything," she said to him. "As long as its you, I really don't give a damn. Now, I've been waiting for **_far_** too long-change into your human form, and come with me!"

Doing as she asked, he asked her, "Where are we going?"

Ino looked back over her shoulder with a very flirtatious look and told him, "To a very special place. Its called My Bedroom."

Narutos eyes widened in surprise. But then he smiled predatorily and said to her, "Well then, lead the way my dear."

She grabbed his wrist and said, "Its about damn time. Lets go!"

A/N: hey guys! Hope this was just as good, if not better! Sorry for the wait, school got in the way. You guys know how it is. Anyways, you know the drill, read, review, comment, PM, whatever! Until next time, Roku out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Produce Owner

A/N: whats up guys? Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites, it really means a lot. However, there is something that I need to address really quick.

So I got a review stating that Naruto is pretty much completely out of character and that the story, more or less, doesn't really make a whole lot of sense because multiple things don't add up, mainly because of the incorrect depiction of Narutos original character.

First of all, thank you for your insight, I do appreciate it. However, if you have read the author's notes from my previous chapter, I had also mentioned that this story **_would take a much darker turn than the norm. Which, ultimately, does include the character of Naruto himself._** I'm sorry if you do not agree with this, however, think about it in reality: if you saw a person who had murdered a kid, what would you do? What if you WERE the kid that had been killed? If you saw that person, or people, as it is in this story, would you **_really_** just outright forgive them? I know I wouldn't. I mean, come on, that's just flat out wrong in every way, and justice **_must be delivered._** That, my friends, is what we call reality. I understand the character of Naruto Uzumaki completely, however, because of the story's darker side, the main character is included in that darkness as well.

Hopefully that cleared up any confusion. If there is anything else, please don't be afraid to speak up, I will gladly address it. I am FAR from perfect, so I know I will probably miss something here or there or whatever, so call me out on it. Thanks guys!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 6

The Produce Owner

A couple of hours later, Naruto turned over in Ino Yamanaka's bed. He and the Mind Walker were hot and sweaty from a very passionate love making session. Ino had just shown him how much she had really missed him in the past decade in the previous two hours or so. He was lying on his back as she was cuddled up against him and was softly rubbing his chest with a couple of her delicate fingers. She looked up at him from her side and said to him, "I love you Naruto. I've been wanting to say that for so long."

Naruto looked at her and smiled at her. "I love you too, Ino." He then sat up on his elbows and looked at her dead in the eye and said, "Ino, thank you."

Ino, slightly confused, sat up as well and responded with, "For what darling?"

"You are the only one that has ever shown me any kind of affection," Naruto said to her. "That was incredibly important to me. I only wish that I could have received it much sooner."

Ino looked down, her cheeks turning a little red in embarrassment. "Well…better late than never, right?"

Naruto chuckled a little bit and grabbed her hand, saying, "Definitely."

Naruto then began to feel a little weird, like he was heating up, and fast. He felt it originate from his core and spread outwards. He looked at his hand that was covering Ino's and noticed that his fingers began to slightly elongate into claws. It was transforming back into his new-self. Slowly, but surely.

"Dammit," Naruto said aloud. He got up from the bed and tried to get away from Ino without hurting her.

"Whats wrong baby?" Ino asked, concerned for the man of her dreams.

"I'm transforming back into that black armored form you saw the other night," he said to her. "I was told that if I didn't change back into this form of my own will that it would happen automatically after a period of time. Looks like I waited too long."

"Whats going on with you though?!" Ino asked, not sure what was going to happen to him. She had lost him for ten years, she didn't want to lose him again. Possibly for good this time.

"I've got no idea," he said back to her.

That was when the black armored plates burst out of his skin again. Naruto fell to his knees in agony as the armored plates once again began to cover his body. After about a minute or so, the transformation was again complete.

Naruto looked up at her, his green eyes dead set on her. He could see that Ino was a little shaken, even though she had already seen this transformation before.

"Sorry you had to see that again," Naruto said to her out of breath. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Wait…so that's it?" Ino asked quietly. "You're not gonna…die? Or anything? You know, because you waited too long?"

"I guess not," Naruto said to her.

Ino sighed in relief. She got off of the bed and walked over to him and knelt down on the floor and hugged him. She didn't care that she was nude and he was in his hellspawn form, she just wanted to be close to her man.

"Please," Ino said quietly, "Please…please don't leave me again, Naruto."

Naruto hugged her back. His hard black armor made her jump a little as he made contact and said to her, "I'll do my best."

Ino leaned back, her long and loose blonde hair slightly covering her firm butt and pooling on the floor. She smiled at him and said to him in a serious tone, "Now…on to business. Lets go get those fuckers who put you in this state in the first place. Who's your next target?"

"A few of the villagers," Naruto responded. "On the night of my murder, I recognized a fruit merchant. You know, the fat one that always was on that main market street, with the really high prices?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Fingu?" Ino said to him. "The one with huge belly that always stuck out waaaayyyyyy too much? Wait a second…high prices? His stuff was always cheaper than everyone else's."

"Yeah…that fucker, he must have inflated his prices exclusively for me," Naruto said. "Do you have any idea how malnourished I was because I couldn't get my fruits and vegetables that I needed? All because I couldn't afford them? Bullshit. I swear, everyone was out to get me in some way. That night, he cut my stomach with his knives. That son of a bitch…it hurt so…it hurt so much…"

Naruto began to tremble uncontrollably. Ino thought he might have been crying, but when she leaned in and listened closely, she could clearly tell that he was shaking with unbridled rage. He was growling under his breath. She then saw thick and very dangerous looking spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, and kneecaps, like they were some sort of decorative armor pieces. He stood up slowly and asked the girl he had just recently mated with and said to her, "Is he still at that same stand as before? Or did he move?"

"He…he moved," Ino said, slightly shaken up. She had never seen anything like this before. "Since all of the technological enhancements the village has had, he's gone from a little market stand to an actual store. He's in the same area though. It's called "Fingu's Fruits".

Hellspawn Naruto nodded as he said, "Understood. Time to go spill some more blood."

He turned to leave, but she called out to him as she stood up. "Wait Naruto!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah Ino?"

She began getting dressed and said to him, "Hold up a second ok? I'm coming with you."

Although Ino couldn't see it, Naruto smiled under his hellspawn armor and said to her, "Good. How do you wanna do this? Stealth or onslaught?"

"You really wanna just go in there guns blazing?" Ino asked.

"I would love to spill some blood and cause some chaos," Naruto said seriously.

"Trust me, I get it," Ino said to him, "But, remember, you _are_ in a village full of ninjas. Attacking a civilian would bring the ANBU and the Hokage herself down upon you. You really don't want that."

"Why not?" Naruto asked her. "As far as I know, Lady Hokage has been searching for me for a long time. Why not give her what she's been searching for?"

"Naruto, that's not-"

"I want **_BLOOD_** , Ino!" Naruto said vehemently. Green mist rose from his eyes as the spikes seemed to look even more intimidating. "They **_murdered_** me, Ino! I will have their blood in return, and send their souls to the Shinigami!"

"Naruto!" Ino said passionately. She walked up and placed her hands on his chest as she said to him, "You cant cause any chaos! You'll send the entire village into a panic!"

"I'll think about," Naruto promised her. "But no guarantees. They killed me in cold blood. I will not let that go."

"I don't want you to, either," Ino agreed. "But I don't want you to send the entire village into the abyss as a result."

"I never said I would," Naruto said to her. "Only the ones who are guilty and evil will be cast into the abyss. I might be vengeful, but I'm not vindictive."

"Ok," Ino said, letting go of him. "I'll go meet up with Sakura and Hinata, let them know that I'm ok and that you're still with us."

"Do you mean to let them know that it really was real?" Naruto teased.

Ino's cheeks turned red from being found out as she said, "That too."

"I love you Ino," Naruto said. His red shroud emerged and immediately enveloped him completely, then vanished.

"I love you too, Naruto," Ino said to the air.

"Thank you, and come back soon!" the large fruit and produce seller, Mr. Fingu, said to the latest customer that had just walked out his front door of his establishment. He opened the register and grabbed several hundred ryo from it and put it in his pocket, chuckling to himself.

"Hehehehehe…" he laughed to himself. "Over price your items in the store and keep the extra profit for yourself. The tax company doesn't know about it either. Brilliant plan, Me, absolutely brilliant! Hahahahaha."

Ino Yamanaka walked into the store next and said to him, "Good afternoon Mr. Fingu! How are you today?"

"Ah, well if isn't my favorite customer!" Mr. Fingu said perversely. "Its _always_ a good day to see you my dear! Tell me, tell me, how can a lonely old man such as myself help you out today young lady?"

Ino blushed a little and said to him, "Stop it, Mr. Fingu! You're making me blush over here!"

"AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" the produce owner laughed uproariously. "I'm just teasing you my dear. Now! Onto business, how can I help you?!"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any of those cucumbers left," she said a little slowly. "I mean, I need something loooong, and haaarrrrrd…" she looked over her shoulder and said, "You wouldn't happen to have one of those, would you?"

"Uuhh, uh," Mr. Fingu said dumbly. "You, uh, need a cucumber, you said?"

"Yeessss…" Ino said with half lidded eyes. She turned back around and bent over at a ninety-degree angle to look at one of the lower shelves. The produce clerk could just barely make out the black thong the well developed blonde was wearing.

He was sweating a little at this point, the suspense and anticipation getting to him. He stepped around the counter and slowly walked towards her bent frame and said to her from behind, "I uh…I might have something a little better for you, if you're…uh, if you're interested?"

Ino stood up and turned around and said to him with a sultry smirk, "Lock the door, Mr. Fingu."

For an incredibly big man, Mr. Fingu moved very quickly. Turning back around, he saw that Ino had removed her top, but still was holding it in front of her chest, covering her well endowed form.

"Come here, big boy," Ino said seductively. Mr. Fingu nodded dumbly and walked to her like a robot. When he stopped right in front of her, she started to circle around him slowly. During the time that she had circled him, she had been tracing her delicate finger all across his fat chest and back, saying to him, "You have been around for years. Been helping everyone out for years. Except for one person though…what was his name again?"

"Who are you talking about my dear?" Mr. Fingu asked her. "I don't remember not helping anyone."

"Is your age catching up to you?" Ino asked, stopping in front of him.

"No, I always helped everyon-"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ino said seriously.

The produce shop owner's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that name in about ten years. He then began to sweat as he thought maybe Ino had discovered his involvement in the kid's murder.

"Oh the dem…the, uh, kid? What about him?"

"He died what, like, eight years ago, was it? I cant remember?"

"No, it was ten years ago," Mr. Fingu said.

"Oh yeah that's right," Ino said, snapping her fingers. "You what else I found out?"

"Wh…whats that?" Mr. Fingu said, really sweating at this point. His incredibly fat body couldn't handle the stress.

"That **_you,_** Mr. Fingu…sold him my favorite strawberries! How could you?!" Ino said in mock anger. "You know those were my favorite! And I haven't seen them here since!"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry my dear!" Mr. Fingu said, trying to wipe the sweat off of his forehead and stuttering a lot. "I, uh, I'll order some for you right away! They're just…uh…you know, extremely expensive! Hahahaha…."

"You pathetic bastard…" Ino said to him, which caused him to stop in mid-movement. "You never had strawberries. And, I'm allergic to them."

Using her free hand, she grabbed the tub o' lard's throat and squeezed very tightly. Then, she lifted him off of the ground to where his feet were almost a foot off of the ground.

"Wh..what are you…do…doing?!" The fat man gasped. "You're a…woman…you sh…shoudlnt be th…this strong!"

"Whoever said I was a woman, dumb fuck?" Ino said to him.

Mr. Fingu narrowed his eyes in confusion.

That was when he saw her eyes turn solid green.

The purple top, skirt, heels, and long blonde hair turned red and moved about wildly, transforming the woman into what looked like a man. The man then threw the store owner against one of his shelves, knocking it down with such tremendous force that it created a domino effect and knocked down another five or six shelves, making messes everywhere.

Mr. Fingu looked up slightly dazed and saw what looked like an older version of the young boy he had helped kill a decade ago, wearing a red cape with a collar of it surrounding his head and neck. The large red cape was a blood red in color and had an uncountable amount of holes, burns, and rips in it. The man, or the boy? He couldn't tell, was looking straight at him.

As recognition and certainty dawned upon the very large man, he pointed up and said to Naruto, "You…you cant be alive! I…we, we killed you! You died in that alley way! I watched as they buried your body! I wanted to make sure you were dead! How?! How are you alive?!"

Naruto walked forward to the man, saying, "I'm _not_ alive, thanks to you and the others. I was revived, for lack of a better term, by the Shinigami himself. In return, I send a total of one hundred souls to him."

Naruto reached him and grabbed the fat man's shirt. As he was bringing him slowly up close, the fat man watched as the black armored plates covered the deceased man. When he was face to face, the obese man was staring at a pair of green, misty eyes and a black armored face with a white plated design on his face.

"You will pay for what you did to me that night ten years ago, you fat son of a bitch. You carved me up like a damn turkey. You were a butcher before weren't you? You cut me up with precision and accuracy, nothing that a full time vegetable sap like you would know."

"I…I was one, along time ago," Mr. Fingu said, whimpering. "Pl…please, have mercy, sir."

Hellspawn Naruto threw his head back and laughed long and hard. To the fat man, it seemed like thunder echoing throughout the store. When the hellspawn looked back at the owner, he said, " ** _Mercy?!_** You want **_me,_** a ten year old boy that you **_murdered in cold blood_** , to show you **_mercy?"_**

The fat man nervously nodded. Hellspawn Naruto held out one arm, and a black blade began to slowly emerge from it (Like Baraka from MK). He then held the self-created blade up to the fat man's face and said to him, "You literally took _everything_ from me. Every damn thing that I could have had, or ever would have, was stolen from you and the others. I wasn't the Nine Tailed Fox you dumbass. The Fourth Hokage sealed it into me. You know something else? The Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero?...they were my parents."

The store owner's eyes widened like saucers and said, "You lie!"

"I only told you the truth to see you realize that you killed your village's hero's child," Naruto said to the man. "How does it feel to know that you betrayed your hero? How does it feel to kill a child? Either way, I really don't give a damn."

"Wh…why not?" Mr. Fingu asked.

"Because," Naruto began, "Every action, everything you do, has a price that needs to be paid." Hellspawn Naruto set the fat man down back on his feet and turned him to the side and said, "And its time to pay up."

In one swift motion, Hellspawn Naruto swung his self-created blade and sliced off the fat man's entire stomach. The fat man's head threw back with an eardrum-busting and pain filled scream as blood and a few guts fell from the massive and fatal wound. He fell to his knees and tried to put his intestines back inside, but they kept sliding out of his hands. He looked at the hellspawn and said, "ssssseeee…yyou in he…heellllll…"

"No you won't," Naruto said to him. "I've already been there. The place you're going? The dinner table. And the Shinigami absolutely **_loves_** the souls of the corrupted. He says that they scream longer when he eats them."

Mr. Fingu's eyes widened in fear before they rolled back into his head. He fat body fell back onto the ground, shaking a few of the nearby items. Blood was filling the area very quickly. Narutos blade retracted and his shroud was flowing around the area. He then disappeared as his shroud enveloped him once more, leaving a murder scene that would make even the most hardened of ninja veterans hurl.

…

A/N: there you go guys! Another victim, down for the count. If you ask me, that fat bastard got what he deserved. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, blood for blood. Who should be his next target? Another one of the chunin? Another villager? A civilian council member? Let me know! I love it when you guys respond, it makes for better story development! You all know what to do, read, review, PM, whatever you want. Until next time, Roku out.


	7. Chapter 7 Witness

A/N: Goooood evening ladies and gentle-men! (Dark knight/joker reference, just in case you didn't catch that!) another chapter of a lost soul here for you. If you guys are really liking where this story is going, hit me up! Lemme know what you think could be better, what you would add or take away, what would you change? What would you add from this point on? I think someone mentioned something like if Sasuke would be in a sort of romantic relationship with Naruto? Um…no, sorry. Chicks and dudes for me, not dudes on dudes, that's just, not right. Hahaha, that's just me.

Anyways, I'm actually opening up the harem option again. Nothing too huge guys, alright? It will be a SMALL harem, absolutely no more than three, max. maybe not even that. its like a sixty/forty chance that it'll be a harem like it was originally intended to be. HOWEVER, keep in mind that this is not a sex filled story, it is much darker and deep. Now, that being said, who would you have in the harem? There's already Ino, so what TWO girls should join that Naruto train? Maybe even characters from other thigs as well. However, if you do pick anyone else from a different franchise, please pick from these options, because they are the only ones that I really know about:

Soul Calibur

Mortal Kombat

X-men (Rogue or Jean Grey, maybe others but I just cant remember their names right now)

DC Universe (Catwoman or Harley Quinn)

So, what do you think of the options? I'm open to other suggestions as well. I think someone mentioned to me about Warframe? I don't really know a lot about it, but I'll try to look it up.

Until then, enjoy the story!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 7

Witness

It was a new day in the Leaf village. In the Hokage Mansion, Tsunade was at her desk once again, doing her favorite past time activity. She was enjoying her fourth cup of fine sake when a jounin ran into her office without even bothering to knock on the door.

"Lady Hokage!" the jounin yelled out.

Tsunade stood up quickly and yelled out, "what the hell is going on, jounin?!" Tsunade yelled out.

The jounin bent over, wheezing and trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he stood up and said to his leader, "Lady Hokage, a few jounin and myself have discovered two murders!"

"Murders?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Lady Hokage."

"Who were the victims, have you determined their identities yet?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage. They were the store owner, Mr. Fingu, and…and the Sandaime, Lady Hokage."

"What?!" Tsunade said in disbelief. "Is anyone else there?!"

"Hai Lady Tsunade," the jounin responded. "My team and a few chunin are-"

"Stop right there!" Tsunade announced out loud. She snapped her fingers and four ANBU appeared in front of her.

"I need you four to stop the Leaf ninja from searching those murder scenes," Tsunade said to them. "There could be extremely important information regarding the situations. Stop them immediately and let no one else there until I arrive!"

"Hai!" The four ANBU responded simultaneously. The vanished via shunshin. She turned to the jounin and said to him, "Here is your new assignment: quarantine off the areas. If they are not there to help with the investigation or direct family members, they are not allowed. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage!" the jounin said. He bowed and left the room in a hurry.

Tsunade sat back down and picked her almost empty cup of sake and looked in the cup. Losing her thoughts for a moment. Thinking of the death of the Sandaime, she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"So, someone finally decided to do you in, huh?" she said to herself. "Serves you right, you child killing bastard." She raised her glass slightly and said to no one in particular, "Cheers, to the one who finally put an official end to a corrupted old man. Thank you for killing off that old bastard."

She drank the last gulp of the delicious liquid and savored the slightly burning feeling going down her throat. She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of the warmth. When it had subsided, she stood up and donned her green jacket and sad to herself, "Time to go to work."

She left the office, ready to go study the murder scene of a fat villager and a corrupted old man.

…..

Four hours later, Tsunade sat at her desk with several photos of the two murder scenes laid out in front of her. For a seasoned veteran, the Hokage, and even one of the three Legendary Sannin, the scenes almost made her lose her lunch. She had seen many death scenes before with no problem, but whoever had killed the two men, clearly wanted them to feel the utmost pain possible before they met their end. It was brutality at its finest. Or worst.

However, the one thing that she couldn't stop thinking about at both scenes, was that a message was written on the walls with the Sandaime's death scene, the words in blood spelled out:

 _THE DEMON HAS RETURNED_

She picked up the other photo, the murder scene of the, well, former fat store owner, and looked at the writing on that wall as well that said:

 _DEMONS VENGEANCE_

 _THIS MAN WAS A CHILD KILLER!_

 _AND HE WAS ONLY ONE OF MANY_

 _THE REST SHALL SOON FOLLOW_

Tsunade felt a very familiar feeling originate from her gut. She felt a sort of…pull, to these messages. Not as a victim, but as someone who was maybe destined to meet the person who wrote the messages. Something about the "demon" words that were written seemed to have a deeper meaning, but whether or not everyone else would figure it out, she couldn't tell. She then realized something very important. She stood up really fast, knocking over her now empty sake cup.

"Impossible! Is it really him!?"

She began to write down several notes of the two scenes and tried to connect any similarities between the two. A few things that she pointed out was that first of all there was absolutely no prints, DNA, or anything else at all regarding the killer, as if it were a ghost that had killed the two men. Also, both scenes mentioned a 'demon'. Only one person in the history of the village was commonly referred to as such a thing. And the other one, the death scene of Mr. Fingu, had the phrase 'child killer' written on the wall, and in the same manner as the other writing in the Sandaime's home. Whoever killed these two people were not working with anyone, they were alone.

"I don't believe it," Tsunade said, sitting down heavily in her seat. "It has to be you!"

…

Sakura was walking up to her master's office. She had been summoned earlier, being told that the Hokage needed to speak with her about something very important. It wasn't a very busy day at all at the hospital, thank goodness, so she had been able to leave for the rest of the day with no trouble, she just had to be on call for the remainder of the night as recompense. Agreeing, she left four hours early.

It was an incredible day outside: sunny, warm, birds chirping in the air, not too loud and people were smiling and going about their business. It was a day that was absolutely perfect to have fun or just to just kick back and relax.

Then why did she feel so uneasy?

There was this pit feeling deep in her gut. She couldn't shake it off, no matter what she tried to think about. Thinking she might have been in some serious trouble, she prepared to meet her master for a rather lengthy tongue lashing. However, she couldn't have done anything wrong, she was the best one at the hospital, aside from Ino and Lady Tsunade, of course.

So what the hell was going on?

Deciding to just deal with it, she forced a smile as she walked passed the guards of the Hokage Tower. After a few minutes, she stood in front of the door of her leader's office. Knocking a few times, she was awarded with the beautiful voice of the Third Legendary Sannin.

"Enter!"

Sakura opened the door to the office and walked in with a smile, hoping for the best that nothing was wrong.

Her observation, unfortunately, clearly told her different.

The countenance of the Fifth Hokage was not a pretty sight at this time. Bags underneath her eyes, slightly wrinkled forehead from stress, and sagging shoulders, a clear sign from exhaustion and fatigue.

"Oh my goodness," Sakura said, surprised. "Are you ok Lady Tsunade?!"

Tsunade looked up at her apprentice and smiled a little as she said to her, "Yeah, everything's fine, Sakura. Why?"

Sakura walked up to her and said, "You summoned me, Lady Tsunade."

"I did?" Tsunade said tiredly. "Huh, I don't remember."

"Whats wrong Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said, performing a medical scan on her master.

"I'm ok, Sakura, really," Tsunade said to her, "I'm just really tired is all. I couldn't sleep at all last night. There's…this thing on my mind that I just cant seem to shake off."

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked. "Anything that I can help with?"

"Its not really a problem that can be fixed," Tsunade told her apprentice.

"Then what is it?"

Tsunade looked up at her apprentice and told her, "I think…no, it just doesn't make any sense. I must be letting my old age get to me."

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura said to her teacher. "You know you can tell me and Shizune anything, right? Just because you are the Hokage doesn't mean that you have to shoulder all of the stress. That's what we are all here for, to shoulder that burden with you, Taicho. So, whats the matter?"

"You're right," Tsunade said with a smile. "But, I think I should get Shizune in here too. Its…it's a big deal."

"No problem," Sakura said. "I'll go get her for you."

"Don't bother," Tsunade said. "Watch this."

Tsunade raised one hand slightly and snapped her fingers really hard one time. A few seconds later, Shizune came running in the office, jounin gear on and ready for battle.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said in confusion. "Whats going on?"

"Hahahaha…" Tsunade chuckled a little. "Works every time."

"Oh noooo…" Shizune whined. "You did the immediate summon _again…_ come one, Lady Tsunade!"

"The Immediate Summon?" Sakura said, confused.

Chuckling, Tsunade explained saying, "It's a snap of the fingers that unleashes a short chakra wave. It acts as a sort of beacon, emitting waves of a chakra pulse. Its basically an emergency signal."

"That's pretty cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "You gotta teach me how to do that."

"All in good time," Tsunade said to her apprentice. Turning to her first apprentice, she said, "I'm sorry about that Shizune, but I do need to talk to you."

Tsunade stood up and went to the center of the room and performed a few hand signs, then clammed one of her palms against the ground. Sealing arrays travelled all the way across the room and the ceiling. Once it was all complete, the seals disappeared.

"There," Tsunade said to the two of them. "Now that the silencing seals are up, we can talk freely."

"Ok, so whats been bothering you Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Is there something wrong, taicho?" Shizune asked her teacher as well.

"There is," Tsunade said. "At least…I think there is. And I cant tell if its just me or not, and that's whats driving me crazy."

"What is it?" Shizune asked.

"You went to those two murder sites, right Shizune?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai, I did indeed," Shizune replied with a nod.

"Do you remember what was on the walls?"

"Unfortunately , yes," Shizune answered.

"What was going on? What murder sites?" Sakura asked.

"Yesterday, two murder victims were found dead," Shizune answered her fellow student. "It wasn't pretty at all."

"That bad, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Brutal," Tsunade said. "I've never in all my years as a ninja have seen something so gruesome and brutal. The person who did it really wanted his victims to feel as much pain as humanly possible before he finished them off."

"Is it bothering you that you cant find the killer, is that it Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Actually no, that's the thing," Tsunade asked. She looked away slightly and said, "I…I'm actually pretty sure I know who the killer is, but it just doesn't make any sense, its impossible."

"What do you mean?" Shizune said to her. "The only way it'd be impossible if the murderer was already dead."

Tsunade looked at Shizune dead in the eye and said to her student, "Exactly."

"Huh?" Shizune said, completely clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I think the killer," Tsunade said seriously, " _Is…_ or _was,_ dead. I don't know! That's whats driving me nuts!"

"Who do you think the killer is?" Shizune asked.

Sakura was silent, she was pretty sure that she knew where this was going.

"Remember what the words on the wall said at both scenes?" Tsunade said, trying to joggle her assistant's memory. "It said things like 'demons vengeance' and 'child killer' and the 'demon has returned'."

"So?" Shizune said. "Maybe someone was called a demon and is out to get some people?"

"Exactly!" Tsunade said. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying! Now, the question is, who?"

"I've got no idea," Sakura technically lied.

"Who was called 'demon' his entire life?!" Tsunade said. "Who was killed as a child?!"

"I…don't know…" Shizune said.

" _Naruto Uzumaki!"_ Tsunade exclaimed. "I know it doesn't make any sense at all, but absolutely _everything_ points directly at him!"

"But…Lady Tsunade, Naruto died ten years ago," Shizune said to her. "How can he even be alive? He was killed."

"By the _damn villagers!"_ Tsunade said through grit teeth. "Those worthless, sons of bitches out there, who 'proudly' call themselves 'honored citizens of the Leaf' killed a damn child! A fucking **_CHILD!_** I know it doesn't make sense, but I just _know_ its him! I didn't live this long because I never trusted my gut instincts, its always gotten me by. And guess what? Its saying that NARUTO IS BACK!"

Tsunade fell to her knees and began crying in her hands. All of the years of searching, stress, and responsibility of caring for the village had caught up to her and she was breaking down. With al of that effort put in and never losing hope, she had absolutely nothing to show for it. Not being able to hold it in anymore, she just let the tears of frustration and hopelessness flow.

Sakura kneeled down next to her teacher and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said to her, "Lady Tsunade, what I'm about to tell you is a secret that absolutely _cannot_ reach the rest of the village, ok?"

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tsunade said, looking at her with tear streaked cheeks.

She looked up at Shizune and saw that she was also giving her an inquisitive look.

"Before I tell you," Sakura began, "You MUST promise me that no one else will know about this. its like a triple S class secret now."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"Promise!" Sakura said firmly.

Tsunade hesitantly nodded her head. Sakura looked up at her fellow student and saw her nod her head as well. Sighing, she said, "You're actually dead on the nail, Lady Tsunade. Naruto Uzumaki _is_ alive."

Tsunade looked at her pink haired student long and hard as she said, "Sakura Haruno, I'm giving you one chance to reiterate on that statement. I know you didn't just lie to me about something so important to me."

"That's the thing, Lady Tsunade, I'm not lying. I've seen him myself," Sakura said to her. "And not just me, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga have as well."

Tsunade stood up quickly and pointed her finger in Sakura's face and shouted, "How DARE you make such a statement without any sort of proof! You KNOW how hard I've worked on trying to find him, how I never lost hope! Why are you trying to play me right now, Sakura Har-"

"I am NOT lying to you, Tsunade Senju!" Sakura yelled back at her teacher. Tsunade was shocked. She never had anyone address her as such in years.

"How dare YOU say that I would lie to you, ESPECIALLY about a very emotional topic for you! I'VE SEEN HIM FOR MYSELF! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST EITHER?!"

Sakura started breathing heavily and fell to her knees. She then started crying and said through her tears, "I've…I've treated him so bad in the past...and now he's back…back as…as a…I don't know what he is, but he's back!"

Tsunade studied her student for a long time. Finally, she couldn't believe it, but she was actually telling the truth: _Naruto Uzumaki was alive._

"When…when did you discover this?" Tsunade said to her.

"Two days ago," Sakura said. "I first saw him at the Academy Courtyard, on that little swing in the tree. He came out, and said that he was here, but not quite alive. He put it like he was his soul, but controlling a different body. That was the best way that he could explain it."

"A different body?" Tsunade asked. "What do you mean? What body is it?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I'm not sure what it is, but I know what it looks like."

"Could you draw a picture for us?" Shizune said.

Sakura nodded her head and said, "I'm not the best artist, but I could get my point across, yeah."

Ten minutes later, Sakura had produced a picture, using the best of her limited artistic abilities to depict the Hellspawn that she had seen just the other night.

"This…this is _Naruto?"_ Tsunade asked.

"It is now," Sakura said. "You can talk to Ino and Hinata for confirmation if you like."

Tsunade shook her head and said, "That wont be necessary, I trust you. Its just… _how? How did he come back?"_

"If I remember correctly, he said that the Shinigami allowed him to come back, but only in this form, and that he was going to kill of those responsible for his murder. From what I understand, he's already started."

"Are you telling me that the Sandaime was responsible for the death of a kid?" Shizune said.

"Judging by all of the work that he had left behind and the way he just neglected a child like that, its not hard to believe," Tsunade answered.

"And that store owner, Mr. Fingu, was it? Apparently he must have had a hand in it."

"I guess so," Sakura said.

"Sakura, can you possibly get Naruto to come see me?" Tsunade asked her.

"I'm not sure," Sakura answered. "I mean its not like I can just visit him whenever I want. I have no idea where this guy is right now."

"Then we make a signal for him," Tsunade said. "I'll call you two later, but for now, this conversation is over."

Releasing the silencing seals, the two apprentices left and Tsunade returned to her desk and sat down. She leaned down and reached into one of her emergency sake stashes and pulled out two full bottles and said to herself, "Finally, I'll get to see my godson!"

She opened up one of the bottles and took several swigs and relished in the feeling of the warm liquid once again running down her throat. She put the bottle down with a sigh and smirked to herself. She raised the bottle one again and said to no one in particular, "Another toast to you, Naruto Uzumaki!" She took another very large swig and set the bottle back down and said, "Now come tell me who did it so I can help you kick some ass."

…..

Sasuke was walking down the streets of his home village, enjoying the night air. It was his night shift on the Uchiha Police Force. Ever since the village had been receiving more and more of the technological advancements from the outside world, things had settled quite a lot. There were minor skirmishes here and there, but ninety percent pf the time, things were relatively peaceful. He was just taking a stroll through his village, or rather, that's what it really was. He was actually doing his rounds, but it seemed more like walk in the park than working for him right now. Not that he was complaining, of course.

He walked by an alley way and heard a snap and a muffled scream. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced the alley way. Peering into the darkness, he retrieved a kunai and charged it with lightning chakra. He announced, "As a member of the Uchiha Police, I order you to step out where I can see you! Do so, and you will not be harmed, but I will not hesitate to use deadly force if necessary!"

He just heard another muffled scream in response, followed by another snap and an even louder muffled scream of pain.

Determining that this could be a life or death situation, Sasuke readied his lightning charged kunai and tossed it inside the pitch black alley way. The kunai struck high upon the wall at the end of the alley and illuminated the area of the potential crime being committed currently.

What he saw…he was not ready for.

An absolutely _massive_ cloth-like form was moving as it were alive. Sasuke could barely make out that it was holding a person high off of the ground. Another brighter flash of lightning from the chakra-charged kunai illuminated the cement ground below them.

Sasuke noticed that there were limbs on the ground, literally have been ripped out from the person's body. Except that the limbs were not in whole pieces. Fingers, nails, joints, legs, knees, feet, shoulders, toes…whoever this person was, he was literally being ripped apart…piece by piece.

What brought Sasuke out of his trance-like state was a very deep and hatred felt voice that shouted one word. And that word, the sound, the _passion_ behind that word, Sasuke knew, would stick with him for the rest of his life.

 ** _"_** ** _VEEENNGEEAANNCEE!"_**

Sasuke witness whatever was left of the man was literally ripped in half. Blood and gore showered every inch of that alley way that Sasuke was just outside of. The…creature? Threw one half of the body over his back towards the end of the alley way, and it rolled to a stop just a few feet from Sasuke. It was literally only half of a torso and half of a head. Sasuke was shocked to see who it was.

It was Danzo Shimura, one of the Civilian Council members.

Sasuke heard a wet, sloshing sound. He looked up and saw the creature writing something on the wall with what he could only determine was the dead council member's blood, but he couldn't make out what was being written, the lightning charged kunai that was still crackling only emitted a small amount of light. After the creature was done with whatever he had written, he took the other half of the body and crushed it, then threw it to the side like it was garbage.

Sasuke almost pissed himself when red cloth wrapped themselves around his hands, feet, torso, and mouth and pulled him into the darkness in an instant. The next thing he knew, he was staring directly into the green eyes of the creature, and its eyes were emitting a green mist whenever the eyes narrowed angrily.

" _Innocent,"_ the deep voice said. It let him go and he fell to the ground and landed on his rear. Sasuke winced and shakily stood up. It once again spoke to him.

 _"_ _Spread the word, Sasuke Uchiha. The Demon has returned to seek vengeance on those guilty from ten years ago. They know who they are. Those who are innocent, are innocent, and will not be harmed. Those who are guilty…well, as you can see with this one, they shall be dealt with accordingly. Goodbye, Uchiha."_

Sasuke watched as the red cloth wrap around the figure and completely disappear within seconds. Not a trace of the creature was left. The only evidence that it was even here was the completely ripped apart form of what was once Danzo Shimura.

Sasuke, using chakra, walked up the wall to retrieve his kunai. When he jumped off and landed, he brought it up, using the light from the lightning and read the message:

 ** _I AM THE FOURTHS SON_**

 **** ** _VENGEANCE AGAINST THOSE WHO ARE GUILTY_**

Deciding that reporting to the Hokage was now best at this point, that's exactly what he went off to do.

He never noticed the pair of green eyes that followed him the entire way there.

…..

A/N: there you go guys! Another chapter, done! thank you to all of those who are following as this story goes along, you really are the reason why this story is still being worked on. Thank you very much! By now, if you don't know who spawn is, I hope I have garnered your interest in him. Again, go on youtube or google and look him up. Its really freaking cool! Until Next time, Roku out.


	8. Chapter 8 We Finally Meet

A/N: Hey there ladies and gents! How are we all today? So I just got done watching 300 again…fucking badass movie!

I think that mainly those who were, or are, in the armed forces enjoy that particular movie more than a civilian. Maybe I'm wrong? I just think that someone like myself who has actually fought for their country and their homes from the enemy can really relate. Lemme know what you all think about that. I love it when King Leonidas says, "Persians!...Come and Get Them!" FUUUUCK YYEEEAAHHHH! Hahahaha. That was what he really said by the way. In Greek, its called I believe 'molon labe'. Bad…mother fuckin' ass. OORAH!

Anyways, here with another chapter for you. This chapter was pretty hard to write, I just couldn't seem to get past the first quarter and half of it through development. So, if it was a long wait, that was the reason. Sorry about that, but I hope I have delivered one badass chapter for you. Enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 8

We Finally Meet

Sasuke Uchiha ran into his Hokage's office, screaming out, "Lady Tsunade! Lord Danzo's been murdered!"

Tsunade was glad of the news. The old geezer was finally rid of. Her only regret was that she could have done it herself. She looked at the Uchiha Police Force member and faked her enthusiasm as she said, "How do you know this, what happened?!"

"I saw him being attacked in an alley on the streets during my patrols!"

"Did you see who the attacker was?" Tsunade asked. She hadn't even bothered to stand p out of her chair. She really didn't care that the old traitor was dead. She would be celebrating later.

"I saw the…thing, that attacked him Lady Hokage," Sasuke said to her. "I really don't think it was a person though. I don't know what it is, Lady Tsunade. I thought it was a demon of some sort."

"Did it say anything to you Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked her subordinate.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade. He told me that those who are innocent have nothing to worry about, but those who are guilty, will be brought to justice. From ten years ago. I have no idea what he means though, Lady Tsunade."

"I don't either," Tsunade lied. "was there anything else of importance at the scene?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Sasuke responded. "There was some writing in blood on the wall, it said something about being the fourth's son and vengeance or something like that."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and two ANBU appeared. "Take Sasuke Uchiha to the appointed scene and investigate," she commanded. "Again, quarantine the area, let no one approved by me directly in the area. Understood?"

"Hai!" the two ANBU said to their leader. They grabbed the Uchiha member and shushinned out of the office.

Tsunade, once they were gone, reached down and grabbed another bottle of sake from her secret stash and giggled as she opened it up and raised it a little in the air and said to no one, "Damn you Naruto, or whoever you are, you're doing things outside of the law that I wish I could do inside of it. You're making my life easier, so I've got no complaints. Kill more of those rat bastards!"

She tipped the bottle towards her mouth and took a few swigs, once again enjoying the warm liquid going down her throat. When she put the bottle down, the room went completely dark. Tsunade wasn't able to see anything at all.

Tsunade, in an instant, launched a kunai at the corner of the room. She heard a squelching noise and looked at that area.

She saw a little bit of a light green goo spilling out from the sides of the kunai she had just thrown. She then witnessed a shadow gripping the blade and pulled it out. She heard the metal clang, signifying the person, or demon, had dropped it on the ground. She looked at the wound caused by the kunai and watched as the green goo coming from it began to retract into the body as the wound closed up.

She then saw two green eyes appear in the darkness, and they peered directly at her. Then, the deep voice of the demon spoke to her.

" _I understand that you've been looking for me,"_ the voice said to her. _"_ _Well…here I am. What do you want?"_

Tsunade was wide eyed as she said to it, "How did you know that I was looking for you?"

" _such a stupid question,"_ the demon answered. _"_ _Did you really think that I would just let Sasuke Uchiha go after he witnessed my act of justice?"_

"So that was you," Tsunade commented. "I had a feeling that it was."

 _"_ _I wont ask you again,"_ the voice said to her. _"_ _You were looking for me. Why?"_

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this, it just sounds so damn crazy," Tsunade said. "But…I think I know who you are."

 _"_ _Its not hard to see, I am a Hellspawn."_

"No, I mean, who you _really_ are. You were someone else before…this. And I think I know."

 _"_ _Then by all means…humor me."_

"Are you…are you my godson, Naruto?" Tsunade whispered.

 _"…_ _.."_

"Please, tell me who you are…" Tsunade said.

 _"…"_

"Tell me!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood up. Frustrated at the years of searching, and yet hopeful that she would one day find her godson, was too much for her now. For her, this would be the make it or break it point.

"Tell me, please," Tsunade practically begged. "I've been searching for my godson for soooo long. I couldn't believe that a child was killed, I couldn't lose hope, I just couldn't. I was searching for any sign that he was still alive. I never gave up…but I'm at my limit. I've face criticism, I've face ridiculed, along with so many other things. I've almost lost my position as Hokage because of it! But WILL NOT GIVE IN! NOW THAT YOU, WOEVER YOU ARE, ARE IN FRONT OF ME, I NEED TO KNOW! WHO-ARE-YOU?!"

The Hellspawn just looked down at her in the darkness, his bright, glowing green eyes the only things that were visible to Tsunade. Suddenly, the lights came back on, and Tsunade was in for a shock.

There, right in front of her, stood the Hellspawn. His large red shroud was surrounding him tightly, and the collar of the shroud surrounded his head enough to allow Tsunade to still only see his eyes. Her mouth was wide open, she had never seen anything like this before, in all of her years as a Legendary Sannin. She could feel the power literally radiating from this being. Right away, she could tell that someone as powerful as she was, or even all three Sannin together, would not be able to survive against this creature, whoever, or whatever, it was.

 _"_ _I have come to warn you. Do not send anyone after me. I have returned to punish those that have committed an unforgivable deed. The victim of that deed will deliver their soul to the Shinigami. If you should send anyone out to intercept or stop me, they also will be devoured by the Shinigami."_

It was then that Tsunade remembered the picture that Sakura had drawn for her reference. Her eyes widened as she recognized the one in the picture and the one in front of her now were one and the same.

"Oh my God, NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. She ran up and hugged the hellspawn Naruto tightly.

"Eight years…" Tsunade cried out, "Eight years I have suffered, trying to search for you. I refused to give up. The second I heard that I had a godson…I rushed back here as soon as possible. I was missing something from my life, I couldn't tell what it was. But, I knew, the moment I heard about you, that you were the missing piece to the puzzle. I'm just…I'm just so sorry that I never had a chance to come to you before! Maybe…Maybe if I had known, I would have come much sooner, and you wouldn't have had to die…oh God…"

Tsunade continued to cry into the hellspawn's shoulder. Naruto hugged her back, pulling her in closely.

 _"_ _I know,"_ Naruto said to her. _"_ _But, whats done is done. I have no choice but make with what I have. The only thing that I can do to right this wrong is to bring the heads of those guilty to the chopping block. I am here for the guilty. I know you saw the last murders. I am brutal for a reason. I want them to feel everything that I did. I want them to feel my pain, and my misery. They will all die."_

Tsunade looked up at him and said, "Who was it? Who participated in your murder?"

 _"_ _Several villagers, along with a few, at the time, chunin. I do not know who they were, but I will recognize them once I see them. I will never forget…"_

"Hopefully," Tsunade began, "After all of this is done, I will get the chance to be a proper godmother to you, Naruto. I've always wanted a son. I miss Kushina and Minato. Oh, I miss them so much."

 _"_ _About that. How come no one knows about my true heritage?"_

"That old dumbass, Hiruzen, decreed that your heritage should be kept secret to maintain Iwa's idea that he was dead with no legacy. It was for the 'protection' of the village. But, what I don't understand with that is how can you say that when a child from the village is being attacked by the people in his own home? Aren't you hurting your own village that way? Hiruzen was an absolute and selfish fool, wanting to maintain his title of 'god of shinobi'. He wasn't any better than me or Jiraiya. Old fool ruined your life. He could have-"

 _"_ _Unfortunately, it no longer matters. Also, I have already made him pay with his life. I made sure that he had suffered as much as possible before I killed him."_

"Good," Tsunade said dismissively. "He was just an old pervert who was really strong, nothing more."

 _"_ _Tsunade…Godmother, I want you to do something for me…"_

"Whatever you need," Tsunade said, nodding her head. "Whatever I can do to help you now, please….let me know."

 _"_ _I want you to reveal my true heritage to the village, let them know who I really am,"_ Naruto said to his Godmother.

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You DO realize that if I do that, there is a VERY high chance that Iwa will come and attack the entire village to find and kill you right? I mean, even though you're already dead…," Tsunade had to wipe away a tear at that, "…ugh, it still doesn't mean they wont take it out on the village people!"

The rom went really dark once more, and the red shroud that surrounded Naruto seemed to come to life, as if it was actively searching for prey. Hellspawn Naruto leaned down, only his green eyes visible. They narrowed dangerously, green mist coming from them. Tsunade heard him say to her,

 ** _"_** ** _Let….them….come. The Shinigami said he wanted one hundred souls….i intend to send more. If Iwa does come…they shall pay the ticket!"_**

 ****Hellspawn Naruto stood back up and the lights flickered back on. Tsunade now knew for certain that no one, probably not even an entire village, could stand up against him. He had the powers of Hell at his side!

"I will reveal it, godson," Tsunade said. "Can I…can I say that you have returned? Like this?"

Naruto turned to walk away and stopped halfway. He then began to chuckle and said dangerously, _"_ _You know what…yes, tell them. Tell them, that the child they had sent to Hell has come back to return the favor! Hahahahaha…."_

The red shroud enveloped Naruto and disappeared as he was laughing. Even though Tsunade was pretty damn scared of the figure that had just paid her a visit, she was glad that he was on her side. It, the Hellspawn, was her godson, Naruto Uzumaki!

She went back to her desk and looked through some of her contact information. Even for someone as powerful as the newest Hellspawn, a hundred souls was a lot. He was going to help. She did, after all, want to repay the bastards that killed him in the first place. She thought some good old fashioned justice was due.

She brought out a few thin books and flipped through the pages of one of which had "Gotham" on the front cover. Finding the three contacts she was looking for, she wrote it down and closed the book and moved on to the next one.

The next book, which had "Fu-Ma Ninja" on it, she had found that one contact she was looking for, wrote it down, and closed the book and put it to the side as well.

She grabbed another book, which the cover said "House of Valentine". She wrote down the necessary information for the alchemist in mind, and set that book to the side as well, along with the others.

Her next book of contacts, this one called the "Book of Passage," had only one source of contact as well. Recording it along with the others, she moved on to her next one.

In her last book, titled "Xavier Institute for the Gifted," she recorded two contacts and closed the book.

Looking at her list of eight contacts, she smiled, knowing that Naruto would like these people. They all fought for a greater good nowadays…well, most of them…but they all had experience in taking out the ones who deserved justice.

Tsunade stood up and clapped her hands together once, and ten ANBU appeared in front of her, kneeling and ready for their orders.

"Alright ANBU," Tsunade began, "This is a simple retrieval mission." She grabbed the list of contacts. She handed it to one of her ANBU and told him, "Make copies for everyone here."

The ANBU nodded and took the document from his leader's hands and put his other hand on top of it. He slid the hand to the side, and somehow, eight more copies existed and he handed one out to each ANBU, then returned the original to his master.

"The eight of you will split up into groups of two, a total of four groups. You will each go and deliver an urgent message to each one of the names of the list currently in your hands."

"What is the message, Hokage sama?" The ANBU who made the extras asked.

"The message is this: The Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, Princess Tsunade Senju of the Three Legendary Sannin, requires them to report to the Leaf Village immediately. This is not a request."

"And if they refuse, Lady Hokage?" another ANBU asked.

Tsunade smiled as she said, "Tell them that the Princess is cashing in their favors from a long time ago. And, they will be paid handsomely. Any other questions? This mission is time sensitive, ladies and gentlemen."

No response was given, so Tsunade took her hand made a chopping motion to her side and said, "Mission commence!"

"Hai!"

The eight ANBU vanished a moment later. Tsunade down in her chair and exhaled deeply. It was then that the Elders Koharu and Homura walked in and said to her, "Tsunade, what are you doing about the murder of Lord Danzo?!"

Tsunade, after years of searching and going around the law and dealing with the Elder's crap, had finally snapped. She had finally seen her godson, and even though she got to see him, knew that she had been to late and justice had been diverted for so long from his case, mainly from the Elders. She snapped as she stood up and yelled at them.

"I REALLY don't give a damn about that damn traitor!" Tsunade Senju yelled out.

Homura began yelling in return. "How DARE you talk to the Village elders like th-"

In a flash, Tsunade was in front of the old man and grabbed him by the throat, she delivered one, two, three, four chakra enhanced punches to his gut, and then slammed him against the wall.

"NARUTO IS ALIVE!" she yelled at him and Koharu. "HE IS ALIVE, AND YOU TWO, ALONG WITH DANZO, ARE _DIRECTLY_ RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS SUFFERING! I…AM…HIS…GODMOTHER! APPOINTED BY BOTH KUSHINA AND MINATO THEMSELVES! AND YOU JUST STOOD BY AND CURSED YOUR GREAT HERO'S SON BECAUSE OF A FOOLISH MIND! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME, AND YOU TOOK AWAY HIS LIFE! I-WILL-TAKE- _YOURS!"_

Tsunade brought her fist back, ready to deliver the fatal blow.

 _"_ _No!"_

Tsunade stopped halfway and looked at the source of the voice. In the opposite corner of the office, there he stood.

The Hellspawn Naruto.

 _"_ _They are mine…."_ Naruto said slowly.

Tsunade looked back at the two older fools and said to them both, "I feel sorry for you two. The one who killed Danzo and the fat fuck of a shop owner? The brutality of their gruesome murders? _He_ is responsible. Good luck."

Tsunade let go of the old man's throat and walked back to her desk. She sat down and prepared to watch a really good show that she was sure was about to take place.

Koharu was shocked and paralyzed with fear. She looked up at the Hellspawn that seemed to glide towards her as the lights flickered off and said, "Pl..please…have mercy! I did nothing to you!"

That, unfortunately, only served to piss the Hellspawn off even more. The last thing that Koharu witnessed was a chain with a skull-like front with four hook-like blades on it latch on to the front of her face. She tried grabbing the chain to pull it off, but every time she did, the blades of the skull front only dug deeper. Then, her world exploded in a blast of pain like she had never felt before.

The blades of the skull chain began spinning around the head, like a circular saw, and at a blazing speed. The edges of her face were being flung all over the place from the speed of the blades. The skull-chain and blades then started to progress forward, cutting and shredding her entire face and head. The woman's hands were clenched tight on the chain that was literally burrowing its way through her head. Her entire body shook with pain and shock. After about thirty seconds, the back of the older woman's head was shredded off as well, and the skull chain with the four blades stopped spinning as it fell through the back of her head. The blades retracted back through the dead woman's almost non-existent head and back to the Hellspawn.

Homura could only witness in absolute horror as he watched his one time partner's head be completely drilled through. The only thing that was left of her head was the very top and the sides, everything else had been sawed and grated away by the chain. (Of you're having a hard time imagining what it looks like, think of Jacqui's fatality in MKX when she punches the person's head clean through.)

Homura watched as the near headless woman's body trembled a little bit before it just collapsed onto the floor in a bloody heap. The brain matter and blood decorated the Hokage's office. Then, he saw the Hellspawn come for him.

He tried to crawl back against the wall, like he was trying to push through it to get away from the demon. Alas, for Homura, the Hellspawn reached him.

Naruto bent down and grabbed the old man by the collar of his shirt and stood up, raising the old man in the air.

"Who-who are you?!" Homura gasped out.

The Hellspawn Narutos eyes narrowed and green mist came out from them as he brought the older man closer, almost to where their noses were touching.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm your worst fucking nightmare…"_**

Naruto pulled back a hand and Homura saw the already sharp claws at the end of the Hellspawn's fingers become a little thicker and elongate. His eyes then widened with surprise and pain like no other when Naruto shoved his clawed hand into the old man's gut. Inside, but not clean through his body.

Homura then grimaced in severe pain and twitched a little, feeling the Hellspawn's hand grab at his insides.

 ** _"_** ** _VENGEANCE!"_**

A whole new world of pain was introduced to Homura as Hellspawn Naruto, using the hand that was inside of the Elder, literally ripped the guts out of the old man. Homura gasped and couldn't breathe as he saw at least ten feet worth of his own intestines and stomach lining on the floor. He felt Naruto continue to rip out his insides. Stomach, intestines, liver, kidneys, all of the center organs were literally ripped out of him and thrown on the floor like they were garbage. Naruto finally buried his demonic arm elbow deep as he reached up in the man's chest and grabbed his rapidly beating heart. Homura, now barely alive, on his last couple of breaths, heard Naruto say to him,

 ** _"_** ** _FFEEEEEEELLLLLL….MMYYYYYY…PAAAIIIIINNNNNN!"_**

The Hellspawn Naruto then literally ripped the old man's heart out of its chest cavity and then out of the body entirely. Naruto slammed the heart onto the ground, smashing it to bits. He then rose the gutless body above his head and ripped the body in half (like subzero does in MKX), then tossed the two halves to the side as if they were garbage.

"Oh my GOD," Tsunade said. "I'm sure they both deserved that, but…"

Tsunade turned to the side and lost her lunch. After about a minute of vomiting and dry heaving, she shakily sat back up and watched the hellspawn raise his hands, and green fire appeared in the entire room.

"What the-!"

 _"_ _Don't worry. It is a cleansing fire, it will not damage or harm anything that I do not mean for it to. You are safe. The fire will extinguish itself once all evidence of this act of retribution is completely erased. Have a good day, Godmother."_

With that, the Hellspawn Naruto disappeared via his shroud.

About ten minutes later, the green fires slowly faded out of existence. Tsunade, the whole time, just sat there and thought of all that had just transpired.

She had just witnessed the two Elders of the village be brutally murdered, and then a hellish green fire was summoned to clean up the mess.

She was _**REALLY**_ glad that he was on their side.

A/N: hey guys, how was that one? Hahahaha….a little brutal at the end there, huh? When Tsunade brought those various books of contacts out, could you tell who she was trying to contact? Huh, huh, huh? Hahahaha…what else should be in the story? What should be taken out? If you could change anything, what would it be? Lemme know what you all think! Spread the word to your friends or whoever to read this story! Until next time, Roku out.


	9. Chapter 9 All Who Are Guilty

A/N: Goooooooooooooooood afternoon ladies and gents! Another long awaited chapter for you! What has it been, like almost a week? Not too long I hope.

This chapter is more for plot development and leading up to the requested help from Tsunade than anything else. Hope you all enjoy it!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 9

All Who Are Guilty…

Tsunade, along with the rest of the shinobi council and what was let of the civilian council, sat in their respective chairs and looked on at the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. The daimyo was an older man, not terribly old, but definitely had some age on him. The skin under his eyes were somewhat droopy, and he had an air about him that screamed out 'I don't care what happens as long as I benefit from it' type of attitude. That was his normal façade.

Today, however, this was not the case.

He was upset. Absolutely furious.

"Why is Danzo, Kotaru, and Homura dead? HOW are they dead?!" The daimyo had practically yelled out. "They were the top leaders of the civilian council! They helped with the village's money supply! They supported the will of the Daimyo! They assisted me in running this village! They were doing a fantastic job, and now they are DEAD?! WHAT…..HAPPENED?!"

Tsunade stood up in her chair and spoke. "My Lord, I understand your points, however they-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH OF YOUR BABBLING, TSUNADE SENJU!" the daimyo roared. "I DID NOT ASK YOU OF YOUR OPINION ON ANYTHING, I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED, AND I WANT AN ANSWER!"

Tsunade, as hard as it was, reeled in her anger and said, "He was murdered, my Lord."

"WELL, I HAD NO IDEA!" the daimyo roared. He yelled more in his older voice, "I WASN'T AWARE THAT'S WHY I WAS DOWN HERE, HOKAGE DONO! I THOUGHT I WAS DOWN HERE FOR A WALK! NO SHIT HE'S BEEN MURDERED! I…SAID….WHY!"

"It is currently unknown as to the reason, my Lord," Tsunade said. "It is still under investigation, with our own ANBU personally operating it."

"Then why the hell are they working so damn slow?!" the daimyo roared once again.

"I will respectfully remind you, my Lord, that we are investigating this murder, while at the same time running the largest of the Great Five without having this spread about. I'm sure you can imagine how difficult that is."

"I do not care how difficult it may be, Hokage dono," the daimyo said. "All I care about is having this issue solved. If you do not have this mystery murderer found and executed, I will personally take over this so called 'investigation', and I will, if I have to, tear this village apart to find this person, and then rebuild it in my own image, not that of the Shodaime!"

All of the shinobi council stood up and began shouting.

"How dare you threaten our home like that, you have no right!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled out.

"This is OUR home, not yours!" Shikaku Nara announced.

"Do that and I will melt your damn mind in the worst way I can think of!" Inoichi Yamanaka yelled out.

"My insects will consume you…" Shibi Aburame said stoically but eerily.

Choujo Akimichi yelled out, "You may be the daimyo, but that doesn't mean that you control us and our lives!"

The daimyo stood up and yelled out, "I-OWN-EVERYTHING-YOU-HAVE-AND-EVERYTHING-YOU-ARE! YOU-SERVE-ME!"

The daimyo snapped his fingers and his two guards on either side of him drew their swords and pointed them at the shinobi council in a threatening manner as the daimyo said to them, "If I EVER receive such insubordination from you all low-life, so called 'ninja' again…I will have you all killed, and replace your council and Hokage with my own people, am I understood?"

All of the ninja clan heads and the Hokage slowly but very regretfully bowed to the daimyo. Not regret out of what they just did, but regret that they couldn't do more without harming their village.

"We apologize, my Lord," Tsunade said. "But you must understand, this is our home, and the home of our people. We take any threat towards it very seriously."

"You will do well to remember that I am the one who funded your pathetic village from the very start!" the daimyo said. "My grandfather helped this place to rise and funded it, along with my father, and now myself! Your precious home wouldn't have even existed without the financial aid of my family! So save your petty excuses, you owe me! Now, silence yourselves and obey your master!"

"We will find the murderer, my Lord," Shikaku Nara spoke up. "We don't know who the killer is, but we will find him soon."

"I hope you do, for your own sake." The daimyo said in return. He snapped his fingers again, and the two guards sheathed their swords and walked back to their sides next to their leader. At that moment in time, the entire room went dark.

"What is going on here?!" The daimyo said. "Get the lanterns burning again!"

The two guards left the side of their leader to find where the lanterns were on the side of the walls. About a minute later, two grunts and some blood dripping was heard. Then, they all heard a long, low, growling noise, like a demon was in the air and growling right above their heads. The air became thick and cold, and yet hot at the same time.

Suddenly, the lanterns on the sides of the walls were lit up once again. None of them expected what to see what they saw.

On the far side of the wall, facing opposite of the daimyo, the two guards had their throats slit, necks broken, and their swords piercing their bodies against the wall. Their blades were so sharp, that their corpses were slowly sliding downwards, their bodies being further cut apart as they slowly fell to the ground. In a few minutes, their bodies would be cut in half from the chest up.

However, that's not what caught everyone's eye, especially the daimyo's.

It was the writing on the wall. It was written in blood, smeared as if a bloody limb was used to write it, but no limbs were torn from the two corpses. The writing said:

 ** _ALL WHO ARE GUILTY SHALL BURN_**

 **** ** _ALL THOSE WHO AID THE GUILTY SHALL BURN_**

 **** ** _FRIENDS OF DANZO…SHALL_** ** _BURN_**

For the daimyo, the message was clear. He straightened his robes and said, "Ok….i trust that you will handle this investigation, Lady Hokage? Take as long as you need, uummm…if there is anything that you should need, please don't be afraid to contact me, and I will not hesitate to assist you in any way that I can."

Tsunade mentally smirked to herself. _Naruto, you sly fox you,_ she thought to herself.

"Now that you mention it," Tsunade began, "My ninja have been overworked and underpaid tremendously, especially since all of these murders have been taking place. It would be much appreciated if the village could get, I don't know, perhaps a bonus fund, to help aid in the investigation?"

"A…Absolutely!" the daimyo nervously stated, his eyes never once leaving the writing on the wall. "I shall grant the Leaf village a bonus fund of five million ryo, and a permanent raise of funding for missions by ten percent. Is…Is there anything else that I can do for you, Hokage dono?"

"Not at this time, I don't think," Tsunade smirked to herself now. "However, if I do think of something, I will be sure to let you know, My Lord."

"Then all is well, then," the daimyo said. "I shall take my leave now. Good day, Hokage dono, you…you are all dismissed."

All of the shinobi and civilian council stood up to leave and started to head out the door. The Hokage was the last to leave, but before she did, she was called again by the daimyo.

"Hokage dono! Before you leave, a private word, if you please?" the daimyo said respectfully.

Once again, Tsunade smirked. She straightened her face before she turned around and walked back to her daimyo and said to him, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Did…did you do that?" he said, pointing at the writing on the wall and the two dead corpses, which the blades of their swords were now beginning to cut into the jaws of the two dead guards as they continued to fall down the blades.

Tsunade shook her head and said, "No, my Lord, I did not."

"But you know who did…" the daimyo concluded.

"I do," Tsunade confirmed.

"Is this the one that has killed Danzo and the two Elders?" the daimyo asked.

"You are as wise as you are old, my Lord," Tsunade smiled. "Indeed he was. The brutality you see here was nothing compared to the brutality shown in the murders before, my Lord. I know, I was a the scenes of all three murders."

"Will you apprehend him?" the daimyo asked. During this entire time, he had never looked away from the writing on the wall.

"I cannot," Tsunade said.

A little upset, the daimyo said, "Why not?"

"Because the person is technically already dead," Tsunade said. "He was revived by the Shinigami himself, and was given a mission, a goal, in exchange for his resurrection. The price of one hundred souls."

"Who is this person? Who is 'supposedly' dead?" the daimyo asked.

Without hesitation, Tsunade Senju said, "Naruto Uzumaki. His mission, officially, is to kill those who killed him and all who were related to it. Apparently, those two guards were tied to it some how."

The daimyo was now shaking nervously now.

"Whats the matter, my Lord?" Tsunade asked. She then faked a surprised gasp as she said, "Don't tell me…are you tied to his unlawful murder as well?"

The look that he gave her confirmed it for her. "So you are connected to it then…" she said slowly. She looked at him and leaned in close and said to him, "I should kill you right now, you low-life piece of shit."

"I…I am the daimyo!" the older man said weakly. "I rule over you!"

"You may be in a position of power," Tsunade confirmed, "But, strip all of that away, and you are just like every other man. I can break you without even trying."

She proved her point by grabbing a section of his desk with one hand and crushing it with her bare hand.

"But…I'm not going to. The child you killed has returned as a demon…and he will have his revenge, and will have it his way. I have no right to judge those who have wronged him in such vile ways. Yes, you are the daimyo, and therefore have jurisdiction over the people of Konoha. However, Naruto Uzumaki no longer is of Konoha…he is of Hell! And Naruto will _judge those who are guilty!"_

Tsunade further proved her point by slamming her fist on his desk and smashing it to pieces. She looked up at him and smirked to herself.

"I rule over you…please. You rule over the Hokage. You don't rule _me!_ Hell…a _genin_ who just graduated could kill you without even trying too hard. What do you think I could do? Or, more importantly…what do you think _Naruto_ could do? Is _going_ to do? Its just a matter of time now…think about that, _my Lord."_

Tsunade stood up and left the room. The daimyo sat there, shaking in his chair in complete and utter fear.

Ivy Valentine was in her castle in London, England. Her home was one of the few remaining castles from the medieval ages that still stood strong and operational, with the help of a few modern enhancements of course. Her home was much more decorated than it had been in past years, with drapes and rugs and chandeliers to give its grandeur life once again. She was polishing her sword when she looked up and saw two familiar looking ANBU in her presence. She knew they weren't a threat for a few reasons.

First, she knew that these two were ANBU-elite ninja at their finest, and deadliest. If they wanted her dead, then she already would be and wouldn't even know it until it was too late. Secondly, their stances completely non-aggressive, they were just standing there politely, waiting for her to notice them. Lastly, because they were wearing the familiar leaf symbol on their headbands. She knew that they were friendly.

Towards her, anyway.

"May I help you two?" Ivy Valentine said in her sexy British accent. She turned to face them and was dressed in a very professional…yet very provocative suit, her sword held limply in one hand.

"good afternoon, Lady valentine," the female of the two ANBU said. "We have come to take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village, you have been summoned by our Lady Fifth, Tsunade Senju. She says furthermore that she is cashing in that favor that you owe her still."

"Ah, I see," Ivy said. "Very well, I shall gladly accompany you. Am I to assume that you two are to escort me?"

The two ANBU nodded. "That is correct, Lady Valentine."

"Very good. I shall gear up and I will join you shortly." She gestured to the side of the room towards a small table of tea and various small snacks. "In the meantime, please, help yourself. You shall not have to wait long."

Taki sat in her dojo in her training robes, meditating. She had just got done with a couple of hours worth of rigorous training, and was now training her mind. Her eyes shot open and launched a kunai to one side of the dojo's wall.

One of the two ANBU grabbed the kunai from the air and stood up. He bowed slightly and said, "Greetings, Taki san. My partner and I are here to take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village. You have been summoned by our Lady Fifth, Tsunade Senju. She has informed us to let you know that she is cashing in on that favor that you owe her."

Taki smiled brightly. "Ah, Tsuna! I haven't heard from her in ages! So, she is the Leaf's village leader now? That's great!"

"It is," the two ANBU agreed. "We do not mean to be rude, but it is urgent, and we need to leave as soon as possible."

Taki became serious and said, "Very well. I shall prepare. We will leave within the hour."

Batman was fighting Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Joker all at once. Although he was really good at hand to hand combat, he was having a rather tough time, having it be four on one currently. He then received some unforeseen help when two unfamiliar ninja appeared with strange masks and kicked away the joker and separated the three women from the bat.

"Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy…" the male of the two ANBU said to the three women. "You have been summoned by our Lady Fifth, Tsunade Senju. She is cashing in the favor that you still owe her. Come peacefully."

Batman got up and as prepared to face the new enemy, but it appeared to him that they did not even notice him. He decided to take advantage of that and charged them from behind. Right before he made contact, the one closest to him suddenly turned around and kicked batman in the jaw with a vicious roundhouse kick.

"Stay down," the ANBU said to him. "We are not here for you. You are not our enemy…keep it that way."

Batman got up and was about to attack when the Joker ran up with a knife towards the two ANBU, laughing maniacally.

"Death to the new people, bats! It'll be FUUUUUNNNN! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-URK!"

The Joker fell to the ground, a kunai lodged in his throat. He lay on the cement ground, bleeding out. Harley Quinn (in her Arkham City outfit) ran up and kneeled beside the dying lunatic.

"No, puddin'!" she cried out. "You cant just die!"

Joker looked at her and just flipped her off. She was shocked and the Joker said to her, "You…..hhhhhooopless….bitch…hahahahahahahaaaaaa…"

The Joker's head fell back, and his crazy eyes glazed over. He was dead.

Batman looked at the two new ninja and yelled at them.

"Why did you kill him?!" he roared.

The two ANBU answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He was a threat. So, we neutralized him. Like you are supposed to."

"You are killers!" batman roared again. "I am a ninja! I was trained by Raz Al'Ghul! I am a ninja, you are murderers!"

Batman charged at them again and jumped at his opponents. Both ANBU disappeared. One appeared directly above him, and the other one appeared twenty feet away. The one furthest performed a few hand signs, threw her hands on the ground and yelled out, "Water Style: Water Pillar Jutsu!"

A large pillar of water rose from the ground right below batman and slammed up against his stomach like a super-powered geyser and up, right into the other ANBU's chakra powered fist. He hit batman in the back and he was forced to the ground and was knocked out cold.

Both ANBU disappeared once again and reappeared next to each other and in front of the three women.

"We say again, Tsunade Senju has summoned you, and you will come with us. We shall not say it politely again."

"Ok, ok, ok, lets go," Catwoman said to all of them. "Lets get this over with."

Professor Charles Xavier was at his desk at the Xavier Institute, going over all of the student reports at his school, along with all of the other x-men reports. So far, all was in good order: no sudden outbursts of uncontrolled mutant power, no killings in the local populace of either mutant or human, and not casualties in battle with the x-men. So far, all was well.

He picked up two mental signatures enter the Xavier Institute's premises. He pressed a hidden button underneath his desk that alerted all of the x-men. There were a couple of different buttons: one for a covert alert, which meant for them all to be on the alert but don't let the enemy know that they were now on guard, and there was the code red button, which is pretty obvious as to what that means. He pressed the covert button as well as sent out a mental message to all of the x-men.

 _X-Men,_ he thought to the entire team, _Covertly report to my office, I have detected an unknown presence in our midst. I do not yet know who or what it may be, so stay alert._

Within a few minutes, the entire x-men team was collected in his office: Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Rogue, Beast, Storm, and Mystique. (I'm using some of the original x-men cast, especially since mystique was one of the original, and they are in their original cartoon outfits, not of the movies.)

"You called for us," Cyclops stated. "Have you gotten any new information?"

"Other than the fact that these people are extremely powerful, no," Xavier said to them.

" _Sniff, sniff._ I cant smell 'em," Logan said to everyone. "I can really smell the power from these guys. There's two of 'em, and their ninjas."

"Ninjas?" Rogue asked in her cute southern accent. "How can you tell honey?"

"Only ninjas don't have damn scent to 'em," he responded.

Jean Grey looked around the room and shouted, "Oh my god, professor!"

She pointed at the corner of the room and sure enough, the two ANBU seemed to materialize from the darkness. All of the x-men readied their selves for close quarter combat, but the two ANBU bowed slightly to Xavier and spoke.

"We apologize for the intrusion," one of them said, "But we are very pressed for time. Professor Charles Xavier, we require the following x-men members to come with us to the Hidden Leaf Village: Rogue, Mystique, and Wolverine. Our Lady Fifth, Tsunade Senju requires your assistance, she states that she is cashing in the favor that you still owe her."

"Ah, Tsunade baby!" Rogue said sweetly. "My, my! Why I haven't seen that gal in a looong time, I'm goin' sugah!"

Wolverine laughed an amused chuckle. "Hahahaha…that old goat still around? Living the life that she did, she is a real bad ass if she's still here. I'm goin' too. I just need a beer first."

"Tsunade Senju…" Mystique said. "Ah, I remember her! Yes, she did save me a long time ago from an angry mob of humans when I was a child. I'm glad to repay her. When do we need to leave, gentlemen?"

The two ANBU said to them, "As soon as possible, it took us three days to get here, so we must hurry."

"Oh well we can take the jet darlin'!" Rogue said to the two ninja. "And I must say, you two fellas are _handsome!_ When I can I get me one of you fiiiine young men to get with a gal like me sugah?"

"I know this Tsunade quite well," Xavier stated. "Make sure that my team is well taken care of, gentlemen."

The two ANBU bowed in response.

A few hours later, Wolverine, Rogue, Mystique, and the two ANBU were on the just, flying back to the Hidden Leaf Village…

A/N: alright ladies and gents, here's another chapter for ya! Lemme know what you all think about it! Any other suggestions? And, lets nip this in the bud now, because I know some people might think this: NO, WOLVERINE IS NOT PART OF THE HAREM! I know someone was going to ask or something, but no, he is definitely not going to be a part of the harem, ok? just….no. he's going to kick some serious ass and shed some blood! Hahahahaha….anyways, lemme know what you all think! until next time, Roku out.


	10. Chapter 10 Victims of the Root

A/N: hey guys whats up?! So I got a review asking who Taki was from Soul Calibur. If you look it up on google, she is the woman who uses the two shorter blades and has the skin tight costume on with a little bit of armor on it. You cant miss it. Just go to google, type in something like 'soul caliber, Taki', and you're good. Same thing with any other character that you may have questions about.

I realized that I had actually forgotten to include Sheeva in the story, and I cant figure out how to add her in. Anyone have any tips? I've thought of so many things but they just don't add up with the story.

Anyways, here you are, enjoy the chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 10

Victims of the Root

Tsunade Senju was on the roof of the Hokage Tower. She was dressed in her Hokage robes, wearing them for the large announcement she was about to make for the entire village. She looked over the railing to the entire village that had gathered around the base of the Hokage Tower, just as she had ordered.

She knew that the people of the Leaf loved their home and the other people in the village. She knew that they all cared for one another, she had seen it in action several times. When some people would be in rough times either financially or in some other way, literally almost a quarter of the village would help them out. That's what the people of the Leaf village did…they helped each other out.

So then why did they all shun and attack a ten year old boy his entire life, resulting directly in his untimely and unfair death?

She knew that the people of the Leaf were capable of understanding extreme circumstances, she had seen it before. Some ninja of the Leaf were scarred for life, or some civilian people had been harmed in the past because they were caught in the crossfire of some battle, or many other types of unpredictable situations that had unfortunately caused someone to suffer or be limited for the rest of their lives. Even so, those people were never turned away, they were never shunned, they were never beaten, they were never tortured or killed.

So why didn't they help out a ten year old boy, directly resulting in his untimely and unfair death?

The more that she thought about it, the more that it just drove her crazy. She had been thinking about all of the crimes committed against him and all of the things that could have been done that would have been prevented all of the unfortunate things that had happened to her godson.

First and foremost, if the people had actually respected the Yondaime's wish, it would have been different.

Second, if she had been contacted about him being her godson, she would have been able to protect him.

And Lastly, if the Civilian Council had actually not had been biased and gave a damn, Naruto would not have been subjected to all of the evil horrors that he had experienced at such an early age.

Seeing the last few people arrive at the base of the Hokage Tower, she decided to begin with her message to the entire Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Tsunade began. "I bring you all here to give you an important announcement that could affect us all. But, before I begin, I would like to reflect on the fact of what the people of the Leaf village actually represent."

She looked over the entire crowd and said to them, "My Grandfather, the Shodaime of the Leaf, built this village with his own power with the help of Madara Uchiha. Their co-operation and friendship is what caused the homes that we live in today is what made it all possible. Their devotion to one another helped make our life what it is today. True, they had a falling out later on, but the point is that their bond in the beginning is what made our lives what it is today. And I see, in every single one of you, that very same devotion to the village and to one another as my grandfather had."

The people clapped a little bit, applauding her uplifting speech about them and their beloved home.

"Their have been plenty of times," Tsunade continued, "in which we have all faced terrible tragedies, but every single time they happened to us, we were all there for each other. We helped one another. We played with the children to ease their pain, and helped the adults rebuild their homes and their lives. People assisted one another in the harder times, financially, with food, with clothing, with housing…everything, no matter what it was, the people of the Leaf…every one of you…from the past, present, and the future, had helped each other, and we will continue to do so, so that our home will flourish!"

The Leaf citizens once again clapped, but this time more vigorously. A few whistles were heard and a few shouts of encouragement echoed through the area. The Fifth Hokage continued saying,

"So when the Nine Tailed fox, the Lord of all Demons attacked our village, our beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to protect us all and our home."

The people of the village then erupted into shouts and cheers of,

"YON-DAI-ME! YON-DAI-ME! YON-DAI-ME! YON-DAI-ME!"

"Silence!"

The crowds instantly were quiet.

"I too am grateful for his noble sacrifice," Tsunade said. "However, there is more information to his sacrifice than we care to realize. We already know the information, but all of you had chosen to ignore it completely."

The people were then a little confused as to what she was talking about, so she elaborated for them.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze had sealed the Lord of the Demons into the newborn child on October Tenth of 1990. Now tell me, in order to seal a great Biju, it must be sealed into a newborn child, in order to give it time for the potent chakra to be absorbed into the chakra coils of the human body so that they may grow as one. However, how did the Yondaime suddenly have a newborn baby seemingly from out of nowhere?"

There was some murmuring among the crowd, and then it slowly dawned on them what she was trying to convey to them.

"It cant be!" one villager shouted above the crowd. "He was a demon! There's no way that its true!"

Tsunade pointed an accusatory finger at the man in the crowd.

"It IS true, coward!" Tsunade yelled. "For those of you who have not yet figured it out, Naruto Uzumaki is Minato Namikaze's son! His real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! His mother was the Red Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki!"

There was a large amount of murmuring throughout the crowd of the village and a few people shouted out things like,

"That's not true!"

"Its impossible!"

"The Yondaime wasn't even married!"

"It's a fake! Its not really his son!"

"The demon is dead!"

Every single one of the phrases that were uttered out drove her further and further to the edge. Tsunade suddenly yelled out, "ENOUGH!"

Silence reclaimed its grip among the crowd below as she continued, saying "Yes, the boy is dead. The Yondaime was married secretly to Kushina Uzumaki in order to prevent any potential spies from other enemy villages. Remember, the yondaime had many, many, many different enemies that would absolutely love to take advantage of his family in order to get their revenge! So think about why he kept it secret! HOWEVER! He did NOT keep one thing secret…his dying wish for the very village that he sacrificed himself for!"

The people began to talk but Tsunade overrode their speeches by saying out loud, "Minato Namikaze gave his LIFE…his WIFE…and his SON, all for you! He sacrificed his entire family for your sakes! If not for what he did, we all would be dead, and the Leaf village would no longer exist! And, in return for his sacrifice, the ONLY thing he asked for in return, was that you all treat his son, NARUTO UZUMAKI, like the hero he really was!"

"He was the demon reincarnate!" one man yelled out. "He deserved to die!"

"ELIMINATE THAT FOOL!" Tsunade shouted.

A second later, the man's head was missing. The headless body fell to the ground like a heap of garbage. The people surrounding the man suddenly tried to back away from the dead man.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had a demon inside of him!" Tsunade shouted in anger. "Notice what I just said! He had a demon _inside_ of him, I did not say that he _was_ the demon! He was a jinchurriki! He was protecting us all! He was a _child!_ Everything that you all did to that child as he was growing up completely destroyed idea of the Leaf! When you people killed him, you killed the Leaf! You _directly_ and _deliberately_ spat on the wishes of your hero! If there is _anyone_ who is the demon in the village, _it is all of you!"_

The people suddenly became incredibly crestfallen. They had never realized the fact of their misdeeds against the child, they had all thought about the 'demon brat' in a negative light at some point in time. Most of the children however had no idea what was being discussed, but the adults sure did. Most of them had directly hurt him or berated him for something so small it was ridiculous. But the point remained the same: that the child of their hero was the only target for their unbridled hatred, and he paid the price with his life at the end.

"However," Tsunade continued, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…has returned!"

"What do you mean?!" a few citizens yelled out.

"He's already dead!"

"The dead can't come back!"

"He's come back to get his revenge!"

"He's a ghost!"

"He's here for retribution!"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared. "I don't give a damn what you all think! You all are DIRECTLY responsible for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's early death! The only ones not guilty of this are the children of today and a very few of his classmates at the time! Everyone else, your village hero's sons death is on YOU! If you would have respected your hero's wish like you were supposed to, none of this would have ever had happened! Yes, he has returned, but not as you might think…"

Tsunade turned around to leave but instead stopped and turned back around and said once more, "I'm sure you all have heard of the few brutal murders that have happened inside the village lately. I'm sure you all have heard rumors about the so called 'monster' that has been running around in the shadows…"

The people of the Leaf village witnessed their leader smile wickedly.

"You are absolutely right!"

Gasps were heard among the crowds below.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has returned, but has returned as a demon, a demon looking for revenge for the horrid crimes committed against him and his family! He is back, granted new life by the Shinigami himself! He has returned to claim the souls of those guilty of his untimely death…and HE…WILL…HAVE IT! Those of you who are innocent…you have absolutely nothing to fear, for you are protected. However…those of you who are _guilty…_ well…let's just say that your days are numbered. Dismissed!"

Tsunade turned around and walked back into her office. The crowds below slowly dispersed, full of both guilt for what they have done and didn't do, and fear of what was to come.

A major storm hit the entire village later on that night. It was an absolutely huge thunderstorm with rains that fell to the ground with a vengeance and lightning struck the night black skies furiously. Naruto, still in his hellspawn form, was standing on top of a telephone pole in the village. He just stood there, gazing into the streets of the place that was once his home so long ago, his red shroud flowing in the rainy winds as if it were alive.

No matter what he thought, he could not banish the thoughts of hatred from his mind, or the feelings of unbridled fury from his chest. He could vividly remember everything that had happened to him as a child, and also the way that the entire village, save for a very select few, had completely disregarded his parents' last wish and spat on their good name. No matter what good he did try to find in the people of the Leaf, it was always greatly outnumbered by the overwhelmingly amount of evil committed by the people of the Leaf.

He had witnessed the message that Tsunade Senju had delivered to the village from the shadows. Of course, he was in another form completely, that of any other average civilian. He wanted so badly to just go out there and start a slaughter that would have put the Kyuubi Attack to shame. However, he put his self control to good use and waited patiently to formulate a plan. After all, he didn't successfully kill the Third Hokage by just walking on in and ending it right then and there. He needed a plan for his next target. A simple plan, for they always the best, but a plan nonetheless.

Tsunade was inside her office finishing up her last bit of paperwork. After a few minutes, she finally set the last bit aside and sighed in relief.

"This damn paperwork is going to be the end of me," she said to no one in particular.

She reached down into her secret stash of her more exquisite sake and retrieved a full bottle. She would normally just get a standard bottle of sake, but she hardly ever finished her paperwork, if ever. Plus, she felt damn good telling off the Leaf citizens.

It was time for a damn good drink.

She poured herself some of the precious liquid, then walked to the window and gazed out into the rainy darkness. She peered out of the windows of her office and witnessed the hellspawn on the top of a telephone pole as the lightning struck the sky once more. She was a little frightened at the scene, it looked so eerie. And yet, she was glad, for she knew that the hellspawn was on her side. She was glad for that fact, and yet…it saddened her to no end to know about how that even came to be in the first place.

The lightning struck again, and in the reflection of her windows, she saw the people that she had requested behind her. She smiled and turned around to face the newcomers and said, "Friends!...It has been far too long. May I offer you a drink?"

Harley Quinn walked up and practically screamed out, "Its been too long, 'Nade Darlin'!"

Harley grabbed her big breasted friend into a hug and whined playfully as she squeezed gently. Harley held her friend out at arms length and said, "Whatcha got ta drink?"

Tsunade chuckled at her friend's antics and went to her desk and grabbed the bottle she had gotten out earlier and held it up for them to see.

"This sake here," Tsunade said to Harley and the others. "I normally don't share the good stuff, but you all are an exception. Selena Kyle, Poison Ivy, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Rogue, Mystique, Logan…it really is good to see you all again. Give me a moment while I get you all some chairs."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and four ANBU appeared and she said, "ANBU, please get our esteemed guests some comfortable chairs…I'm sure they've had a long trip."

"Hai, Lady Hokage," they all said in unison. They all disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds, each with a couple of chairs in hand. They set it up in a semi-circle in front of the Hokage's desk, then left via shunshin.

"Just in case you were wondering," Tsunade said, "Those were my ANBU, members of my elite ninja force of our Village Hidden in the Leaves. I trust that your trip wasn't too difficult?"

"Pretty damn sudden," Logan said, wearing his original costume, "But, its always nice to come back to Japan."

"Its so good to see ya sugah," Rogue said in her accented voice as she sat down. She smoothed out her hair a little and said, "My Lord, its really rainin' out there huh?"

"That it is," Tsunade chuckled.

"My Darling Tsunade," Ivy said to her, "How long has it been? Why have you never stopped by in London?"

"As you can see," Tsunade said, waving her hand in her office, "I haven't been able to. For the past decade or so, I've been a little preoccupied running this village. Its not easy, you know."

Tsunade proceeded to go to a cupboard on the wall and bring out some sake cups and brought them to the table. She poured everyone a cup of her delicious sake and they all began to drink.

"To friends!" Tsunade cheered.

"To friends!" Everyone cheered back, and they all tipped their cups and felt the warm liquid going down their throats.

"Aahhh…that's the stuff," Logan commented. "The ol' Firebrew sake…the best I've ever had."

"I figured you might know it Logan," Tsunade said to her friend. "You always did ask for it before back in New York."

"Hahaha…can you blame me darlin'?" Logan asked. "I know some good shit when I see it."

"Its been far too long since I have seen you last, Tsunade," Taki said to the Fifth Hokage. "How have you been?"

"I have been very well, except for extremely busy of course," Tsunade answered. "How about yourself?"

"I have been well," Taki answered. "I do not mean to be the famed 'party pooper'…but why have you summoned us after all of this time? We haven't seen you in years, and suddenly you call for all of us. Why is that?"

Tsunade set her cup down and said to the Fu-Ma ninja, "You always were one who went straight to business, Taki. I was hoping to spend some time with some old friends before we got down to it, but it seems that you all are eager for the same thing."

Tsunade stood up and turned around then walked to the windows of her office. Her friends that she had called could see her reflection in the windows. The rain and darkness outside made it easier for them to see a small tear escape her eye as it travelled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and spoke.

"Ten years ago, I received both the best news I had ever heard…and the worst."

Tsunade paused for a moment as she tried to collect herself. This topic was extremely emotional for her.

"Whats the matter sugah?" Rogue asked, concerned.

Tsunade held up a hand, signifying to give her a moment. She took a deep breath and said to them, "At the time, I was in Tanzuku Town with Shizune, enjoying my really, really long vacation. She and I had travelled the world, as you all know, that's how we all met after all, at least over time. Anyways, Jiraiya was searching for me for apparently some time, and he had finally found me there in a bar."

"Of course you'd be there, Tsunade," Poison Ivy commented playfully.

Tsunade smirked, knowing she meant no offense. After all, it was true.

"Yes. Jiraiya then told me the news. He had been searching for me the whole time in order to let me know. He told me something that made me so happy…"

"Which was?..." Mystique asked.

Tsunade smiled a bit as a water collected I her eyes, threatening to fall. "That I was a Godmother!"

Ivy, Taki, Rogue, Mystique, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Wolverine smiled.

"That's really good t' hear," Logan said, truly happy for his long time friend.

"My, my, sugah, that's wonderful!" Rogue commented.

"But…" Tsunade continued, "…Jiraiya also told me the worst news I've ever received. That same child I was the godmother of…had been brutally murdered."

That was when Tsunade began crying. She sat down in her chair and cried in her hands.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?!" Logan shouted. He might have been a beast when it came to battle, but he was still someone who had a sense of loyalty, honor, and compassion. Especially when it came to children. He believed that they should be protected, not attacked. The fact that a kid was _killed_ angered him greatly.

"Where's the mother fucker?!" Logan demanded. He stood up and his claws slowly extended from his hands, as if they were searching for their next victim.

"Who was responsible for the murder?" Mystique asked calmly. She had killed before, sure, but each one of her targets had deserved to be killed. A child most certainly did not.

"The pain is still fresh…" Tsunade said in her hands. She was still crying, but not as hard as she was just a moment ago.

"I understand sugah," Rogue said, rubbing her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "But, if we are going to find the responsible, we need the information you have darlin'."

Tsunade sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked up at her side towards Rogue and smiled her appreciation. She then became serious once more and said to them all, "For eight years…I had absolutely refused that my one chance at true happiness had been taken from me. I researched everything…the crime scene itself, the blood samples…absolutely everything that I could get my hands on and try to find the culprits, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find anything. It was as if it never happened. It wasn't until later that I found out that it was covered up."

"By who?..." Logan growled.

"By the elders of the village," Tsunade responded.

"Where the hell are they!?" Logan grit his teeth, just aching to tear the criminals apart with his bare hands. He was ready to do so, too, Tsunade could clearly tell.

"Don't worry, Logan," Tsunade told her hot-headed friend, "They have already been killed. Quite brutally, too, I saw it firsthand."

That seemed to calm Wolverine down a little as he sat back down and said, "Good, but by who? Who killed the bastards?"

"That's where it gets a little…supernatural," Tsunade said to them all.

"What do you mean, 'Nade?" Harley Quinn asked.

"Well…" Tsunade began, "first off, the child who was killed was the jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. The Fox had nearly destroyed our entire village. Our leader at the time, the Fourth Hokage, had defeated it and sealed it away into his son. He sacrificed both himself and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Their son, Naruto, was the one they had to use to seal the great beast into. Their son then became the scapegoat that the village vented their hatred for the beast that had killed their leader. I am still not aware of all of the details yet, but that is what ultimately led to his death."

"Now wait a damn minute," Logan interrupted, "Are you tellin' me that the people of this damn village…are the ones who killed the kid?!"

"Not all of them," Tsunade corrected, "But most of the adults were, yes. They made Narutos life literally a living hell."

Logan clenched his fists tightly and he shook with barely controlled fury. Rogue walked over to him and placed a hand on his back and began rubbing him gently saying, "Calm down sugah. I know this is upsetting-"

" _Upsettin'?!"_ Logan practically shouted as he stood up. He pointed outside towards the village that was being assaulted by the rainstorm and yelled out, "THOSE FUCKERS KILLED A KID! A _CHILD,_ ROGUE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!"

"Logan!" Tsunade said firmly. "Please…sit down. You still do not yet know the full story."

"Holy shit, there's more?" Wolverine said, not looking forward to hearing more about a murdered child.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tsunade answered. "You see…just very recently, there have been a few murders. Very, very brutal murders. We have investigated…and have successfully concluded that those who were recently killed were connected somehow to the murder of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah…some goddamn retribution," Logan said in satisfaction. "Its about damn time somebody took up some vengeance."

"I know who the killer was. Is," Tsunade corrected herself. "I know who the killer is."

"Well, who is it?" Harley Quin asked. "Who is it, huh, huh, huh?"

Tsunade smirked as she said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Ivy Valentine stepped forward as she said to her friend, "Wait a minute…didn't you say he was the one who was killed?"

"I did," Tsunade nodded.

"Then it is impossible," Taki said. "The dead cannot return to life."

"Generally, no," Tsunade agreed. "However…he was apparently returned to life, although in a different form, by the Shinigami."

"Who the hell is this shini…whatever you just said?" Catwoman asked.

"Shinigami," Taki helped. "It is also known by many other names. You may know of it as the Grim Reaper."

"Ah, I know him!" Harley Quinn said out loud.

Everyone looked at her and she said, "What? I do!"

Poison Ivy shook her head a little and said to her ally, "You need to learn to control yourself, Quinn."

"Anyways," Tsunade continued, "He was brought back to the world of the living, but like I said, in a different form. And I've seen him as well. He's…pretty damn scary, if I do say so myself."

"If you've seen him," Mystique asked, "Then where is he?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked back to the window, looking out at the telephone pole where she had last seen him. Another flash of lightning struck the sky, illuminating the area and confirmed that he was still there. Tsunade pointed out to the area and said, "He's right there."

Logan, Rogue, Mystique, Taki, Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy all got up and walked to the windows of Tsunade's office to look at where Tsunade was pointing at. Another flash of lightning flashed through the darkness, and everyone saw the hellspawn standing on top of the pole, his shroud flapping through the harsh winds. If they looked closely, they would have been able to see the pair of misty green eyes peering right back at them.

Just then, the doors to Tsunade's office burst open and ten Root ANBU appeared, swords drawn. One of the group stepped forward and said, "Tsunade Senju, we of Lord Danzo's Root are here to avenge our Lord! We know you were responsible for his death, and he shall be avenged. Prepare to die."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and said, "Bring it on you sons of-"

She was interrupted when four of the Root ANBU were suddenly consumed in a bright green fire that burned incredibly hot. In a matter of seconds, they were reduced to nothingness, not even ash. They were completely erased from existence.

The six remaining Root turned around, prepared to face their threat that had just killed almost half of their numbers in an instant. Suddenly, the room went completely dark.

The only thing that anyone could see was a pair of narrowed green eyes in the doorway.

There was a bright flash of green, and the lights went back on. The six Root members and the stranger were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did they go?!" Tsunade shouted.

Logan sniffed the air and said, "I've got their scent, but damn if hurts!"

"Why does a scent hurt your nose, Logan?" Mystique asked.

"It smells like fire and brimstone," Logan said. "It burns like hell! But I've got them, c'mon!"

…..

In the middle of a training ground, a bright flash of green illuminated the area and the six Root members and the hellspawn appeared.

The six Root members stumbled a little from the sudden transportation, but soon regained their footing and faced the new threat.

"What the hell are you?" The apparent leader of the small group asked Naruto.

" _I am the one who killed your precious Danzo…come and join him in death. Sacrifice your soul!"_

Having heard enough, the Root members split up to surround him. The two behind him charged first, their swords ready to pierce the new addition's body.

They weren't expecting the red shroud, which was surrounding the creature's body tightly, to suddenly come to life and wrap their heads up tightly. The tendrils of the cape suspended their bodies in the air by their heads and flung them away like they were pests, all the while not letting go of their heads.

The result was when the shroud, or also known as Leetha, flung the two root members, the force of the throw separated their heads from their bodies. Two headless bodies were flung into the surrounding forests. The tendrils of the shroud that were holding the heads suddenly let go, and the two heads fell to the ground in a bloody heap and bounced on the ground before they stopped rolling, lifeless eyes staring up into the dark and rainy sky.

The remaining four Root members threw shuriken constantly at the hellspawn. The shroud instantly formed a protective shell around him and hardened to where even the strongest weapon available would shatter against its hardness. No mere human metal weapon could hold a candle against the might of Hell.

Al of the shuriken bounced of the dark gray shell of the shroud and fell to the ground, harmless. The leader of the Root used this time to prepare his greatest and most powerful jutsu.

"You three!" He announced to them. "Don't give up, keep attacking!"

"Hai!" they all answered as one.

The leader of the small band of Root knelt upon the ground and performed a great number of hand signs and then finally clapped his hands loudly and yelled out, "Earth Style: Rock Golem Forbidden Jutsu!"

The ground in a fifty foot radius around the Root member began to crack and come up. It all formed into larger rocks, some the size of small boulders with a five foot diameter, and others with a ten foot diameter.

The rocks then began to connect to his body and continuously began to build upon him.

In a matter of minutes, he had been encased in a fifty foot tall rock golem, with him at the center, controlling its every movement. (Think of Gundam Wing….only, instead of a giant machine, it's a giant rock golem and he's controlling it).

The shell that the shroud had turned into suddenly deformed and Naruto threw out his hands, chains coming out from each hand. The shroud continued to protect him from the shurikens being thrown at him from behind while the chains penetrated the skulls of the two Root members on either side of him.

Hellspawn Naruto then swung both of the dead Root members like weights at the end of his two chains around and hit the last root member, knocking him off of the ground and into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Hellspawn Naruto dodged to his left as one of the giant fists from the rock golem tried to smash him. Hellspawn Naruto threw one of his own punches at the rock golem's fist and shattered it. The rock golem lost some of its balance as dust and small rocks filled the immediate area. The rock golem then tried to smash him with its other fist, but the hellspawn dodged that with just as much ease as the first, and shattered that fist as well.

 _"_ _I would have thought that you would have put up more of a fight,"_ Hellspawn Naruto thought. _"_ _Time to finish this!"_

Hellspawn Naruto swung his arms like he did with the other two Root members, and chains came out from his hands and cut through the ankles of the rock golem like they were made of paper. The chains retracted into his hands once again, and Naruto narrowed his green eyes.

He then then threw his hands towards the ground, and his red shroud pierced the ground to form a protective bunker-like formation, and an incredibly large spike projected itself on the top of the formation, aimed directly at the center of the rock golem. (In the Spawn movie, imagine where he forms that giant spike thing to hit the truck that runs into him, you can look it up on youtube. Anyways, that's whats happening here, only with a much longer spike).

The blade penetrated and destroyed the foundation of the jutsu, causing all of the rock to shatter. The dust and little rocks fell to the ground with the rain. The shroud formation released, and Hellspawn Naruto caught the Root member by the throat before he hit the ground.

"Urk!"

" _You are pathetic. I will claim your soul as my own...you filthy piece of garbage. All those who are allied with Danzo shall burn!"_

It was then that a green light surrounded the Root member. He screamed in immense pain as his soul was literally ripped from his body. The green, foggy looking light was then absorbed by the hellspawn, and the Root member fell limp in his grip. Hellspawn Naruto then ripped the dead Root's head off and threw the two pieces of the corpse to the side.

He looked up and shouted to the sky in a fit of rage.

 ** _"_** ** _VEENNGEEAANNCEE!"_**

A huge amount of the hellish green fire erupted in the area, destroying all of the evidence of the current battle. Hellspawn Naruto just sat there and basked in his victory over the pathetic little bugs that once served under Danzo. It was then that he heard his godmother call out to him.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled out.

He turned around and saw that the group that was with her in her office had also joined her out in the field, clearly to see what was going on. Or rather, to see who it was that had suddenly transported the threat out of sight.

Naruto slowly turned to face her, his shroud now surrounding him once more protectively.

Then, the shroud wrapped around him and he disappeared from sight, confusing Tsunade.

….

A/N: there you go guys, lemme know what you all think! Until next time, Roku out.


	11. Chapter 11 A Deal Is Made

N: Good afternoon everyone! How is everybody? Wanted to get this chapter out sooner, since the last one took me like a little more than a week I think to publish. Hope I didn't make you all wait too long this time, hahahaha. Anyways, I've been wanting to add Sheeva, or maybe some other MK girls, or anyone else if I get enough suggestions, to the story, but I just cant think of anything good to make it fit into the story. Anyone have any tips or ideas? I'm all ears.

Moving on, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! The more reviews that I get, the faster the chapters will come out! Its up to you all how fast they get published!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 11

A Deal Is Made

Tsunade, Logan, Mystique, Rogue, Ivy, Taki, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and Poison Ivy were all walking back towards the Hokage Tower. It had been about thirty minutes or so after they had all witnessed the Hellspawn annihilate the root members and disappear. None of them had ever seen anything so brutal. Death, sure, but not straight out killing from a horror scene. They had witnessed the Hellspawn literally tear the man's head off like it was a toy. The heat of the fire, which the others found strange that it was green, was so great that they could clearly feel the incredible waves of warmth from how far they were. At the end of it all, they saw him disappear after Tsunade had called out his name.

"So," Logan commented on the way back. "That must have been your little godchild then, huh?"

Tsunade nodded and said, "Yes, it was. Although he never looked like that. That was after he had been resurrected. Before…he looked like any other ten year old child."

"So, if that…kid, whatever he is now, is able to do that," Taki said to Tsunade, "What exactly do you need us for? Why did you summon us?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Mystique said. "Why have you called us out here?"

Tsunade stopped and turned around to face them all and said to them all, "Because I need your help."

"With what?" Catwoman said.

"With terminating our enemies," Tsunade said. "Especially those who intend to harm my godson. I know that he is more than capable of handling himself now, but that's my point – he's never had anyone there for him in the first place. I want to do something for him, even if it may be pointless. I want to find these bastards that hurt him, and quickly, and then gut them like a damn fish!"

Wolverine smirked as he said, "Well darlin'…you can count me in. I'm always up for guttin' a bastard that deserves it."

"Sorry hun," Rogue said to Tsunade, "But I just don't kill sugah."

"You wont have to," Tsunade said. "We'll have to talk to Naruto about killing them before he does, but we can still find them. He seemed very adamant about killing those guilty himself, as he did so with me when I was about to kill one of them myself."

"Good," Rogue continued, "I'll help find the fools, but the killin' them…I just cant do that sugah."

"Hehehehe…" Logan chuckled, "More for me."

….

Sakura and Ino were at the store getting some food together, just shopping like a couple of friends. They had been talking about a number of things, but then Sakura let it slip.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you that Tsunade knows about Naruto now too?"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks, completely shocked at the news. " _What?!"_

Sakura looked back at her friend and said, "What? Whats the big deal? She was already well on her way of figuring it out anyway."

"Are you serious?" Ino said to her. "How is that?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and said to her blonde haired friend and said, "I'm not entirely sure myself, but she pretty much had it all figured out, I just confirmed it for her. She was both really sad and happy about the news."

"Have you talked to her since that time?" Ino asked her.

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, I haven't had a chance to. You know that you and I have both been completely swamped with so much work at the hospital, I barely have time to eat and sleep. I'm sure its been the same way for you, right?"

Ino nodded and said, "Yeah, yesterday I only ate twice and that wasn't even a meal. I'm starving right now."

Ino held her stomach which had just grumbled very loudly, embarrassing the kunoichi.

"Maaayyyybee we should go to lunch," Sakura suggested, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I think so too. Lets invite Hinata and Kiba!" Ino said.

"Okay, lets do it," Sakura agreed.

Ino reached into her small purple purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hinata's number. It rang a few times, and sure enough Ino was graced with the shy yet confident voice that said, " _Hello?"_

"Hinata!" Ino greeted happily over the phone. "Hey girl, Sakura and I are about to go out to lunch, would you like to join us?"

 _"_ _Sure!"_ Hinata stated over the phone. _"_ _Where were you thinking of going anyway?"_

"I think the Akimichi's BBQ restaurant sounds good, what about you?"

 _"_ _Sure thing, sounds good to me. Are you inviting anyone else?"_

"I was just about to call Kiba after you," Ino answered.

 _"_ _I'll call him, I'm ready to go anyway. You finish whatever you have to do, and I'll meet you two there in…twenty minutes?"_

"Sounds good!" Ino said happily. "See you there Hinata!"

 _"_ _Okay, bye Ino!"_

"Bye!" Ino put away her phone and told Sakura, "She's gonna meet us at the BBQ place in about twenty minutes and she's gonna call Kiba for us. Check out?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, lets go."

A few minutes later, the two girls were headed out of the front doors and back to their respective homes, unaware that a pair of onyx eyes were watching them the whole time.

…

The Daimyo of Fire Country was conversing with the daimyo that ruled over Iwagakure (Which Daimyo is that again? The Land of Earth? I cant remember). They had been discussing matters of their respective villages when the Fire Daimyo had mentioned his own issues, saying "Earth Daimyo, my Leaf village is in desperate need of a good reminder of who exactly they serve. They need to be put in their place."

"And why do you say that, Fire Daimyo?" the Earth daimyo asked.

"The Fourth Hokage's boy is supposedly alive once more," the fire daimyo said. "I know it sounds completely preposterous, but I believe that it is somehow true. His death that I ordered ten years ago served a purpose, which was to avenge the Yondaime. He is directly responsible for his death! I had him killed…and now he's back! He needs to be destroyed…but I cant do it through normal means…"

"What exactly do you mean, daimyo dono?" the Earth daimyo asked.

"He is somehow reborn as…I'm not sure," the fire daimyo responded. "He is some sort of demon now."

The earth daimyo chuckled and said, "Wasn't the Uzumaki boy already a demon?"

"That he was," the fire daimyo responded. "Although this time, he doesn't seem to care to hide his true colors. He has already killed Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, along with quite a few others. I cannot stop him. I fear the only way to stop him is through all out war."

"Are you asking me to send Iwa's shinobi army to war against Konoha?" the earth daimyo asked.

"I am," the ruler of Fire Country said. "Think about it…Your shinobi village of Iwa still holds an incredible amount of hatred for Minato Namikaze, and it has just been revealed, I heard, that his true heritage has been revealed in the Leaf Village. This is your chance! Send your ninja in and kill him, and not only will my problem be solved, but your ninja will have regained their honor by avenging the thousands lost at the hands of Minato Namikaze."

The Earth Daimyo stroked his chin thoughtfully. It was quite a few moments before he finally picked up his tea cup and drank the fine liquid of tea that was only found in the most remote areas of the world. To many others, it would cost their entire life's savings and then some to purchase a single cup of the fine tea, but for the two daimyos, it was an everyday drink. Which proves how well they spend their wealth.

"Very well," the earth daimyo agreed. "I shall send my army into Konoha and wipe out this enemy and any Leaf nin they may come in contact with. No mercy shall be shown, and no prisoners will be taken. My ninja will have their revenge, one way or the other, but under a few conditions."

Getting hopeful, the fire daimyo said while leaning forward, "Name them!"

"First," the Earth daimyo began, "You will finance the war with your own money. I am paying for this war with my men…you will pay for it with your money. If this is unacceptable, then the deal is off."

"Done," the fire daimyo said. "what else?"

"You shall grant me one third of your profits during the war, or else the deal is off."

"Understood, and done," the Fire daimyo said.

 _What an idiot!_ The Earth Daimyo thought to himself. _I am practically robbing this old fool of all of his money, and doing it right in front of his face! How he became a daimyo in the first place, I will never know. The fact that he can just throw away everything he has, including his own shinobi, sickens me to no end. Oh well, at least I'm getting paid and not spending a dime on this godforsaken war._

"Lastly," the earth daimyo continued, "you will reopen all trade routes with Iwa. Not only will it serve as more merchandise for the both of us, it shall also open more pathways for my ninja. Disagree to this, and the deal is off."

The fire daimyo nodded and said, "It is done, daimyo dono. Thank you for your cooperation."

Both Daimyos stood up and shook hands and the Earth daimyo said, "It is my pleasure, Daimyo dono. Have a pleasant day."

It wouldn't be until after the deal was official that the ruler of Fire Country would realize his terrible, terrible mistake.

….

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were all sitting at a large table at the Akimichi's BBQ restaurant, eating a party sized meal. Akamaru was sitting next to the table, enjoying a heaping plate of freshly cooked meat along with everyone else. The four friends had been talking for quite some time, just catching up with each other's lives. Ino and Sakura had been extremely busy with all of the hospital work, Kiba and Akamaru on many various missions, and Hinata with work at the Hokage Tower and all its paperwork. Finally getting a chance to just hang out with one another again, they had decided to just take a load off and enjoy each other's company.

That was when Sakura and Ino nodded to each other and then looked at Kiba and said, "Well, this has been fun, but now I think we should get the real reason why we called you over here, Kiba."

With a mouthful of food, Kiba said, "Waddya mean, S'kura?"

Sakura looked at Hinata, and Hinata nodded as well. She looked at her former Team 8 member and said to him, "The three of us know something very important, however unbelievable it may sound, but we thought that it was time that you know as well."

Kiba swallowed his food with a loud gulp and said, "I knew it!"

The girls looked at him in confusion and Ino said, "You…you knew?!"

Kiba smiled and stretched his arms out wide and said, "How could I not know that the three of you had a huge crush on me? I mean, you three girls with just me all the time…c'mon now, think about-"

WHACK!

Sakura had reached over the table and smacked Kiba aside the head and said, "You dog breath, musty smelling, crap eating little idiot! That's not it at all!"

Rubbing the side of his head, Kiba said while wincing, "Aahhh, damn, well worth a shot right Akamaru?"

If one listened closely, they would have been able to hear the large white dog slightly snickering at his master's plight.

"Kiba, this is serious," Hinata said to her teammate. "Its about something...or rather, someone, important, and a lot of things have already changed because of it, and much more could very well happen in the near future."

Able to tell that the three women in front of him were serious, he decided that the time for smoking and joking was over. Leaning slightly forward he said to them, "Okay…tell me whats up."

"First things first," Ino began, "What we are about to tell you, is one hundred percent, completely true, this is not a lie, not a prank, or anything else to fool with you. We say this because we have actually witnessed this first hand, do you understand, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded and said, "Got it. Does it have to deal with the village security?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and Ino and Hinata said, "It could eventually lead to that, yes."

"Damn," Kiba said. "Okay, whats the deal here?"

"Kiba…" Sakura said to him, "Naruto is alive."

Kiba was silent for a moment, but then his face formed into an expression of anger as he whispered harshly to them, "Okay girls, that is _not_ funny! Cut the bullshit right now!"

"Kiba," Ino said to him, "what did I tell you first?"

"That you all saw it," Kiba said.

Ino nodded, "That's right. We are _NOT_ making this up, I promise you. We are still kind of stunned about it, and not entirely sure how it all happened…but Naruto really is alive. Well…kind of, anyway."

"Okay, this just doesn't make any sense," Kiba said, rubbing his temples. "First, you say the kid's alive, and now you're saying he's kind of alive…which one is it dammit?"

"His soul is alive, I guess we should say," Hinata told him. "How he explained it to us was that his soul was alive, but controlling a different body. His old body is clearly dead and rotted out, but this new body is controlled by him."

"Like the same sword in a different sheathe," Kiba compared.

"Exactly," Sakura said to the Inuzuka. "Its definitely him…but he's…well, I don't know…damaged."

"I'm sorry," Kiba said to the three girls, "I just do not see at all how a kid who has been dead for ten years just suddenly comes back to life."

"Naruto told us that the Shinigami made him a deal…to come back to life, and in return send him one hundred souls or something like that," Ino explained.

Kiba looked at the three women that had overtime become his best friends. He looked at each one of them closely and he could tell they were not joking in the slightest.

"You…you guys are serious, aren't you?" Kiba asked.

The three kunoichi all nodded as one, and he could tell right then and there that everything that they had just told him was true. Sitting back heavily against the booth's wall, he just stared blankly ahead and said to no one in particular, "If he really is back…then a loooot of people are gonna die."

"A lot of people already have," Sakura said to him. "He's already killed quite a few people who were responsible for his death, either directly or indirectly."

"What…what does he look like?" Kiba asked.

"Its…its hard to explain," Hinata said to him. "The best thing that I can describe it is as a black figure with an extremely large and thick red cape that almost seems to be alive. Its weird, I know, but all too true."

"Who else know about this, are we the only ones?" Kiba asked.

"Us and the Hokage," Sakura answered.

"Of course she would know about it somehow," Kiba said. "She's been searching for him for so long…I think I'd be surprised if she wasn't the one who found him first."

"Well, she wasn't," Sakura said. "She only knows because I confirmed it with her, she had already thought about the possibilities of it being him, I'm not sure how, but she had everything but the confirmation of it. But, its just us and her that knows this."

"Well, I think we need to go talk to her and see what else is going on," Kiba suggested. "Maybe she has found out some new information or something."

"That's a good idea," Ino said. Lets finish up here though. I'm still hungry!"

Kiba chuckled and said, "Okay, that sounds good to me, what about you Akamaru?"

Akamaru looked up and barked loudly. "WOOF!"

The four friends laughed and continued to dine on their bbq food, but the fact that their once deceased friend was now alive once more was still on their minds.

….

Naruto had used his ability to transform into his 'future self' (remember, his look from Naruto: the Last), and had gone into a bar for a few drinks. He had eliminated a few thugs earlier that night who were trying to rape a woman in an alley as she was walking home from work.

(Flashback: 3 Hours Ago….)

A younger woman was walking down the sidewalk, just on her way home after her shift was over at the local bar. She was going through her purse, trying to find her keys when she had walked by an alley way as two men grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.

One rough and callused hand roughly covered her mouth to silence her as the other guy tore her purse from her grasp and began going through it. Getting more and more frustrated as he found nothing of worth, he finally threw the handbag to the ground and pointed at the lady and said to her, "you little bitch! We were just gonna steal your shit and let you go, but you don't have a damn thing, do you?!"

He then looked down and was admiring her voluptuous figure as he said to her with a creepy smile, "Well…you do have _something_ of value. How about the boys and I get a little payment for our troubles with you, eh?"

He whistled loudly and three other men came out from the shadows and began to close in on her, all of whom were making squeezing motions with their hands and fingers. Realizing what the five men were really thinking, she began to panic and really tried to break the firm grip that held her arms behind her back and hand that was covering her mouth.

The man holding her arms and mouth roughly jerked her arms up further up her back, causing a large jolt of pain through her arms and shoulders as the man said to her in her ear, "Now, now, there'll be none of that. Now listen up, princess…this is gonna happen, whether you like it or not. But, if you play your cards right, you just might enjoy this too, hehehehehe."

Then, one of the five men surrounding the women accidentally kicked a trash can over, making an incredible amount of loud noise. Because it was so dark, no one could really see very well at all, so it was unclear as to who had been the clumsy one.

The first one spoke aloud as he said, "Really?! Which one of you dumb fucks has to be so damn loud and possibly fuck it up for the rest of us?!"

Receiving no answer, he said, "Okay, let's play a little game called 'Answer the Fucking Question!' I ask a question, and whoever it applies to, that person has to answer, understand you fucking morons! Now, who is-"

 _"_ _About to take your head off…"_

The man looked behind him and gasped as he saw two narrowed and misty green eyes staring into his very soul. That was the last thing he saw before a loud squelching noise was heard, due to the sudden removal of his head.

"What the fuck is that?!" one of the remaining four men shouted. A red tendril reached out and grabbed the man's throat and pulled him into the darkness, the man screaming the whole way in. a second later, the screaming stopped, and the three men left standing were horrified as they witnessed the arms and legs of their friend being thrown at them from the darkness.

The man on the far right pulled out a kunai and yelled out, "Eat this, freak!" and launched the kunai blindly into the darkness.

There was an explosive tag on the handle of the kunai, and when it went off, the light from the fire illuminated the Hellspawn in front of them, his cape waving around wildly and patiently, waiting for its next victim.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?!" The three men shouted. Two chains then sprouted from the darkness and penetrated one man's skull, blood and brain matter showering the cement floor behind him. The other chain wrapped itself diagonally across the other man's torso, like he was wearing it like a sash of some sort. The chain then became taut, and razor sharp blades protruded from each link in the chain, then began retracting back into its owner. much like what happened with the execution of the Third Hokage, as the now bladed chain retracted, it sawed the man in half diagonally. When the chain was finally all the way gone, the top half of the sawed body fell backwards onto the cement floor, while the lower half simply sank to its knees, blood profusely pouring from the sawed-in-half body.

The last man standing was the one who had the young woman by her arms and covering her mouth.

"Stop!" the man shouted at the Hellspawn. "come any closer, and the girl dies!"

 _"_ _If you do not let go of her right now, YOU will die…a quick, but incredibly painful death. Your choice."_

"Fuck you, demon!" The man shouted as he pulled out a kunai and was about to strike the woman down.

That was when Hellspawn Naruto suddenly appeared behind the man and thrust his clawed hand into the lower half of the man's back and gripped tightly. The man completely froze as if he was paralyzed. Naruto said to the criminal, _"_ _I told you…a quick, but incredibly painful death!"_

In one motion, Hellspawn Naruto literally ripped the spinal cord and skull of the man from his body. Blood and gore sprayed everywhere behind him, almost painting the cement red. The spineless, skull-less body fell limply backwards and hit the ground with a nasty squelching noise. Naruto threw the ripped spine and skull aside and turned to the woman and said to her, _"_ _Are you alright?"_

The woman, clearly frightened by the hellspawn, started to back away and Naruto said to her, _"_ _Its ok, I'm not going to hurt y-"_

"THANK YOU!" the woman shouted nervously before she grabbed her purse and took off like a bat out of hell. It wasn't long before the darkness of the alleyway obscured her from sight.

(Flashback End….Present)

After Naruto had transformed into his human self, he had robbed the corpses of whatever money they had, which was a surprising amount, and headed to the nearest local bar. He had had quite a few drinks that did absolutely nothing for him when he noticed someone sit at the bar right next to him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that the man was wearing a dark gray trench coat, combat boots, a black tank top, and black jeans. He had quite the amount of facial hair and was smoking a cigar. On the top of his head was a smaller, black cowboy hat. The bartender came up to him when he waved him down and the bartender asked the newcomer, "New around here sir?"

"You could say that," the man said to the bartender. "Ye got any whiskey?"

"Yes sir, I have Firebrew whiskey and the Silver Dollar whiskey, which one can I get ya?"

"I'll take a full glass of the Firebrew," the newcomer said. "Mind if smoke in here?"

"This is a bar, sir," the bartender said. "It's a place where people come to take a load off. Knock yourself out, just make sure you don't smoke so much to where it drives off the customers, please."

"Will do," the newcomer said. The bartender nodded and took off to fulfill the request. The man pulled out a thick cigar, lit it, and started smoking it like it was a delicacy. He then closed his lighter and put it back in the inside pocket of his gray trench coat. The bartender came back with a tall glass of the famous Firebrew whiskey and handed it to the newcomer. The newcomer pulled out his wallet and handed the man the required amount of payment, plus a little tip.

"Thank you for your generosity, sir," the bartender said to him.

"Thank you," the newcomer said in return. "Anyone who has the Firebrew went to a great deal to get his hands on it."

"Indeed," the bartender said. "If there is anything else you'd like, holler at me."

The newcomer nodded his head and the bartender went on his way. The man sniffed the air heavily, then took a long swig of his drink, and put his glass on the bar.

"How you doin', Naruto?" the newcomer said.

Naruto was shocked. He just sat there, his shot glass in hand as he thought as to whether or not he should kill the man for exposing him. His grip on the glass tightened a little, a detail that the newcomer did not overlook.

"Don't worry, kid," the man said, "I'm a good friend of Tsunade's. She's told me of your plight. I'm here to help you out.

Naruto looked over at the man a little and narrowed his eyes and said, "How do I know if you are telling me the truth? If you really are a friend of Tsunade's, then I'm sure she would have told you that I don't really trust others very well."

"As a matter of fact bub, she did," the newcomer said. "My name's Logan."

"Clearly you already know mine," Naruto grumbled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Relax bub," Logan said. "like I said, I'm here to help you out. Me, and a few others. Tsunade called us out here for help."

"I don't need help," Naruto said to Logan, "Again…if you really are a few friend of Tsunade's, then she also would have told you how I literally butchered a few assholes."

"Again, as a matter of fact she did," Logan countered. "Listen kid, she didn't want to help you, or have us help you, because you couldn't do it yourself. She wanted us all to help you because it's a chance for her to actually do something for you. She said she's going to help you in anything and everything that she can. And believe me, bub…when that buxom blonde says she's gonna do somethin', you can bet yer ass that she's gonna do it, and go all out doin' it."

"You speak like you know from experience," Naruto said as he took another shot.

Logan chuckled a little and said, "Hehehehe…I sure do, kid. I sure do."

Logan took another large drink and continued with, "Look…I heard about the shit that this damn place has done to you…and I'm sorry. It pissed me off so damn much…hell, it still does. We just wanna help you locate these bastards so you can put 'em down faster. I'll gladly help you, whether you like it or not. However, there is one thing I'd like to ask of ya…"

Naruto took another shot and said, "And what would that be, Mr. Logan?"

Logan took another drink and said, "To ask permission to kill some of these bastards myself when I get my hands on 'em. I hate child killers, especially ones that get away with it."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as he said, "Okay…now I know you're lying. Who the hell wants to help Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Alright bub," Logan growled, "I understand your point, but I'm losin' my patience here. Me an' the others are here trying to help you put these little fuckers down for good."

"I get it," Naruto said. "But, like I said earlier…If you really are a friend of Tsunade's, then she would have told you why I don't trust others. Either you know why or don't really care, or you really don't know Tsunade at all. And, if it's the latter, I'll kill you here and now."

Logan side glanced at the transformed hellspawn and sized him up. After a few seconds, he could really tell that the kid was serious, and that he probably really would be able to.

"Alright, I get it," Logan relented. "You're pushy because you don't trust me, that's fine. How about I prove it to ya?"

"And exactly how would you go about doing that?" Naruto asked before he took another drink.

"By having you go to Tsunade with me for confirmation," Logan said, "As well as confirm my side of the story."

Naruto took another shot of his drink and then set it down a little too hard. He seemed to stare off into space, thinking about what he had just been told. He mulled it around in his head, thinking deeply about it all, and what the possible outcomes could be.

 _Oh, what the hell,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Alright," Naruto said. "I just killed some rat bastards trying to rape a woman earlier and stole their money. It was a pretty penny too, as afar as pocket change goes anyway. I've got next round, then we'll head out."

Logan nodded and said, "Sounds good." He reached inside of his trench coat pocket and pulled out his pack of cigars and offered it up to the transformed hellspawn and said, "Cigar? Best they got in town."

"Whats the brand?" Naruto asked.

Logan smirked and said, "Firebrew. You know how good their stuff is."

Naruto smirked and said, "You know what? I think we're gonna get along just fine, you and I."

Logan smirked as Naruto withdrew a cigar from his pack and Logan produced his lighter and lit the cigar up for the blonde. "I couldn't agree more, bub."

…..

Tsunade was working on some more of the bane of her job – paperwork. She despised it with a fiery passion. But, it was part of the job, a very important part unfortunately, so it had to be done. She just wish it wasn't her. She really appreciated the help of Hinata Hyuuga in the Social Services Department, which really cut down her paperwork load by at least half, but there was still so much. She had hired Hinata as a staff member for that department because she both knew what she was doing but she also cared about the people.

Tsunade was almost done with her stack, about three quarters of the way through, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door opened and Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru all walked in the office. She looked at them and could tell that they meant business.

"How can I help you all tonight?" Tsunade asked politely as she placed her elbows on the table and folded he hands in front of her face.

"Lady Hokage," Kiba began, "I just very recently heard some very…unusual and startling news about a…about a certain someone, and I thought I should bring it up to you. These ladies here at my side apparently already know about the issue, and said that you did as well, but I find it just a little too unusual, and practically impossible, for it to be true."

Having a feeling of what the dog nin was thinking about, Tsunade Senju said, "And what issue would that be, Kiba Inuzuka?"

"The issue at hand is whether or not Naruto Uzumaki is alive or not," Kiba said seriously, yet hopefully.

Tsunade was silent for a moment, but then eventually nodded her head and said to the shinobi under her command, "He is indeed. At least, to a certain extent."

"That he's alive, but in a different body?" Kiba asked.

"Precisely," Tsunade answered. Kiba was stunned at the news, and suddenly his legs lost their strength. He began to fall back, but his canine friend stepped in just in time and Kiba ended up sitting on his partner's back.

"The girls already told me this," Kiba announced, "But hearing it firsthand from your Hokage…I don't know, man. Its just…a lot to take in, you know?"

Sympathetically, Tsunade nodded and said, "I understand completely, Kiba. I know that feeling all too well. I experienced it myself not too long ago."

Just then, Logan and the Hellspawn, still transformed into his Naruto form, walked into the Hokage's office. Everyone turned around to look at them and Kiba was frozen in shock as he said out loud, "Naruto!"

The transformed Hellspawn said with a smirk, "Hey Kiba, hows it goin?"

….

A/N: there you go guys! Another chapter for ya, I worked hard on getting this one out sooner, so I really hope you all enjoy it. Hit me up if you have any questions or comments. You all know what to do, read, review, the whole deal. Until next time, Roku out.


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunt Begins

A/N: hey guys how are you all doing? I hope all is well for you guys.

I noticed, due to a review, stating that in previous chapter, Kiba was introduced to the fact the Naruto has been resurrected, but in chapter ten, Tsunade had already informed the entire village of that fact.

My bad!

I'm still learning as I go in writing. With the previous chapter, things were going so smoothly that I guess I just completely forgot about that little part. Sorry about that guys.

I was thinking about how I could incorporate the last part of the chapter to make sense with the previous one. I'm thinking that, as we all know, Kiba doesn't always pay attention to things that he is being told. So maybe that could work. Or maybe he would be out on a mission at the time of the announcement. I think the mission thing would probably work best. Again guys, I apologize for my mistake, and will do my best to pay more attention so that this does not happen again, or at least not very often at all. Thank you Apreditor for pointing that out, I appreciate it.

Anyways, moving on. I still haven't received any ideas as far as any ideas from you guys about incorporating Sheeva, or anyone else for that matter. Should it be left as is? Or perhaps a different character? Remember, I write these stories for you guys, so you all do have some say in their construction.

I also received a request some time ago about creating a fic with Naruto/Farscape. As of right now, I will not even plan on doing that for a couple of reasons. First of which is because I am currently focusing on this particular story, I don't do well with writing multiple stories at once. Secondly, I know absolutely nothing about this farscape. I would have to do much more research about this…game? Anime? What exactly is it? I'm not going to start a story on something that I know nothing about. I will, however, consider it, especially if I come to have an interest in it. Thank you for the idea, and I'll get back to you on that.

Alright, I hope any issues at hand have been addressed, and if not, don't be afraid to point it out! Enjoy the next chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 12

The Hunt Begins

"Hows it goin', Kiba?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kiba just stood there, speechless. He looked back at the Hokage and said to her, "How is this even possible? I mean...I'm seeing a dead man over here!"

"I have relayed the same information that you now know to the rest of the village per Naruto's request," Tsunade pointed out. "At that time, you were out with your team on a B class mission. You obviously missed the official announcement. But, you now have the info regardless."

"But this is impossible!" Kiba pointed out. "He was _dead!"_

"Key word being 'was'," Naruto said to his friend. "The Shinigami granted me life in return for one hundred souls. My life in exchange for theirs, basically."

"I know," Kiba said, "Ino and the other girls told me that, but its just...its just…oh man I don't even know anymore!"

"Kiba," Tsunade said, "I want you to know that the people of this village are the ones mainly responsible for your friend's death. Naruto is back, and is going to send their worthless souls to the Shinigami directly. We would like your help to help with the delivery."

"'We'?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Tsunade responded, "we. Me, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Logan here, and the rest of the team that I called in for assistance."

"which, in fact, is what I came up here for," Naruto said to the Hokage. "Who exactly is this so called 'team' that you called out here?"

"Well, for starters, Logan is part of that team," Tsunade said. "He is also known as 'Wolverine'. There is also a few others, who of which are actually out searching for you right now. Apparently, though, Logan beat them all to it."

"And how is that?" Naruto asked Logan directly.

Logan pointed to his nose and said to Naruto, "No one else smells like fire and brimstone, bub."

Naruto smirked and said, "A few others already know what that smells like firsthand, and more will soon join them in hell. Tsunade, if you called a team to help me out with snuffing these bastards out, then I'm all for it, but I want most of the kills. These fuckers killed me when I was little, with an extreme amount of pain beforehand…I fully intend on returning the favor."

"I wanna gut at least a few of the damn bastards," Logan said to him.

"Notice I said 'most'," Naruto said. "You can have your thirst for blood quenched, go ahead. But if you find ten of the bastards, I want at least six to me."

"You got it kid," Logan said.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade and said to her, "Where is the rest of this new team at right now in the village? Do you know?"

Tsunade shook her head and said, "No I do not. I only instructed them to do it the best way that they new how."

Naruto nodded and said, "Understood."

Naruto turned to Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and said to them, "You guys wanna help me find these bastards?"

They all nodded and Ino said, "You're damn right, Naruto!"

Naruto responded with, "Then get ready. You four are going to go throughout the village and scout out for the people I will describe to you. When you find them, you will somehow escort them to training ground number twelve. You will keep them there until I arrive."

Again they all nodded and then he looked to Logan and said to him, "Can you find the rest of your team easily?"

"Of course kid," Logan said. "They all have scents that anyone could follow."

"How will we know how to let you know that they're all ready?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"When you are at training ground twelve," Naruto began to answer, "Light a small fire. When everyone has arrived with their assigned targets, everyone needs to put out the fires. That will be my signal."

"Got it," Hinata said to Naruto. She then asked, "Who are our targets Naruto kun?"

Naruto smiled at her in thanks for the affectionate name and replied with, "Here."

He held out his hand as it glowed a fiery green. Then, ten holographic figures appeared in front of them all as they appeared in his ten year old memory. (Kind of how Quan Chi projects the images of Scorpion's villages destruction with his magic in MK 2011, Naruto is doing the same thing here).

"These ten people are the people that we need to find," Naruto said. "Most of them are civilians, but a couple of them were chunin at the time, I do not know their rank now. Most of them went to bars from what I have seen. Check there first. Find them, and bring them to training ground twelve for execution."

"Hai!" Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba announced. They all disappeared via shunshin. Naruto then turned to face Logan and told him, "Find the rest of your team and deliver the same message."

Logan took another puff from his cigar and blew a large cloud of smoke and said, "You got it kid. See ya when the blood flows."

Naruto nodded as Logan turned to walk out the door of the Hokage's office.

"Do you really intend on killing those people you just showed to them?" Tsunade asked him. "Some of them have families you know."

"Yeah," Naruto told her. He turned his head around to face her, and she saw his narrowed, green eyes become misty as he said, "Because of me, they have their families. Its time I take it back. They will finally see what a real demon looks like."

With that said, his red shroud emerged from his back and enveloped him as he disappeared.

Tsunade smiled as she said, "Payback time, fools."

…..

Logan walked through the city streets of what was now Konoha, following the scent of the three women from Gotham. Their scents were so easy to follow it was almost embarrassing. He followed the scent for about ten minutes until he came up to a dance club. He walked up to the entrance and the bouncer, a chunin, stopped him and said, "Excuse me there, sir, what exactly are you doing here?"

Logan, immediately recognizing the bouncer as one of the chunin that Naruto showed him via holographic imagery, really fought the instinct to just gut the man right then and there. He took the cigar from his mouth and blew a small cloud of smoke out and said, "Whats the matter…cant a hard working guy get some entertainment around here?"

"Of course you can," the chunin said to him, "But you need proper identification. We obviously cant allow minors or non-ninja personnel inside, sir."

"Do I look like a damn minor?" Logan grumbled.

"N…no sir," the chunin said when he looked up at the hardened eyes that were staring right at him with utter hatred. "Just…just following protocol, sir. Please, come on in, and enjoy your night."

"Whatever kid," Logan said as he walked in past the chunin bouncer.

When he got inside, he couldn't help but appreciate the multitude of admirable female forms in the club. At least ten dancers were up on ten different stages, dancing for the whole club to view and admire. He immediately, however, remembered that he was here on business when he once again picked up the heavy scents of flora, the smell of a feline, and face paint. He walked in and found them siting at a u-shaped booth, looking at all the men in the area, watching out for them. he went around the back of the booth and to the front then sat next to Harley Quinn as he said to them, "Any luck girls?"

"None yet, Claws," Harley Quinn said to him. "We've been searchin' and seachin', but no luck."

"Everyone here smells like beer, money, and…certain fluids id rather not talk about," Catwoman said as she grimaced a little.

"I see no one of suspicion," Poison Ivy said.

Logan looked at them and noticed that they had, wisely, changed their attire. Catwoman was wearing a business suit/skirt combination, with the top of her suit unbuttoned, showing a generous amount of cleavage. Her hair was straightened and loose, falling a little passed her shoulders. She also wore dark sunglasses to complete the agent-type of look.

Poison Ivy ditched her normally revealing plant-like clothing for a green sundress and red high heeled boots. Her red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail.

Harley Quinn hadn't changed her look much. Taking off the facepaint, leaving the lipstick, she still wore her corset and her capri pants and black, heeled combat boots. Her hair was still in two pigtails.

"You ladies have begun your search without even knowing what to look for," Logan grumbled. "I hope that's not what everyone else did."

"It sure is Claws!" Harley said to him.

"Dammit," Logan said. "What is with the stupidity with everyone? I know who we're lookin' for…and you passed him on the way in."

"You cant be serious," Catwoman said to him, lowering her sunglasses to look at him.

"It's the bouncer," Logan confirmed. "Knew it was him the first second I saw him. We need to take him to training ground twelve for extermination."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Poison Ivy said to him.

Logan smiled as he said, "By using your feminine talents to sway him to follow you, of course. At least, that's your easiest way of doing it."

Poison Ivy sat up straighter and said, "I refuse to lower myself to such standar-"

Harley interrupted with, "I'll do it, Claws!" She stood up and started to head towards the entrance, where the chunin was currently doing his duty.

"She doesn't know where she's going, does she?" Logan asked. The other two ladies shook their heads in exasperation and Catwoman stood up as well and said, "Let's go."

The two women left to help their crazy friend seduce their target that was scheduled for execution.

Logan stood up and headed out to resume his search for the rest of his team.

….

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata found their target, an older woman no older than sixty in her shop. She ran a business selling jewelry, but Ino knew better about this woman: she could tell that she sold her merchandise for far too much than what it was worth. Ino had seen her swindle a man trying to buy a ring for his fiancé a while back, and was arguing with her that it far too expensive. The woman had argued with him that it was her shop and she could charge whatever she wanted, and when the man had tried to remind her about village pricing regulations, she pulled out a weapon and threatened him to pay for the ring. She was not going to let him leave the shop without paying for it. On top of which, she had added and extra hundred dollars in exchange for his life. Ino had tried to bring it up to the Hokage, but had no proof to back up what she had seen.

Ino was glad that this woman was going to die this night.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had walked into the shop and luckily no one else was inside. They pretended to be excited women who just got a huge sum of money and wanted to splurge on some fine jewelry.

"How can I help you young ladies this evening?" The old woman said as she hobbled over.

"Why are you here, running the shop by yourself?!" Hinata said, faking her concern. "You should be at home resting!"

The older woman waved it off and said, "What else is an old lady like myself going to do with her time, eh? Besides, my husband died in the Kyuubi attack twenty years ago, I've been alone for some time now ladies, but I do appreciate your concern. Moving on, how can I help you?"

Sakura immediately wanted to hit the woman with all the chakra she could muster in her fist for that remark, because she knew that was what the woman had likely used as an excuse to kill Naruto when he was just a kid. Thankfully, she, as well as Ino and Hinata, had used their self control and kept up their fake personas.

"We're looking for some really good necklaces and other stuff that match," Ino said enthusiastically. "we all just got engaged, in the same week! We are soooooo excited! We thought that since we were al proposed to at around the same time, that we should have matching jewelry to remember this moment!"

The older woman looked absolutely ecstatic. "Well I've got just the thing for you ladies! You're in luck, its my only set! Follow me please."

The three kunoichi followed the sixty year old woman back to her storage areas where she had all of those items price marked as well. Everything from toe rings to full jewelry sets were strewn about the place in their appropriate shelves. They stopped at a higher shelf, one that the older lady had to use a step stool to go to.

She stepped up on her stool and retrieved the requested item package. She showed it to them, and the kunoichi were surprised at how beautiful the pieces were. Well, except for Ino. And she looked at the price tag as well and was shocked at how much it was.

"Um, excuse me miss," Ino said in her most spoiled-lady like attitude, "I don't mean to be rude, but I've seen this exact same three piece at the shop down the street, and yours is six hundred dollars more. Why are you charging so much more for the same item?"

That was when the older lady lost her cool and yelled out, "That's it, I've had enough!" she pulled out a kunai and was prepared to throw it at Ino when she suddenly found herself surrounded, three kunai all pointed around her throat.

"Nice try, you old bat," Sakura said to the shop owner, "But we had you figured out before we walked into the door.

"Go to hell," the older lady said smugly.

"We aren't going there," Hinata said darkly. "But, you'll soon be meeting someone who has been there."

"What are you talking about?!" the older lady demanded. "I will have you arrested for thi-!"

WHACK!

Sakura had knocked her out with a carefully aimed chop to the neck and said to Hinata, "Take her to the training ground, Ino and I will continue searching."

Hinata nodded and said, "Okay, Sakura. Please hurry. I want to see Naruto again."

"You and me both, girl," Ino said with a smile. Hinata smiled back before she disappeared.

"Lets get the rest of these sons of bitches," Ino said enthusiastically. Sakura nodded.

"Fiiirrrrrrst…" Ino said. She walked over to the back of the storage area and grabbed several of the woman's more expensive items and stuffed them in her purse as she said, "C'mon, Sakura, grab your fill girl!"

Sakura smiled and did the same as her blonde-haired friend. After about five minutes of the robbery, both women left to continue their hunt for the Hellspawn.

….

Logan caught up with both Ivy Valentine and Taki. They had also changed their outfits to fit in with the crowds of Konoha. He saw them in a local grocery market, shopping for various items. However, he noticed that they were clearly taking their time. Obviously, they were keeping an ear and an eye out for any kind of suspicion.

Ivy Valentine was dressed in a light purple kimono, which fit very snugly around her chest. Her cleavage was almost spilling out of her outfit, much like Tsunade's. She wore purple sandals on her feet and her white hair was in the same bob-like style she normally wore it in.

Taki was wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms decorating it. Her kimono was a little more modest as far as showing skin, but it also fit very snugly around her physically fit feminine form, showing off her womanly curves. On the side of each leg, a large slit went from the hem of her kimono all the way up to her hip to allow for more leg movement. She wore black sandals that had a slightly higher heel.

They both had baskets that were about halfway filled with various items, and that's when Logan walked up to them, his gray trench coat flipping in the wind. He held his cowboy hat down with one hand as he spoke to Ivy from behind.

"How you doin', Ivy?" he said.

Ivy turned around and smirked at him flirtatiously and spoke in her sexy British accent.

"Hello Logan, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Taki also turned around and slightly bowed to Logan in a greeting as she asked him, "Good afternoon, Logan. What brings you by today?"

"I wanted to ask ya if you gals have had any luck with yer search," Logan said. "If not, I've got some info that might help ya out."

"Unfortunately," Ivy said with her heavy accent, "We have had no such luck in our hunt. What information do have for us Logan?"

"Your targets," Logan answered. "I'll travel with ya for a bit to find these sons a bitches."

"Very well," Taki said to Logan, "We gladly will receive your assistance. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it," Logan said. "Lets start off with the first thing: ya ladies are lookin' in the wrong area."

"How do you know?" Taki asked.

"I know how to track just about anyone," Logan answered. "Just because I don't have their scent doesn't mean I don't have the skills and knowledge to find 'em."

"Where do you suggest we look?" Ivy asked.

"Our next target is most likely at a either a weapons shop or is a blacksmith," Logan said. "Everything about the target says one of the two things. Lets check out the blacksmith first."

Logan turned around and began walking off, and the two ladies began following him.

They had been walking throughout the village when Logan stopped in the middle of a street, causing the two gorgeous ladies behind him to stop as well and Ivy asked him, "Whats wrong, Logan?"

"Look over there," Logan said, nodding to a very large and muscled man walking into an alleyway. "That's our guy."

Taki centered her focus on the man and said to Logan, "How exactly do we proceed?"

"We need to apprehend 'im, knock his ass out and take him to training ground twelve," Logan said. "Ivy, you go into the alley and distract the bastard. Taki and I will surround and then take him down. We need to do this quietly, there's still a lot of people out."

Both ladies nodded and Ivy began walking ahead towards the entrance to the alley. A few minutes later, Logan and Taki entered the alley as well, covered by the shadows.

They witnessed Ivy effectively using her British charm on the unsuspecting burly man. She was rubbing one of her hands on his chest and the other was on her hip and she was saying, "….I'm actually not from here, I'm from London. I came here to explore, I love to travel, and I have to admit that I love men. But, I love the bi, muscled man more. They are just more…masculine, and I _love_ masculinity. Tell me darling…would you care to show a woman like myself a good time?"

The large man chuckled, his deep rumble of laughter echoing throughout the alley as he answered, "Absolutely my dear. You are clearly a gorgeous woman, and a man such as myself would be honored to bed y-urgh!"

Logan and Taki suddenly appeared on either side of him and they used their elbows to hit the large man on both temples. The blow stunned and overloaded the man's senses, which had then sent him into the realm of unconsciousness. The large man fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and fell face first onto the cement ground. Taki and Ivy began to pick the man up, which they were able to do because they were so physically fit, just because they were women did not mean that they were weak. Logan said to them, "Good work girls. You two need to take him to training ground twelve. Do you know where that is?"

"I do," Taki said. "We will take care of it. Do you know where the others are?"

"No," Logan said, "But I can find them."

"Tsunade's help," Ivy began, "Everyone else has gotten the other targets secure in training ground twelve. I guess this idiot is the last one."

"Excellent," Logan said with a smirk. "I'm ready to start guttin' these bastards. I need to go to Tsunade to confirm if they're all bagged."

Ivy reached into her kimono and retrieved her phone and handed it to Logan and said, "Here, Logan, you can call her with this. She is currently at training ground twelve."

"Perfect. Take this asshole over there while I call her," Logan said as he took the phone from Ivy. The women nodded and disappeared via shunshin.

Logan flipped open the phone and dialed Tsunade's number and put the device up to his ear and listened to the device ring. After a minute, he heard the woman answer the phone.

 _"_ _Tsunade speaking."_

"Hello darlin'," Logan said to her. "I'm sending Ivy and Taki over with another one of the damn bastards. Are the other nine targets there already?"

 _"_ _Yes, the other nine targets are here and restrained, and nine fires are lit. Get over here, and we'll prepare for the graphic show we are sure to see later on tonight."_

Logan smirked as he said, "Don't start without me. I'll be there shortly."

 _"_ _Very well, Logan. See you later,"_ Tsunade said before she ended the call.

Logan closed the phone and stashed it in his coat pocket then turned and began walking to the training ground that was to be the stage for the ten people's, hopefully, brutal execution.

…

A/N: hey guys, so here is the next chapter, in preparation for what seems to be an absolutely gory execution that would go down in the pages of history. How do you think the assholes should be dealt with? What ideas do you have for a brutal execution? How should these vile citizens of Konoha be eliminated? Anything could happen. Your input counts! Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will continue to do so. Thank you guys! Until next time, Roku out.


	13. Chapter 13 Night Of Vengeance

A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another badass chapter for ya! Hopefully you all are getting some amazing reading material from this story. If there is anything you think that should be improved or changed in any way, lemme know! I'm all for improvement.

Enjoy the chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 13

Night of Vengeance

In training ground twelve, the ten targets were lined up horizontally, with one member of Tsunade's assistance team behind each of the targets. The first target lined up was the blacksmith, the large brute of a man that Logan took down with the help of Ivy and Taki. Second was the chunin bouncer from the club that the Gotham girls knocked out. Thirdly, was a middle-aged man that was selling drugs to anyone who had the money, busted by Rogue and Mystique. Fourth, was the older lady who owned the jewelry shop, caught be Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Fifth, was an older man who just lived alone, did nothing special, except practice voodoo, and he was taken to the training grounds by Sakura and Ino after they and Hinata had split up. Sixth, was an enormously fat woman who loved to steal food, didn't from who or from where, she had been banned from several restaurants due to stealing other people's food, especially when they weren't looking, who was taken down by Rogue. Seventh, was a middle-aged man who worked at a bank and had been recently charged with stealing money for years, who Logan had caught. Eighth, was the woman who was at the orphanage when Naruto was thee and treated him like complete and total garbage on top of a demon, and she was taken down by Sakura. Ninth, was another enormously fat woman who was known for her greed, and she was brought to the grounds by Catwoman. And lastly, was a slightly older man who owned a vegetable stand in the street market, he was caught beating several children for trying to steal some food from his stall. He was using a wooden board to hit the three kids in various areas of their bodies and was apprehended by Logan. At this moment, they were all on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs, and a member of the team behind them, making sure that they did not try to do anything to escape.

About fifty feet on front of them, sat ten small campfires in a large circle, almost tin a ritual formation. The eyes of all of the targets were on the center of the circle, where they could make out a figure, slightly illuminated by the fire's light. The campfires suddenly blazed with new life, revealing the figure in the center to be the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure herself, Tsunade Senju.

"Thank the gods!" The old lady of the jewelry shop exclaimed. "Our Leader has come for us.

"Silence!" Tsunade ordered in a very authoritative and angry tone of voice.

Shocked, the lady quieted herself. She looked at her leader and wondered why she was there, angry at them. Her unasked question was answered when Tsunade said from within the circle of fire announced,

"All ten of you have been found guilty of the charges of Cruelty, Aggravated Assault, Child Abuse, and First Degree Murder. Evidence has been found, at long last, that all ten of you were both present and partook in the murder of the ten year old boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki and the son of our beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. DNA for all ten of you has also been recovered from numerous sites around the village, confirming several beatings of said child. For the following charges, all ten of you are hereby sentenced to death!"

The blacksmith protested loudly. "This is preposterous! I did no such thing! Especially to a child!"

Tsunade looked at him harshly through the fires and said to him, "Then perhaps you can explain the hot iron burn marks and wounds from dull weapons all over the child's body discovered during the autopsy? You _are_ the only blacksmith in the village, after all."

That effectively shut the man up, causing him to look to the ground ashamed.

"The little demon brat killed my husband!" the older lady said to the Hokage. "I loved my husband with everything I had, and the damn kid stole him from me!"

"Shut the hell up you moronic little fool," Tsunade said authoritatively. "You know damn well that Naruto was not the Kyuubi! You used that as an excuse to vent your anger upon, and caused an innocent boy to **_DIE_** at **_YOUR_** hands! You are such an incredible fool I am amazed that you have lived this long, you stupid bitch! Now, you _will_ silence yourself, or I will rip out your tongue!"

Once again, another one of the condemned was silenced.

"Hehehehehe…" Logan chuckled darkly, visually scaring all of the targets who were currently on their knees. "I llllllove it when the damned get what they deserve."

"We are citizens of Konoha!" the chunin yelled out proudly. "I am a chunin of our great village! I have completed over one hundred missions in my short time as a shinobi of the Leaf! I am too valuable to just kill off like some pig to slaughter!"

"You're right on that part, fucker," Tsunade said to him. The light of the flames around her continued to illuminate her form, giving her the appearance of being there and yet not at the same time. "A pig off to slaughter would at least serve a purpose, to feed several people. Killing you is out of justice, of revenge. Justice and revenge far too long overdue. You shall now be dealt with."

Tsunade then walked through the flames and towards the ten idiots who were about to die, and the flames just died out, like someone putting out a candle.

"Wh…whats going on?" the extremely fat man asked. "Are we being executed in the dark?"

"Oh no," Tsunade said, "You're going to suffer. Exactly like the child you all killed suffered. And he will have the honor to deliver justice himself."

"What?!" the chunin said. "What are you talking about?!"

It was then that a figure began to appear slowly into vision. Everyone's eyes widened when they realized that it was in the form of the ten year old Naruto at the end of the murder.

His right eye was literally gauged out and was hanging halfway down his face by a thin strand of muscle that connected the eyeball to the rest of his head. The rest of his face except for the other eye was completely swollen. There was an incredibly large and deep gash across his throat that reached from ear to ear, dried blood decorating the wound like it had spilled over and reached all over his neck. One collar bone was popping out, the broken and pointed end looking like it was trying to escape the flesh. His right arm from the bicep down was literally torn and in shatters, the only thing holding the arm to the rest of the body was the bones themselves. The muscles, clothing, layers of fat, tendons and ligaments looked like torn pieces of a cloth that hung around the bones of his arm. His chest had several iron branding burns and deep cuts, some scratching the surface in sensitive areas, but most reached at least to the muscles below the skin, others were more like puncture wounds. Four ribs on one side were sticking out at incredibly painfully looking angles, and six ribs on the other side were also sticking out in much the same angles. his left arm had been almost cut in half, a large gash nearly separating the arm in two halves. His stomach had been cut open, and everyone could see that he was clearly missing some organs. His right femur was broken in half and the lower half was sticking out the skin, and the knee cap was completely shattered. The same was for his left leg. On both legs, a literal huge chunk of flesh had been cut off, like chunk of turkey would be at a thanksgiving dinner. His shins were surprisingly not touched as much, but his feet were broken, had toes removed, and the left heel had been cut off.

"Oh…my…god…" Sakura said as she began to cry. Ino held a hand up to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud, and Hinata had to turn around and cry into her hands. Tsunade, however, could not control herself.

She fell to her knees and shouted, "Oh my god, _Naruto!_ Please… ** _please_** don't tell me this is what they did to you! To my Godson!..."

She buried her face in her hands and cried loudly, which was the breaking of the ice for the other three Leaf kunoichi, as they also began crying loudly.

"This…" Hinata began in between sobs, still refusing to look at the apparition that looked far too real, "This is…what happ…what happened to him…I saw the…the body during…during the autopsy…oh my god…I never thought I would see that again…"'

Logan was shaking in both rage and trying to prevent himself from regurgitating his lunch. "You sorry sons of bitches!" he shouted. He took off his trench coat and threw it off as well as his hat. He thrust his arms out to his sides and his claws popped out, and they seemed to be even longer and deadlier looking than ever before. He raised one clawed arm in the air, eager to cut up the target right in front of him. " _I'll kill you!"_

 _"_ _HOLD IT!"_ a new, but familiar, voice said in the darkness.

Wolverine froze, his adamantium claws mere millimeters from the back of the neck of the domed one on his knees. He looked up to see nothing, except for the apparition to slowly fade out of existence.

Then, the 'older' Naruto walked out of the shadows, and the eyes of the condemned citizens grew wide as one of them said weakly, "You're…you're alive?!..."

The transformed Hellspawn stopped right in front of the fat woman who said that and kneeled in front of her and roughly grabbed her jaw and said to her slowly,

"No I'm not, asshole."

He then slapped her incredibly hard, three teeth instantly flying out of her mouth. Her fat cheeks puffing in and out, trying to catch her breath from the pain and the shock from the force of the blow. Even though it was just a slap, she felt as if someone had taken a steel pillar and slapped her with it instead of a bare hand.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked emotionlessly. "You stomped on me so many times, crushing my insides…you bit me so many times you made me bleed profusely, like a wild animal. I swear you were trying to eat me alive, you fat and crazy son of a bitch. Don't worry…you'll get whats coming to you."

Naruto then stepped in front of the blacksmith and pressed a finger up on the man's burly chest and told him, "You…that white-hot iron brand fucking hurt. That damn knife, fucking hurt. You stabbing me in my damn chest, fucking hurt. That slit throat you gave me, that fucking hurt. You, also, will get whats coming to you."

He then walked over to the chunin and said to him, "You weak, pathetic little fool. You know how a sealing works. A rabid dog locked in a cage does not mean the cage then becomes the rabid dog. You knew this, and yet still carried on with the evil deeds you have done. You, I will take great pleasure in killing."

The chunin visibly gulped as Naruto walked on to the jewelry lady and kicked her in the stomach.

"I never killed your husband," Naruto said once again emotionlessly. "Your husband was an idiot if he couldn't dodge some falling debris. He easily could have dodged it, he was a shinobi after all."

"Don't you dare talk about my husb-oof!" the lady began to yell, but Catwoman smacked her in the back of the head really hard. Naruto grabs her by the hair and lifts her head up, then delivers a brutal punch to her nose, and the crunch was audible for all to hear. She screamed as blood began pouring down her face. Naruto grabbed her hair and lifted her head up again and delivered one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten more brutal punches to her face.

Her eyes were already swollen, nose was broken and twisted an angle, and her jaw was dislocated while all along blood was pouring down her face from her busted nose.

Naruto then stood up straight slowly, and everyone could see the mask of hatred he wore on his face for the ten on their knees in front of him. He then turned around and began to walk away slowly ten yards out.

He then whipped around and yelled out, "I was NOT a demon! I was ten! A mother fucking ten year old boy who was going to the Academy!"

He clapped his hands together, and the same apparition as before, only this time it showed that it was untouched. Smooth but spiky hair that was clean, clothes intact, skin unbruised and clear, no wounds of any sort anywhere.

"This is who I was…" Naruto said darkly. "That body is gone…"

The apparition changed once more into the completely mangled form, and once again everyone almost lost their lunches. The ten condemned people stared wide eyed at the apparition before them as Naruto continued saying, "The body is gone…but the memories are **_fresh_**...the **_pain_** …its **_all…still…THERE!"_**

Naruto shouted that last word, and a huge wave of heat of hatred fell over everyone, as if the very memories of everything on that fateful night had befallen everyone. Even the great and powerful Senju Princess felt overwhelmed. Then, something even darker, something even more frightening, reached everyone's ears. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Logan, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Taki, Ivy, Rogue, and Mystique all looked up in horror as they listened to the eerie sound that they were now hearing. A sound that thoroughly scared the ten ones doomed to die to the core.

Narutos laughter.

His head was thrown back as he laughed darkly into the night. The sound of his laughter echoed throughout the area, making it scarier. He then looked straight at the doomed on their knees, vengeance, pain, and hatred twisting his face into one closely resembling that of a smiling demon.

Naruto spoke slowly…darkly…

 _"_ _I wasn't a demon before, but thank to filthy scum like you…"_

Naruto thrust his arms out to his sides as the black, armored spiked plates once again emerged from his skin, and then began to wrap around his body, revealing his true form as the Hellspawn of Konoha. Naruto's smile seemed to grow wider when the armored plates covered his head and face, the white plates appeared, and his green eyes glowed, copious amounts of green mist coming from his eyes, and his red shroud emerged from his back, the tattered collar shadowed his head, and the remainder of the shroud floated around the entire area as he began to levitate in the air. His voice once again spoke, continuing on from his previous statement,

 ** _"_** ** _But, thanks to your efforts…I am a demon now…and I'm back…for your BLOOD!"_**

Narutos shroud then began to rapidly twist and turn, then he held out his hand as it began to take form into an enormously large sword. Naruto landed on the ground and held the sword out. The blade was long and curved, the flesh of the blade in the center red and grotesque. The large yellow eye in the center opened up and looked over the ten ones who were about to die.

 ** _"_** ** _Behold…the weapon gifted to me by the Shinigami himself…Soul Edge! Blacksmith! You shall die first!"_**

 ****In a blast of speed, Naruto had launched himself forward and grabbed the large man by his throat and lifted him up with the strength of a demon. The blacksmith tried desperately to break the hold of the Hellspawn's grip, but the narrowed green eyes of Hell's demon was almost hypnotizing. Naruto then choke slammed the large man and flipped him over himself. While the large man was in midair, the Hellspawn used Soul Edge and sliced way the blacksmith's stomach, his intestines spilling out onto the ground as he fell. His screams filled the area, reverberating through the trees and could have possibly woken the dead.

The Hellspawn then walked to him and placed his foot on the man's throat as he reached down and began to, one by one, rip out the man's insides and toss them aside as if they were garbage. The man's screams continued on for a few minutes, getting quieter and quieter as the man slowly died.

The man was just barely alive by the time Naruto had ripped everything out to where only his heart and lungs were left. Naruto removed his foot and plunged Soul Edge tip first into the man's chest as he said,

 ** _"_** ** _Soul Edge, consume this soul…have your fill…"_**

The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he literally felt his soul being drained from his body. After about ten seconds or so, the blacksmith that had removed Narutos insides when he was a boy was dead, his soul consumed.

The Hellspawn chuckled darkly and looked at the remainder of the doomed as he said, **_"_** ** _One bag of flesh of blood and flesh to spill…nine more to go."_**

Naruto removed the sought after blade and began walking back towards the group, looking at which one he should take next.

He then grabbed the old lady's throat tightly and looked in her eyes. The older woman was terrified of his green eyes that seemed to peer into her very soul.

"Pl...please, spare me!" the older woman said to him.

 ** _"_** ** _Grrreeeeeeeed….."_** he said to her darkly, almost growling.

"Mercy!" the older lady begged.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you show me mercy ten years ago? Did you show mercy to a ten year old child?!"_**

The older lady shook her head slowly.

 ** _"_** ** _Then I shall return the favor!"_**

 ****Naruto the Hellspawn ripped the necklace from her throat, the bracelets from her wrists, the rings from her fingers, and the ear rings from her and held them in one hand as he said to her,

 ** _"_** ** _Your passion, your source of your greed…shall also be your doom."_**

The hand holding the woman's jewelry suddenly was engulfed in the hellish green flames. Using his other hand, he forced the older woman's mouth open and forced her head back.

"W…wait!" the woman struggled to say. "I never hurt you with my jewels!"

 ** _"_** ** _No, you didn't,"_** the Hellspawn agreed, **_"_** ** _This is for Ino!"_**

The older woman's eyes widened as she realized what the demon was going to do to her. She began to scream with her open her mouth in protest as she witnessed her own jewelry in the green flames go from their beautiful form into molten liquid. She saw the demon's hand start to tilt and she struggled her best to release herself from his iron grip, but it was all feeble.

Her fate was sealed.

Her mouth could barely scream as she felt her precious jewels turned to molten liquid go down her throat. She felt her esophagus and stomach lining burn and melt from the inside. Her body twisted and convulsed painfully in rejection of the new substance. Once he had dipped all of the hot liquid metal into her throat, he looked down and could see little traces of the white hot substance begin to seep through the skin of her stomach. He brought her up to her feet and tossed her back.

The older lady stumbled and shook in insurmountable pain. Then, the Hellspawn crouched in front of her and thrust one hand forward through her melting midsection. His hand burst through back, little slivers of liquid metal dripping from his hand. He then retracted his arm back in one swift and extremely rough motion. When he pulled his arm back, the combination of the force with which he had done so and the extremely hot liquid metal melting her core, had caused her body to literally fall in two halves in bloody heaps on the ground.

Naruto shook his arm to shake off the gory bits and held out his hand. Soul Edge flew from the dead body of the blacksmith and into his outstretched hand and in one swift motion, turned around and thrust the blade hilt deep into the enormously fat man.

The fat man was shocked and tried to breathe as blood flowed from his mouth. He looked up and stared into the narrowed eyes of the Hellspawn that were filled with hatred and bloodlust.

 ** _"_** ** _You told me, so long ago…that you hoped my soul would burn in hell for all eternity…"_**

The fat man could only stare ahead at the Hellspawn as he said, **_"_** ** _Yours will be in the belly of the Shinigami for all eternity…Soul Edge…consume this soul…have your fill!"_**

 ****The fat mean reared his head and screamed as he also was experiencing his soul being sucked from his body. The eye of Soul Edge seemed to roll back into its socket with consuming the soul.

Naruto yanked the soul consuming blade none to gently from the corpse of the fat man and watched as the gray-skinned form fell to the ground face first.

Naruto, Soul Edge in hand, turned to face the others.

 ** _"_** ** _Three bags of flesh and blood to spill down…seven more to go…"_**

 ****The chunin brought himself to his feet and screamed out in defiance towards the Hellspawn, saying, "You cant kill me, demon! I am too valuable for this village! I will not die tonight!"

Hellspawn Naruto thrust his hand forward, and a chain with a spear head shot out and stabbed the chunin in the shoulder, and then Naruto yanked it back very roughly, pulling the fool through the air towards him.

Hellspawn Naruto reached out with his other hand and grabbed the chunin's throat in midair.

"URK!"

The chunin immediately regretted his decision. Hellspawn Naruto brought the foolish shinobi to his face as he said to him, **_"_** ** _You're a filthy piece of garbage. And no one likes_** **** ** _piece of filthy garbage, you little shit."_**

 ****He looked to Logan and he said, ** _"_** ** _Logan, you asked me for permission earlier to have a shot at some of these cowards."_**

 ****Logan smiled as he knew where this was going. His claws slowly began to extract themselves from his hands and he crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce.

 ** _"_** ** _Here's your chance. Show this fool to his grave, Wolverine!"_**

Hellspawn Naruto threw the chunin with such force towards Logan, and Logan jumped up with a furious roar, his claws ready to shred anything to ribbons.

In midflight, the chunin's body was then separated into a few pieces, with blood and gore now redecorating the ground around them. When Logan landed, he looked up and smiled at the remaining six, who were to be joining the previous four very shortly.

The fat woman then tried to put up a fight from her knees, however feeble and pathetic it might have been. She began to plead for her life and cry out in fear as she desperately tried to get away from both her bonds and her kidnappers, as well as the imminent death that loomed over her.

Hellspawn Naruto walked slowly to her, his heavy steps hitting the ground. Steps that was almost like a clock, ticking away. Each step was a second closer to her death.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Stop this!" the enormously fat lady yelled out. "I own a bakery! I make cakes and treats for the kids! Aren't you going to make them sad if you kill me?!"

Hellspawn Naruto stopped directly in front of her and stared in her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Where does most of that food go?"_**

The fat lady was shocked at his simple question.

"I-I sell it to the families and to the children!" she exclaimed.

 ** _"_** ** _Lies."_**

He then grabbed one arm and in one swift motion, ripped it completely off. Blood sprayed everywhere as she screamed in agony and fell to her knees.

 ** _"_** ** _Where does most of that food go?!"_**

Feeling that lying was useless at this point, she blurted out the truth.

"I…I eat most of it!" she yelled out in pain.

 ** _"_** ** _So…you steal the food that you make, even though its your own food, you made it to give to the children. When you steal that food, you steal the food meant for the children. You greedy, gluttonous bitch. You like to eat?..."_**

 ****Naruto grabbed the lower half of her jaw and ripped it off, completely exposing her entire throat. He could see her vocal cords move as she screamed in agony once more. He reached down and grabbed the arm that he had wrenched off of her and heled it above her throat and yelled out, ** _"_** ** _Then EAT!"_**

 ****In one swift motion, he shoved her own arm elbow deep into her throat. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head while she was choking, and was blacking out from the pain. The lady knew she was dead, and wished that death would hurry up and come to alleviate the pain she was currently feeling.

Then, Naruto grabbed her by her intact shoulder and shoved her back to where she was slightly stumbling on her feet, bloody shoulder stump still sticking out of her mouth. He held one of his hands and a small, fiery green ball appeared in his hand as he said to her-

 ** _"_** ** _With this, you die."_**

He thrust his hand forward and the ball of green fire shot out like a plasma beam of green Hellfire. The beam went clean through her stomach, incinerating her stomach area completely. She fell to her knees, the fell flat on her face, dead.

Hinata walked up to the Hellspawn and said to him, "Naruto, I would like to exact some revenge too. For ten years, I have suffered because of our loss of you. I want to repay them for that pain that they caused me and my friends!"

Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tsunade all walked up to him and nodded in their agreement. The Hellspawn looked at the remaining five assholes and said to the Konoha nin,

 ** _"_** ** _Make…them…SUFFER!"_**

Tsunade was the first one to act. She immediately bit her thumb, performed the necessary hand signs, and slammed palm on the ground and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a large burst of smoke, the huge Slug Summons Katsuyu appeared.

 _"_ _What can I do for you, Lady Tsunade?"_ the slug summons inquired.

"Lady Katsuyu," Tsunade responded, "You are here this time for an execution!"

 _"_ _An execution?"_ the slug asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "These five bastards here on their knees are the ones directly responsible for Naruto Uzumaki's death!"

The five who were condemned had never seen an angry giant slug before.

And they wish they never had.

Katsuyu seemed to grow larger and larger by the second. After almost a minute, she was easily twice her normal size.

 _"_ _You all have cause Lady Tsunade an incredible amount of pain and grief!"_ the giant slug said angrily. _"_ _Now you will pay with your lives, but first, you will suffer as my master has! Lady Tsunade, how do you want them executed?"_

Tsunade thought for a moment and then said, "Melt them alive in your acid."

The people's eyes grew wide in fear. "Just one of them though, Katsuyu, the others will be dealt with shortly."

The giant slug nodded. She then seemed to crack, and then she turned into millions and millions of microscopic slugs that fell onto a larger man. Almost immediately, he began screaming and writhing on the ground like a person who was possessed by a demon and was being exorcised.

The others looked on and saw that slowly, his skin, and only his skin, was beginning to melt off. After about five minutes, the skin was completely gone, leaving every single muscle exposed and very sensitive. Every moved cause the man even more unbearable pain. Then, his muscles began deteriorating at an alarmingly fast rate, they seemed to be dissolving right off of the bones. The fat layer was next, that also literally falling off of the bones.

The man was already dead by the time his muscles were disintegrated. Now that only the bones were left, Hellspawn Naruto walked up and ripped the freshly cleaned-by-acid skull from the rest of the body and held it in his hand.

 ** _"_** ** _You hurt me…so much, as a child. Now, you shall pay for it for all eternity in the belly of the Shinigami."_**

 ****He then crushed the skull in his hand, turning it into dust.

Kiba and Akamaru could no longer hold in their animal instinct to kill their prey. Kiba, already in his feral-like state, ran forward as one with Akamaru as they grabbed another man by his shoulders and drug him away from the rest of the group.

They stopped about ten yards away from them, and that was when Kiba dug his claws into the man's thighs as he grabbed them and pulled the man towards himself.

Akamaru locked his fangs into the man's throat and pulled him to himself, wanting to tear the man's throat off.

They continued this Inuzuka tug-o-war, until finally, the man's body was pulled apart by the waist. The man's screams of agony echoed throughout training ground twelve. Both Kiba and Akamaru threw the pieces of the carcass aside and then threw their heads up in the sky and howled their victory cry.

Sakura ran up to a woman and jumped high in the air, and on her way down was chanting her battle cry.

"Ssshaaaannarrooo!"

When she came down, she used a hammer fist technique, and her arm and fist practically cleaved the woman's body in half. No blade, just pure strength and force, enough to cause a woman to be cut in two. Sakura yanked her arm back and shook of the blood and gore, watching as the now two parts of the corpse fall back onto the ground.

"That was for Naruto, you son of a bitch!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata crouched down very low to the ground, her Byakugan in full force. Her pupiless eyes bore into the soul of her own target, a middle aged man who had a huge gut, but was still pretty muscular. She ran towards him and then jumped over him and landed to where she was facing his back. She brought both hands back and, at the same time, launched them forward, her hands covered in the blue Twin Lion Fists.

The force of the chakra blows literally forced his lungs out of his chest. They just popped out and landed on the ground in front of him. Next, he saw his stomach also burst out of his giant belly and land on the ground. Then his liver, his kidneys, his spleen…Hinata was literally using chakra and brute force to propel each internal organ outside of their skeletal and muscular confines.

By the time Hinata was done, the man's chest was completely opened up and void of any organs whatsoever. With one final blow, Hinata reared one hand back and delivered a brutal palm strike to the back of the man's head, causing it to explode. Blood, gore, and brain matter flew everywhere.

Ino had the last two people. She performed her family's signature jutsu, yelling out, "Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

The one that had been the initial target got up and began choking the second person without mercy. He choked the other man viciously, shaking his neck and pressing his thumbs against the man's jugulars, digging his nails in. finally, the first man's nails successfully dug into the other man's veins, causing blood to spray all over the one choking him. After the one being choked was dead, the victim of the Mind Destruction Jutsu began clawing at his own face, ripping out his eyes and choking himself. At long last, he gave up and violently snapped his own neck.

With all ten of the condemned dead, the Hellspawn let out a victory cry of his own.

 ** _"_** ** _AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

 ****Green hellfire emerged from the ground, consuming every single body part, every ounce of body fluids, every single bone that had been spread across the training grounds. The hellspawn put his arms down, and he turned around and walked into the darkness.

Everyone watched as the green flames slowly dispersed.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Ino said. "I wanna hold him though...poor guy."

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. "Where did you go?"

They never noticed the pale and ghostly hand that appeared out of thin air and retrieved Soul Edge…

…..

A/N: here you go guys! Man, that was a brutal chapter! Hahahahahahaha….fuckers got what they deserved though, huh? Any suggestions as to what should happen next? Lemme know what you all think! until next time, Roku out.


	14. Chapter 14 Brief Flashback

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your weekend. Here is yet another chapter of, hopefully your favorite, story – A Lost Soul!

How is the story so far? What do you think? Is there anything you would do differently? What would you do if that was the case? I like to hear your opinions, it helps me think of things as well. Anyways, here is another chapter for you all, enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 14

Brief Flashback

Everyone says that revenge and vengeance doesn't bring peace to anyone, that it doesn't bring back the ones who have been lost, or bring solstice to the ones who have been wronged. It has been said for countless generations that vengeance and revenge, at the end of the act, that it will continue to fester, and the need to spill blood for the sake of vengeance will need to be fulfilled again and again.

Bullshit.

Naruto felt incredibly lighter. He felt that a part of him had been able to finally rest in peace. He was atop the Hokage Mountain, on top of the fourth's head. His red shroud, Leetha, surrounded his body snugly, comfortingly. The excess of the shroud was blowing in the wind. Naruto just stood out into space, relishing in the feeling of a part of him beginning to relax and rest. A piece of his soul had been avenged. Many of the Guilty had fallen, but many more of the Guilty still stood, and needed to be brought before the feet of the Shinigami. Naruto allowed himself this brief reprieve that had been earned to reflect on what he had done. to reflect on the people that he had brutally killed, the lives he had taken, the lives of those close to the victims ruined.

He had no regrets.

They all had taken everything from him, it was only fair that he return the favor in some way.

Then, a voice that he had not heard in a while spoke to him once again.

 _You are doing well, Naruto. We have claimed the souls of now sixty-seven mortals. You only need thirty-three more corrupted souls to repay Lord Shinigami for granting you new life once more._

"How are you Leetha?" Hellspawn Naruto greeted out loud. "And that's good to know."

 _I am well, you have been taking care of me very well. Have you noticed?_

"Have I noticed what?" Naruto asked his symbiote.

 _Those women that were with you, who have been with you. They are wanting to mate with you, much like the one called Ino has._

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked out loud.

 _I am able to detect several pheromones in the air, Naruto. Several scents that I have detected originate from those women, and most of them are a pheromone dictating that they clearly wish to mate with you._

"Even if that's true," Naruto said, "There's no way that they would even follow through with it. I mean…look at what I am."

 _I do not believe that they have considered that._

"It doesn't matter…" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"What doesn't matter Naruto?"

The Hellspawn whipped around and was about to attack, but stopped short when he realized that it was just Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naruto said, lowering his demonic hand.

"You were talking out loud…" Sakura pointed out. "You said that something doesn't matter. What is it?"

"That's exactly it," Naruto responded. "It doesn't matter."

Sakura walked up and put her hand on his caped shoulder and told him, "Naruto...you know you can tell me anything. Its ok, I'm here-"

Naruto whipped around with a roar, throwing her arm off of his shoulder in the process.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sakura looked at him, both shocked and confused. "Naruto…Naruto whats wrong with you? Whats going on?!"

Narutos shroud suddenly sprang to life and spread out, fanning across the immediate area.

"Ssssstay back!" Naruto said. "I said STAY BACK!"

Sakura took a few steps back as requested. What he said next though told her that he wasn't talking to her.

"I didn't do anything! Leave me alone! I just needed to go to the store! Leave me alone!"

Sakura looked on in confusion, and her quick thinking answered her unasked question.

He was reliving his own murder.

"Oh god Naruto…" Sakura said sadly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to help him, anything dealing with the mind or behavior wasn't her specialty. She opened her purse and took out her cell phone and quickly dialed her friends number. She backed further and further away as she saw the Hellspawn begin to lash out.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Ino, its me Sakura!" She yelled frantically over the phone. "Get your ass to the top of the Hokage Mountain NOW! Its about Naruto! Grab help if you can!"

 _"_ _Whats wron-"_

"NOOOWWWW!"

 _"_ _Got it!"_

Sakura put her phone away and focused on her undead friend, just in case she needed to defend herself.

"Get…away…from ME!" Naruto yelled out as he swiped one of his claws in the air. He then stumbled back as he was supposedly cut.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!"

Naruto brought his fist up high and punched the rocky earth below them, and an enormous wave of green fire suddenly spread out in one pulse. It was here, then it was gone, but Sakura could feel the blistering heat. She could tell that whatever limb that green and Hellish fire touched, it would be gone in a matter of seconds.

The force of the after shock knocked her on her butt. She sat up and rubbed it, wincing in pain as she did so.

Then, she saw something that scared her senseless.

Earlier that night, when he looked at the ones who had killed him, he had a murderous, vengeful look in his green eyes.

Now he was looking at her with that same look.

"Naruto…wait!" Sakura pleaded. She brought her hand up in front of her as the Hellspawn seemed to grow taller, his red and evil looking shroud surrounding him.

"I didn't do anything to you Naruto!" Sakura yelled out at him. He seemed to lean in closer and closer until he was directly in front of her face.

 _"_ _Liar."_

He reached out and grabbed her head in his large hand. Immediately, she recognized what he meant.

In a matter of seconds, she had felt every punch she had delivered to him, every insult she had thrown at him, every time she had ignored him…every single time she did something to harm him in some way intentionally she had felt it all in a matter of seconds.

Naruto let go of her head, and Sakura fell forward on her face. She was laying down on her stomach, and her eyes started to cry continuously. She couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty at what she had done. She had known what she had done, but not to that extent, and definitely not the feelings attached to it all. She knew of the acts, but never really once thought of the effect it would have on someone.

She then began to bawl uncontrollably.

"I'm…I'm so…I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I'm so sorry Naruto!"

Naruto simply stood up straight and turned around, then walked towards the edge of the mountain. He looked back and said to her, _"_ _You have tried your best to atone for your sins, therefore, you shall not perish. However, you still needed to understand the full extent of your atrocities. The rest of the village, however…they die."_

It was then that Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, and Logan ran up the side of the hill and came into view. They all saw Sakura down on the ground, crying out loudly, saying things like 'forgive me' and 'I'm sorry', and the Hellspawn at the edge of the mountain.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called out. "What have you done?!"

Naruto turned to look back at them and said, _"_ _I have shown her her sins against me. Now, she is sorrowful and regretful."_

Hinata said, "Naruto…you cant just go around killing whoever you want, even if they killed you."

In a flash, Naruto was right in front of her, and had a tight hold on her night gown. Pulling her up to his face, he looked straight into her pupiless and frightened eyes.

 _"_ _If a group of people killed your sister…what would you do?"_

"I…I would hunt them down and avenge her," Hinata answered.

Naruto softly put her down and told her, _"_ _Exactly. Now tell me…what am I doing that's any different from what you would do?"_

Once again, he turned around and walked towards the edge of the Hokage Mountain. As he was walking, his shroud enveloped him, transforming him. The shroud faded, and the human form of Naruto was now at the edge of the mountain.

Everyone stared at him in both awe and fear and Logan asked, "What're you gonna do now kid?"

The now newly transformed Naruto looked at the wolverine and told him, _"_ _I'm going to bring them Hell."_

With that said, he turned around and jumped off of the Hokage Mountain, headed for the village below.

…..

Tsunade knelt down next to her apprentice and said to her, "Sakura, are you alright?"

"H…Hai, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said back. "Just…just a little sad is all."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hinata asked her.

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, he just showed me what I had done to him. I don't know what happened…I think he was having a flashback or something, and then his mind triggered something about what I had done. I'm not sure what happened, but it was…scary."

Ino chimed in , saying, "What probably happened was his emotions were more raw after he had finally killed those child killing bastards earlier tonight. Maybe he tapped into them more, and when he heard you say whatever it was you said, he probably snapped. I'm not exactly sure, but that's just a theory."

"One that makes sense," Tsunade said. "Logan, I need you to track him down. I agree that these damn villagers need to pay for their heinous crimes, but him causing fear and chaos throughout the village is not going to help at all."

Logan nodded and said, "You got it sweet cheeks."

"Dammit Logan!" Tsunade shouted at Logan as he left. He cheeks were a little rosy, and she did NOT like it when he did that.

Well, maybe just a little bit.

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata said, "What did you want us to do?"

Tsunade thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure. Right now, our main priority is to protect the villagers. The innocent ones, anyway."

"How do we know who's innocent and who isn't?" Ino asked.

Tsunade smiled and said, "If Naruto isn't targeting them, they are innocent."

Ino thought to herself for a moment and snapped her fingers in realization. "Lady Tsunade! If I can get some more chakra, I can probably expand the range of my Mind Transfer jutsu, and find Naruto. Then, I can communicate with him and see who he's after. We can proceed from there."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Excellent plan Ino Yamanaka. Come here, I'll give you some of my chakra."

Ino nodded and walked over to her leader and Tsunade said, "Hold out your hands, Ino."

She did as she was told and held her hands out, palms up. Tsunade placed her hands on top and said to her, "Have you ever done this before?"

Ino shook her head and said, "No, Lady Tsunade, but I've heard of people doing this kind of thing before."

"Okay. I'm going to transfer my chakra to you, and all you need to do is think of yourself as a type of sponge. Don't think too hard, just absorb. Understand?"

Ino nodded and said, "Yes. Is there anything else I should know, like side effects?"

"As a matter of fact, yes there is," Tsunade said. "It will feel like an incredible rush of power, and you might get lightheaded. However, you must concentrate and focus on the absorption. If you do not, the chakra will dissipate and will be completely wasted. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Ino responded.

"Okay, here we go."

Immediately, Ino felt lightheaded from the rush of chakra. It felt like a heavy shower of chakra that washed over her and was trying to drown her. Remembering what her teacher just told her, she did her best to focus. After what seemed like an hour, it finally stopped, and she stumbled on her feet. Tsunade and Hinata caught her and set her on her knees.

"Are you ok Ino?" Hinata sked.

Ino looked around absentmindedly. "Wwwwhhooooaaaaa….that was…too much…"

Tsunade snickered and said to her, "Here is the almighty Ino Yamanaka, all so powerful and bodacious, but cant handle a simple chakra transfer. Hahahaha…"

Ino looked at her teasing teacher and said, "Hu…hush, Lady Tsunade."

Hinata and Tsunade both chuckled a little bit, then helped Ino up. After a few moments, Ino was more alert and hyper than ever.

"Whoa!" Ino said aloud, staring at her hands and making fists. "I'm…feeling incredible!"

"Good," Tsunade said, "Now use that to expand your jutsu. Time is precious, Ino."

Getting serious, Ino nodded and said, "Alright, I'm on it."

Ino sat down Indian style and performed a few hand signs, then clapping her hands together she announced, "Yamanaka Secret Jutsu: Mind Search!"

Her eyes shut, and she felt her entire form expand rapidly throughout the village. It was like she was a huge wave of air that seemed to wash over the village in ripples, searching for the specific mind of Naruto Uzumaki. Or, more accurately, the transformed Hellspawn of Naruto Uzumaki.

After about two minutes or so, she had located him. From what seemed like a birds eye view, but right above him, she witnessed him running across the top of roofs of several houses, seemingly searching. She focused her entire astral form and focused and aimed on him, then felt herself, like a huge rush of the wind, flow towards the body of the blonde haired target.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. He then sat down in a meditative position and focused in on his mindscape.

(In Narutos Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that Ino was absolutely terrified stiff. She was standing still in the middle of a fiery, brimstone road, and the buildings of Konoha all around her were burning with fire. Not a normal fire though…it was a fire with a purpose, with a vengeance, like it was alive. Like it was the apex predator of nature itself, and Konoha was its prey.

And the fires of Hell were starving.

There wasn't a single area in the mindscape of Narutos Konoha that wasn't touched by the fiery flames of hell. It was so hot and humid, and seemed that the very air itself threatened to burst into flames and scorch her lungs. Ino looked around frantically, not sure of what to do. Her eyes were wide, her body shaking with uncontrollable fear, and her mouth quivered as her eyes watered continuously.

Naruto walked up behind her and said, "Enjoy the view?"

Ino whipped around, startled and yelled. "Oh my god, Naruto!"

She ran up and hugged him closely. He was the only source of comfort for her and she said, "What…what _is_ this place?"

"This?" Naruto said, waving his hand around them. "This, Ino, was the Konoha that I lived in."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Have you already forgotten?" Naruto asked. "I've already told you briefly about what had happened to me. I was not just randomly killed on some random night. When I was really alive, I lived in Hell. It may have looked like this…but it might as well have been."

Ino looked back at the area she was just standing, but immediately wished she hadn't.

All around them, as far as the eye could see, were millions of millions of faceless, formless, black figures with only the white circles for eyes. They all seemed to come closer and closer, none of them moving, speaking…nothing, just seemed to glide closer and closer. She then heard a deep growling from them all as they got closer. Ino, frightened to no end, just got down on her knees and covered her head and screamed in terror.

Naruto snapped his fingers, and it all just disappeared in an instant, replaced with the actual, peaceful Konoha that Ino knew of. She heard the songs sung by the birds, the friendly chatter of the Leaf citizens, and the whistling of the cool breeze in the air.

Ino slowly stood up and looked around, totally confused.

"Wha…what happened?" Ino asked. "Where's…where's all the fire?"

"For one whose abilities are of the mind, I would have thought that you would know what just happened," Naruto said. "However, you were just scared shitless right now."

"You…you changed our environment?" Ino asked. "You did, right?"

Naruto nodded and said, "That's right."

Ino looked around and saw that the village was the most peaceful place she had ever seen. Ninja, civilian, merchant…everyone interacted with each other, and everyone helped everyone. There were no conflicts, no arguments, no negativity at all.

It Utopia in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Whats this?" Ino asked her Hellspawn friend.

"This is what could have been," Naruto said to her. "the Shinigami showed me this a while back…this is what would have happened if I had not been killed. If my true heritage was revealed, Konoha would have literally been the best place on the face of the planet."

"Wow…" Ino said, completely awestruck. She loved how everything and everyone just seemed to work together for the greater good. She then remembered what she was here for.

She turned around and faced the transformed Hellspawn and said, "Naruto…I need to know exactly who you are targeting, that way the rest of us can help protect the innocent and prevent chaos from spreading."

Naruto frowned and said to her, "You guys are seriously trying to prevent me from exacting my revenge…again?"

"No, not at all," Ino said. "In fact…we want to help you. But, causing chaos wont help you, or us, in the slightest. We want to preserve the peace within the village, but catch these bastards at the same time. In order to do that, we need specific targets."

Naruto nodded, understanding what was being said. He looked behind her, and she turned back to look at what he was staring at.

Four civilians walked out from the crowds and stood in front of them, side by side. One was a baker, another two were grocers, and the last one was the person who owned the apartment building that Naruto used to stay in.

Naruto pointed each one out, one by one, and began his explanations.

"The first one you see here," he pointed at the baker, an enormously fat man, "Was, and I'm sure he still is, a baker. When I was alive, he mainly made bread. He would always give me bread, but it was so moldy and not good to eat. However it was the only food he would sell to me. Do you know how many times I had extremely painful stomach aches? They would last for days on end, and the pain never subsided, not once. The worst one I've ever had lasted for almost two weeks straight, and I couldn't eat, sleep…anything, really, the pain was so unbearable. Finally, it subsided."

He pointed at the second person, an older male about fifty years old or so. "This old man here sold me moldy food at the grocery stores, and would always hit me with a small metal rod that carried around when I said the food was clearly bad. Do you know how many times he broke my nose? Gave me black eyes? He even broke the bones in my neck one day. I fell to the ground, unconscious. When I came to, he had locked me up in a storage room and beat me with that same metal rod for hours until I passed out. I would later wake up in my apartment."

He then pointed to the third person, who was the second grocery store worker. It was an older lady, maybe about forty to forty-five.

"This woman would hit my legs with a broom every chance she got," he pointed out. "Sometimes she would just trip me and laugh as she walked off. Other times, if she got the chance, she would hit me in the back with the handle as hard as she could, right on the spine. The worst time it had happened was when the sore was almost closed, she caught me by surprise. She came up behind me and hit me on the back of my head with that wooden handle, then proceeded to assault my spine directly with the broom handle. It hurt so damn much…"

He then pointed at the last person, the real estate person, a middle aged man.

"And then there's this mother fucker," Naruto said. "He turned off my utilities so many times, charged me late fees all the damn time, he damaged my apartment himself so many times, he had literally destroyed the interior of my home so many times I lost count. I brought up this issue with that damn fool, Hiruzen, but nothing ever happened. I had a stash of money in my room, it was my emergency money. One day, when I found my place completely demolished, I found it all gone. I had the smallest apartment, but I had the highest rent. It was absolutely ridiculous. It was partially because of him that I couldn't afford anything else, like clothes or good food. Not like I would have been able to get it anyway."

"Why didn't you move?" Ino asked.

"No one else would accept me," Naruto answered. "It didn't matter where it was or who it was with, everyone else said no."

"Oh," Ino said sadly.

"These four people…if they can really be called that…were also responsible for making my life a living Hell. The beatings, the moldy food that caused me so much pain, the extreme overcharges…all of it, it was hell for me, on top of everything else that was happening. Everyone else, at the end of the day, they get to go home, to their sanctuary, the place of peace. I didn't have that. All day, every day, someone from somewhere was out to get me. The only time I got to really rest was when I was killed. What was given to me…shall be delivered to them tenfold."

Ino nodded in agreement. She recognized the four figures so that she wouldn't forget, then said, "Okay Naruto, I've got them memorized. I'm going now, back to the others. Kick their worthless asses Naruto."

Naruto smirked at her words, but then was surprised as Ino grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss and said to him, "After this, I fully expect a full night of passionate love making, you hear me Mr. Hellspawn?"

Naruto chuckled for the first time in a while and said, "Yes ma'am."

Ino smiled, and then the female figure in the mindscape faded from view, and he felt her presence leave his body.

He immediately missed it.

He opened his eyes and stood up on the roof he was currently on. Coincidentally, it was actually the roof of the apartment owner.

Naruto smirked to himself as his black armor surrounded his body.

…..

The sixty year old man stood up and stretched, getting ready for bed at the end of long day. A long day that proved to be very good, as it was the day that every resident of his apartments had to turn in their rent payment. Receiving over six thousand ryo each time, he couldn't help but smile at the income.

It was also at that precise moment that things seemed to get even darker than normal. He then felt incredibly cold. He began to shiver, and he looked at the thermostat on his wall.

It read 66.6 degrees.

He then realized something very important. He was shivering, but he wasn't cold.

He was shivering out of fear.

"Why the hell am I shivering so damn much?" He asked aloud.

 _"_ _Because you can sense it…"_

The older man whipped around, scared senseless. "Who's there?!"

He looked around the entire area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He then relaxed and chuckled to himself. "Hahahahahaha…foolish old man, your old age is getting to you, hahahaha. Ahhhh…I need a drink."

He went into his kitchen and opened up his refrigerator door and grabbed a beer. He held it up to pop the top off, but then something strange happened.

It suddenly burst in his hand, sending beer everywhere.

He dropped the can, shocked at what had just happened. "What the hell?"

BOOM!

He was knocked over by one of his kitchen chairs that had just flown across the kitchen. He stood up and rubbed his back.

"Oooowwwww…what the hell was tha-!"

BOOM!

A plate flew in the air and hit him on the head, shattering as it made impact.

The older man growled as he stood up, and he grabbed one of his kitchen knives and held it in front of himself.

"Show yourself, you cold blooded coward!" he yelled out.

He then witnessed as his entire living room was completely trashed.

He witnessed as everything at once seemed to levitate in the air. Couches, chairs, tables, glass…everything that was in his house just started to rise slowly in the air. Then, without warning, everything was flung in every direction with an incredible amount of force.

"Aaaaaahahhhhhhh!" the older man yelled as he ducked below the objects being thrown around by the invisible force that was in his house.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it had stopped. Everything just fell out of the air and landed wherever in his house. Loud clanks, clunks, were heard. Glass broke in numerous places, all of his furniture was destroyed completely. All of his decorations were demolished and destroyed.

He slowly stood up and looked around his wrecked house and mumbled the words, "Wha…wha…what the hell happened?"

 _"_ _Tell me, how does it feel having your home destroyed?"_

The older man whipped around once more, and this time, saw the red caped Hellspawn in the center of his living room.

"You!" The older man yelled out. "You're gonna pay for all of this! You, you, you heathen vermin!"

 _"_ _Hahahahaha….."_ the Hellspawn chuckled. _"_ _The only way I am paying for all of this is if you make me. Whaddya say, old man? Do you have what it takes?"_

"You destroyed my house! Raaaaaahhhhhh!" The older man yelled out as he charged at the demon.

He jumped up in the air, however pathetically high it was for an old man, and the Hellspawn caught him by his throat and held him up. The older man dropped the knife and tried to pry the demonic fingers from his throat, but to no avail.

 _"_ _You weak…pathetic…decrepit old fool,"_ the Hellspawn said. _"_ _This is it for you. Your sins have caught up with you, and its time for you to pay the price for your crimes. One crime in particular."_

"the..'ell you-aaakkk-talking about?!" The older man tried to say as he was being choked.

The black armor came off of Narutos head, revealing his identity to the older man. He then gasped in immediate recognition of the face he hated. It was an older face, but the same face regardless.

"You! Demon brat!"

 _"_ _I wasn't a demon before,"_ Naruto said, _"_ _However, thanks to you and the others…I am now. And I LOVE IT!"_

The black armored plates then emerged and covered his face once more, and his green eyes narrowed as a green mist rose from them.

 _"_ _You are responsible for so many crimes against a child…absolutely horrendous crimes. You are responsible, and shall pay for them with your life! Prepare to die, you old worthless fool!"_

"No! You can't do thi - URHG!"

Hellspawn Naruto shoved his clawed hand right through the chest cavity of the old man. The claws, through the back, were covered in blood and gore. Naruto then set the man down on his feet, his arm still through the older man. He then shoved his other arm through the same hole in his chest, and his clawed hands grabbed the edges of the exit wound.

Then, with the strength of a demon from Hell, he began to literally pull the man apart from his chest.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" the older man cried out in severe pain.

The Hellspawn looked at the older man square in the face and said quietly and hauntingly,

 ** _"_** ** _Feeellllll…Myyyyy….Paaiiiin!"_**

 ****Naruto then, using his inhuman strength, successfully ripped the man apart. Bones, blood, and flesh flew everywhere from the sudden division. He looked at the two halves of the old man that he now held in each hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and spun around quickly and chucked both halves out of the window. The glass shattered, sending glass and ruined flesh down to the ground below outside.

 _"_ _One bastard dead…three more to die."_

 _…_ _._

A/N: Alrighty then everyone, there's this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! So, who exactly should be in the small harem? Remember two things:

First, No more then three, and Naruto already has Ino., so no more than two others.

Secondly, just so you have a clear reminder, here are your choices:

Ivy Valentine

Taki

Harley Quinn

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Rogue

Mystique

Tsunade

Hinata

Sakura

Those are your choices everyone! I like to make it easy for ya. Lemme know what you all think! REMEMEBER – THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS GET RELEASED! It doesn't matter if ten people make one review, or if one person makes ten reviews, its all the same! More reviews means more motivation! And that goes for ANY writer! Sooooo…come on people, write those reviews! Hahahaha…Until next time, Roku out.


	15. Chapter 15 Sucks To Be Her

A/N: Hey guys hows it going? So, so far the leading counts for the additional two women to join Naruto are as follows:

In first place, with so far, five votes each, Rogue and Ivy Valentine. I wanted Rogue too, but your votes count as well.

In second place, with three votes each, is Poison Ivy and Mystique.

And in third place, with surprisingly only two votes for these three, were Harley Quinn, Taki, and Catwoman. So far, those are the votes. Unless more votes come in, this is what its gonna look like.

I am thinking of another story to begin after this one, but I cant decide on what crossovers I want to do. By the way, this next one, I PROMISE will NOT…again, WILL NOT be a harem! I already changed my mind with this story on that factor, I cant, and wont, do it with the next one. For all of those who were disappointed that this one turned into a harem, I do apologize, but I could literally not progress properly without it. I tried out so many scenarios, for some reason though none of it made sense. That little harem piece helped fit it all together. Once again, I do apologize, and the next story, again, I PROMISE, will NOT be a harem! I said once before that I would do one single pairing, then a harem, then another single pairing, then a harem, so on and so forth. However, this turned into a harem when I said it wasn't in the beginning. To make it even, no matter what, my next story will be a single pairing, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Final.

That being said…I'm thinking of doing one of the following crossovers:

Naruto/Marvel Universe (not fully thought through yet)

Naruto/Teen Titans (the cooler one, not Teen Titans Go! GOD no!)

Naruto/MK (Yes…another one!)

Naruto/Batman

These are not fully thought through yet, its all in my head right now, no official plots or anything yet. So…what do you think? Still researching Farscape…I've had quite a few requests for that one. I haven't ruled it out, but I'm not focused on it…yet.

Lemme know what you all think! Thank you all loyal readers for staying with me through this ride! Thank you!

Also, just in case you missed it…last chapter, when the thermostat read 66.6…that is the symbol for Hell, or for Satan. The older man saw the symbol, the symbol to where he was going. Pretty cool how I set that up huh? Muahahahahaha….

But that's not what you are here for…you're here for the chapter! So, without further ado…Enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 15

Sucks To Be Her

The baker, an incredibly fat man in his late forties, was in his bakery, making several loaves of freshly baked bread. He also made things like tarts, cakes, pies, and pastries, but bread was his masterpiece. It didn't matter what kind of bread it was, sourdough, French, never mattered, he made it all and to a whole new level of delicious. Sometimes he would design the bread to his customer's request, like he once had a customer ask for a loaf of bread in the design of a star, and he did it with no problem whatsoever.

So, he was always upset when no one would buy a few loaves for so long that they would begin to have mold growing on them.

Which was the case tonight. He had over twenty loaves of bread in his storage that had been rapidly having mold grow on it. Instead of bread, the loaves looked more like big clumps of moss or rock. They were just normal loaves of bread, no real designs or anything to them. Just simple, plain loaves of normal bread. Which, compared to all of his designer loaves, who would want to buy them? He was so upset because that was at least a five hundred ryo profit he was missing out on, ruined by the mold.

Sometimes he wished that little blonde haired demon was still around, that way he could make a hefty profit, while at the same time hurting the demon brat at the same time.

"Be careful what you wish for old man," a voice said from behind the baker.

The large man whipped around, shocked that someone was in his shop. It was later in the evening, and he had closed his shop hours ago.

He looked but found no one there. "Where are you at?!" he demanded.

No answer.

He looked around his shop thoroughly, wanting to find the intruder.

"Trying to steal my product and sell it for a higher price, eh?" the baker called out. "Well you are out of luck! The entire village recognizes the work of Hiru Takinizu! You will be recognized as a thief and a fraud on the spot! So, just give yourself up, and maayyybeee I'll just beat you with a stick for breaking into my shop!"

"Do the worthless villagers also know that you sold moldy food to a child?" the voice said in the air. Hiru the baker could still not find the source of the voice, it seemed like it came from everywhere and nowhere.

"What are you talking about, vermin?! I never sold moldy food to anyone!"

"Tell that to me," the voice said from directly behind him.

Hiru whipped around again, and this time, was facing a figure he never expected to see again.

The ten-year-old from of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Y-you!" Hiru the baker yelled out, pointing a finger at the boy. "You…you should be dead!"

"I am," the boy said.

"But…the Hokage said you had been revived!"

"I have."

"But you just said you were dead?!"

"I am."

"What are you talking about?!" Hiru cried out in shock and confusion.

"That I'm dead, but here. Stupid old man."

"How the hell can you be alive again?!" Hiru inquired. "who revived you? Who _would_ revive you, you stupid demon brat!"

The ten-year-old boy began to chuckle a little bit. Even though it was a ten-year-old boy, the sound of the laughter…how deep the laughter was…it really seemed, unnatural.

"You know, before," ten-year-old Naruto began, "I would have said I don't know what you're talking about when you or anyone else said that I was a demon. But now…"

Naruto began walking slowly forward to the bakery owner, each step he grew and grew into his twenty-year-old self. When he was halfway to him, he was fully grown and he said, "…I have to say that I agree with everyone now. I _am_ a demon. And its allllllll thanks…"

As he continued walking slowly forward, all of the black armored plates once again sprouted from his body, and slowly covered his body, giving him the form of Spawn.

"….to people…" Naruto continued. The plates began covering his head and face.

"…like…"

The white plates appeared on his armored face, and his green eyes glowed eerily, green mist floating from them, signifying his unbridled rage. Naruto was now directly in front of the baker that caused so much pain from the mold he was fed. When he was an inch from the man's sweaty face and eyes wide with fear, he finished his statement.

"… ** _you._** "

The now fully transformed Hellspawn grabbed the baker's throat and held him up in the air as Naruto continued his explanation.

 _"_ _Ten years ago, I was NOT a demon, you filthy scum! But, as I said, thanks to the actions of the pathetic villagers like you and so many others, I finally BECAME one, when you all KILLED ME!"_

The Hellspawn threw the man against the wall opposite of them, a good twenty feet away. The baker hit the wall with such force that it made an imprint of himself in the wall, cracks spreading all across it. The surrounding shelves of his baking merchandise fell off the wall, spilling on the ground below him. He was stuck in the wall, his arms and legs sticking out slightly. Hiru Takinizu looked up ahead in his dazed and hazy vision and stared at the black and white figure coming towards him, the creature's green eyes glowing at him like death itself. He said what he could only think of at that moment.

"I…I'm s-sorry, N-Nar-"

 _"_ _Do NOT call me that!"_ Hellspawn Naruto screamed at the doomed fat baker that was stuck in the wall, courtesy of his throw. _"_ _People like you…the people of this damned village…do not DESERVE to call me by my birth name! The name I was given by my parents, the name given to me by your SUPPOSED hero! You spat on his name, on his sacrifice! On the sacrifice of my mother! On MY sacrifice!"_

Once again, the Hellspawn launched an arm forward and grabbed the man's throat and forcefully ripped him out of the wall. The baker cried out in pain as his body scraped against the insides of the damaged wall. Naruto held him up high as he balled his other hand into a tight fist and said to him, _"_ _When you fed me that food that was practically mold at that point, it felt like the mold and other bacteria was literally tearing my stomach apart. Allow me to show you how that feels."_

Then, the Hellspawn shoved his fist directly in the fat baker's stomach as if he was punching through a blob of jello. There was no resistance at whatsoever. After all, a mere human body cant withstand the strength of a creature from Hell.

The baker gasped in horror and severe pain as Naruto's fist opened up, spreading his insides apart. The hand holding him up by the throat tightened somewhat, restricting his airflow so he couldn't scream. Naruto moved his hand in every which direction inside the man's stomach, making it move in every way that it wasn't supposed to. The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head, the pain of his stomach being mauled like this was unbearable.

 _"_ _The pain is unbearable, isn't it?"_ The Hellspawn asked. _"_ _You are a full-grown man. Now, imagine how this must have felt to a ten-year-old boy who never did anything wrong."_

Naruto then grabbed and squeezed the man's stomach with an iron grip. The baker's eyes widened in agony. But then, he felt a pain like no other.

Hellspawn Naruto ignited the man's stomach, causing it to erupt into the green fire. The man felt the hottest fire he had ever felt, literally melting him from the inside out. The man's eyes widened, struggled to scream, but the tightened grip around his throat wouldn't let him.

Hellspawn Naruto then proceeded to rip the man's halfway burnt stomach out from the hole he had created in his torso. The man writhed in his grip in a newly discovered realm of pain. Naruto set the man on his feet, and Hiru Takinizu stared at the gaping hole in his torso, his entire body wracked with untold amounts of agonizing pain. He looked up time to see the hellish creature hit him in the face with his own burnt stomach.

As he stumbled, Naruto held out his arms, and two blades slowly emerged from the top of his forearms (again, the Baraka reference). Then, he shoved both blades inside the gaping hole in the man's torso, and he looked directly in the doomed baker's eyes as he said-

 ** _"_** ** _The Shinigami shall have your soul!"_**

With that said, using his arm blades, he shoved one blade up, and the other one down, completely cutting the fat baker in half. He watched as the two halves of another villager that had caused him so much pain in his former life fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool around the corpse. He looked around the shop to see all of the destruction and chaos he had caused.

Various baked goods such as bread, pastries, cakes, and many other items were splattered on the floor or smashed up against the wall. Little droplets of blood and gore decorated most of the former owner's shop. Shelves and isles were destroyed.

As he continued to look around, he couldn't help but laugh.

 _"_ _Talk about vengeance being sweet, in a bakery. Hahaha…two down, two to die."_

His red shroud emerged, and he was enveloped as he disappeared.

…..

Rogue was walking through the large grocery store that was in Konoha. It was just a little shop before, ten years ago, but thanks to all of the booming technology and expansion that the village has been experiencing for the past decade, the store had now become a huge supermarket. She wasn't really looking for some _thing,_ rather, she was looking for some _one._

That damned woman who used to beat Naruto with her damn stick.

She hated that with her very being. She couldn't deny the fact to herself any longer. No matter how hard she had tried to throw the facts in her own face, she just couldn't ignore it any longer. She tried everything.

He's been dead for ten years.

He's not even fully alive.

He's from Hell now.

He's a killer.

He's technically still a ten year old boy.

She tried and tried and tried to deny her feelings but they were just too much now. She loved Naruto Uzumaki.

Even if he was a Hellspawn now.

Rogue thought to herself, _Maybe its even more important now that he knows that someone cares about him. After everything he's been through, that man needs to know that someone has affectionate feelings for him. Poor baby. I cant just ide it anymore sugah, I gotta have ya!_

She didn't realize that in the middle of her thoughts, she had walked right past the woman she was looking for.

The woman, being the bully that she always is, stuck the end of her broom out just enough to trip the mutant woman.

Surprised, Rogue tripped and fell. However, her instincts kicked in and she flew up in the air, ready for a fight. It was then that she spotted her target.

"You!" Rogue yelled out. "You little varmint! Why would you trip a lady like that?!"

Shrugging her shoulders and smirking, she said, "I don't know what you're talking about crazy lady."

Floating down and setting herself down back on the ground, Rogue walked right up to the woman and shoved an accusing finger in her chest, saying, "Ya know little missy…I've been lookin' for you darlin'. You're coming with me."

The woman knocked her hand away and said, "Yeah right, says who?"

"Says me."

The woman turned around and saw the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade Senju, staring right at her, her arms crossed.

And she was NOT happy.

"I am ordering you to report to the Hokage Tower in ten minutes. If you are not there, my ANBU will find you. And, they have full authority to use force if necessary. Am I understood miss…?"

"Uh…uh, Takanazu, Kira Takanazu" the woman answered.

"Right…miss Takanazu, am I understood?" Tsunade said sternly.

"H…Hai, Hokage sama," Kira stammered. Tsunade then disappeared via shunshin, and Rogue said to the woman's ear from behind, "You better not piss her off honey, she packs a real punch."

And with that, rogue headed for the entrance of the store. The woman, now named Kira, took off like a bat out of hell towards her destination: the Hokage Tower.

…..

Ten minutes later, the woman named Kira Takanazu knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Enter!"

Kira entered the office, panting from literally running from the store she was just at. She wasn't expecting other people to be there as well.

One the left side of the room stood Ivy Valentine. She was staring at the woman, sword in her hand and lightly brushing the blade with her other hand.

Never once did her eyes leave her, which really disturbed her.

Next to Ivy stood Harley Quinn. She just kept up that really big and creepy smile, also staring at the grocery store employee.

"How ya doin', puddin'?" she asked in her high pitched voice. "You ready for some slapstick?!"

Next to Harley was Poison Ivy. She also had her eyes on Kira. One of her hands were held up and a venus flytrap was growing on it. The carnivorous plant then seemed to slowly turn and look at the woman, and it snapped its jaws shut several times.

Next to Poison Ivy stood Logan. He was in his classic yellow and blue costume, but his mask was down. He put a cigar in his mouth and lit it, took a couple of puffs, then took it out of his mouth and blew a large cloud of smoke towards the woman.

"Just wanna let ya know, yer fucked darlin'", Logan said to her.

Of course, in the center sat Tsunade in her chair. On her right stood her assistant, Shizune, holding her per pig (Is it TonTon?). On the right side of the room stood Rogue, who just stared her down with a look of pure hatred. Next to Rogue stood Taki, in her blue skin tight outfit and armor (Soul Calibur 3 outfit). Next to Taki stood finally stood Mystique, who looked very scary to the woman with her yellow eyes that bore into her soul.

"I…I'm here as you commanded, Hokage sama," Kira said as she bowed to her village leader.

"Good," Tsunade said to her. "Do you know why you have been summoned here, Kira Takanazu?"

Kira shook her head and said, "No I do not, Hokage sama."

"We have, finally, found evidence of your abuse towards a child for quite a lengthy period of time. I believe you know who I am referring to."

The woman did know, but lied when she said, "I…I'm sorry, Hokage sama, but I do no-"

"Stop yer lyin'," Logan said rudely.

She looked at the man with a venomous stare and just smirked and tapped his nose and said, "The nose knows when you're lyin', lady, so I suggest you tell the damn truth."

She looked at the Hokage and saw the Senju Princess giving her a very hard stare, and she gulped. She then sighed and said, "Hai...the demon brat."

Tsunade Senju rose from her chair so hard that she knocked her chair back against the wall behind her. Everyone was shocked at the sudden movement. Tsunade then stepped around the desk and slapped the shit out of the woman in front of her.

"Call my godson that again…" Tsunade said quietly. "Go ahead…say it."

"Th…that's what he is, Hoakge sama!" Kira stammered out as she held her cheek.

SMACK!

Kira fell to the ground from the force of the second slap.

"Do you really think so?" Tsunade asked the woman.

Kira stood up, crying at this point. "He killed my husband! He's the damn Demon reincarnate! YES, he's the damned demon brat!"

Tsunade just shook her head and said to herself, "You are dumb as you are foolish. And, I know you know how a sealing works, everyone in this damned village does. I know that when I delivered the message to the village about Naruto and his heritage and status now, that there would be a few arrogant fools still around. You are stubborn, foolish, and a dead woman."

She went back around her desk and snapped her fingers.

The door opened, and two ANBU carried the second grocery worker by his arms into the Hokage's office.

Kira recognized the man and shouted, "Mr. Seizu!" she cried.

"You and this fool are both guilty of making Narutos life a living hell when he was alive," Tsunade said as she sat down in her chair. "As I have said, we have finally found numerous amounts of evidence against the both of you. There were two more like you…but, they have already been dealt with," she finished with a smirk.

Kira instantly knew what she meant.

"Wh…what is going to happen to us?" she asked the Hokage.

"You and your 'lover', are going to pay for your crimes against a child, a defenseless child on top of that," Tsunade said to her. She then looked at Rogue and said, "Ge the door please."

"No problem sugah," Rogue said. She walked to the closet door to the side of the room and opened it.

Kira did NOT expect this.

There, right in front of her, stood the twenty year old form of Naruto Uzumaki.

He stepped of of the closet and walked right up to her and said to her, "Hi, remember me?"

Kira was shocked, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I don't understand?!" She exclaimed. "How is this even possible?"

"I've told you and the rest of the village already," Tsunade said, "I already told you fools that he's back."

"I…I know but…it's the _demon!_ He came back from the _dead! He really is a demon!"_

Naruto simply smiled at her and clapped his hands. She was confused and said, "Why are you clapping, demon?!"

"Because you have _finally_ made a correct observation, you nasty old hag!" Naruto said with an evil smirk. "I _am_ demon now, thank to you and others like you."

"You were always a demon, you filthy vile piece of garbage!" the woman screamed in his face.

"So…you think that _I_ killed your husband so many years ago?" Naruto asked Kira.

"I KNOW you id, you…you…you DEMON!" the woman shrieked. "He was crushed under our house from your giant demonic tails! You CRUSHED our HOUSE, and then you BURIED HIM IN IT! YOU DEMON! DIIIIIEE!"

She ran up and threw a punch at Naruto, who easily caught it in his fist.

"I understand your anger and hatred towards the Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto said to her, his evil smirk never leaving his face, "But _I_ was never the same thing. However…I am a demon _now…"_

That was when the black plates emerged from his skin and began to cover his body in the Hellish black armor. Kira just stood there in shock and horror as she watched the event take place right before her very eyes. When the Hellspawn's transformation was finally complete, he laughed as he stared at her and said, _"_ _Hahahahahaha…seeing that reaction never gets old. You know whats funny? People like you always called me a demon…before, I really wasn't. And yet…here I am. Ready to take your worthless little life."_

Naruto then snapped her wrist like a twig. The 'snap' of her bones being broken was clearly audible, making everyone wince. She fell to her knees, and not once did Naruto let go her now broken wrist.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Kira cried in pain. "Oooowwwww…I'm…I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorryyyyyyy….."

Hellspawn looked down at her in disgust, his green eyes narrowing as he said to her, _"_ _You are pathetic. You prey upon the weak and the defenseless, but once you are faced with something or someone stronger than you are, all of your will goes to waste. You DESERVE to die, and you shall. Any last words before I claim your soul for the Shinigami?"_

Kira looked up at him and sneered as she said, "I wish I had a broom or a stick, or anything else hard…so I could beat your ass with it again!"

The Hellspawn's eyes then narrowed dangerously as he snapped. He then threw her on the ground and said to one of the Gotham Girls, _"_ _Poison Ivy, I do believe that Venus Fly Trap looks VERY hungry."_

Getting the hint, Poison Ivy nodded and said to him, "How right you are, sweetie." Then, speaking to the carnivorous plant in her hand, she said, "Lunchtime darling…feeeeeeeeeeed….."

The flytrap seemed to withdraw in her hand and she placed both hands on the ground. Kira didn't know what was going on, but then noticed several batches of grass and vines began to rapidly grow around her feet.

Then, without warning, out from the ground came the jaws of a giant venus flytrap. It clamped its jaws around the woman, and immediately she could feel the digestive fluids excreting from within the jaws of the plant land on her skin. It felt like a highly corrosive acid to her as she watched it literally melt a hole through her skin, and more and more and more acid dropped on her as she was squeezed more and more until her back and front were pressed up against the inside of the jaws.

She was literally being 'eaten' alive by Poison Ivy's giant Venus flytrap.

First, her skin was melted off, followed by her muscular system. As the meat on her bones fell off slowly, she continued to scream her woes of death. Within minutes, only her skeleton remained as that, too, was disintegrated and digested by the plant. After all traces of the offending woman were gone, the Venus flytrap then shrunk more and more until it retreated into the ground from where it had appeared.

 _"_ _Ah…that was satisfying to watch,"_ the Hellspawn said. He reached down and grabbed the collar of the unconscious man that used to beat him with a metal rod and threw him at Logan's feet and said to the animalistic man, _"_ _Do with him what you will, he's all yours."_

Logan smiled and put out the cigar on his arm and flicked it in the garbage before he picked up the soon-to-be dead man and slung him over his shoulder. "I think your Forest of Death should be a good resting place for this asshole, whaddya think about that kid?"

 _"_ _I couldn't agree more, Wolverine,"_ the Hellspawn said to his friend.

The Wolverine walked out of the office with the knocked out man over his back. The hellspawn then turned around to face the Hokage as he bowed politely and said to her, _"_ _Thank you, Hokage sama, for assisting me in my quest for vengeance."_

Tsunade smirked to herself and said, "Stand up you little brat. Its weird having you bow to me. Come here and give me a hug you."

She stood up as the Hellspawn walked around the desk and embraced his Godmother. As they were hugging each other, the entire village shook like a level ten earthquake had hit them, and hit them hard.

The entire office shook, and everyone tried to stand up straight. A few buildings toppled over, dust flew up in the air, and people were heard screaming in the streets below. About thirty seconds later, the earthquake passed.

"What in the blazes was that?!" Rogue asked.

"Earthquake," Ivy said in her British accent.

"No," Tsunade said, anger etched on her face. "Konoha doesn't get earthquakes."

"An attack, then?" Mystique asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, from Iwa!"

They all looked on ahead and saw ten giant rock troll coming slowly towards the village. Each one was at least one hundred feet tall, and built to level a village by itself.

And there were _ten_ of them.

"Sound the alarm!" Tsunade called out. "I want every mother fucking ANBU on the front lines NOW! All other shinobi, form a defensive perimeter around the village! I want all the genin to take all of the civilians to the protective chambers below the village immediately! Everyone else, prepare for battle! Defensive strategies first! Once the civilians are safe, we attack with full force!"

The ANBU hidden in the office disappeared to spread the orders. Tsunade looked at her foreign friends and said to them, "I know this is not your home, but your help would be greatly appreciated right now."

Ivy nodded as she readied her sword and said in her sexy accent, "I'm ready when you are."

Taki withdrew her blades and twirled them in her hands and said, "Lets get to work."

Harley Quinn said, "Yay! Time beat these crazies 'Nade!"

Poison Ivy said, "The rest of my plants are still very hungry. Looks like they wont have to wait long for dinner."

Mystique said to Tsunade, "I can help your genin transport your civilians to safety."

Rogue said to Naruto, "You ready Bright Eyes?"

The Hellspawn nodded to her and said, _"_ _It looks like the Shinigami will get the rest of his payment today. Sooner than expected, but I guess its for the best."_

"You know that there are innocent civilians down there, right Naruto?" Tsunade asked her godson.

He nodded and said, _"_ _Which is why I'm even helping at all. If it was just the guilty…I probably would have destroyed this place myself a while ago."_

Tsunade couldn't argue that point as she looked at everyone else and said to them, "Okay, do whatever you can to both defend the village and get the civilians to safety. If you have to choose between the two, their safety comes first. We can attack later. Any questions?"

No answer.

"Good. Now lets go!"

…..

(Two Days Ago; at the Fire Capital)

The Fire Daimyo sat in his chair in his mansion of a mansion. It was late at night, well pst the midnight hour, but the Daimyo couldn't sleep.

He was too excited.

"Finally…" He said to himself, "finally, that demon brat and that accursed village will be burned to the ground. I didn't want to destroy my own village…but hey, one must make sacrifices for the greater good. Naruto Uzumaki…you ruined all of my plans the very second you were born. I wanted the Nine Tails to myself, I was going to seal it in myself, become the most powerful man in the world! No daimyo would have been able to stand against me! It would have been the perfect weapon…I could have used it for Konoha's advancement in the Great Five Shinobi Nations! But NO!"

He stood up and walked down the darkened area and he continued to say to himself, "Iwa has had a severe grudge against the Leaf for decades now. I shall have you killed, Uzumaki, and the rest of Konoha burned to the ground. Not only will their bloodlust and vengeance be satisfied…but my pockets will be quite full…hahahahaha. Power…power is the thing that everyone craves the most."

He stopped in front a picture of his own village on his wall and he said, "And when one can literally rebuild his village from the ground up, in his own image…who cares who dies in the process? Uzumaki…dead or alive…you _will_ die…"

….

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND cut! There you all go guys! Yet another chapter done! Sorry it took a little longer this time around, I got stuck on several spots. Hopefully this chapter was all to your liking. Remember guys, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come! Any ideas for the Iwa invasion? Lemme know! Who knows…your suggestion could end up in the story! Until next time…Roku out.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hellfire Dragon

A/N: Whats up guys! I told you, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out! Thank you all by the way, its really motivating and rewarding to see proof that people are actually reading the story, it gives me more incentive to work on it more. Thank you all for reading my story, and a special thank you to all of you who have been reading all of my material so far (What Happened?, A Broken Man). I got a reeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyy cool suggestion for the Fire Daimyo from a reader, and it sounds pretty legit. I just might do that. Or at the very least, incorporate parts of it. Remember guys, I read your suggestions and take them into account. Like I said before, your idea could make it into the story! Without further ado, I present to you all the next chapter in my newest story…

A Lost Soul

Chapter 16

The Hellfire Dragon

The alarms sounded off in the village and continued to sound, and chaos was running ramped throughout the village. Genin were bravely rounding up as many civilians as quickly as they could and had formed a long line leading to the underground tunnels, the entrance found at the base of the Hokage Mountain. The line was very long, but it was moving fairly quickly. Chunin were placed at every entrance throughout the entrance points of the village. All of the jonin and ANBU were outside of the village, doing their best to keep the Iwa forces away from the village in order to give the genin as much time as possible to get the civilians to safety.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all at one particular entrance, in which the doors were being pounded upon and the wood of the doors were breaking under the pressure and the force. Each blow to the outside portion of the doors caused a loud bang and splinters to fall off of the doors. Two chunin on either side of the inside of the door both kneeled on the ground and placed their hands on the dirt and chanted simultaneously, "Earth Style: Rock Wall Jutsu!"

Two three foot thick walls of rock about eight feet tall rose up from the ground and covered the door for reinforcement.

"Good job guys!" Sakura encouraged. She turned to Ino and said to her, "Ino, I need you to go into hiding somewhere nearby and be ready to do your mind body switch jutsu! We need to throw these guys off with every shot we have! But we wont be able to look after your body, that's why you need to hide. Go, now!"

Ino nodded and took off right behind them. the chunin next to the door once again placed their hands on the ground and created a little rock formation that Ino could hide in and still see through.

"Thanks!" Ino said through the hole in the rocks. She sat on her butt and prepared to launch her jutsu the second she had a chance.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, "I need you to keep a constant look out, okay?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Understood." She brought her hands up in front of her face and performed her clan's signature hand sign and said, "Byakugan!"

The veins around her eyes popped into view as the chakra went to her eyes as her ability was activated. She looked through the doors and noticed that there were about twenty enemy Iwa ninja on the other side. There was one ninja though who was a larger man, and had apparently was using some sort of jutsu that gave him an unnatural strength, and he was pounding away at the doors. With normal doors, they would have been busted down long ago. However, the entire village was originally created by the Shodaime, so all of the wood had an enormous amount of chakra in it, making it much more durable and resilient. The Iwa ninja was having a tough time breaking down the doors, but he was slowly succeeding. The other twenty ninja were simply waiting to rush in and cause utter chaos and havoc.

"You chunin," Sakura said, addressing the two chunin that had created the two rock walls for the doors reinforcement, "Get away from the door! Its coming down soon anyway, save your chakra for the fight! Get back and get ready!"

"Hai!" the two chunin said in response. Even though they might have all been the same rank, that didn't mean that they didn't respect the Apprentice to the Fifth, as she was known amongst the Leaf ninja. Because of that, they all automatically put her in command. The two chunin ran back and went on either side of Sakura and Hinata.

"I want you two to go on top of that wall and rain kunai and explosives on the Iwa morons," Sakura said. "Do whatever you can to lower their numbers as quickly as possible!"

The two chunin nodded and ran forward, then up the wall, clinging to the wall using chakra. When they got to the top, they flipped up and landed on the edge and immediately began launching kunai and shuriken.

Using her byakugan, Hinata reported to Sakura, "Four enemy ninja dow-"

"Aaaarrgh!" the chunin on the left yelled as he fell down to the ground, a kunai lodged in his forehead.

"Dammit!" Sakura yelled out. Soon afterwards, the other chunin followed suit, a kunai buried hilt-deep in his throat.

It was then that the doors burst open, the larger Iwa ninja running through with rocks covering his body for armor and strength. He roared out to his fellow Iwa ninja behind him, "go now, for Iwaaaaa!"

"SHAANNAARROOOOOO!"

Sakura punched the ground and released huge amounts of chakra, completely pulverizing the ground in front of her, creating a fissure in the ground. The ground continued to break and split at breakneck speed and opened up directly beneath the larger, rock covered man fell, in the dark depths that surely led to his own doom, with a defiant scream as he plummeted downwards.

The other Iwa ninja looked on at Sakura in horror, and she smirked at them as she said, "You picked the wrong village to try to ruin, you little punks."

At that particular moment, the Iwa ninja in the very rear of the group of fifteen or so left suddenly jumped and hurled numerous amounts of kunai at his fellow Iwa ninja, taking down about nine others. The remaining six looked back and said, "You traitor! Kill him!"

The six Iwa ninja charged at their former ally and stabbed him at numerous points as the man said, "I…I…did…didn't…do that…", and he fell over dead.

The remaining six then looked around and was shocked as Ino walked out of her protective rock and waved at them and said, "Hi! How are you doing!"

"Get that blonde bit-"

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS, ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-EIGHT PALMS!"

In a blinding flash of speed, Hinata ran forward and shut down all of the remaining six Iwa ninjas chakra points. They all stumbled forward and backwards, and then Hinata finished them off as she said "Rotation!"

The huge, bright blue ball of spinning chakra forced all of them off of their feet as they were hurled against the wall, breaking their necks or their spines, finishing them all off.

The Iwa force in this particular area had been neutralized.

Sakura rallied the team together and said to them all, "We can come back for those chunin later, they'll get a proper burial. Right now, we need to go help anyone else that needs assistance!"

Ino ran up to the doors that were blown apart and laid several traps around the door frame and then placed a seal tag centered above the entrance.

"No one's getting past this spot if they are with Iwa," Ino said. "That seal tag recognizes Konoha ninja only. Anyone else…well, they become a human pincushion."

"Good," Sakura said. She turned to Hinata and said to her, "Hinata, I need you to lead the way, see if there is anyone else who needs our help. This is now a search and destroy mission!"

"Hai!" Ino and Hinata nodded in understanding. Hinata, using her byakugan, scanned their area and then announced, "I see about thirty more Iwa ninja about four hundred yards east of us, towards the center of the village! There's a lot of genin there!"

"Shit," Ino said under her breath.

"Lead the way, Hinata!" Sakura said as they all shushinned towards the center of their village to aid the young and inexperienced ninja.

…..

"Kamui!" Kakashi yelled out as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sent one of the enormous rock trolls to another dimension.

He then fell to one knee and gasped for breath. He had left with several of his fellow ANBU in the lead charge to decimate as many of the enemy as possible before they reached the village. They at least needed to terminate the main and most dangerous threat to the village: the rock trolls.

So far, that had only eliminated three. Seven remained, and they were demolishing every single Leaf ninja that came at them with extraordinary ease. For the Iwa, it was almost disappointing. Several Iwa ground ninja ran at the defending ANBU and jonin ranks to hopefully break them up for easier access to the enemy village. As about one hundred or so Iwa ninja were running, they were suddenly blown back by an incredibly large wall of green fire.

All of the Iwa ninja fell flat on their asses and stared in surprise at what had just happened. Even all of the Leaf ninja were surprised and looking around for the one that had cast that jutsu.

It was then that everyone could begin to see a figure within the green flames of Hell. Al they could really see though were glimpses of an incredibly large red cape. The Iwa ninja tried their best, from a distance, of course, to see what was in the fire.

The large wall of green fire seemed to act as a barrier between the two forces. All of the Iwa forces halted their advance, as well as the Rock trolls. Kakashi and numerous other jonin watched with interest to see who their potential savior was.

Suddenly, about fifty extremely large demon with horns on the sides of their faces and very long and narrow jaws with teeth that would put a tyrannosaurus rex to shame emerged from the flames ("Violators" from Spawn. I know that only the clown was a violator, but to me they are perfect demons of hell). They instantly began devouring numerous Iwa ninja at once.

Iwa heads were devoured. Iwa limbs were removed, quickly and painfully. Iwa ninja were literally ripped in half with one pull from the mighty Natives of Hell. Several violators then roared in the air, their higher pitched calls for blood echoing in the wind.

Two violators were then crushed to death by a couple of rock trolls. Their green blood splattered all over the ground as they gave a final death cry in defiance.

Then, from the green wall of fire, a few chains emerged and latched onto several Iwa ninja. The enemies couldn't break them with anything in their arsenal – no mere human could defy the weapons of Hell. The chains then yanked whatever prey they had into the green fires. The second the Iwa ninja touched the fires, they were incinerated in a split second. No ash, no bones, nothing. They just – disappeared in the green and eerie flames.

In a matter of minutes, the one hundred or so ground forces of Iwa were destroyed, courtesy of either the brutal and hungry violators or the chains yanking the into the green wall of fire.

Now, only the seven rock trolls remained.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the large wall of green fire was snuffed out. In its place stood the Hellspawn.

Hellspawn Naruto then held out one arm to the side, and his red shroud then began to shrink and morph as it travelled to his hand. After about ten seconds or so, his cape had transformed into an incredibly long and curved Kitana that was about six feet long. The blade itself had a soft, green glow to it, and it looked alive almost (Think of Genji's sword, from Overwatch, only a little more Hellish looking).

Hellspawn Naruto then brought it up in front of him and crouched low to the ground, then jumped up very high in the air, about one hundred and fifty feet or so. Normal humans, even ninja while using chakra, couldn't jump that high at all, not even close.

But Naruto was no longer human.

As Naruto descended on the centermost rock troll, he used the Katana from Hell and carved the troll in half. The Hellspawn landed in a crouched position, and the rock troll split in half from the clean cut it had just received, and then turned into hundreds of thousands of little rocks and dust as it disintegrated. The hellspawn stood up amongst the rocky shower and eyed his next target, the three rock trolls to his left.

Charging forward, Hellspawn Naruto held the Hell blade to his side, ready to cut down anything and everything. Just as the first giant, hundred foot tall rock troll was about to slam its fist down and crush him, the Hellspawn jumped and lunged forward and, with another clean cut, cut the troll in half at the waist.

As Naruto continued on to the next troll, the one behind him, the one he had just cut in half, its torso fell backwards and shattered into billions of little rocks and the legs supporting it crumbled into dust.

Naruto lunged once again at the second of the three trolls in front of him and slashed his way through the rock trolls torso, literally carving out a huge, thirty foot hole in its center. As Naruto landed behind it, he cut off one of its feet, then dodged the giant's rocky body as it fell to the ground and watched on in satisfaction as it, too, crumbled into billions of little rocks and dust.

The third one of the rock trolls that Naruto had targeted then swatted Naruto like a fly, making the Hellspawn bounce on the ground like a stone skipping water.

Naruto stood up and shook himself as he said to himself, _"_ _Aaaaahhhhhh…that's more like it!"_

He held up his hand as a large green ball of fire appeared in the palm of his hand. He looked on as the hundred foot tall rock troll charged at him. Once the Hellfire Bomb was about the size of a beach ball, he shot his hand forward, firing the green ball of destruction at the rock troll.

Once the green Hellfire Bomb made contact, it looked as if the troll made of boulders had been hit by fifty mortars all at once in the same spot.

The rock troll literally exploded into trillions of tiny bits of rock and dust, shading the entire area and raining dust and tiny rocks. The ANBU and jonin had to cover themselves to keep from being harmed by the seemingly layer of rock hurting them from above.

The Hellspawn felt the ground shaking with a tremendous force. He looked to his right and watched as the remaining three giant rock trolls charged after him, clearly targeting him as their own main threat.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Hellspawn Naruto held his hellish looking blade from hell out to his side. The ANBU and jonin, which weren't too far behind, could see that the blade began to glow a bright green and what looked like green steam evaporating from it. What they saw next, they never would have expected.

The Hellspawn twirled the long and curved katana around himself, and all of the Konoha ninja watched that as he did so, a HUGE thousand foot long, bright green, fiery dragon appeared and was ready to attack its intended targets: the three rock trolls. The Hellspawn shouted his powerful attack with a voice full of power, a voice fueled by vengeance.

 ** _"_** ** _RYUJIN NO KEN NO KURAE!"_**

The Hellspawn slashed his sword down towards the three rock trolls and, like a bullet, the enormous fiery dragon shot forth. In a matter of seconds, the giant dragon wrapped around the three huge rocky trolls and squeezed them together in one spot, and then the head of the dragon roared with a righteous fury as it thrust its jaws downward at the trapped trolls. Once it connected, green fire and rocks flew everywhere.

The Konoha ninja shielded their eyes until the blinding flash of greenish light was gone and looked at the Hellspawn as he placed the sword on his upper back. The sword then morphed back into its original, red cape form and covered Naruto.

Naruto then turned around to face the fifty or so Konoha ninja consisting of jonin and ANBU and said to them, _"Your threat is neutralized. Protect your worthless village. The Iwa fools will soon belong to the Shinigami."_

With that being said, the shroud enveloped him and he disappeared.

…..

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the incredibly bright greenish flash of light. When it died down, the ninja on both sides both had different reactions.

The Konoha ninja could no longer see the hundred foot rock trolls, which were impossible to miss, even from a lengthy distance. Which only meant one thing: they had been destroyed.

The Iwa ninja, however, were obviously not expecting that. those trolls that the Tsuchikage himself had created to assist them in the Leaf's destruction. And, he had made ten of them. they were even powered by his Prism jutsu power, which gave them extra durability and resilience. The fact that they had been eliminated so quickly had severely lowered the Iwa ninja's morale.

The Konoha ninja had successfully escorted the civilians to safety without too many complications and no injuries. The genin had done an exceptional job in their duties, and also thanks to numerous chunin in the area, including Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

The waves upon waves of approximately five to six hundred Iwa shinobi who had invaded the Leaf village began to turn around to retreat, knowing that their ace in the hole, or rather ten aces, had been completely obliterated, they no longer saw any point in fighting against the strongest of the Five Great Nations. They were, after all, the strongest of the five for a reason.

However, each and every one of the exits were suddenly completely covered in the green Hellfire seen at the previous battlefield against the rocky trolls. A huge black form began to appear from nowhere and began to cover the entire village in a dome-shape, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. It was almost as if Darkness itself was hovering over the village, like it was a symbol of its doom. The green Hellfire at the numerous entrance points provided the only available light source. Everyone, both Konoha and Iwa ninja alike, began looking around, desperately trying to see who or what was causing this phenomenon to happen. It was then that they heard a voice speak from high above them. It was clearly hundreds of feet high, but still somehow clear enough as if it was right next to them.

 _"_ _Iwa ninja…you have invaded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You have no problem extinguishing the lives of genin and chunin…of women and children. You care not for the lives you would have ruined. For this fact alone, you must pay…"_

Everyone in the village currently looked up to see a black figure with green, misty eyes, who was seemingly staying afloat in midair because of the slowly moving cape…almost…as if the cape were alive itself. The cape easily covered a span of fifty feet around the figure, at least, somewhat giving the figure the look of a god of some sort, talking to his subjects.

 _"_ _I shall not tolerate any violence whatsoever against children…especially the innocent. You are blinded by rage from an event that had happened decades ago. For your foolishness and arrogance, your souls, those of Iwa, now belong to the Shinigami."_

At that moment, the figure in the air held up his fist as it glowed and eerie green. He then opened his hand, and a blinding bright green light emanated from it.

This particular moment would be the doom for all Iwa shinobi and kunoichi currently in the Leaf village.

All of the Iwa ninja's bodies suddenly began to glow a green color as well. It was a soft green at first, but they glowed brighter and brighter. Then, one by one, each and every single one of the Iwa ninja screamed in sheer agony as their very souls were ripped from their physical bodies and flew towards the green energy held in the Hellspawn's hand. It was as if the ball of energy he held was the world's most powerful magnet that was now pulling the Iwa ninja's souls forcefully.

And not without agonizing pain.

In seconds, the sky was filled with five to six hundred streams of bright green. The bright green streams were the souls of the Iwa shinobi being ripped away and travelling to the ball of energy held by the Hellspawn.

In only a few minutes, every one of the Iwa shinobi were killed, soulless and lifeless.

The blackness covering the village then quickly dissipated, allowing the light from the sun to illuminate the village once more. The Konoha ninja all looked up once again to see the Hellspawn slowly float down to the ground. When he landed softly, the shroud covered him protectively. The Hellspawn looked around at everyone, almost daring them to attack him.

Just as they would have ten years ago.

"Naruto!"

Hellspawn Naruto turned around slowly towards the direction he heard his name being called. He then saw that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Rogue, Ivy Valentine, and Tsunade run up to him.

He wasn't expecting Rogue to run up and hug him tightly.

Everyone else was surprised as well. Everyone. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, the Lea ninja…everyone.

Here was this creature that had literally just saved them, and now some woman they have never seen before run up and hug the creature like a long-lost lover.

Obviously, Sakura and the others knew of Rogue, but still, they weren't expecting this little display of affection. They didn't even know that she had, apparently, had feelings for the Hellspawn.

"There you are, sugah…" Rogue muttered. "I was worried about, Bright Eyes."

 _"_ _Why?"_ Naruto asked quietly. He was still very unsure about letting anyone in close. He had already let Ino close, hell, they even had made love, but that was the extent of his affections toward anyone, ever.

He was scared to let anyone else close. He hadn't really even given Ino any real time at all since that love making event a while ago.

"Why? Because I care about you honey…" Rogue smiled at him. She rubbed his armored cheek with one of her gloved hands as she said, "I know you can turn into your human form. Do it, and give me a kiss sugah."

Naruto was EXTREMELY hesitant. He wanted to do as she asked, he really did, but what would happen if she was targeted because she was with him? What would happen if she left him? He was technically dead, why did she want him? He was a demon, not a human.

 _"_ _Why do you care about me so much? I'm demon, Rogue. I'm not even a human anymore."_

Rogue giggled a little as she said to the Hellspawn, "Sugah, my daddy used to say to me that 'love is love, sweetheart.' Well…my daddy was right. And…I love you Bright Eyes."

That did it for Naruto. He had never had anyone tell him, aside from his mother figure, Tsunade, tell him that. He closed his eyes and focused. (I just thought of a really good song that would go good with this little scene here, its called "Somewhere", by Within Temptation. Check it out!)

Rogue backed up a little as the red shroud enveloped Naruto and maneuvered, little by little. After about a minute or so, the red shroud disappeared, the human, adult form of Naruto appeared.

Needless to say, anyone within distance to see this event taking place were shocked beyond belief.

Naruto Uzumaki WAS alive! Even though their Hokage had already told them this fact, it was still incredibly hard to believe that the dead had been revived.

Rogue smiled as she walked up and grabbed Narutos face and pulled him into a deep, sensual, loving kiss. Naruto, quite hesitant at first, eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close and returned her kiss with just as much passion as she was giving.

Pulling back, Rogue looked at him with half lidded eyes and said to him, "Take me, sugah."

Naruto smirked. He snapped his fingers, and they disappeared in a flash of green fire.

….

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLRIGHTY THEN! Hahahaha…how was that one? You all like that little Overwatch part I put in there? I just thought that would go perfect with Naruto. I was orginally thinking of having the shroud morph into a plasma cannon of sorts, but then I realized that in spawn, the only reason why Al Simmons used guns in the first place was because before he even became Spawn, guns and knives were his weapons of choice. For Naruto, I thought it would be more fitting if it was a ninja-common weapon – the katana. Wanted it to be really freaking cool though, so I thought of Genji's sword. Pretty badass, huh? Until next time, Roku out.


	17. Chapter 17 Back To Square One

A/N: hey guys, this is going to be a much shorter chapter. Pressed for time, as well as having severe writers block…well, obviously doesn't go together very well. Let me know what you all think! Keep those reviews coming people!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 17

Back To Square One

The ninja of the Leaf were still there in shock at what they had just witnessed. First, they had been an invasion by Iwa, and they all saw the huge, hundred foot tall rock trolls that were easily at least three times the height of the Hokage Tower. They saw almost a thousand in total Iwa ninja both inside and outside of their village. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a demon of sorts appears and completely annihilates the entire Iwa army, almost singlehandedly. It appears floating above the village and claims the soul of every single enemy ninja within a matter of minutes. Then, more allies appear, apparently a few of the Leaf chunin, namely Sakura and a few others, already knew about them. The demon then morphed and was now, in fact, THE Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

A very interesting and strange day for them indeed.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Mystique, and Ivy Valentine wanted to know where Naruto took Rogue. Clearly, they knew what they were going to do, they just didn't know where. They at least wanted to know where they were so that they knew that they were safe. It was then that Ino snapped her fingers.

"I think they're at my place!" Ino Yamanaka exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Ivy asked.

"Because that's where he and I made lo….um, yeah," Ino said, blushing and not wanting to finish the sentence.

Sakura and Hinata had no idea about this though.

"WHAT?!" they both said at the same time. Sakura said to her blonde haired friend, "I had no idea of this! When did this even happen Ino-Pig?"

Ino, now a little embarrassed because it was being discussed practically in front of everyone in the village said in a hushed tone, "We'll talk about that later, Forehead! Geez, I may not be the most modest of us all, but that doesn't mean I want everyone to know about it! Get a grip, Sakura!"

"Whatever," Sakura responded. "We will talk about this later though, Ino-Pig. Its not cool that this happened and we weren't told."

"Aaaannnyyways," Ino said dramatically, "Lets go to my place, I think he might be there."

"Okay," Hinata said excitedly, "Lets go!"

Ivy Valentine giggled as she said in her British accent, "Hahahaha…someone's a closet pervert."

Hinata immediately blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Even Tsunade and mystique had to chuckle at her current teasing.

Tsunade said to them, "Ok, ok, that's enough ladies. We need to find Naruto and Rogue. However…we need to sort this whole mess out too and assess the damage don't to the village. She snapped her fingers and ten ANBU appeared in front of her and she said to them, "I need an assessment on the village and its people. Report to my office in ten minutes."

"Hai!" the ANBU said before they disappeared.

Tsunade turned to Mystique and said to her, "Please search for the others and make sure that they are ok. Logan should be fine because of his healing, but I don't know about the others. If they are hurt, take them to the hospital and I'll be there shortly."

"No problem," Mystique responded. She turned into a copy of Logan and began walking away, sniffing the air to locate the other's scents.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Ivy, she said to them, "You all are free, except for you Sakura. I need you to go to the hospital and help out there immediately. Ino, Hinata, Ivy, you three go find Naruto, tell him to meet me at my office as soon as…um…as soon as they are done, I guess."

Blushing a little, the three women nodded in understanding. That being said, Tsunade took off for the Hokage Tower.

Once the Leaf ninja began to disperse to help out around the village and also tend to the hidden citizens, Ino, Hinata, and Ivy walked towards the direction in which the Yamanaka's house was.

…..

Naruto and Rogue appeared in a flash of green Hellfire into the Yamanaka's bedroom. The very second that the flames dispersed, Rogue slightly pushed him back and quickly removed her brown jacket, further accentuating her curves in her yellow and green outfit (remember, it's the Rogue from the 90's cartoon). She rubbed her hands through her hair and said to the transformed Hellspawn, "Like what ya see Bright Eyes?"

Naruto smiled, walked up, and then embraced her in a hug and slammed his lips against the southern belle's lips. They made out for a few minutes, rubbing their hands over each other's bodies both admiringly and lustfully. Finally, Rogue guided Narutos hands to the zipper of her suit behind her back. Getting the hint, he grabbed the zipper and slowly undid the zipper, slowly peeling off the woman's skintight suit. When it was finally off, Rogue was seen only in a black thong and a lacey black bra. Rogue smirked up at her man and said to him, "Like what you see sugah?"

"I love it," Naruto said with a smirk. Kissing her again, Rogue began removing his clothes just as he did her. Forcefully taking off his black jacket, black undershirt, then kneeling down and removed his orange pants, leaving him only in his black boxers.

She rubbed his crotch affectionately and looked up at him as she said to him, "Let me show what us southern gals can do Bright Eyes…"

Rogue began stroking his member through the cloth of his boxers, coaxing it to get as hard as possible, she loved to tease. Finally, she yanked the boxers down and took his entire length in one go. Narutos eyes went wide as he experienced the skilled workings of Rogue. He buried his hands in her hair and moaned out, "Damn Rogue…"

Rogue looked up and smirked while he was in her mouth, she enjoyed doing this. She loved sucking off Naruto. Granted, she hadn't really done this act too many times, but when she did, she let her passion for that particular person take over. She felt STRONG feelings for Naruto…stronger than Gambit, even. While Gambit had, for the most part, just been a player that had continually pursued her and she finally relented, Naruto was a soul that she could actually care for. Naruto was kind, protective, however he was hurting. He had been hurt terribly, and was still suffering from it all. She had come to love him, and wanted to ease his pain in any way that she could.

And what eases pain best for any man?

Rogue wrapped one arm around his waist and brought him closer, shoving his member down her own throat, all the way to the base. Using her other hand, she cupped and massaged his sack, coaxing him to his eventual release. Her slurping and eager sucking was literally driving Naruto insane.

"Rogue…I'm, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto stuttered.

Rogue, if even possible, began sucking and bobbing her head even more furiously than before. Naruto felt it coming like a raging river and tried to pull out, but Rogue wasn't having it that way.

Using the arm she had around his waist, she pulled him in close and locked him in place, his member buried in her throat. She felt about eight inches in her throat suddenly expand and release what felt like a gallon of cum straight into her waiting stomach. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the feeling. Feeling him cum in her throat and feeling her belly expand from the sudden filling had made her cum harder than she ever had before.

Naruto began shaking a little from his enormous orgasm. He slowly pulled out of Rogue's mouth and collapsed. After the fighting the rock trolls, all those Iwa ninja, stealing their souls, and now having a completely mind numbing orgasm by a beautiful woman…he was wiped out. Yes, even a Hellspawn gets tired.

Rogue licked her lips, licking up any amount of the delicious seed that had possibly escaped her mouth.

"Mmmmm…Sugah, that was _delicious._ Better than biscuits an' gravy Bright Eyes." She rubbed her bulging stomach a little and smiled as she said, "I've always wanted that to happen darlin'. Its about time someone fill me up. How about some more?"

Rogue stood up and pulled down her black thong and walked over to the downed blonde and straddled him and guided him to her entrance.

"Its been way too long sugah, give it to me," Rogue said lustfully. That being said, she fully descended, loving the feeling of being full for once. She had to admit…Gambit was pretty small for one who always tried to be the player. He was maybe four to five inches at best, and that was pushing it. Naruto, on the other hand, was easily eight, his tip almost entering her womb. A good thrust would definitely penetrate the cervix and enter her womb.

Something that Rogue had always fantasized about.

Rogue began bouncing up and down on the shaft of the transformed Hellspawn. Naruto reached up and massaged her large breasts, gritting his teeth in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…YES sugah! Aaahhhhhh…yes baby…" Rogue moaned out over and over again. Naruto began to thrust up, his powerful thrust easily meeting Rogue's fantasy of a dick entering her womb completely.

Rogue felt it and her eyes went wide with both shock and pleasure.

"OH GOD YES BABY! DO THAT AGAIN!" She cried out.

Naruto obliged, thrusting up inside her womb over and over again. Within seconds, Rogue came very hard, squirting all over the blonde. Her legs shook and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Naruto grabbed her hips and kept on thrusting into her. Rogue felt so good that she came again, squirting again even though she just had. She felt like she could keep squirting as long as Naruto kept on doing what he was doing,

As if he read her mind, Naruto pulled her down and thrust in her even harder than before, causing Rogue to squirt for the third time in a row. Feeling the pleasure build up inside of himself, he warned Rogue as he said to her, "I'm gonna cum again, Rogue!"

Rogue pushed herself down hard, forcing Narutos hips to the ground with a thud. She felt the tip of Narutos dick enter her womb completely and literally filled her up. Rogues stomach once again bulged out, even more this time. She now looked easily five months pregnant.

Rogue's fantasy had been fulfilled, finally. With the man that she now loved, on top of it.

Needless to say that she felt pretty damn good right now.

It was then that Ino, Hinata, and Ivy Valentine walked into the room and witnessed Rogue sitting on top of the blonde, her bulging stomach and him breathing hard. Nothing was hidden, they both laid there in all their glory.

Hinata immediately blushed a furious red, and Ivy smirked flirtatiously. Then she said, "My, my, what do we have here…two lovebirds going at it like rabbits. Looks tempting."

"U-um…Naruto…" Hinata stuttered out.

"WOW!" Ino yelled out. "That is one hell of a load Naruto! Did he fill you up Rogue?!"

Rogue nodded absentmindedly. "Sugah…it feels…so…gooood…oh baby."

All the girls blushed this time, hearing what Rogue had just said. And yet, wanting to experience it at the same time.

"Hey uh, Naruto and Rogue, um, Lady Tsunade needs us all as soon as possible," Hinata barely got out.

Rogue and Naruto nodded. Rogue slowly got up from Naruto and Ivy, Ino, and Hinata watched as about two gallons or so worth of cum poured out of Rogue. The feeling of it all coming back out caused Rogue to squirt again. She almost blacked out and fell back from pleasure but Ino caught her and laughed as she said, "Feel good honey?"

"You...have no…idea sugah…" Rogue wheezed out.

"Actually," Ino responded, "I kind of do. I didn't get this much though. You owe me Naruto!"

Naruto lightly chuckled as he nodded. "Lets get dressed and see Lady Tsunade."

…..

Naruto, Rogue, Ino, Hinata, and Ivy all walked into the Hokage's office and were welcomed with Tsunade's shit eating grin, trying to contain her laughter.

"Hehe…you two, uh, have fun?" Tsunade teased.

Naruto had the decency to blush a little, but Rogue wasn't shy as she snuggled up against him as she said, "We sure did! Didn't we sugah?"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Yeah we did."

Getting serious, Tsunade said, "I'm glad, but we have to move on. Naruto you have my personal thanks, but now we have a huge problem. The entire leaf village now wants you on the chopping block."

Naruto was now really pissed. He had literally saved them from total annihilation! Why the _hell_ did they want him dead now?!

Not that they could do anything to him anyway.

"Why?..." Naruto asked through grit teeth. Everyone was shocked at what was being said.

Tsunade sighed as she said, "Because they all said something like 'he's a real demon now'."

Naruto had enough of the damned Leaf Village. He stood up and opened up the window of Tsunade's office and looked out to see a slightly familiar sight.

Almost the entire leaf village in the streets calling for his blood.

"KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON! KILL THE DEMON!"

Naruto grit his teeth as he spun around and began to walk out of the office with a purpose.

Tsunade stood up and exclaimed, "Naruto, what are you doing?!"

Naruto turned back around, his eyes now green and misty.

 _"_ _They want a demon?...I'll give them one. You know whats funny about this whole thing? They were afraid and feared the Nine Tailed Fox. I just happen to know EXACTLY where he is."_

Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata all had their eyes wide open.

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked him.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunade went to the closet on the side of the office and began taking her things out of it and began packing her things.

"What are you doing, Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked her.

"Naruto is going to leave this damned village full of idiots after he's done doing whatever it is he's going to do," Tsunade answered. "Once he's done, I'm going with him."

"But…but you're the Hokage!" Hinata said loudly.

"The only reason I came here at all was because of Naruto," Tsunade stated. "If he's gone, then so am I. I support Naruto one hundred percent in his decision to do whatever the hell he wants with all of those morons."

Just then, four ROOT members dropped from the ceiling, the ceiling tiles breaking once they hit the floor. The ROOT announced, "Tsunade Senju, for abandoning the Leaf Village, you are sentenced to death by beheading."

Tsunade chuckled as she said, "Tell me, have any of you ever seen a snake sword?"

They didn't get to answer. Ivy Valentine, in a flash, whipped her sword around and extended it and cut off the heads of the four ROOT. She retracted the blade and flung the blood off as she said to no one in particular, "Too easy."

"Pack up your things if you wish to escape Narutos wrath," Tsunade told Ino, Hinata, Rogue, and Ivy. "We've seen what he can do. Lets get the hell outta here."

…..

A/N: alllarighty then guys, here you go! Again, sorry about the shorter chapter this time, I'll do my best to make it longer next time. Sometimes, writers block happens. That's why I need your reviews people! Like I said, it provides the motivation and keeps the creative juices flowing. I didn't want to make you all wait too long, so a shorter chapter is better than nothing. Let me know what you think should happen next! Until next time, Roku out.


	18. Chapter 18 Reacquainted

A/N: hey everyone, sorry for the wait, hope everyone enjoyed their spring break. What did you guys do? Anything interesting? Anyways, there were several spots of this chapter that I just could not get past, which is why it took much longer than normal to post. However, we are finally here with another chapter! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 18

Reacquainted

Naruto had simply put, had enough. He didn't have to save the village at all. In fact, he could have destroyed it all on his own if he really wanted to with no problem at all. Instead he chose to be the better person and save all of the people of the Leaf Village. Then, he asked himself an incredibly simple question.

Why?

After everything they have done to him, why did he, technically a dead man, save his own murderers? Granted, the ones who actually performed the deed of his murder itself were now dead, everyone else had a hand in killing a small part of him on the inside every time they shunned him or anything else. When in constant negativity, that tends to happen to a person, no matter how strong they seem to be.

So, why did he bother to save the Leaf Village? The Shinigami wanted one hundred souls for his payment. He already paid that in full well before that first fight outside of the village was even through. Why did he even bother with the Iwa that was already in the village?

It didn't matter at the moment to him, all that mattered was that he was fed up. As he had said to The Fifth Hokage before he left her office:

They wanted a demon, they were going to get one.

Naruto left the village walls and headed for the closest mountain that wasn't too far away at all, only about an hours run from the village. Naruto transformed back into his Hellspawn form and his red shroud emerged. Naruto crouched low and then jumped high in the air and began flying towards the peak of the mountain.

After about fifteen minutes or so of him flying, he finally reached the peak of the mountain. He slowly and softly landed on giant rock, his shroud still blowing in the wind. His green eyes peered in the hole in the center of the peak. It was so dark, it was as if he was peering into the very gates of Hell.

If one listened very, very closely, they would have been able to hear a slight snoring noise coming from within the mountain.

Hellspawn Naruto prepared himself as he jumped down in the hole, readying himself for what was to come.

….

Ino ran into her house and frantically began to pack her things into several suitcases. Running around as fast as she could, being sure to not forget her makeup and the like (Its Ino people, come on), she finally closed up six completely full suitcases. She set them quickly next to her door, then went to her bed and placed a storage scroll underneath. She kneeled on one knee and performed a few hand signs as she said, "Seal!"

In a poof of smoke, her large king sized bed was sealed into the storage scroll. She repeated the process with everything else in her room, sealing up everything, especially things of great importance to her.

After about half an hour of this process, Ino Yamanaka had about fifty scrolls around her room. Her room was completely barren. Realizing that fifty was clearly too many, she did a little trick that she learned from Tsunade. She drew a storage seal on her arm and again performed the hand signs she had used so many times that day and sealed everything in to the storage seal that was now on her arm. Impressed with herself, she stood up and smiled. She was going to leave this damned village and be with her man.

She walked out of her now former bedroom door without even bothering to look back. Her life in Konoha was done as far as she was concerned. Her new one with the Hellspawn started very, very soon.

…

Hinata Hyuuga was currently in her own room at her apartment, packing her things with various storage seals. She had been walking towards her home earlier after Tsunade announced that she was leaving as well when she was harassed by another main branch Hyuuga member.

(Flashback…after leaving Tsunade's office)

"What are you doing out here, Hyuuga whore?" the main branch member said with narrowed eyes.

Hinata didn't even pay the man any mind at all. She kept her eyes forward and walked on ahead of him, ignoring him completely. The main branch member had then roughly grabbed her arm and yelled out, "You are no longer a proper Hyuuga! Daughter of the Clan Head or not, you are improper! Which now makes you beneath a branch member! You will look at me when I'm talking to you false Hyuuga!"

In a flash, Hinata crouched and spun around. To the main branch member, he saw everything in slow motion.

Her Byakugan looked as if was on full force, and easily ten times more powerful than his own. He could only watch as her blue chakra coated Lion Fist was thrust into the center of his chest. He literally felt the force of the blow and the potency of the chakra force his insides out from his back. From an outsider's view, the man's back exploded, his guts and spinal cord flying everywhere behind him. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hinata stood up and used a single finger and pressed lightly on the dead man's forehead, knocking him back.

"As far as I am concerned, I am the only REAL Hyuuga!" Hinata said before she turned around and continued walking.

(Present)

Hinata sealed up everything in her apartment and then pulled out her phone and dialed Kiba's number.

 _"_ _Hello?!"_

"Kiba!" Hinata said.

 _"_ _Hinata! Where the hell are you? You saw what Naruto did right?! What the hell is going on?"_

"Naruto is going to do something huge, I don't know what it is yet though," Hinata answered. "All I know is that everyone from our little group is getting out of the village for good. This place is too corrupted, Kiba. We have to go. Pack your stuff into some sealing tags and lets go!"

 _"_ _Its not that easy, Hinata. I have Akamaru, my mom, my sister, and so many others of my clan here that need me."_

"Kiba kun…I know this is hard, but if you don't want to be caught in the crossfire of Narutos wrath, and you know what he can do, you saw what he did to the Iwa ninja, then you need to get ready to leave. Immediately. Gather whoever you can and get them out!"

 _"_ _Ok Hinata…I'll try. Be safe sweetheart."_

"I'll do my best Kiba kun," Hinata responded with a smile. She hung up the phone and headed out of her apartment, ready to go.

…..

Two green eyes opened up in the darkness. The sound of what sounded like the devil himself snoring filled the air. The hate, the malice, the fury…it hung thick in the air. So thick one could eat it.

 _"_ _Wake up, Nine Tails…"_

Slowly, ever so slowly, a red eye appeared in the darkness. At first, it narrowed, then went wide eyed in realization.

"I KNOW THAT SCENT…NARUTO?" the incredibly loud and deep voice spoke.

the unseen figure snapped its fingers, and the area was ablaze in green fire.

Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox saw the figure with an incredibly large red cape. The collar of the cape stood up high off the figure's shoulders. The cape was snug tightly around the figure's body, and the lack of light, other than the green fire, only allowed the Biju to see the green eyes.

The figure then spoke to the beast.

 _"_ _Long time no see, Kurama."_

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, KIT?" Kurama asked. "YOU DIED HOWEVER LONG AGO. I FELT YOU DIE. I DISAPPEARED AND NOW I JUST WAKE UP. WHAT HAPPENED, NARUTO?"

 _"_ _Long story short, I was given a chance back at life by the Shinigami, but only in this form. As a Hellspawn. I understand that its been said that you absolutely despise humans to your very core. I have to say that I feel the same. There are a few exceptions…but generally, they all must die. The guilty, Kurama, must die."_

"I AGREE, NARUTO. BUT, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

 _"_ _Do you still want to destroy the Leaf Village?"_

"WITH EVERYTHING THE LEAF VILLAGE HAS DONE TO ME AND MY FELLOW BIJU, SELLING US OUT TO OTHER VILLAGES FOR POWER AND SEALING US AWAY…ABSOLUTELY."

 _"_ _Well then, you and I are on the same page. I literally just saved the Leaf from an invasion from the Land of Earth. And yet, they still call for my blood. They still want the 'demon' dead. How about we go show them exactly what demons can do?"_

"HAHAHAHA….I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT, KIT."

Just then, the entire area became unbearably cold. Out of seemingly nowhere, the Death God himself, the Shinigami, appeared in front of the two former partners.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…you have held up your end of our bargain. I asked for one hundred souls…you have provided me with over seven hundred. Well done. well done indeed. As a reward for going above and beyond, I am allowing you to live permanently. You may keep the abilities of Hell. Leetha of the Seventh House of K shall be with you always."_**

 _"_ _Thank you, Shinigami sama,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said as he bowed to the Death God.

 ** _"_** ** _I also understand that you are about to destroy the Leaf village. Honestly, I say that they have had this coming for numerous years. Their own arrogance and superiority issues have caused their ultimate downfall."_**

The Death God then turned to the great Biju.

 ** _"_** ** _Kurama, I am offering you a choice. You can remain here, sleeping for however long. You will not be awakened. Or, you may choose to be sealed once more within Naruto here. What is your decision?"_**

"KIT, I KNOW WE NEVER GOT ALONG, HELL WE NEVER EVEN GOT TO REALLY MEET AT ALL. HOWEVER, I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO FINALLY BEFRIEND ONE WORTHY OF MY LOYALTY. I CHOOSE, IF NARUTO ACCEPTS, TO BE SEALED WITHIN HIM ONCE AGAIN."

 _"_ _Its fine with me."_ Naruto said.

 ** _"_** ** _So it has been decided,"_** the Shinigami announced. **_"_** ** _Naruto, you may seal the Nine Tails within you whenever you are ready. Because you are no longer human, you no longer require a seal to contain Kurama. You can absorb him or expel him whenever you wish. This also means that you are no able to use chakra once again. You have been using the powers and abilities of Hell, not of chakra. Now, you may do both."_**

 ****Naruto and Kurama nodded. However, the Shinigami wasn't finished.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, before I go, I have one last assignment for you, although I'm sure you will take great pleasure in it. The man responsible for your death was the Leaf Village's own Fire Daimyo. He wanted to take control of fire Country completely. The only area he did not have total control of was the Leaf Village. If he would have successfully eliminated both the Third and the Fourth Hokages, which was his original plan, he would have automatically be placed as the leader of the village. He would have had complete and total control over all of Fire country, therefore, making him easily the most powerful Daimyo that has ever existed. It was for power. He had you killed because you indirectly ruined his plans. Because Kurama was sealed into you, he wanted to kill you and have the Nine Tails unleashed again to destroy the village, this time without a Fourth Hokage to stop it, he would have succeeded. He did not know though that once a jinchurriki dies, the Biju goes with that person. The Fire Daimyo…he killed you for the pursuit of power."_**

 ****Naruto was absolutely furious. He was not shaking in barely controlled rage, his shroud now moving erratically, almost lashing out and searching for its next victim. Naruto however reeled in his emotions and bowed low to the Shinigami and said, _"_ _Thank you, Shinigami sama, for this information. He shall die knowing that he will be devoured by you, I promise."_

 _ **"**_ _ **Excellent. Also, Naruto…as a reward for so many souls delivered, I shall completely restore Uzushiogakure,**_ (The Land of Whirlpool, I forget exactly what the name of it is), **_the homeland of the Uzumaki clan. Uzu shall be restored completely, and awaiting your arrival."_**

 ****With that being said, the Shinigami then disappeared from view. Hellspawn Naruto then turned to Kurama and held out his hand and said, _"_ _Ready to go and destroy the Leaf, my friend?"_

Kurama smiled as he placed his muzzle against the Hellspawn's hand and was soon converted to the red and bubbly chakra, then absorbed.

 _"_ _Let's go."_

 _…_

Rogue, Logan, Mystique, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Logan, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade were all standing in the Hokage's Office. Tsunade was standing behind her desk and speaking to everyone present.

"Clearly," she began, "This village is corrupted beyond repair. Our only choice now is to either destroy it, or leave. Apparently, Naruto is getting ready to do some serious damage here, so I think its best for us all to leave."

"What about all of the other shinobi Tsunade sama?" Shizune said to her mentor.

"What about them?" Tsunade countered. "I told everyone before that the only reason why I came back at all in the first damn place is for Naruto. They didn't give a damn about him, they killed him. Now, he's getting ready to do something drastic to the damn place. I am not a part of the village's destruction that they have brought upon themselves. I'm on whatever side Naruto chooses to be on. Unfortunately for the Leaf, Naruto is against them. and for damn good reason."

"And whats going on here hime?" a new voice said.

Tsunade and everyone else looked at the opened window and Tsunade exclaimed, "Jiraiya!"

The Toad Sage chuckled and said, "Hows it going hime? And who the hell are all of these _fiiiiiiine_ women here? I didn't know you cared about me Tsunade hime!" He wiped away a fake tear and said, "Thank you Tsunade hime! They're all so beautiful! And…gifted!"

Tsunade got a tick mark on her head and said in a low voice, "Jiraiya…seriously, right now, is NOT a good time."

Jiraiya may have been a pervert his entire life, but he could tell when things were deadly serious. Like they were right now. He hopped in the office and stood next to the Fifth Hokage and said to her, "Whats wrong Tsunade?"

"First off, we don't have a lot of time, so I need to know one thing before anything else happens."

"Okay, shoot," Jiraiya said.

"Are you with me, or against me?" Tsunade asked her old teammate.

"What kind of question is that hime?"

"With me…or against me?" Tsunade said slowly but dangerously.

"You know that I'm always with you hime, no matter what happens."

"Then follow me, me and this group here are leaving the village."

Jiraiya, obviously, was shocked. "What?! Okay, what the hell is going on here Tsunade?!"

"Surely you didn't miss all of the villagers and shinobi alike out there calling for Narutos blood, right?"

"What do you mean, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. He became crestfallen as he said, "Don't you remember? Naruto is dead hime."

"His body is dead, yes," Tsunade said, "But his soul lives on."

"Yeah…I know hime," Jiraiya agreed. "He lives on in us. I just wish that I could have seen him."

"No, Jiraiya, I'm serious," Tsunade said to him. "His soul lives in another body right now. We all here have seen him. Surely you have heard about the failed Iwa invasion?"

"Of course, that's my primary reason for coming here in the first place. My spy network filled me in on most of the details except that it just suddenly ended as quickly as it had begun. Care to let me know why?"

"Simple," Tsunade smirked. "It was Naruto."

"Okay, Tsunade, its not okay to mess with someone's feelings and emotions like that," Jiraiya said, becoming upset now. "Naruto…is DEAD!"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said warningly, "I'd watch your tongue if were you. I'll say this one more damn time. Naruto…is HERE! And he's planning on doing something drastic to the leaf village. And, I'm leaving. So are these guys."

"WHAAAT?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Tsunade…are you fucking CRAZY?! This is your HOME! Why are you just going to let something like this happen!? And, lets say it WAS Naruto, why the hell would you let ANYONE attack the village?!"

Tsunade slapped Jiraiya hard across his face, leaving a huge red mark.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, JIRAIYA?!" Tsunade yelled out. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT THE ENTIRE DAMN REASON THAT OUR GODSON IS DEAD IS BECAUSE OF THOSE VILLAGERS THAT YOU WOULD GIVE UP ANYTHING TO PROTECT! THEY – TOOK – YOUR – FAMILY – AWAY! THEY KILLED NARUTO THEMSELVES! AND YOU WANT TO _PROTECT_ THEM?! CLEARLY, JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN, YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR GODSON!"

Jiraiya looked hurt as she yelled those words at him. "Tsunade hime…"

"NO! DON'T YOU TSUNADE HIME ME YOU PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE TOLD ME PLENTY OF TIMES THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE OUT OF HONOR FOR MINATO AND KUSHINA! THINK ABOUT THIS – THEY SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR THIS VILLAGE! THEY _ALREADY_ PROTECTED THEM, JIRAIYA! SO MUCH SO THAT THEY _DIED FOR THEM!_ AND HOW - DO - THEY - REPAY - THEM?! BY KILLING THEIR SON! DOES THAT REALLY SOUND LIKE SOMEONE WHO _DESERVES_ TO BE PROTECTED, JIRAIYA!? THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! COME WITH US, AND BE A FAMILY WITH ME AND NARUTO! OR…STAY HERE, _PROTECT_ YOUR DAMN VILLAGE, AND DIE WITH THEM! I'M DONE, JIRAIYA!"

Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, breaking it in two. She walked around it and motioned for her group to follow.

"Lets get the hell outta here already."

Jiraiya just looked at the remains of his childhood crush's desk as he thought about what she had just said. Then, he looked out of the window and witnessed everyone still chanting 'demons blood!'.

"What should I do?"

…

Tsunade and the others walked outside of the village gates, looking around at all of the lush greenery that surrounded them and the village. Suddenly, a spiral of green flames emerged right in front of them. As it dispersed, the Hellspawn stood, staring at them all.

 _"_ _What is going on?"_ Hellspawn Naruto asked.

"We are leaving this damned village, Naruto," Sakura said to him. "What are you going to do?"

The Hellspawn said to them, _"_ _I'm going to…let the village revisit an old friend."_

Tsunade caught on immediately, not everyone else did though. "What are you talking about, Bright Eyes?" Rogue asked him.

"How…how did you get a hold of it in the first place, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

 _"_ _The Shinigami,"_ Naruto answered simply.

Tsunade nodded and turned to everyone else and said, "If it is what I think it is…we need to get out of here. _Now."_

Everyone nodded and began to follow the Fifth Hokage as she began to run off. However, before she left with everyone, she was stopped by the Hellspawn, shocked at what he had just said to them.

 _"_ _Go to Uziogakure. Go to the Land of Whirlpools."_

Tsunade stopped and turned around and asked, "Why do we need to go to a land that's been destroyed?"

 _"_ _The Shinigami has restored it to its former glory as payment for me sending him so many extra souls,"_ the Hellspawn explained. _"_ _Uzu shall be our new home."_

Smiling, Tsunade nodded and turned to everyone as she said, "Well, you heard the man. The Land of Whirlpools it is. Lets go!"

She turned and led them all towards Uzu. The Hellspawn turned back towards the gates of the Leaf Village and walked in. His red shroud wrapped around him and changed him into his human form.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Naruto was standing in the center of the village, looking around at everyone staring at him with hatred in their eyes. Ninja held kunai and swords in their hands, and multiple villagers held household items that could be used for weapons as well.

"Get ready to die, demon!"

"I knew you were a demon! I was right all along!"

"You really ARE a demon!"

"Prepare to die, filth!"

"You don't deserve to live, demon!"

"I'm going to enjoy spilling your blood demon!"

"I'm gonna gut you like a damn fish!"

"I'm gonna paint my house with your blood, demon!"

"You fucking filth! Just die already!"

"Why wont you just stay dead?!"

Naruto began to chuckle at all of the pointless insults and death threats that were hurled at him. He just looked around at everyone who had surrounded him.

"Any last words, you filthy demon?!" one jonin yelled out, only a few feet from him.

Narutos eyes turned green and green mist came from them as he said, _"_ _As a matter of fact I do. I believe its time everyone in the Leaf and Kurama get…reacquainted."_

Naruto performed a few hand signs and slammed one hand on the ground as he yelled out, _Summoning Jutsu!"_

All of the villagers were blown back the sheer force of the summoning and the smoke. It was a huge shockwave and wind that seemed to echo throughout the village. When the smoke cleared, everyone, especially the older people, shivered in fear, their worst fears coming to realization.

Naruto was on top of Kurama's head and yelled out, _"_ _Leaf Village…I believe you know my good friend, Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox!"_

Kurama let out a deafening roar.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see his supposed godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, land on top of Kurama's head, just a few feet away from him. The wind was blowing hard now, so his white hair and clothes were blowing in the wind, as was Narutos clothes.

 _"_ _What do you want, Jiraiya?"_

"Are you really going to destroy the Leaf?" Jiraiya asked.

 _"_ _Give me one reason why I shouldn't."_

"I'm not here to persuade you one way or the other," Jiraiya said to his godson, "I just want to know what your plan is."

 _"_ _My entire life as a human…they beat me. Robbed me. Stabbed me. Burned me. Tortured me. Everything that you can possibly think of, Jiraiya, short of killing me. But then, one day, they succeeded. They had my blood. My Father's blood. My Mother's blood. It's time that I had theirs."_

"Seriously, kid…I have to agree with you on that."

 _"_ _Them seeing the Nine Tails, them seeing Kurama, right before they die…seeing the FEAR…hahahaha…very satisfying."_

"I was asking you this, Naruto, because if you wanted to destroy the village, I wanted in."

 _"_ _Really now?"_

"Yes. They took my godson away from me. The only family I had left…they took it away from me. For about forty years, I served the Leaf. I served the second, third, fourth, and now fifth Hokages, and look how they repay me. They take my godson away from me. Just one thing, Naruto…"

 _"_ _What is it?"_

"Tsunade hime told me that you were…different, now. How so?"

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to see?"_

"I don't want to see a fake form of my godson. I want to see what he is now."

Naruto nodded and clapped his hands together as multiple black armored plates once again emerged from his skin. Jiraiya watched both in horror and in fascination as he witnessed his godson go from a human to a Hellspawn. The red shroud emerged from his back and was now blowing in the wind.

"Good God…" Jiraiya said, speechless. He was horrified at what had become of his godson. Then it hit him, and it hit him hard.

This…transformation…was caused by the villagers and shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The very people he vowed to protect. The very people his pupil, Minato, someone who was like a son to him, had sacrificed himself for. And look what they had done to his godson. This was the last straw. Jiraiya looked at the Hellspawn with a hardened face and said to him, "Lets get to work."

Jiraiya jumped high off of the head of Nine Tailed Fox and bit his thumb. He performed a few hand signs and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu!"

Gamabunta, the Chief Toad, appeared and landed on the ground with a loud crash on the ground. Jiraiya jumped again, high in the air and repeated the process. A moment later, Gamakichi appeared.

"JIRAIYA!" Gamabunta yelled out in annoyance. "I WAS ENJOYING SOME FINE FIREBREW WHISKEY WHEN YOU CALLED ME HERE! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXCELLENT REASON FOR CALLINE ME, OR I'M TAKING YOU OFF THE CONTRACT!"

Jiraiya landed on Gamabunta's head and said to him, "Chief…help me destroy this damned village."

"AND WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Tell me, Gamabunta…"

That was when the Chief shut up. He could tell something big was up. Jiraiya NEVER called him by his real name unless something big was up.

"Tell me Gamabunta…" Jiraiya began. "…what would you do if you found out that the person who was your godson was killed by the very people you were trying to protect? What would you do if you found out that your godson was not even able to rest in peace because he then was turned into some sort of demon? What would you do, Gamabunta?!"

"I WOULD OBLITERATE THEM ALL TO HELL!"

"Well then, good to know that we're on the same page," Jiraiya said to the Chief Toad. "I need your and your son's help to help the Nine Tailed Fox destroy this damned place! Look at what they did to my godson!"

Jiraiya pointed to the top of Kurama's head, and Gamabunta and Gamakichi both saw the hellspawn, his red shroud blowing in in the wind.

"I KNOW THAT SMELL…" Gamakichi said.

"I DO TOO, MY BOY," Gamabunta said. "SMELLS LIKE HELL AND THE SHINIGAMI. THAT MUST BE NARUTO. THAT WAS MINATOS BOY, RIGHT JIRAIYA?"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "That's right Bunta."

"HMMM…WELL, GAMAKICHI…I KNOW THAT IF SOMEONE KILLED YOU, I WOULD EAT AND SHIT OUT THE ONE WHO DID IT. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SUBJECTS OR THEIR FAMILIES! LETS GO, GAMAKCICHI!"

"YOU GOT IT POP!"

Both Toad summons jumped up high in the air and shouted out "WATER BULLET BARRAGE!"

At least twenty building sized globs of water shot out in rapid succession towards the village. Each blast hit various spots in the village, demolishing whatever the giant water bullets hit.

 _"_ _Kurama…"_ Naruto began, _"_ _You were interrupted the last time you attacked this place. How about you finish what you started all those years ago."_

The Nine Tails grinned evilly, and he crouched low to the ground. His cheeks puffed out a little, and then shot a mini Biju Bomb. He then continued to shoot more and more Mini Biju bombs, aiding the Toad Summons in totally annihilating the Leaf Village. (If you are having a hard time imagining Kurama launching the smaller Biju bombs, if you have seen that Naruto movie, you know the one where Naruto and Sakura are transported to that other Naruto universe…the one where Hinata is more of a badass than a shy and timid girl? Think of the scene where the fake and the real Nine Tails are fighting each other and firing those chakra blasts back and forth. That's whats happening here.)

The Leaf citizens and shinobi alike were running around everywhere, trying to escape the warzone. People were either blasted by water bullets or chakra blasts, crushed by buildings, squashed by giant toad feet, or smashed by a fox's paws. No one…absolutely no one…escaped the wrath of vengeance.

"JIRAIYA BOY, GAMAKICHI AND I NEED TO RETURN HOME, WE'RE OUT OF CHAKRA. I'M SURE THE FOX CAN TAKE CARE OF THINGS FROM HERE. I'M GLAD THAT I GOT A CHANCE TO AVENGE MINATO AND NARUTO. TAKE CARE JIRAIYA. AND NEXT TIME YOU SUMMON ME, HAVE SOME DAMN WHISKEY! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

And with two more giant puffs of smoke, the two toads were gone. Jiraiya jumped on top of Kurama's head, once again standing next to his godson who was now a Hellspawn.

 _"_ _Get ready, Jiraiya,"_ Naruto said. _"_ _Kurama is going to blow this place to hell."_

Jiraiya knew what was going to happen. His eyes went wide and he knelt down and grabbed a few tufts of the Fox's fur and braced himself. He was glad he did, because the next moment, he was a thousand feet in the air, holding on for dear life.

The Fox then launched a full sized Biju Bomb, the force of the launch blew them up higher in the air. Jiraiya and Hellspawn Naruto watched the red-orange beam of chakra head down towards the Leaf Village.

The beam seemed to disappear for a second, then the entire area was enveloped in a bright flash of light. The whole area was completely and utterly destroyed.

The Leaf Village was no more.

The Nine Tailed Fox landed with a loud thud. All three of them looked around at the complete destruction of the land. Nothing at all was left. Death. Destruction. Fire. Everywhere.

 _"_ _Vengeance…"_ Hellspawn Naruto said. _"_ _It is sweet. And satisfying. Hahahahaha."_

"Oh my god, Naruto…" Jiraiya said, "What have we done?!"

 _"_ _We have exacted revenge. My father, my mother…they have been avenged. As well as myself. This place was full of nothing but corruption and deceit. Its destruction was brought upon by their own doing. Tsunade and the others have gone to Uzu. Now, we go as well."_

"Okay, Naruto…" Jiraiya said, a little depressed. He did just help destroy his own home, after all.

Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and Hellspawn Naruto walked off towards the Land of Whirlpools. To the land of the Uzumaki.

…

A/N: how was this chapter you guys? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What would ya have changed? What would you have added? Should the Leaf have been spared its fate? Lemme know your thoughts! REMEMBER! THE MORE REVIEWS, THR FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED! Until next time, Roku out.


	19. Chapter 19 Rewards

A/N: Hey guys! Hows it going? Wanna address a couple of things really quick.

Thank you to Spark681, VFSNAKE, Stratos263, Kilare T'suna, and Dragonninja1983, for they have been my most consistent readers. Seriously, thank you very much. Remember people, reviews for us writers is like a receipt from them, as a source of proof that your material is being read, and it is VERY much appreciated. I was going to post this chapter a couple of days later, but I got many more reviews than last time, so I decided to post it earlier!

See? The more reviews there are, the faster I post!

Second thing, I want to address Lady Hayakawa's question: will this chapter be the last one? NO! aaaaaaabsolutely not. I'm not planning on this story being done for a while. And, like I did with my other two stories, please note that I let everyone know when the last chapter was coming. I will do the same with this one. Thank you or reading! Lemme know what your thoughts are!

A reviewer asked why Kurama had to be sealed. At that time in the story, He didn't have to be sealed, it was more for the surprise attack when he unleashed it in the village. Remember, Naruto wanted to cause everyone's utmost feat to be realized before he killed them all. What better way than to have their worst fear come to life, much the same way it did before?

Also, someone said that Naruto had just saved Konoha, so why would he have destroyed it? It seems contradictory, right? I understand, so let me explain.

Remember a few chapters back, when Hellspawn Naruto was talking to Tsunade about revealing his true identity to the village. Tsunade to him that Iwa would invade the village. He explained that he needed more souls for the Shinigami. What did he say in regards to Iwa?

 ** _"_** ** _Then they will pay the ticket."_**

Naruto didn't save Konoha, he stole the souls of the invading shinobi. Konoha being saved was merely a byproduct of that.

Thank you for your questions and comments! Also, if anyone wants a picture of this story or my other two, please let me know, and ill send you one! I love to draw!

With all of that said, Enjoy the next chapter!

Spawn for MKX! Even though MKX is pretty much done.

A Lost Soul

Chapter 19

Rewards

Tsunade, Shizune, Rogue, Logan, Mystique, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all had just arrived at the entrance gates of Uzushiogakure. In the Land of Whirlpool. In the Land of the Uzumaki Clan.

The gates themselves were absolutely enormous. The village gates of what was once the Hidden Leaf village were only about a quarter the size of the Uzushiogakure gates. The frame of the gates themselves were made of white marble, looking something like the structures of the Greek buildings in the olden days. The actual doors themselves looked like two giant double doors, like those of a castle. The doors were made of an oak tree and had been smoothed over and polished, making the doors shine. It was as if they were at the gates of Paradise. On each of the doors, there was a giant door knob that was carved out of gold, and took the shape of a wolf's mouth. The golden wolfs mouth was holding a golden ring, which a person used to knock on the doors. Tsunade was about to knock on the door, but the doors began to open on their own just before her hand hit the wood.

As the doors slowly opened, Tsunade and the others saw all of the glorious land from within Uzushiogakure.

The lands were green. Fresh, lively, beautiful green was everywhere. Trees…bushes…healthy green grass…birds and animals of all kinds roaming through…it was absolute paradise for anyone who wanted to start over. In the center of the area, there was a large stream of water that ran on and on until it disappeared into the horizon.

"I remember the tales of the lands of Uzu," Tsunade said, stunned, "But this is something else entirely. And Naruto said that the Shinigami did this?!"

The group walked further inland. The air felt like it was clean and fresh, the breeze that blew in felt calming and soothing, the sunlight felt comforting and warming. The land of Uzu literally felt like any paradise that one could hope for.

"Glad you could make it."

Tsunade turned to her side and saw Shikamaru standing there, petting a deer.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"

"it wasn't just me," Shikamaru said. "A lot of us actually made it out before the Leaf's demise."

"Who else made it out?" Hinata asked.

"There's a lot. Kiba, your mother and sister and their dogs made it out. Ino, your parents made it out. Hinata, your little sister and Neji made it. Your father though…I'm sorry, he didn't make it. There's also Iruka sensei, the ramen stand people, Teuchi and Ayame, as well as a few others. There's also Choji, Kurenai sensei, Kakashi sensei, and a few others of them."

"How did you all know to come here?" Ino asked. "What the hell happened Shika?"

"We apparently were all visited by the Shinigami," Shikamaru said to them. "It was by far the scariest thing I've ever seen or felt. He told us that the Leaf was about to be destroyed and that if we stayed, our death was certain. He gave us a choice to either stay there and die, or come to Uzu and live. The choice was actually pretty clear. He apparently gave others the warning as well, but obviously they chose to stay."

"Well now," Tsunade said, "That definitely makes things interesting. Where is everyone at right now anyway?"

"Currently, most of them are out hunting and getting food," Shikamaru answered. "A few of the shinobi went back to the Leaf to see what was left of it. They haven't returned just yet though. Most of the women are over in the large patch of forest right over there."

Shikamaru pointed at the large forest off to their right. The trees in that forest were absolutely enormous. They made the redwood trees look normal.

"The thing about that forest," Shikamaru explained, "Is that it almost seems alive. When we got there, everyone was hungry. Starving. The fruit trees in there suddenly began dropping fruit all over the place. It was weird, but it was also pretty cool. Less troublesome."

"Well, that just seems lovely," Sakura said, "seeing as how most of us are pretty hungry right now."

"Head to the forest then," Shikamaru said to them. "The women in there are currently helping build a village inside the forest."

"The women? Really Shika?" Ino asked him. "did you have them do that so it would be less 'troublesome' for you?"

"Actually, no," Shikamaru answered with a smile. "I wanted to help but most of the women there actually wanted me to come out here and explore the area. They told me that they would rather build their own home than put themselves in danger when exploring a new and unidentified area. Makes sense, I guess."

Ino shook her head and said, "Shikamaru, making a woman work. I don't believe it."

"Hey, they made me get out of there, Ino," Shikamaru countered.

"And its not like you put up a huge fight to stay either, I'm sure," Sakura pointed out.

"Ah, troublesome women," Shikamaru said under his breath.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and said, "What was that, Shikamaru?!"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Shikamaru said, waving her off. Her turned the deer around and waved the new arrivals away as he said to them, "Like I said, head to the forest, towards the center, you cant miss it. Even for a forest, you cant miss it. I need to go finish exploring this area. See whats out here."

"I'll go with ya, kid," Logan said to him. "I always liked the outdoors more than anything."

"Alright," Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Lets go then."

Shikamaru and Logan headed out towards the stream towards the center of the area. Tsunade turned to the rest of the group and said, "well…to the forest it is. Stay on guard though, we don't know what else is out there."

Everyone nodded and flowed her towards the forest. Just then, a huge thud rumbled across the land.

Everyone looked towards the gates and saw the Nine Tailed Fox with the Hellspawn and Jiraiya on top of its head. Kurama began to glow red and Naruto and Jiraiya jumped off, landing in front of the double doors. Kurama, now fully transformed into the demonic chakra, began to shrink and shrink and shrink. Finally, he stopped shrinking and fully reformed into the Nine Tails form, only now he was about the size of an elephant. All three of them walked into the village. They all walked into their new home.

 _"_ _Kurama, Jiraiya…"_ Hellspawn Naruto said, _"…_ _welcome home."_

Kurama sat on his haunches and took in the scenery. He took a deep breath and exhaled, enjoying his freedom at least.

Jiraiya whistled loudly and said, "I've seen some wonderful sights in my time kid, but nothing…I've never seen anything like this. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Aside from Tsunade hime of course."

Kurama looked at the Hellspawn and called him.

 **"** **Naruto…"**

The Hellspawn turned to face the shrunken Biju.

 **"** **Thank you, Naruto, for giving me my freedom. In return, I shall aid you whenever you need me, for whatever reason. I am forever indebted to you. You are the first one to ever grant me full freedom. I thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Kurama lowered his head, bowing to the Hellspawn.

 _"_ _It is my pleasure, Kurama,"_ Hellspawn Naruto replied. _"_ _And thank you for being there for me as well."_

Just then, the Shinigami slowly appeared. The ghost-like figure stood there and once again spoke the Uzumaki.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki,"_** the Shinigami said, **_"_** ** _You have successfully completed everything that I have assigned to you, and then some. You have completely and utterly obliterated the Leaf Village, and have delivered thousands of souls to me. As repayment, I am offering you your humanity back."_**

 ****Naruto was shocked. He never thought that he would have been a real human again!

 _"_ _I will take it, however, I do have a request."_

 ** _"_** ** _I normally do not take request, Naruto Uzumaki. However…I will, this time, make an exception. You delivered to me, with the aid of Kurama and your godfather, over twenty thousand souls. On top of that, the over seven hundred souls when you demolished the Iwa invasion. Just you and with a little help, Naruto Uzumaki, you have sent me almost twenty one thousand souls. For you, Naruto, I shall make an exception. What is your request?"_**

 **** _"_ _I request that I am able to keep these powers, these abilities given to me by Leetha,"_ Naruto asked.

The Shinigami nodded. **_"_** ** _Very well, Naruto Uzumaki."_**

The Death God waved his hand slowly across Naruto's form, slowly turning him into his human form. Naruto felt warm again. He felt the warm blood flow through his veins. He felt his incredible amount of chakra flow through his body. He felt the breeze blow across his skin, the cool air cool off his body. He smelled the fresh, crisp air. He looked at his hands and then back at the Shinigami as the Death God lowered his ghostly hand.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki, it is done. Know this, however: as a human, you can now be killed. Although, if you wear Hell's armor, you cannot be killed. If you are wounded in any way, if you then wear the armor, you will eventually be healed. The armor will heal you, no matter what the harm is. Illness, battle wound, old age, it does not matter. The armor is a part of Hell, and obviously Hell is not human. However, the more you use the armor, the more you will return to a full Hellspawn state. In other words, each time you use the armor, you slowly lose your humanity. Do you understand?"_**

 ****"Perfectly," Naruto said to the Shinigami. He couldn't believe that he was human again! A full human! "Shinigami sama, I…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Lost for words, he kneeled on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Shinigami sama," Naruto said.

Naruto stood up. His blonde hair was longer now and more spiked back than wild. (Imagine Zack's hairstyle from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core). He wore a chainmail suit underneath a dark red leather kimono that had a black belt tied around his waist. The bottom portion of the kimono was quite lengthy, the hem reaching down to his ankles. Her wore pitch black cargo pants with black greaves (Armored leg protectors, just in case you didn't know what those are). On his arms were black gauntlets that were elbow length. Around his neck was a large and lengthy black scarf. On his forehead was a headband with the symbol of Uzu, a spiral.

The Shinigami snapped his ghostly fingers, and a ninjato appeared, strapped, on his lower back, and a longer Kitana strapped to his upper back. Both of the sheathes were pitch black, with a red fox engraved on them. the hilt was black, but the wrappings on the handle were a bright red with golden pieces in the center.

 ** _"_** ** _The Fox Fang,"_** the Shinigami said, mentioning the ninjato. Then, pointing at the katana on his back he said, **_"_** ** _And the Fox's Fury. These two blades are my gift to you, Naruto Uzumaki. Your katana has the ability, much like the Kusinagi wielded by Orochimaru, to extend to any length at will. It will also become a broadsword as well. All you have to do is put any amount of chakra into it, and it will extend or thicken with the chakra. My debt to you has been paid. Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki."_**

 ****And with that, the Death God vanished from view.

Naruto Uzumaki turned around, looking all over himself. He was looking at his new look, enjoying the feeling of being alive again. He had completely forgotten what it had felt like – to be human. To be alive. He smiled.

"Well I'll be," Jiraiya said with a huge smile, "I cant believe that my godson is alive again! Wait until Tsunade hears about this! She is going to be insane with joy! Hahahaha!"

Jiraiya walked up and hugged Naruto close as he said, "I know I've been seeing you my boy, but just knowing that you're actually _alive_ and _breathing_ now…it just makes one hell of a difference."

Naruto smiled again, and then he and his godfather both heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

Naruto broke the hug and watched as the now elephant sized Kurama walked over closer to them and sat down next to them.

 **"** **Naruto,"** Kurama began, **"** **As I said earlier, I am in your debt. If you like, I will be sealed within you again so that you can use my power."**

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You just got your freedom, and I'm not about to take it away from you, willingly or not."

Kurama nodded and said, **"** **I appreciate that, Naruto, I really do. Thank you. At least, then, take this."**

Kurama used one of his claws to touch the shoulder of the Uzumaki, and the Elephant sized Kurama then glowed red one more and shrunk to the size of a tiger.

 **"** **I have given you quite a bit of my chakra. That portion shall be with you forever. I will eventually regain that chakra, but what I gave to you is permanent. No matter how much you use, it will never run out."**

Naruto bowed slightly and said, "Thank you, Kurama. That really means a lot."

 **"** **Although…I do have a favor to ask, Naruto,"** the now tiger-sized Nine Tailed Fox said to him. **"** **There are eight others just like me, and I would like your help in finding and freeing them, just like you did with me. They have been imprisoned and used as weapons ever since the beginning of the history of shinobi. As you well know, we are not just weapons."**

"No, you're not," Naruto agreed. He looked to Jiraiya and said, "I'm willing to find all of them, but I'm going to need your help, Jiraiya. Are you up to it?"

Jiraiya stroked his chin in thought and finally said, "Well, looks like I'm fighting for this village now. Or at least, when it becomes one again. By the way, Naruto, do you even know how Uzu was destroyed in the first place?"

"Actually…no, I don't. And I take it that you do?" Naruto said to his godfather.

"Yes, I do in fact. You see Naruto, way back then, the Uzumaki clan was, at that time I'm sure, the most feared and respected shinobi clans of them all. They weren't feared because of their flashy jutsus or anything like that, they were sealers. Sealers so good that they make me look like a frog trying to write the human alphabet. Its just absolutely ridiculous how good they were. They were so good that they even figured out a way to extend their own lives, using only seals!"

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked incredulously. "With only seals?"

"Only seals," Jiraiya confirmed. "I know that they created a seal and various amounts of chakra in it every week or so, for years and years and years. Then finally, when they got older, they would apply that seal to themselves, and instantly," Jiraiya snapped his fingers for emphasis, "They were twenty, thirty, up to forty years younger. Just by using a seal and a whole lot of chakra. I have know idea how they made the seal though. It was obviously no easy thing to do, otherwise everyone would be doing it."

"So what happened to them all?" Naruto asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well kid," Jiraiya began, "I don't know the full details of the battle and whatnot, but I do know that Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa all joined forces along with two to three smaller countries as a single, enormous shinobi army. They all worked together to wipe out the Uzumaki clan, for fear of them being waaayyyyyy too strong for anyone."

Naruto looked crestfallen and said, "Just like that, huh?"

"Absolutely not 'just like that', Naruto," Jiraiya said a little firmly. "You should be proud of your ancestors. Let me tell you a little something about the Uzumaki clan, Naruto, a little something about the clan YOU are from. The Uzumakis were, by FAR, the single most strongest, bravest, most enduring clan of shinobi I have EVER seen in my entire life. I myself would have a VERY tough time going up against one of their jonin, and I'm a Sannin."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Kurama laid down and set his head on his fore paws, remembering the strength of the clan he respected most.

"Damn right, kid," Jiraiya said to his godson. "They were POWERFUL people. Not just as a whole, nut individually as well. I can say confidently that even the entirety of the Leaf's clan population, of all the clans at once, could not stand up against fifty Uzumakis. Not a chance in Hell for them."

"Then what happened to the Uzumaki clan then?" Naruto asked. "If they were as great as you say they were, how come they were wiped out?"

"First, let me finish. Now, as I was saying, the Uzumaki clan was attacked by a joint force consisting of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa, as well as two to three smaller countries. Naruto, the Uzumaki Caln probably only had a couple of hundred of members at that time, and that's including children. Just shinobi? Maybe about a hundred, if that. the joint force of five to six villages? Over twenty thousand."

Narutos eyes widened. "Holy crap."

Kurama smirked at that.

"Holy crap is right kid," Jiraiya commented. "Fortunately, the Uzumaki clan got wind of it before they could launch their attack. They set up preparations around their village while also getting all of the civilians out of there. They sent them in all different directions because they weren't sure if they were going to make it. Anyways, they set up seals all around the perimeter of the lands. By the time the joint force army got to the actual village, a little over half of the entire army had been killed by seal traps and the like without even seeing a single Uzumaki clan member."

 **"** **I've always respected the Uzumaki clan,"** Kurama chimed in. **"** **They always were the strongest and the bravest of the shinobi that I've encountered. Not to mention the most loyal."**

Jiraiya nodded and added, "That's right, their loyalty to each other was second to none. No one was superior to the Uzumakis in anything shinobi, especially sealing. Anyways, after the initial invasion of their land, the Uzumakis were eventually wiped out after three days or so of nonstop fighting. Some shinobi took rests while others took their place on the battlefield. Some didn't come back after their shift. So, as the battle progressed on and on, slowly, the Uzumakis shinobi began to drop. The joint forces shinobi population though? Dropping like flies left and right. Those Uzumakis fought until their dying breath. At the end of it all, yes, unfortunately, the Uzumaki clan was ultimately destroyed, but the joint force? Out of the more than twenty thousand or so that had invaded…only sixty three survived. And nowadays, most of them are dead. The only one alive now, that I know of anyway, is the Raikage, Ay. He was one of the last ones who fought the Uzumakis towards the end of it all."

"Did…did you know any of them?" Naruto asked shakily, trying to let the tears fall. Some might have called it weak. But he had just heard how his entire clan was killed. For something stupid, like fear. Everyone of his potential family members, gone. It really hurt him to the core.

"Yes, I did. It was your mother," Jiraiya answered.

"What…What was she like? My mother?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya felt for the kid. He really did. This may have been a physically twenty year old man in front of him, but he had already been through so much. Beaten. Starved. Neglected. Betrayed. Killed. Brought back as a Hellspawn. Destroyed his own village. And now learning the destruction of is clan. It was rough, to say the very least.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very hot headed woman who had a temper that no one messed with, ever. At the same time though, she was by far the most loving and caring woman I have ever met. In fact, she was the only one that I can remember that Tsunade was scared to piss off, as strong as she is. And she isn't afraid of pissing anyone off. I don't even think Orochimaru wanted to mess with her, now that I think about it."

"Who the hell are you?!" a voice called out to them.

Jiraiya and Naruto turned around to see Ino, Tsunade, and Ivy Valentine walk up to them.

Jiraiya said to the three oncoming women, "Ladies, you wont believe this! Naruto is human again!"

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the long haired man with the long red kimono, long black scarf, chainmail, black armor and swords on his back. She noticed the whisker marks on his cheek and said quietly, "Naruto? Are you really…alive?"

Ino was stunned speechless. Not only was he apparently alive, but _hot._ She blushed furiously.

Even the flirtatious Ivy blushed heavily.

Tsunade ran up and hugged the resurrected godson of hers tightly and silently cried. Naruto hugged her back and said in her ear, "Hi, Godmother. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you."

Tsunade held him at arms length and said to him, "Hi Naruto, I'm your Godmother, Tsunade Senju. Would it be ok if you called me mom from now on?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course…Mom."

Tsunade smiled and began crying happily as she hugged him again.

"I swear…I swear on everything that I will not lose you again," Tsunade whispered to him. Naruto hugged her tighter.

"Well whats goin' on over here everybody?" Rogue said as she floated down to the ground. She saw the man with the long and spike blonde hair and instantly recognized him.

"Is that you Bright Eyes?" Rogue asked in her southern accent.

Naruto let go of his now surrogate mother and turned to one of his lovers and said to her, "Hi Rogue, nice to see you again. Hope I didn't scare you earlier."

Rogue smiled brightly and hugged her man. She then gave him a kiss and said, "Well hello there handsome. I think I might take you home tonight."

Naruto chuckled as he felt an armored hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side the golden armored hand led up to the beautiful form of Ivy Valentine as she pulled him close and hugged him as well.

"I have fallen for someone before," she said in her British accent, "But never has it been something like this. I am yours, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto hugged her back and then backed off a little and said, blushing a little, "I don't mean to be rude, but uh…where did that come from?"

"I have been quite infatuated with you for some time now, Naruto," Ivy answered. "But romantic feelings are not…things that I open up to all that often."

Naruto nodded in understanding and said to her, "Well, if its any consolation, I've felt the same with you."

Ivy, as well as a few others, were shocked at this. "Really now?" Ivy asked.

"Of course," Naruto told her. "I wasn't going to say anything though."

"And why not sugah?" Rogue asked him.

He turned to her and said, "I was a real demon then, remember? Who would want someone from Hell?"

"But you weren't someone from Hell," Ivy said to him. "Sure, you may have had the powers and abilities from Hell, but you are not a demon. That's the difference. And besides, when Rogue here and Ino were pumped full of your seed, I'm sure they didn't care about you Hellspawn abilities."

Ino, rogue, and Naruto had the decency to blush a little bit.

Jiraiya, of course, was loving it. He was quietly writing in a notepad and saying to himself, "Pumped full of your mighty seed…hehehehehe…that's going to be a hit! Now if I can just write it in my book it'll-"

WHACK!

Jiraiya flew away a few hundred feet, courtesy of Tsunade's haymaker. She was also, however, blushing like mad at all of the vulgar talk about women being pumped full.

"Aaaanyways," Tsunade announced, "We need to be get back to the village that's being built. Everyone has been exceptional, but there's still a lot that needs to be done."

"Got it," Naruto said.

 **"** **Naruto,"** Kurama said to him. **"** **Before you go, I thought you should know something. You know that since I gave you about half of my chakra, I am now literally a part of you. I can feel what you feel, see what you see, experience what you experience. Also, I can detect and combat things inside of your body. And right now, I want you to know that you have Wind, Water, and Lightning affinities. Your lightning is very weak, but your water and wind is incredibly prominent. I can work on training your mind and your body to learn all of the jutsus and whatnot while you rest tonight. However, tomorrow, you will feel drained. Are you up for it?"**

"Absolutely!" Naruto said with a grin. "The more the better, Thanks, Kurama."

 **"** **It is my pleasure. After all, its only fair that I do my part to help you in finding my brethren, right?"**

Naruto nodded and said, "Right. Kurama…thank you."

With that, everyone turned and walked towards the center of the forest where the new village was currently being built. Even though the land itself had been restored, courtesy of the Shinigami, didn't mean that he had restored the actual village itself. He couldn't do everything for them.

The entire way there, Naruto was thinking about what his godfather had told him about his ancestors and their home. The home that was now theirs. He thought about how he said that the Fourth Raikage was a small part of that invasion so long ago.

That man had assisted in successfully destroying his mother's life. in successfully destroying her home. Her family. Her everything. Naruto became very angry thinking about it. He clenched his fists and remembered something else as well.

The Fourth Raikage. He had helped destroy his family's homeland.

The Wind Daimyo and the Tsuchikage. They both had assisted in their destruction as well.

The Fire Daimyo. He had ordered his very own murder.

Four new targets.

More vengeance.

More victims.

After he rebuilds his _real_ home with everyone's help, who will be next?

….

A/N: there you go guys! Remember, more reviews, the faster the publishing! What did you all think? This was more of a buildup to the next arc than filled with action, as you all know by now. Im debating on whether or not the Akatsuki should be in this timeline. What do you think? Lemme know! Remember, if you want a picture, let me know and ill send one! Until next time, Roku out.


	20. Chapter 20 Guardian Of Hell

A/N: hey there guys! I wanna thank all of my guest readers for their reading as well, particularly Owen Prior. He has been reading all of my stories as well as many others have, so I thank you very much. Again, it really does do wonders for ones motivation. Now then, on with the story!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 20

Guardian Of Hell

 ** _One Month Later_**

The village of Uzushiogakure had been completely rebuilt in a months time. Normally, it would have taken much, much longer, but due to everyone helping out with absolutely everything, it was built in only a months time. Thanks to Yamato's help as well, all the wood for the village was provided and the others helped build the village in the natural way, through hard work and teamwork. With these two combined efforts, along with many others, the village was a success. It looked exactly like the Leaf village, only this was now Uzu. What the Leaf was _supposed_ to be, Uzu was _going_ to be. Uzu was modeled after the Leaf because for one, everyone currently in Uzu was from the Leaf, so they were familiar with the layout. And two, no one really knew what Uzu looked like originally in the first place. Because of these reasons, it only made sense to build the new village after their old one.

Naruto woke up in his bed early in the morning. For the past month, Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, had been helping him train with his newfound chakra powers. Kurama, currently living as a size of a tiger, was still asleep on the floor of his room. The plan, so far, was that Kurama would help him with training with his normal chakra and the demonic chakra, while Jiraiya also helped with chakra, but mainly with fuinjitsu. He had been coming along with his training remarkably fast. He already was a level 7 in sealing, while Jiraiya was a level 9. Minato and Kushina were level 10. He was catching up quickly. Being an Uzumaki, sealing came naturally for Naruto. Even he was surprised with himself. He also had several jutsu down as well. His most powerful one, offensively, was the Rasenshuriken infused with green Hellfire. No matter what it hit, even Amaterasu, it destroyed. He had also mastered the Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Giant Water Vortex Jutsu, Water Wall, Chidori, Lightning Dragon Jutsu, as well as many, many others. A few, Naruto invented himself. It was as if Narutos specialty was not only fuinjitsu, but also creating and mastering jutsu.

One of his most proud accomplishments however was that he was able to infuse Hellfire, Lightning, Water, and Wind chakra with his blades. Lightning, especially. It allowed his sword, the Fox's Fury, to literally cut through absolutely anything and everything (think of the sword from the Metal Gear Solid: Revengeance game). The first time he cleanly and completely cut through a thick tree that was bigger than a redwood tree…he was already loving it. He had decided right then that that would be his favorite weapon.

That was the ability he had with Lightning chakra. With Water chakra, he was able to literally create water from out of nowhere. Anything the blade touched, if he infused enough chakra, would become water. Trees, people, steel, anything…with the water chakra, whatever the target was would become water.

With the Wind chakra, Naruto could launch waves of wind that were as sharp as his blades. He could also create wind storms, things such as tornados and hurricanes, but it took enormous amounts of chakra. However, he could still do it. A fitting attack regime for a blade named the Fox's Fury.

The main ability he had with his blade when he infused his hellfire was that he was able to create a giant green hellfire-dragon that could, and would, obliterate anything in its path (Genji's ultimate attack from Overwatch).

Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched and then looked at Kurama. He watched as the tiger sized Biju's head was lying on top of his front paws, fast asleep. He and Kurama had really created a deep bond between each other, stronger than brothers. He had learned that Kurama had been used and abused his entire existence, which in turn had more or less turned him into a monster. However, Narutos involvement had made him turn back into his actual caring and protective self. The bond between them had become more like inseparable brothers than partners.

Naruto stepped out of his bed and walked into his bathroom and started the shower. Cleaning himself off and getting ready for the day, thoughts of the three women now in his life, Ivy Valentine, Rogue, and Ino.

Even now, he couldn't understand why they still wanted him as a lover. Sure, he was a human now. However, they didn't fall for him when he was transformed into a full blooded human again, about a month ago. They fell for him much earlier, when he was still a Hellspawn. That, he couldn't understand. He didn't think he ever could. It was then that the doorbell to his house rang.

The noise brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped out of the shower and dried off. The doorbell rang a couple of more times. He heard the Biju begin to stir and wake up. He quickly got dressed in a pair of his black pants and went to the door, opening it.

Ino was in the doorway, in her purple outfit. Her top was only buttoned halfway, as usual, her generous bust giving out an impressive display of eroticism. Her toned and flat stomach was just begging to be touched. Her wide hips were barely covered with the top of her long and purple skirt, the bottom it reaching just above her ankles. Her black high heeled shoes helped push her butt up a little to accentuate it, not that it needed it. Her long blonde hair was loose and fell to her lower back, with a large portion of her bangs covering part of her face, as normal. She had on blue eyeliner and red lipstick. She blushed a little bit at Narutos state of dress. Or rather, undress.

"Um, good morning, Naruto," Ino said, her cheeks turning red as she drank in the sight of a shirtless Naruto. "I was, um, going to ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast or something today, but uh…u have something else in mind now."

She traced a finger down the center of his chest slowly and said to him, "Especially with you dressed like this…you might as well take everything else off too, Naruto. Its been quite some time since you and I have had a good time, anyway."

Naruto smiled as he stepped forward and pulled the Yamanaka into a hug and said to her, "Its to see you, Ino. I could use a good time, too, hahaha. I've got some training I need to do first though. Join me?"

"Hm, its been a while since I've had some decent training," Ino said to him. She stepped back and said to him, "Sure, I'll join you. But I want Rogue and Ivy to come too. Call it Narutos Fan Club, hehehe. Breakfast now, then lets go find them."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sounds good to me. Come on in Ino."

Naruto stepped aside and let her in. Ino walked into his house, which was just a standard house, not a mansion or anything of the sort, Naruto didn't want anything like that.

"I need to go finish my shower really quick," Naruto said. "I'll be just a few minutes. Please make yourself at home Ino."

Ino smiled as he walked back towards the bathroom to finish his shower. She also saw Kurama walk out of the room, yawning widely.

"Well good morning sleepy head," she said cutely to the Biju. "Did someone sleep good or what?"

 **"** **I am Kurama, Nine Tailed Fox and Lord of the Biju, not some little pet dog for someone to – aaaahhhhh, yeah, right there."**

Ino had gotten up and started scratching the tiger sized biju behind his ears. He had immediately lost that angry look and had relaxed into the scratching. While she was scratching, he had slowly laid back down and quickly fell back asleep.

"Well Waddya know," Ino said to herself, "Looks like I found the great Lord of the Tailed Beasts' one weakness, hehehe."

The blonde haired Yamanaka eyed the great beast, thinking of how cute he was like this. she knew that she would use it as blackmail at some point later on down the road. She giggled to herself thinking of the biju's face if she brought it up later.

Hearing the water from the shower, she smirked to herself and stood up. She walked around her man's house until she found the bathroom door closed.

She tried to quietly open the bathroom door, finding it locked. Silently cursing to herself, she thought for a moment before remembering that she knew seals to unlock doors. She smiled mischievously and made the ram sign and placed her hand on the door knob and said quietly, "Kai!"

Hearing the satisfying sound of the door knob unlocking, she smiled as she slowly and quietly opened the bathroom door. She saw the shower curtain pulled across, the steam from the hot water fogging it up. She pouted slightly to herself, wanting a good show. Smirking again, she walked up and was going to pull the curtain back when Naruto spoke.

"You could have just knocked you know," he said to her.

"Ho…How did you know I was in here?!" Ino asked incredulously. "That's not fair!"

"Hahahaha…I put a weak locking seal on the door. I knew you were in here the very second you opened the door Ino. Get in here."

He pulled the curtain back and she gaped openly.

Before, he was in a pseudo-human form, looking like a normal guy. But now, he was toned and ripped, the build of any woman's wet dreams was pretty much staring at her in the face right now. His long blonde hair wet and slicked back behind him with a few loose strands in front of his face, and he was smiling at her. With just the smile alone, Ino knew that would be her weakness. But the rest of him right now too, combined with that smile?

Naruto would be a dangerous lady killer if he wasn't careful.

Ino undressed faster than she ever had before and hopped in the shower, then pushed her man up against the wall and started making out with him, Naruto returning the favor just as vigorously. Ino pulled back and said to him, "Its been way too long since I've had you love," then resumed kissing him.

Naruto nodded during the kiss and brought her closer to him. He reached down and squeezed her ass firmly, inciting a moan from her. He rubbed his hands all up and down her back while she melted in his hands. She broke the kiss and said to him in a sultry tone, "Ooohhhh god how I've missed this!"

"Allow me to give you more then," Naruto said as he smiled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around and pinned her against the wall and then began kissing her collar bone and kissing his way down. After a couple of minutes of just kissing her body, he finally got down to her shaven mound and licked her spot a couple of times, teasingly. He did this about four or five times, each time he did so Ino twitched visibly, the short burst of pleasure racking through her body.

"Sto…stop teasing me, dammit!" Ino said. "It's been too long baby! Give it to me!"

Naruto smiled and began eating her out with gusto. He used his hands to pin her hips against the wall so she couldn't escape his grasp as he continued to relentlessly lick her over and over and over again. After about ten minutes or so of this, Ino finally climaxed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she gripped Narutos hair tightly as she gasped for breath, riding the climax express. After about a minute or so of one of the biggest orgasms she had ever had, her arms fell to her sides as she took deep breaths. Naruto smiled as he stood and picked her up by her legs, her ankles instinctively wrapping themselves around Narutos waist as he entered her.

"Oh, GOD yes!" Ino cried out as Naruto began pumping in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her mouth was wide open, shocked at how good he felt. If anything, he had gotten a little bigger when he was fully transformed into a human again. Not much bigger, he wasn't a monster, but it was definitely a noticeable difference. And a pleasurable one too. Naruto bent down a little and took one of her nipples in his mouth, and just from that, Ino came again, squirting all over him. That made Naruto come to his own release, burying himself completely and unleashing everything he had. His tip just punctured her womb, his seed flooding her womb to the brim. Her stomach visibly bulged a little to make room for all of the seed Naruto had just shot inside of her. Again, this new sensation made Ino cum again, even harder if that were even possible.

Naruto slowly pulled out, and the excess of his seed pouring out of her. Ino had never felt this much pleasure in her life, even the first time she and Naruto had made love. Naruto gently set her down and she slowly slid down the wall on to the shower floor.

Naruto chuckled a little bit and said, "You okay Ino?"

"Oh God baby," Ino said, out of breath, "That was…the best…ever. We gotta…do that…more often."

"You might wanna wash up first, hahaha," Naruto chuckled again. "Come on, I'll help you."

…..

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and Ino came out of the bathroom, Ino fully dressed and Naruto only in his black pants again. He was headed to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Ino saw Kurama on the floor, asleep still, with a huge grin on his face. She was confused but thought that he looked really cute. She thought that he should smile more often.

Naruto came out a few minutes later, fully dressed in his chainmail, red sleeveless kimono that reached to his ankles, black cargo pants, black gauntlets, black greaves, black scarf, and his black headband with the symbol for Uzu on it. He was just finishing strapping his ninjato, the Fox's Fang, and his katana, the Fox's Fury, to his back. His long blonde hair was once again slicked back and spiked.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Ino nodded, once again taking in his presence.

 _Damn,_ Ino thought, _he looks good no matter what! And I can still feel his seed inside of me…feels soooooo good. Its going to be really hard to focus today. This man is mine ladies!_

They waked outside of the house, walking around the newly rebuilt village, exploring the place. The grandeur was absolutely amazing. It looked exactly like Konoha, only a hundred times more stunning. Everything looked as if it were made of the very best quality material one could ever find. Nothing was around that was not unimpressive. Everything, from the small little signs at each road and pathway to the huge buildings, was absolutely amazing. Naruto was out training a lot, still within the walls of Uzu, but not within the actual residential areas and business areas. 'Downtown', one could call it.

Speaking of which, was exactly where they found Tsunade at a bar, drinking to her hearts content.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade," Ino said to her. "No disrespect, but isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Why am starting I so late?" Tsunade said, one eye half lidded and the other almost closed.

Clearly, she was drunk.

"Don't mean you why you haven't drink yet so early not late?" Tsunade spoke before she drank another shot of sake. "Aaaahhhhh. Firebrew Whiskay…absute best drink ive ever had in life of mine…"

Tsunade then began to fall back, passing out from being so drunk. Naruto caught her just in time, holding her up.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said to Ino. Ino shrugged and grabbed Tsunade's feet as they dragged her back to Narutos house. They set her on the couch and let her rest. Kurama came walking in and immediately smelled the alcohol in the air and gagged.

 **"** **GAH! You just HAD to bring her in her, didn't you!? Disrespectful humans and your alcohol."**

"Sorry big guy," Ino said, "We didn't know where else to bring her."

 **"** **How about** ** _her own_** **house?"** Kurama said as if they were stupid.

"We would if we knew where she lived," Naruto said. "Look, just get out of the house for a while Kurama, get some fresh air or something. You know the kids at the park love you, go play with them or something. I'm sorry for bringing her here unannounced, but like Ino said, right now we don't really have a choice."

 **"** **Alright alright,"** Kurama said. **"** **Its really not that big of a deal. I do need some fresh air anyway. See you all later."**

And with that, he burst into smoke, vanishing.

Then, like waking up for the day, Tsunade woke up and stretched her arms out and yawning loudly.

"Ah, that was a good nap! Hey, where the hell am I? Naruto, Ino? Whats going on?" Tsunade asked them.

"I was wondering what was going on with you," Naruto said to her. "We saw you and you were completely drunk, wasted to no end. You passed out and we brought you here to recover. You've only been out for maybe twenty minutes. Why were you drinking so much?"

Tsunade giggled a little then threw her hands up and said out loud, "Why? Because I'm NO LONGER HOKAGE! NO! MORE! PAPER! WORK! NO! MORE! PAPER! WORK! NO! MORE! PAPER! WORK! WHOOOOO HOOOOOOO! IIIIIIT'S BINGE DRINKIN' TIME!"

Ino was wide eyed while Naruto just shook his head. "To each his own. Are you okay Tsunade?"

"Yeah, I'm gooooo…."

And with that, Tsunade fell on the couch again, fast asleep.

"That's what I thought," Ino said.

Just then, the entire ground shook.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino yelled out.

Instantly, Tsunade was up and ready again. "Pay attention!" she shouted. Naruto and Ino were confused. Then Tsunade said, "That's no earthquake. That's like something is crawling on the ground. Something huge."

The ground continuously shook in a pattern, large vibrations consistent. Then Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said, "Manda."

"Manda?" Naruto asked. "Whos that?"

"Manda is the Chief Snake Summons. Which means someone is here."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru."

…..

The survivors from the destruction of the Leaf were watching the outside walls, witnessing a HUGE purple snake slithering around the village walls. It was so huge that it could completely circle around the entire village in just a few seconds. On the top of its head was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

Finally, the snake stopped, and Orochimaru leapt over the giant walls of Uzu and into the village. He stood up slowly and smirked. In an instant, Tsunade was in front of him, her brown eyes staring into his yellow ones.

"What. Do. You. Want." Tsunade said none too friendly.

"Tsunade…" Orochimaru said, holding his arms out to his sides in a welcoming manner. "…Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"You? Friend? You don't even know what that word even means. I'll ask you one last time, what do you want Orochimaru?"

"Well, if you insist. I simply heard that the Leaf village had been destroyed by the Nine Tails, and that Uzushiogakure had been rebuilt from the ground up. I simply wanted to see if it was true. And so far, I must say that I'm impressed."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes gain and said, "Good you saw what you wanted. Now get the hell out. I wont ask you again. Only reason why I'm not attacking you now is because we were teammates a long time ago and you saved me once. I'm returning that favor now. Leave."

"Oh, but I'm not finished here just yet," Orochimaru said. He snapped his fingers and Kabuto appeared at his side.

"I and Kabuto here would like to join your village," Orochimaru said.

"Yeah? And whats the catch?" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru smiled. "Hm. To the point, as always my dear Tsunade. Very well then. I offer my protection for this village, on the condition that I am its Kage."

"Wow…you really are stupid," Tsunade said to him. Orochimaru's smile faded and turned into a sneer. "Did you really think I was going to let you into this new village that _we_ all made? And you just show up, and practically demand to be its Kage? One, you never helped at all in its construction. Two, you are an evil, vile being who is completely and utterly obsessed with perfecting every jutsu there is. Three, you don't care about anyone else at all unless they can serve you, and you kill those who cant. Last warning Orochimaru – GET OUT!"

Orochimaru smirked and then, without warning, shot his head forward, mouth opening as the blade of the Kusanagi shot forth and stabbed Tsunade in the neck.

Her eyes were wide, her teeth grit in pain, blood seeping from the puncture wound in her neck. Orochimaru smiled at her from around the blade from his mouth and Kabuto smiled at her, the sunlight reflecting from his glasses.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Tsunade Senju," Kabuto said. "It was nice knowing you."

It was then that Tsunade smirked and flipped off Orochimaru. Orochimaru was confused until Tsunade burst into smoke. Through the smoke, Naruto came flying though and landed a huge punch square on Orochimaru's jaw. The force of the blow made him fly back and through the wall of the village and out in the open area beyond.

Naruto just stood where Orochimaru was, right next to Kabuto. Kabuto was in a deep situation. He could either run or fight. But he knew that this man, whoever he was, he looked familiar though, was way more powerful than he was. He couldn't even tell that Tsunade was a clone, which means it was really, really good chakra control. He saw the blonde haired man look at him from the side and Kabuto made a choice.

His hands were covered in blue chakra, forming his chakra scalpels. He turned to swing one hand at the newcomer's neck, but then he realized that hand was now missing. He fell to his knees, shocked that he now only had one hand. He looked up to see the man fling his blood off of his ninjato and sheathe it. Then, faster than he could see, the man performed a roundhouse kick and the force of the blow sent him in the same direction as Orochimaru, out of the village.

Naruto walked out through the same hole and said back to whoever was behind him, "Have Yamato seal up that hole. I've got this."

A few minutes later, Naruto was once again in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto, Kabuto using his other hand to heal his bloody stump and Orochimaru just snarling at him.

"Who are you?!" Kabuto shouted at him. "You cut off my hand! You will die as I carve out your eyes! Tell me the name of my enemy who will die!"

Without missing a beat he said, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He had heard the rumors that he had been brought back to life, but he had never seen the boy for himself.

"You are not the demon," Orochimaru said to him. "The demon is dead. Died a long time ago."

"He did die," Naruto agreed, "But I've been revived, courtesy of the Shinigami."

"Bullshit!" Kabuto yelled out. "you are not worthy of the Shinigami's attention, let alone have him revive you! How dare you, you, you monster! I will cut off your hand and make it my own!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kabuto and said to him, "Silence."

He didn't know what it was, but something in Narutos voice almost made him shut up. Orochimaru then smiled and said to Naruto, "Well, well, well, perhaps I will get to enjoy this, after all."

Kabuto, in a fit of rage and pain, charged at Naruto, his last remaining chakra scalpel ready to sever the jugular in Narutos neck. Before he could even get close, however, Naruto unsheathed his katana from his back, the Fox's Fury.

For Naruto, it was as if Kabuto was moving so slowly that he was frozen in time. Naruto charged his katana with Lightning chakra, sparks of lightning emitting off of the blade. He slashed at Kabuto one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve different times.

Kabuto fell to pieces, various body parts of his still sparking with electricity. Blood had splattered everywhere, and some had landed on Orochimaru's face. For the first time, in a long time, Orochimaru was stunned.

This 'Naruto', if he really was the real person, had just cut down his number one man to ribbons in literally the blink of an eye. Orochimaru stared into the green eyes of his foe, seeing the hatred. The fires of anger.

The _Vengeance_.

"You're next," Naruto said, flinging the blood off of his blade.

Orochimaru sneered and began his attack. He threw a few punches and kicks, every one of them missing their target. Finally, Orochimaru yelled out to his summons, "Manda! Destroy the village! Everyone inside is your sacrifice!"

Manda began to slither once again towards the village. Naruto quickly made the ram seal and shot his hand forth towards Manda and shouted, "Uzumaki Fuinjitsu: Anchor Chains!"

Golden chakra chains suddenly sprouted from the ground and wrapped around the giant purple snake, then in a split second, dragged him forcefully to the ground. Dust and rock flew in the area from the force of the impact of the snake being bound to the ground.

"You!" Orochimaru shouted at Naruto. "You are really getting under my skin, you little brat!"

Orochimaru pulled out the Kusanagi from his mouth and swung at Narutos throat. Naruto instantly blocked with the Fox's Fury, sparks flying off of the blades from the impact. They swung at each other again and again and again, sparks flying off of each clash. Finally after a few minutes of the swordfight, Orochimaru said to Naruto, "Why don't you show me your REAL strength, brat! Stop holding back! I wanna have some fun!"

"As you wish," Naruto said. Then, his eyes turned completely green and mist began rising from them. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, not sure what to expect.

Naruto unlocked their blades and roundhouse kicked Orochimaru away. When he got up, he saw black plates and spikes emerging from Narutos skin and covering his body, forming into a suit of armor. At the end, an enormous red cape that was burned and tattered and torn in various spots emerged and was flowing in the wind.

"What…what jutsu is this?!" Orochimaru said, wide eyed. "I've never felt this power before! Manda, return to your realm, now! We are retreating for now!"

 _"_ _I don't think so, Orochimaru,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said. _"_ _Your summon…Manda…tried to attack and destroy my village. MY, village. Now, he will die."_

Hellspawn Naruto held up one hand and green Hellfire ignited all over the giant purple snake. Manda screamed and writhed in pain as he was burned alive that would put Amaterasu to shame.

 _"_ _Hellfire,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said to Orochimaru, answering his unasked question. _"_ _It is the hottest fire of them all. Not even the famed Amaterasu could stand against it. Manda is dead. He just hasn't stopped breathing yet. Run, Orochimaru. Let all of the other villages know that Uzushiogakure has returned…and the Guardian of Hell is presiding over it. Let everyone know. ESPECIALLY Iwa and Kumo. And…tell the Fire Daimyo to come here as well. Leave, before I decide to kill you as well!"_

Orochimaru frowned as he heard the final death woes of his snake summons. The Sannin began to sink into the ground as he said to the hellspawn, "I will end you, Uzumaki. History shall repeat itself, and Uzushiogakure shall fall once again!"

 _"_ _I look forward to that day, Orochimaru. And I'll be looking for you."_

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly in fear right before he disappeared.

The Hellspawn made the chakra chains and hellfire dissipate. He looked at the skeletal remains of the giant snake, his red shroud blowing in the wind. It was then that he realized something.

Naruto was a Hellspawn now. Even if he did have a real human body now, he was still a Hellspawn. He felt good as one. He felt as if he was…himself, when he transformed. It was almost as if he was wearing a second skin when he was in his human form, and the Spawn form was his actual skin. It felt good. It felt natural.

Now, all he had to was wait for his targets to come to him.

Who would be the first brought to slaughter?

…..

A/N: allllllllllllllllllllllllllrighty then! Here you go guys, the next chapter in A Lost Soul! Tell me, for those who have read all three of my stories (What Happened, A Broken Man, and now this one, A Lost Soul), so far, which on is better? Also, I'm re-reading over What Happened right now and wow…I made a lot of mistakes, hahahaha. My bad! Maybe I'll redo it at some point, I don't know just yet. Lemme know what you all think! REMEMBER…THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED! Until next time, Roku out.


	21. Chapter 21 Rocks & Lightning Versus Hell

A/N: "Goooood evening Ladies and Gentle Men. Has anyone seen, Harvey…Dent?" Love that line. Anyways, hows it going?! Here with a new chapter for you all. Before we get started, I wanna address something really quick. I recently got a review saying that I said that I want to hear what you all really think, but the person said that I don't think that I really do. I just want to clarify…YES, I do. Good, bad, ugly, whatever you're gonna say, I wanna hear it! Negative criticism can be just as constructive as positive criticism, so yes, I wanna hear it all. That being said, lets continue.

The person also said that I was basically dragging too many people in from other games and stories into the mix and they were pretty much like "what the hell are you doing?!"

I understand your point of view. Also, they said why were they recruited to help Naruto kill all those who were guilty? Because for some reason Naruto was doing such a good job, he needed the help.

As I said in the story, Tsunade recruited the people to help kill the bastards responsible for two reasons: first, as Hokage, she is under Konoha law, which pretty much restricts her from killing her own villagers or her own shinobi. Which, means she had to recruit outside help, help that WASN'T bound by Konoha laws.

Which brings me to the second reason as to why she recruited others. Yes, absolutely, Naruto was already doing a fantastic job of bringing injustice his own way. However, Tsunade also said that she wanted to help bring in those responsible. She knew he could do it himself, but she wanted it done, and it just wasn't fast enough for her. Basically, she wanted to speed up the process so to speak. She wanted to do something for her godson, and she thought that helping him kill those who put him down would at least be a good start.

Hopefully, that clears anything up with that person who wrote that review, and anyone else who may hve been confused about that. Also, I understand that this story, like every other story out there, may not be for everyone, and I'm okay with that. we all have our own tastes. For those of you who do read and enjoy, thank you for your continued reading. For those of you who are not yet sure or even against it just not into it, have a good day!

That all being said, again, I just wanna thank all of my loyal readers! You do have a say in what happens in the stories! Anyways, enjoy the following chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 21

Rock and Lightning Versus Hell

Orochimaru stood before the Fire Daimyo and had just finished explaining to him that he had faced against the Hellspawn, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and also that the Leaf Village had been destroyed completely, totally demolished, razed to the ground. Absolutely nothing left but ashes and bones.

Needless to say, the Fire Daimyo was NOT happy.

"How DARE that vermin!" The Fire Daimyo yelled out, standing up from his chair in his mansion of a mansion. "He DESTROYED the village that I created?! Where is he now, Orochimaru?!"

Orochimaru grinned to himself. _Manipulating this old fool will be much easier than I thought._

"He, along with a few others, have completely rebuilt and are now residing within Uzushiogakure, My Lord," Orochimaru said. He absolutely _hated_ calling this old fool by that title, but it was a small price to pay that served his greater goals.

"Uzu?!" the Fire Daimyo yelled out. (By the way, does anyone know the Fire Daimyo's real name? I have no clue at all). "Why the hell are they in Uzu?!"

"As I mentioned, my Lord," Orochimaru responded, "They had rebuilt the village in the Land of Whirlpools."

"Who is with him, Orochimaru?!" the Daimyo yelled out.

"I do not know all who are with him, but I do know that most of them are Konoha survivors," Orochimaru said.

The Fire Daimyo turned to one of his guards standing by his side and said to him, "I am issuing a decree: Anyone of the Konoha survivors are hereby traitors to the Land of Fire, and to me, The Fire Daimyo! They shall be either brought before me or executed on sight!"

The Royal Guard bowed low and said, "It shall be done, My Lord."

The Fire Daimyo waved his hand dismissively and the Royal Guard left at once to make his decree official. The ruler of the Land of Fire turned back again to the Snake Sannin and said to him, "You have my support in bringing in the traitor, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Orochimaru of the Sannin. I do not care that his father was the Yondaime. Naruto is a traitor, and traitors must be dealt with accordingly!"

Orochimaru bowed slightly, hiding his smirk as he said, "Your will be done, My Lord."

 _This fool just gave me additional support with no trouble at all. In no time, I'll have every village and Kage at Uzu's door, demanding for the Uzumaki's blood!_

"My Lord, I request that I have the aid of Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and whoever else I may need to attack and destroy the Village of Uzushiogakure."

Without hesitation, the Fire Daimyo said, "I shall meet with their respective Daimyos and bring up your request. If this Uzu is as you say it is, Orochimaru, I have little doubt that they will deny that request. Until then, you are dismissed."

Orochimaru bowed and said, "Thank you My Lord."

He turned and left the Fire Daimyo's place of residence, smiling the entire way out.

 _Step one of my plan, convince the Fire Daimyo to get help from the others, complete. Now, on to step two._

 _…_

Naruto Uzumaki, back in his human form, was walking along the tops of the village walls, spacing out, lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about Kabuto, the man he had recently killed, Orochimaru, and that he couldn't shake a feeling he had that something big was going to happen.

Something big that was going to come sooner rather than later.

He wouldn't be so bothered by it if it was just him. However, it wasn't just him any longer. He basically had an entire village to look after now. Of course, there wasn't anywhere near as many people in the village as the Leaf village once had. After all, the only people in the village of Uzu were shinobi who were spared in the destruction of Konoha. That being said, there weren't very many.

Tsunade, of course, the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka, Kiba, Hinata, Anko, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Inoichi, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Yoshino (Shikamaru's mother, that's her name right?), Chouza, Ayame, Teuchi, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, Might Guy, Tenten, and Tenten's father, who was the blacksmith. Also, there was Logan, Mystique, Rogue, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn.

These were the only ones, aside from himself, who were in the village. They had also accepted a few travelers into the village as well, to help boost their population. Tsunade had already told her group that she had called out that Uzu would always be open to them. Needless to say, Rogue wanted to stay with Naruto. He had no problem with it whatsoever, obviously he wanted that.

At this point however, he was troubled about something that he just couldn't get out of his head. Something was bothering him, and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't tell what was going to happen. He didn't care what it was, as long as he knew what was coming, that way he could at least prepare accordingly. But he couldn't tell what was coming next. The only thing he knew for sure was that Orochimaru was planning something. And whatever it was, he was sure it was going to affect everyone within the village.

He sensed someone arrive behind him.

"Naruto."

He turned around and faced Sakura and said to her, "What can I do for you Sakura?"

"I…I just wanted to see if you were ok," Sakura said to him, "You've been up here for a few hours now. Whats wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Naruto said. "I'm just…clearing my head. Getting used to humanity again."

"I don't think that's true, Naruto," Sakura said to him. "I'm not sure what it is, but I can kind of tell when something is wrong. Wont you please tell me?"

Naruto debated whether or not to tell her. After she had asked a couple of more times, he finally gave in and said to her, "I have a very strong feeling that Orochimaru is planning something huge, and I just don't know what it is."

"I figured that out, too," Sakura said to him. "Naruto…whats really bothering you?"

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he just turned around and walked slowly away. Sakura watched silently as he walked away, showing no signs of wanting to continue their conversation, if you could call it that. She looked at him one last time before heading back down. Perhaps she wasn't the right person for him to open up to. She hoped that one day, she could be.

….

After about an hour of searching, Sakura finally found Tsunade at a local bar and asked her, "Excuse me, Lady Tsunade? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Luckily for Sakura, Tsunade wasn't drunk. At least, not yet.

"Sure Sakura, whats going on?" Tsunade asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"I saw Naruto up on the village walls," Sakura began, "And he's been up there for almost six hours now. Everyone is working on going to bed now, but he's been up there the entire day since the fight with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Manda. I tried talking to him to see if he was ok, I could just tell that something was off with him."

"And you wanted to make sure he was ok," Tsunade finished for her. "Well, I take it you went up there and asked him?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said to her, "and he just wouldn't tell me. He told me at first that he was worried that Orochimaru was planning something big, but I'm sure that we all figured that out by now. I knew something else was getting to him, but I couldn't get him to open up."

"You said he's been up there for the past six hours?" Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and said, "That's right."

Tsunade thought for a second and said aloud, "He hasn't done that for quite some time. From what I have observed of him, he only does that if he is truly bothered about something, something deep. I'll go talk to him."

Sakura smiled her thanks and said, "I would really appreciate that, Lady Tsunade. I just don't know how to get him to open up."

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade said to her, "I'll take care of it."

…..

Tsunade found Naruto atop the wall furthest from the village, almost looking like he was contemplating to leave judging by the way he was just staring out in the open. She also had noticed that Kurama, currently the size of a large dog, was sitting on his haunches, right next to the blonde haired man.

"That's what I thought, Kurama," Naruto said. "I had a feeling that that might have been the case, but for some reason…I guess I hoped it wasn't true. I don't know, Kurama…I just don't know anymore."

 **"** **Kit, we have company."**

Naruto turned around to face Tsunade and, to her disappointment, didn't even smile at her like he had been for some time now.

That was a sign for her, she knew that whatever was bothering him at the moment, was definitely not good.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she walked closer to him and the smaller sized biju. "You've apparently been up here for quite some time young man."

"I'm alone up here…" Naruto said, "…just like I always have been."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Tsunade asked him. "Ever since you've been back, people were here for you."

"No they weren't," Naruto said to her in return, "At least, not really."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade inquired.

"When I was younger…you know, before I…died…I had always kind of fantasized that someone was at least watching over me, protecting me."

"Protecting you from what exactly?" Tsunade asked him. She wanted to know what was on her godson's mind.

"From everything," he answered. "From the cold in the winter…from the sweltering heat in the summer…from being hungry all the time…from the beatings…from the nightmares…from everything. From being chased and beaten, mostly. And it turns out, that several people actually witnessed it, and did absolutely nothing about it. A couple of them actually joined in. I don't know how I forgot about it, Kurama here says that sometimes the human brain will 'block' out some traumatic experiences and things related to it, which actually makes some sense."

Tsunade nodded her head thoughtfully and said to him, "Yeah, I've heard of that happening too. So, what are you getting at Naruto?"

"What I'm getting at is that how the hell can I really trust anyone down there?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked him.

"Were you not listening?!" Naruto yelled out as he turned around, his eyes filled with rage. "Thanks to Kurama's memories, I found out that Hinata had been watching me for years! _Years,_ Tsunade! Do you have ANY idea how many beatings I've had in that time frame? Kiba! He actually joined in with a group of villagers that kicked me so many times they broke most of my ribs, more than once! Ino! She, also joining with a group of villagers, mainly around the market areas, joined in on yelling things at me and making me feel terrible! Sakura! Needless, to say, she alone beat the shit of me multiple damn times, but she also tossed me aside so many times I felt like garbage! Kakashi! He KNEW about my heritage, and he ALSO knew that that knowledge would have easily changed everything! Every single one of those damn shinobi and kunoichi down there who were at the time the only adults, like Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, and the others, all KNEW about my treatment within the village, and a DAMN thing was done about it! NOT MOTHER FUCKING THING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BONES HAVE BEEN BROKEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BONES HAVE BEEN BROKEN MORE THAN ONCE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I STARVED?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I RAN FOR MY LIFE…ON MY OWN BIRTHDAY?! I'VE NEVEREVEN HAD A NORMAL BIRTHDAY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

He turned around with his fists clenched, talking through grit teeth.

"If someone…ANYONE…would have stepped in, I wouldn't have died that…that…that horrible death!" Naruto shuddered at the memory. Even though the physical pain of that experience had long past, the memory of it was even worse because it just wouldn't go away.

"I know what you mean, Naruto-" Tsunade tried to say, but she was cut off by Naruto when he spun around angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at her and said to her, "You, Princess Tsunade Senju, Granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Legendary Sannin, and formerly the Fifth Hokage, have absolutely NO idea what the hell I'm talking about! You, nor anyone else, seems to understand the simple fact!"

"Understand what fact, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, shocked at his abrupt anger towards her.

He lowered his hand and said to her, "The simple fact that Naruto Uzumaki is dead."

"What are you talking about? You're right here Naruto," Tsunade pointed out.

"Just because the Shinigami gave my body life doesn't mean that Naruto Uzumaki is alive again," Naruto told her. "Anyone who would die a death like that will NEVER be the same again, no matter what happens, resulting in that person dying, even though their bodies may live."

"So you're saying that despite everything that's happened, you are still dead, and you're trying to cope with it?" Tsunade asked her godson.

"I've come to accept it," Naruto said, his long spiky blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Naruto Uzumaki is dead. I…am Spawn."

He emphasized his point by allowing his Hell Armor to envelop him once again, his red shroud emerging at the end. Kurama slightly lowered his head down, saddened at the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was indeed, dead. At least, the original personality was. He remembered that even as a very young child, Naruto Uzumaki was very friendly and determined, despite all of the beatings and loneliness. He had really admired that about the young boy. It deeply saddened him that a child like that had been killed the way he had. The fact that he was resurrected but didn't have the same personality confirmed it for the biju that the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was dead. This man here surely had many of the same qualities as the boy, but he was just…not the same.

Tsunade could read this from the biju's expression and reactions. She sighed deeply herself and felt a tear threaten to escape, but she wiped her eyes quickly before it could. She walked up behind the Hellspawn and hugged him from behind and said to him quietly, "It doesn't matter to me who you are, Naruto, Spawn, or whatever. You are still my Godson, and I love you."

She hugged tighter to get her point across. She really did love him, and hoped that this feeling of hers for him would help heal his heart, at least a little.

She then felt the shroud envelop him and he disappeared without another word. She let her arms fall to her sides and she said to the Tiger sized biju, "What did I do? I didn't hurt him even further did I?"

Kurama shook his large head and said to her, **"** **No, you did not. You have to think about it, Tsunade. Aside from you and the newcomers from the other countries, everyone down there, everyone, has hurt him in some large degree in some way, whether it be physical, emotional, or mental. Right now…especially after saving all of their lives…he feels betrayed by them all. I feel that I am partially to blame, but I could not hold to those memories any longer. He was extremely young when he had experienced everything. Psychological scars do not heal overnight, Tsunade Senju."**

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. That was when she saw the Great Lord of the Biju rise his head up all the way unexpectedly, as if he caught a scent of prey.

 **"** **Could it be?..."** he said aloud.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked him.

 **"** **My siblings…two and eight,"** Kurama said to her.

Instantly, Tsunade knew what the great biju was talking about.

Kumo Jinchurriki.

"How far away are they?" She asked him.

Kurama sniffed the air and said to her, **"** **Maybe five minutes, at the most. They have gotten really good at hiding their scents, or their jinchurriki are just that good. I used to be able to smell them from miles away."**

 **…** **..**

Sure enough, about five or six minutes later, there was a huge pounding at the front gates of Uzushiogakure.

Tsunade, along with all of the ninja that were under her command, appeared instantly along the tops of the walls, looking down at the forces of Kumo and Iwa. At the very forefront of them all, were none other than Ay, the Raikage, Onoki, the Tsuchikage, Killer bee, jinchurriki of the Eight Tails, Yugito Nii, jinchurriki of the Two tails, Han, jinchurriki of the five tails, and Roshi, jinchurriki of the four tails. Behind them, were easily about five thousand shinobi from both villages, armed to teeth and ready for war.

"Tsunade!" the booming voice of the Raikage yelled out, "Surrender now, and your people will be spared! Uzushiogakure is no longer allowed to exist in this world! This is your only offer for a peaceful surrender!"

Tsunade had a tick mark on her forehead an shouted back down to him, "Who the hell do you think you are, Raikage?! YOU are invading MY village! UNPROVOKED, I might add!"

"Quiet, you!" the incredibly short form of the Tsuchikage yelled up to her. "You heard the Raikage…this is Uzushiogakure, the village of the Uzumaki! It is too dangerous to everyone to allow it to exist!"

"I AM an Uzumaki, you old bat!" Tsunade said to the old balding man.

"Partly," the old man chuckled, "But you are still no match for a real Uzumaki, who could easily defeat us all. That is exactly what we are trying to prevent! We didn't have to offer you a chance of surrender, but we know that the Leaf was just destroyed…thank goodness…so we will offer you some leeway. But this is your only chance, Tsunade Senju!"

"Go to hell, you creepy old faggot!" Anko yelled out to the old man.

"Yo! That woman over there today must've had a reeeaaalllllll bad hair day, fool, ya fool!" Killer Bee whispered to Yugito, who had desperately tried to hide her snicker at the insult to the old man.

"How dare you!" Onoki yelled out. "I will destroy you, and this worthless village, just like the Raikage and I did several years ago!"

That was when, about a hundred feet in the air above everyone, a large red form appeared and grew and grew, until it revealed that it was actually the red cape. It then spread out, like a blossoming flower, and all witnessed as the Hellspawn floated down quickly to the ground (If you've seen the movie Spawn, I'm trying to describe the part where he flies down from the ceiling at that huge party and lands in front of Jason Winn). Chains with skull heads with blades on them surrounded and snapped at the two village Kages repeatedly. Even though they were Kage, they had never quite seen anything so…demonic.

 _"_ _Yooouuuu…"_ Naruto said, walking to the two village leaders.

"Who the hell are you?!" Onoki said. He didn't survive this long in the world of ninja by being passive.

Hellspawn Naruto quickly grabbed the Tsuchikage by the throat and held him up and said to him in a deep, deadly, blood lusting voice, _"_ _You, Onoki, and you, Ay, had both worked together to destroy my home all those years ago. Destroyed any chance I had at having a real family. A real life. Killed everyone. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am here to return the favor! I am Spawn! I am DEATH!"_

Hellspawn Naruto threw the old man into the crowd of shinobi behind him and, sprouting long, demonic looking spikes from his knuckles, turned around quickly and launched a massive punch to the Raikage's stomach, launching him forward a long ways away, into the middle or so of his own shinobi.

 _"_ _History shall be repeated in terms of Uzushiogakure,"_ Hellspawn Naruto yelled out, " _Except this time, it is all of YOU who will die!"_

After saying that, he had immediately launched four chains, glowing with the green glow of hellfire, at the bellies of the four jinchurriki.

Yes, the jinchurriki were incredibly fast, trained, battle hardened shinobi and kunoichi who could dodge many, many things with ease.

Against other shinobi and kunoichi, that is. They were facing a demon from Hell, now.

That being said, they stood no chance at the near instantaneous speed of the chains that had now stabbed them in their guts. They all fell to their knees, and Spawn said to them, _"_ _Without your biju that you all use as weapons, you are nothing more than the pure evil I am wholly against! The biju you carry are living, breathing things! And yet you ALLOW everyone to use you as a weapon, which means you WILLINGLY use them as weapons as well! You must all perish! Prepare to have your souls devoured by the Shinigami!"_

That being said, Hellspawn Naruto grabbed the chains and yanked back, hard. In one pull, all four Bijus were extracted from their jinchurriki, and were in the forms of blue, white, gray, and orange chakra. He absorbed the chakra into his outstretched hand and thought to the biju currently in his body, _I shall free you later. Right now, I have a sea of evil to eliminate first._

All of the shinobi were shocked at first. It was Karui, one of the members of Killer Bee's team, who reacted first. With a cry of fury, she rushed forward towards the Hellspawn , enraged at her sensei's death.

Hellspawn Naruto simply looked at her and a spear headed chain flew out of his hand and punctured her throat. Karui fell to her knees, her eyes wide with shock. The chain was retracted, and everyone watched as the demon formed a fist, and the red headed woman was instantly turned to ash, courtesy of the green hellfire from Hell.

Then, almost as one, the entire shinobi army of approximately ten thousand or so charged at the village and the demon. The Hellspawn clapped his hands together and then slammed them to the ground. A HUGE wall of green Hellfire spread out in a large semi-circle, turning anything and everything to ash in a split second. After that one move, about one third of the entire shinobi army had been dealt with, all those souls sent straight to the Shinigami.

The rest of the shinobi were extremely wary of this demon. Everyone that he had just killed were all top and high ranking jonin and high ranking chunin, what chance did the rest of them have?

"BEEEEEEEEEE!" The Raikage yelled out, looking at the corpse of his friend that he looked at as a brother. He looked at the Hellspawn, who just stared at him, green mist floating from his eyes.

The Raikage suddenly had a large aura of chakra and lightning surrounding him and he charged forward, arm held out to the side as he yelled out, "LARIAT!"

Hellspawn Naruto ducked easily underneath the oncoming blow and as he was standing up, launched a green ball of Hellfire at the same attacking arm.

The fireball hit its target, the blood, bone, flesh, fat, and muscle all exploding instantaneously. The Raikage screamed in pain as he held his bloody stump and witnessed the Hellspawn flying towards him hand outstretched and aiming for his throat. The Raikage ducked, grinning as he saw the demon fly over him, but then his smile faded as he realized that he wasn't the intended target.

The floating form of Onoki, who had his hands together and was forming a jutsu of the Particle Style. However, before he could complete it, he felt as if a semi-truck's worth of force had just slammed into him from the side, a clawed hand around his throat with a grip that was tighter than death itself. The demon slammed the old man into the ground, and he cried out in pain as both arms were then crushed by the demon who had suddenly, and brutally, stomped on both forearms, completely shattering the bones. Even though he was a shinobi and had had many, many broken bones in his lifetime, in his old age, combines with the way and force of how these bones were broken, he knew that his days of using jutsu were over.

Several hundred shinobi from the land of Iwa ran forward, wanting to protect their Kage. With a simple wave of his demonic hand, another wave of green Hellfire extinguished them all in a heartbeat. Spawn then reached down and grabbed Onoki once again by the throat and lifted his short form high in the air and he said simply to the old man, _"_ _With your death, my ancestors, my family, can begin their path to rest in peace. VENGEANCE!"_

Hellspawn Naruto thrust a clawed hand into the small gut of the Tsuchikage and literally ripped his guts out. The Tsuchikage screamed out tin pain, but it slowly died down as the life faded from the old man. At the end of it all, he reached inside the empty chest cavity of the old man and ripped out his heart, lifted it high for all to see and held it there for a second. Then, he crushed it, slammed it on the ground, and much like he did with Homura long ago, grabbed the dead man by his spine and ripped the corpse in half. The Hellspawn then threw the two pieces of the corpse that was once Onoki of Iwa into the crowd. More shinobi backed away, not sure of what to do. They definitely didn't want to face against this thing!

The Raikage once again charged forward, determined on killing this bastard demon if it was the last thing he did. He had used an incredibly amount of lightning chakra and had cauterized his severed arm, then had charged forward.

"Die, you cowardly demon!" Ay shouted at the Hellspawn.

 _"_ _Too easy,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said. He shoved his hands diagonally forwards and down. His shroud, like he had done before, once again had transformed into the giant bunker/spike he had used before. The Raikage was finished, he knew it, he was going too fast to stop himself. Sure enough, he heard a loud squelching noise and looked down and saw the giant blade/spike penetrating his chest and abdomen. He looked up at the Hellspawn, who was looking right back at him.

 _"_ _I…hate…you…"_ Spawn said with a voice that was dripping with hatred. _"_ _Burn…in…Helllllll…"_

The transformed shroud reformed back into its original, cape-like form and literally ripped the Raikage in half and then threw the two halves of the dead Kage aside like garbage.

Several hundred of the Iwa had gotten in the back of everyone and had begun performing hundreds upon hundreds of complicated hand signs. After they were finally done, the couple hundred Iwa shinobi raised their hands simultaneously, and rocks of all sizes began to rise and collect in the center of the two hundred or so Iwa ninja. Slowly but surely, a GIANT rock troll was formed, almost as large as a Biju. Then, then large Iwa force that had created it, as one, all shouted the same thing:

"Kill the demon!"

The biju sized rock troll slowly charged after the Hellspawn. He held out his hand to his side and once again, his red shroud morphed into his hand and became the Fox's fury, the long bladed katana that Naruto wore on his back. The blade glowed green with Hellfire, and Hellspawn Naruto handled this giant rock troll just like he had the others during the Konoha invasion. Spinning the sword around him, a giant green dragon formed of Hellfire that was almost a thousand feet long formed around him as he yelled out his specialty:

 _"_ _RYUJIN NO KEN NO KURAE!"_

The Hellfire dragon was launched forward and, much like before, the dragon had punctured a large hole in the center of the rock troll's chest, circled around the rock creation several times, then roared as it charged downward and on top of the rock troll, exploding in a fiery rain of green fire and rocks and dust.

All of the shinobi, Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha alike, stared at the mass that had just been disappeared. A rock troll, the size of a biju, destroyed like it was nothing. All shinobi heard a low whistling noise, a whistling noise that seemed like it was cutting the air itself.

Everyone witnessed the Hellspawn hold an incredibly large green and white mass of energy in his hand. It was a greenish white ball at the center, and four large blade like formations were spinning around it faster than the naked eye could see. As the blades of the jutsu were spinning, they left a constant trail of green Hellfire around it. Then, they all heard the Hellspawn yell out:

" _Hellfire Style: Rasenshuriken!"_

Hellspawn Naruto hurled his destructive jutsu at the thickest crowd of enemy shinobi. The jutsu hit the ground, and an immediate bright green and white flash of light blinded everyone, and all could see a large mushroom looking cloud, about the size of the Hokage Mountain, rising in the air from the aftermath of the jutsu.

That was when Tsunade saw that there were only about two thousand or so left of the enemy forces of Iwa and Kumo. She then ordered all of the Konoha ninja that had been watching the one-sided battle take place to attack and destroy the enemy.

Tsunade watched and saw that there were only about two thousand or so left of the enemy shinobi. She ordered all Konoha ninja to attack and destroy what was left of them. Kakashi, Might Guy, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji, rock Lee, Sasuke…everyone was down there, dispatching the enemy like they were nothing at all. Hearts exploded from fatal Gentle Fist attacks. Spines and necks were shattered from the brute force of kicks and punches. Hearts and chest cavities were punctured from chidoris left and right. People were strangled to death by the shadows. Minds were melted. Bodies were crushed. Anko had summoned two giant snakes and they had begun having their fill. Asuma was cutting through his own enemies with his Wind chakra covered trench knives. Kurenai had trapped several of her foes in deadly Genjutsu and was dispatching them with haste. Tsunade had literally smashed her foes to pieces. Ivy Valentine was whipping her Snake Sword around, cutting her foes to bits. Taki was stabbing people in their kill points over and over again. Catwoman frequently switched between strangling people with her whip and clawing throats out. Harley Quinn was enjoying her time bashing heads in with a bat. Poison Ivy was strangling multiple people with vines and roots from trees. Logan was having a frenzy and clawing people in halves, thirds, fourths and…well, into multiple bits. Mystique had transformed into another Iwa shinobi and had fell to the rear of their ranks and was killing them from the back. Rogue had decided to help her in the rear and was clobbering them left and right, using her strength.

Hellspawn Naruto had his red shroud envelop him and transformed into his human form and had unsheathed the Fox's Fury and the Fox's Fang. Blood and guts were flying everywhere. His face was covered in it, his body was covered in it. His blades were covered in it. He had also channeled some of the Kyuubi's chakra, feeling the hate, the malice, the bloodlust, and the anger that was damn near uncontrollable. His eyes then turned red with black slits, the whisker-like marks on his cheeks darkened, his teeth elongated and sharpened. His long, spiky blonde hair formed now into more of a mane. With all of this blood and battle everywhere, along with feeling the hatred and unquenchable anger of the Kyuubi's chakra, combined with the desire to avenge his fallen ancestors, he did the only thing he could do at the moment.

He threw his head back and laughed. He was enjoying this!

 _Vengeance…had never felt so sweet._

 _…_ _._

A/N: there you go guys! Hope this chapter was enjoyable! Hit me up if you have any ideas! Remember, more reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes out! Until next time…Roku out.


	22. Chapter 22 A New Ally

A/N: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD afternoon ladies and gents! New chapter here for ya! Hope I didn't make you wait too long. This chapter is again more for plot development than filled with action. If anyone is confused or lost somewhere within the story and would like an explanation, please let me know, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I frequently check my PM inbox, so I'll see if you sent me a message or whatever. Let me know what you all think!

Enjoy the fruits of my labor! Hahaha….

A Lost Soul

Chapter 22

A New Ally

Naruto stood in the middle of the battlefield amidst all of the bloodshed. He witnessed as the Konoha ninja and the recruited support assist in killing off the remaining couple of thousand or so enemies. Smoke and dust rose from the ground, having been stirred into the air from the various jutsu being launched for offensive and defensive attacks. Cries of death were heard mainly from the Iwa and Kumo sides, their sounds of their last breaths filled the air. The smell of fresh blood filled the air. The sight of countless enemies dying left and right filled his fields of vision. No matter where he turned or what he did, he somehow witnessed the destruction of his enemies. He could literally feel the ancestors of the Uzumaki clan raise their glasses and cheer in his name. Everything caused him to smile and throw his head back, laughing like a madman.

The sound of his laughter was actually pretty frightening, for all sides. Everyone seemed to stop their fights to look at the spiky, long haired blonde laughing. Then, they saw him lean forward and grin malevolently. Red, bubbly chakra began to envelop him and his teeth elongated into fangs. His eyes turned blood red. The whisker marks darkened considerably. His features became more defined. His nails turned into claws that could rival that of a raptor. His lips turned black. He began to growl, and it seemed to be filled with hate and bloodlust. (song kicks in: Cradle to the Grave; by Five Finger Death Punch). The red chakra then formed into that of a fox, and three tails formed in the rear of the chakra shroud.

The Iwa and Kumo shinobi were all aware of what this was, they had in fact had two of their own. However, thanks to him, all four of the jinchurriki were killed, he had ripped the Bijus from them like it was nothing.

One Iwa ninja yelled out, "That demon took our jinchurriki! Lets get him!"

He then charged forward, about twenty others following behind him. They all ran towards him, launching several Earth Style jutsu at him. A few hurled boulder sized rocks at him, intent on crushing him. Others performed a few hand signs and then were wearing rock armor. They weren't intending on capturing him. They wanted revenge for their own jinchurriki's deaths.

Naruto, surrounded by the chakra shroud, grinned ferally and crouched down on all fours. In one swift motion, he launched forward like a large bullet, dust and a crater were left behind where he previously was.

The Iwa shinobi had no idea what had happened. First, they were charging at their enemy for revenge for their fellow comrades. Next, they were literally falling apart, only seeing a red hot blur pass by them all. The first shinobi, who was the least wounded of that brutally fast attack, turned a little towards Naruto as he fell to his knee.

"You fucking bastard!" the Iwa nin said out loud. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Naruto looked back at the nin over his shoulder and the Iwa nin shuddered as Naruto smiled. In a flash, Naruto, chakra shroud and all, was again right in front of the doomed ninja.

"I'm already dead!" Naruto yelled in his face. He then launched a hand forward and gripped the Iwa nin's throat, his claws puncturing the jugular veins. Naruto smiled wider at witnessing the blood pouring over his hand. The blood then soon evaporated when it hit the shroud. Naruto squeezed harder as the Iwa nin fell to his other knee, desperately trying to break his grip, but to no avail. Naruto laughed out loud as the nin's life faded from his eyes.

He then heard several more enemy ninja charge at him from behind. Granted, they were still about fifty yards away from him, but he could still hear them clearly. He smiled. If there was one thing that he loved to do now, it was spread fear to his enemies, right before he killed them quickly, and VERY violently.

He spun around, the dead Iwa still in his grip. He looked directly at the oncoming shinobi and brought the dead nin in his hands up to his chest. He removed his hand and then bent the corpse's head back, fully exposing the throat.

Naruto bared his elongated fangs and sank his teeth deep into the dead man's neck. He clenched his jaw tightly, and then looked at the oncoming horde of enemy shinobi. He smiled through the dead man's neck as he saw them all come to a complete stop. Then, in one motion, he lifted his head up, effectively ripping out half of the man's throat. Blood, flesh, and gore flew everywhere. Naruto dropped the body, his head still in the air. Then, he spit out the chunk of flesh in his mouth in the air and leaned forward, blood smearing the lower half of his face, still grinning. He then roared an incredibly loud roar, both his voice and the Kyuubi's voice roaring out as one.

Not even the Konoha shinobi were entirely clear that…Naruto?...could even tell friend from foe anymore.

It was then that Naruto spoke. In a deep, growling voice, he said to the Iwa and Kumo force heading towards him, _"_ _I think an old friend would like to join in on this little bloodshed. He HATES you filthy, disgusting pieces of shit! KURAMA!"_

Almost as if on cue, the tiger sized biju leapt over the Uzu walls and charged forward, like a tiger chasing after its prey. He has stayed the size of a tiger because there were, after all, friendlies in the area. Charging at his full size would pretty much trample anyone and everyone.

Kurama smiled ferally as he leaped at the Iwa and Kumo enemy ninja. They all tried to run, but the furious biju tore at throats, ripped out guts, bit off limbs, clawed open chest cavities, bit heads off…it was an absolute bloodbath.

Seeing not only their total of four jinchurriki die at once, their Kages die with little to no trouble at all, and about ninety percent of their forces demolished in a VERY short amount of time, the rest of them, who apparently had some sort of brain, thought it best to live another day and turned to run.

 _"_ _I dont think so!"_ Naruto roared. _"_ _History will not repeat itself again! You ALL die here! NOW!"_

Naruto rose both of his hands and brought them close together. Blue and black little droplets began to form in the air and then slowly came together in the center of Narutos hands. It looked as if Naruto was gathering an ENORMOUS amount of chakra between his hands.

Kurama grinned as he tore out another throat. He knew what his previous container was going to do.

Finally, the chakra had finally condensed into the size of a golf ball. He then used both hands and clamped them over the ball sized amount of compressed chakra and held it to his side. He struggled to hold it there as he aimed at the retreating forces of Iwa and Kumo.

He then crouched down low, and jumped really, really high. He was able to achieve this thanks to the chakra shroud, which gave him an incredible boost. Finally, he yelled out in rage as he thrust his hands forward, launching the red beam of death, directly aimed at the retreating forces.

The red beam shot forth like a cannon going through the most powerful gun in the universe. The force of the release knocked Naruto back quite a bit, and the beams aim was true.

In a split second, the beam had hit the ground in the center of the retreating forces. The entire area exploded, another mushroom cloud forming in the air.

Everyone from all sides was blown back from the shockwave of the blast. All except for Kurama, of course. He sat there, basking in the shockwave, relishing in the fact that their foes had been literally destroyed.

Naruto landed on the ground, forming another crater in the ground as he did so. As the dust cleared, everyone looked at him, wary of what he might do. Now, they weren't even sure if he was still their side in the state that he was in.

"Naruto…" Tsunade called out. "…Are you alright?"

Naruto whipped around and yelled out in rage.

 _"_ _I've already told you…Naruto…is DEAD!"_

Ino was a little confused at this. she looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one who was confused. Sakura was a little scared, she didn't want her friend to turn back into the monster that he had been when they first met him. A monster who was in control, but still a monster.

Hinata was in a state of conflict. She wanted to help the man, she really did, but her fear was currently taking over.

Neji was currently using his byakugan to see if perhaps the Kyuubi was taking over, but even though Naruto had some of the beast's chakra within him, the actual chakra beast was absent. He could tell that Narutos rage and fury was all natural. Which, actually was even worse, in his mind.

Everyone looked at the man who was surrounded in a red, fox like chakra shroud and his features were feral. Even Tsunade, one who was no stranger to dangerous and murderous things, was wary of Naruto right now.

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Whats wrong with you? How can we help?"

 _"_ _For the last time…Naruto is dead!"_ Naruto said through grit teeth. _"_ _If someone would have stepped in all those years ago…then I wouldn't have become…a real demon! I would still be Naruto! But because of all of you…Naruto Uzumaki is dead. I…am Spawn."_

The black plates emerged from his skin and covered his body once again. Once the white plates covered his face and his green eyes opened, the chakra shroud disappeared. He stood up straight, and the red cape emerged and covered him, almost protectively.

"What are you talking about Naruto?!" Sakura yelled out. "You ARE Naruto! The Shinigami revived you, remember?"

 _"_ _He revived a physical body, giving it real breath, a real heartbeat, real blood,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said to Sakura in return. _"_ _The REAL Naruto Uzumaki died all those years ago, on the cement floor of that dark and wet alleyway. That personality…that person…that aura that belonged to the Uzumaki, is dead. Never to be returned never to be revived. Do you know what the main cause of it was?"_

No one had an answer. Everyone looked at him, thinking the same thing.

"It was those fools who we took out some time ago, Naruto," Sakura said out loud.

 _"_ _They were a part of it, yes,"_ Naruto agreed, _"_ _However, they were not the only piece of the puzzle. Can you think of what...or rather who…it may be?"_

Again, no one could think of what exactly he was talking about.

 _"_ _Its all of you!"_ he yelled out. _"_ _I didn't notice it at all at first. But then, I was granted access to my previous memories, thanks to Kurama. I noticed so many more things from his observations than my own. Every…single…one of you, are to blame for some huge negative impact on my…former…life."_

He then looked towards Ino and said to her, _"_ _I cannot count the number of times you and Sakura both verbally and physically put me down, on top of the terrible life I already lived."_

He then looked at Hinata and said to her, _"_ _I never noticed before, but again, thanks to Kurama's memories, I saw that you had followed me, several times. And several times, you witnessed the beatings I would randomly get at the hands of the villagers, shinobi, and even a few people here now."_

Hinata visibly recoiled, ashamed of herself. He was right, and she knew it. He then looked across all of the older shinobi and said to them, _"_ _And alllllll of you, definitely knew about my treatment in the village. You knew about my status as the Fourth's son s well, I'm sure. Asuma…Kurenai…Anko…all three of you actually participated in a few of the rougher beatings I had received."_

The three mentioned looked down, ashamed of themselves as well.

 _"_ _My point,"_ Naruto continued, _"_ _Is that all of you have betrayed me. The ONLY ones innocent of all of this are the outside help that Tsunade had recruited, and Tsunade herself. Everyone else here…EVERYONE…is guilty. How can I trust you? How can I FORGIVE you?! Because of either your actions and also your lack of actions, the ten year old boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was MURDERED! So what if the Shinigami revived a physical body? The ten year old boy is still dead. And nothing anyone says or does will change that. Naruto Uzumaki is dead. I…am Spawn."_

 _…_

About a week later, the Fire Daimyo was in his palace, prepping himself for a trip to Uzushiogakure. The other Daimyos of Lightning and Earth country had sent their Kages and a huge army to deal with the possible threat of Uzushiogakure, however, Orochimaru had brought him news that unfortunately for all of them, Naruto, with the aid of the Konoha shinobi, had completely decimated the entire force of ten thousand Iwa and Kumo shinobi, down to the very last man. He was informed that the Raikage and the Tsuchikage both had been killed, rather brutally, as well as the total of four jinchurriki. Also, that Naruto currently had all four Biju in his possession.

Needless to say, the Fire Daimyo was NOT happy.

"Ready the ENTIRE Daimyo's army, as well as the Guardian Twelve!" The Dire Daimyo had announced. "I have put up with this traitor for too long! It is time that he be eradicated from this world! This is MY land! This is MY shinobi world! I am by far the most powerful Daimyo there is, that there ever has been, and everyone knows it! I will no longer allow this folly to continue! Bring the entire army before the palace before nightfall! We are going to war with Naruto Uzumaki!"

A few hours later, the Fire Daimyo walked out onto his balcony of his throne room of his palace. (Imagine the Versailles Palace, that seems like a really good idea for a palace. I don't know what place the Daimyo really has, so I'm just gonna use the Versailles Palace. You can look it up on google if you don't know what it is). He looked out to the center of the plaza, where his entire army of fifty thousand warriors, consisting of both shinobi and samurai, stood at attention, awaiting the orders of their honored Daimyo.

The Daimyo of Fire Country walked out, dressed in his battle/imperial garb. He wore a fluffy, sparkly red imperial kimono, with red and gold samurai armor over it. His helmet was in his arms, which took the shape of a lion's face, and a long golden mane coming out from the back of it. He wore two swords on his hip.

The Daimyo walked to the edge of the balcony and began speaking to his soldiers.

"Gentlemen!" the Daimyo yelled out. "It has come to my attention that we all have a traitoring our lands! The Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf Village, had a son, named Naruto Uzumaki. He had sealed the Nine Tailed Fox Demon within his own son to protect his village. To protect MY village. He was a great and honored hero to us all. However, his son was killed and somehow, years later, revived. He has since then destroyed not only the Leaf village, he has also killed the Raikage, the Tsuchikage, and approximately ten thousand shinobi from both of their respective villages! Not only that, he has also killed their jinchurriki and stolen their Biju! Naruto Uzumaki currently is in possession of a total of FIVE Biju! He means to destroy us all!"

The entire army was stunned. FIVE biju?! That was insane! The only times one had that many biju was when the First Hokage had them all right before he distributed them! That was during the warring states era!

"It is clear to me," the Daimyo continued, "That Naruto Uzumaki must die. He is a threat to everyone and everything. At any moment, he can use those biju as weapons and kill us all without any remorse. HE. MUST. BE. STOPPED!"

The army roared in agreement with their Fire Lord.

"You are all the very finest of soldiers!" The Fire Daimyo continued to feed them false motivational speeches. "You are all the very best, and that is why you were all selected to become a member of the very best fighting force this world has ever seen, or ever will see! You will make history! Who here will fight for their Country?!"

Shouts of agreement and encouragement were heard throughout the army.

"Who here will fight for their glory?!"

Again, another cry of agreement with their lord.

"Who will fight for their Fire Lord?!"

In one final roar, the fifty thousand members of the Fire Country Army lifted their weapons high in the air and chanted out, "FIRE LORD! FIRE LORD! FIRE LORD! FIRE LORD! FIRE LORD!"

The Fire Daimyo stood there on his balcony, smiling.

 _Mindless fools,_ the Daimyo thought to himself. _They are mere cannon fodder. As long as the Uzumaki brat dies for good, I don't care what I have to do. I will have him dead. He ruined my plans of total domination and rule, and he is taking the biju! Naruto Uzumaki must die!_

"We begin our march at dawn!" The Fire Daimyo commanded. "Celebrate our victory gentlemen, for this will be an easy victory, but an important one! We will prevail!"

He turned around and walked back into his chambers, shouts of cheering and cries of glory heard behind him.

…

Hellspawn Naruto stood out in the middle of a forest clearing, hundreds of acres without any sign of life, save for the plant life. His red shroud was blowing in the wind. Kurama, now the size of an elephant, sat on his haunches next to him. Hellspawn Naruto rose one hand to eye level and opened his palm completely.

First, a large amount of blue, fiery chakra surrounded his open palm. He released it about fifty feet in front of him. Afterwards, orange chakra surrounded his hand, and, like the orange chakra was released a short distance away. Then, white chakra surrounded his palm. That was released. Lastly, a dark gray chakra surrounded his hand, and that was finally released as well.

First, the blue and black fiery form of Matatabi, the Two Tailed Fire Cat Biju, solidified.

Second, the red frame of the Four Tailed Monkey, Son Goku, formed.

Third, the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, Kokuo.

And finally, the Bull Octopus, Gyuki.

They all were in their original, huge forms. Son Goku, always being the prideful one, looked down upon Kurama and said to him, **"** **Kurama?! Is that you?! So, you've actually decided to join up with these worthless humans. For being the strongest of us all, you sure are weak."**

Immediately, Son Goku knew he said the wrong thing. He felt the buildup and transformation of energy. Not chakra. He could tell with chakra. But this was something different. Something…from Hell.

He looked down and saw the Hellspawn whipping a long, green bladed sword around, a giant and fiery dragon forming around him.

 _"_ _RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"_

The next thing Son Goku knew, he was knocked up high in the air with a force that was seemingly stronger than a biju! The dragon had done a low curve downward, then shot straight up, uppercutting the Four Tails.

The Monkey Biju fell down with a loud crash on his back and a loud grunt of pain. He then saw the same Hellspawn flying above him, his cape flying around threatingly.

 _"_ _Insult my friend like that again,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said to the might four tails, _"_ _Biju or not, I will destroy you."_

All present biju knew that this guy was something else entirely. Just by the feel of his power, they knew that not even the Sage of Six Paths would be able to stand against him. Put up a really good fight, sure, but victory would be spelled out for the Hellspawn. Son Goku rose back up and sat back on his haunches and said to him, **"** **Alright, alright, I get it. Whatever kid."**

Matatabi the Two Tailed cat stepped forward slightly and asked in her beautiful voice, **"** **I can sense that you are a Hellspawn. What is your name?"**

 _"_ _I am Spawn. However, before, I went by the name of Naruto Uzumaki."_

 **"** **I have heard of this name,"** Gyuki said. **"** **You were killed as a young boy, is that correct?"**

 _"_ _It is,"_ Naruto answered. _"_ _I was recently revived to full humanity…but that's not who I am anymore."_

 **"** **What do you mean, Naruto?"** Kokuo asked him. She also sat down on her haunches and said further, **"** **I can sense you, young Naruto. You are wearing the armor over your true self. Why is this?"**

Kurama answered for her. **"** **He feels that the real Naruto Uzumaki died the night he was killed. He may have the looks of said child, but he is not the same person. He has been walking around everyone recently as Spawn."**

 **"** **But there are others who do not feel that you are gone, correct?"** Matatabi said to Naruto. **"** **I have learned that that is one of the most important things to any human, is finding their significant other."**

 _"_ _There is a couple of others,"_ Naruto said to the Two Tails. _"_ _However…I have recently discovered that they had played a major role in Naruto Uzumaki's death. I…I do not know if I can forgive that."_

 **"** **I may have only known you since we were freed by you, which by the way, you have my sincerest thanks,"** Kokuo began, **"** **But I do know that I can sense your feelings for whoever may care for you as well, young one. Those feelings are not so easily extinguished. If you simply choose to forget those feelings, for your friends, for your loved ones, for your family…that, Naruto Uzumaki, is when one truly dies."**

 **"** **Kokuo is right,"** Son Goku said, **"** **Everything that she just said is absolutely right. Kid…you have some guts, I'll give you that. Not very many have even attempted to free us or control us, and even fewer have succeeded. To remove us from our seals without any sort of repercussions is a true testament to your strength. I shall forever be in your debt, Naruto Uzumaki. However, notice what I just said. Naruto Uzumaki is the one who freed us, kid. We've met Hellspawns before. We have lived for countless millennia. I personally have met four, all of whom were completely demonic, influenced by their demonic armor or whatever, I don't care. But you, Naruto…I can tell that you are still you, you just have that armor of yours at your disposal. Like Kokuo just said…when you choose to forget about everyone else you care for, that's when you truly die. Don't die on us now, Naruto Uzumaki."**

Everyone grinned at Son Goku. Sure, he was known as the most prideful, but they also knew that when he was serious about a particular subject, he was just a big teddy bear.

 **"** **I never knew you cared so much, Son Goku,"** Kurama teased with a smile.

 **"** **You damned fox!"** Son Goku shouted, shaking a fist at the nine tailed biju. **"** **You always loved messing with everyone! I'll crush you, you…you…you stinking fox!"**

Everyone, even the Hellspawn, chuckled at the Four Tails state of being flustered.

All five tailed beasts put their paws forward, and Matatabi said, **"** **Step forward, Naruto."**

Hellspawn Naruto walked forward, and placed his hand against all of the biju's overlapped paws.

 **"** **I, Matatabi, hereby grant you the powers of the Two Tailed Fire cat, and my friendship. I shall be at your side in your time of need. You only need to call my name when you perform a summoning, and I shall appear."**

 **"** **I, Son Goku, hereby grant you the power of the Four Tailed Monkey King, and my friendship. I shall also be at your side, all you must do is call my name as you perform a summoning."**

 **"** **I, Kokuo, hereby grant you the power of the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, and also my friendship. Call my name as you summon me, and I shall aid you as I can."**

 **"** **I, Gyuki, hereby grant you the power of the Eight Tailed Bull Octopus, and my friendship. Summon me while calling my name, and I shall assist you in any way that I can."**

 **"** **I, Kurama, hereby grant you the power of the Nine Tailed Fox, and my friendship. Call my name, summon me, and I will be at your side, young Naruto."**

Slowly, the black armor and red cape over Naruto receded, revealing the human form of Naruto. When he was fully revealed, his head was lowered and his eyes were closed. His long spiky blonde hair and his red battle kimono swayed in the wind a little before he looked up at the five biju. He then withdrew his hand and witnessed as a small, black cloud of chakra surrounded his hand, and then was absorbed. He felt a little of each biju's chakra flow through him. Then, he saw a large scroll appear on the ground in front of him.

 **"** **That is a summoning scroll,"** Kurama said to Naruto. **"** **This is actually two summoning contracts into one. One, for us biju, and the other, a Wolf scroll. We were to give the scroll to one who we felt worthy to summon both us and the Wolves."**

"Why did you give me the summoning contract for the Wolves?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

 **"** **The Sage of Six Paths entrusted us with this scroll, it was his own personal summons. I t was the wolves because they are the most loyal and by far the strongest of all the summoning animals. Not even the likes of Manda or Gamabunta would dare stand against any of the wolves. You now know how the summoning contract works, thanks to the knowledge I have given you some time ago. Go ahead and go through the process."**

"Are you sure, Kurama?" Naruto asked him. Kurama, Gyuki, Kokuo, Son Goku, and Matatabi all nodded their heads.

 **"** **You are by far the most deserving and the most worthy of any other humans to wield this summoning contract,"** Matatabi told him.

Naruto nodded. He knelt down and opened the scroll. He bit his thumb and signed his name on the bottom of the scroll in his blood. Then, he put a bloodied handprint on the scroll in the section it was allotted for. Then, Naruto performed the necessary hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke later, a very large wolf, about the size of Gamabunta, appeared.

 ** _"_** ** _Who has summoned me?!"_** the large wolf exclaimed. It was a wolf that was covered in dark blue fur and had an eyepatch over one eye. His underside had a lighter blue shade to it, but not by much. He wore a couple of armored bracers on all four of his ankles, and his claws looked absolutely menacing. His piercing yellow eye could stare into one's soul and consume it. A few patches of bare skin along a couple of his legs, a long scar emerging from underneath the eyepatch showed that he was no stranger to battle and its wounds that it could sometimes cause.

Naruto walked up to the large wolf and bowed slightly. "I am the one who has summoned you.

The wolf looked to Kurama and said to him, **_"_** ** _The last one to summon the wolves was Old Man. Why the hell is he summoning me? You know full well that you were not supposed to give the scroll to anyone who is undeserving."_**

 **** **"** **I assure you,"** Kurama began, **"** **This young man here is far more than just deserving. It is almost as if he was destined for your summoning scroll. I am fully aware of Father's orders regarding the Wolf's Summoning scroll, and if you have failed to notice, you have not been summoned in over a millennia. Is that not enough to let you know that clearly this young man, Naruto, is worthy?"**

 ** _"_** ** _Hm, you do hve a point, Kurama. Very well then, I shall hear the young man out. Naruto Uzumaki, you said was your name?"_**

Naruto nodded and said, "Uzumaki Namikaze, yes."

The large blue wolf nodded and said to him, **_"_** ** _I am not sure if you have deduced this fact by now, but the last one to summon the wolves was the Sage of Six Paths himself, and he had given strict orders to all of the Biju, his children, more or less, to not let ANYONE obtain the Wolves' Summoning scroll, unless they were absolutely certain that they were worth it."_**

 ****"What exactly do you mean by "worthy"?" Naruto asked the Wolf Boss.

 ** _"_** ** _Hm…a good sign. That right there boy shows me a lot. Worthy, as in a person who intends to use his or her power for the sake of good, and for the right reasons, not for power. Apparently, Kurama and the others have agreed that you are worthy to use the Sage's personal summons."_**

 ****"Wow…" Naruto said aloud. "Is there anything that I have to do?"

 ** _"_** ** _As a matter of fact, there is. In order for me to determine you fully capable and…deserving…to summon myself and my kind, you must pass a test of mine."_**

 ****Growing serious now, Naruto nodded his head and said, "What is it I have to do?"

The large wolf grinned ferally and said, **_"_** ** _You must survive a hunt."_**

NAruto already didn't like the test. "I assume that you will be the one doing the hunting?"

His answer was given to him by the form of saliva dripping from the Wolf Boss' fangs as he smiled.

"Shit."

….

Hinata was currently in her room within the newly rebuilt village of Uzushiogakure. She was recovering from the huge fight that had taken place not too long ago. She wasn't hurt, but she was tired. Even though she didn't do a lot of fighting, she had used a lot of chakra in using multiple one-hit kill attacks.

She was currently rethinking her feelings about a certain blonde haired man. About everything that he had gone through. About everything that had happened since his revival as a Hellspawn. About everything that happened since his revival as a full human. She could understand, at least to a degree, what could be like to question your very being. She felt terrible for the blonde.

It was then that she realized that she actually _loved_ the blonde. She brought her knees up to her chest and imagined it was him and hugged tighter. She wanted him. Both emotionally and physically. She soon couldn't take it anymore and stood up to find a Yamanaka, a Valentine, and a southern belle.

….

Naruto was dripping sweat. For six hours straight, he had narrowly avoided so many deadly strikes from the giant wolf that it was scary close every time. He had lost count of how many times the claws just barely missed him.

Right now, he was high in a tree, overlooking the area, searching for the wolf boss.

(Flashback…six hours ago)

 ** _"_** ** _You have to survive the hunt. In order to pass my test, you must catch me unawares. While I hunt for you. You have twenty-four hours. If you succeed, you are deemed worthy and shall become my summoner. If you fail…"_**

 ****The Wolf Boss licked his chops slowly.

NAruto nodded and said, "Okay…I understand. When do we sta-"

He jumped just in time. The wolf boss had lunged forward and tried to snap him in his jaws.

(Present time, high in the tree)

NAruto stood in the tree that was swaying slightly in the wind. He looked down and saw that the wolf boss was looking up at him, smiling a little. He then jumped up and NAruto disappeared, throwing the wolf boss off.

The large canine landed and looked round, sniffing the air. Not catching a scent, he grinned at the new challenge. He then stopped immediately, feeling a little poke over his eyepatch.

"Looks like I caught you unawares, Wolf Boss," Naruto said.

He was on top of his snout, sword tip pressed lightly against the eyepatch. If Naruto really tried, he could drive the blade clean through the Boss summon's brain.

Victory.

The Wolf Boss chuckled and said, **_"_** ** _Well I'll be…congratulations kid, you were successful. My name is Nightfang, Leader of the Wolf Pack Summons. The Wolf Pack humbly accepts you as its newest summoner."_**

 ****Naruto sheathed his blade and jumped off of Nightfang's snout and landed smoothly. He stood up straight and bowed low to the wolf Boss.

"Thank you, Nightfang. I promise to do my very best in honor of the Wolf Pack."

 ** _"_** ** _Anyone who passes my test, will most certainly do so,"_** Nightfang said with a grin. **_"_** ** _I do have a little tip for you though: don't only summon us for battle. Believe it or not, it is nice to be summoned to just relax and enjoy a meal."_**

Naruto smiled and nodded and said, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Nightfang."

Nightfang nodded, then he puffed into smoke, returning to his own area.

Naruto looked back at the five biju and said to them, "Let's go home. Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuo, Gyuki, you guys are all welcome to stay within Uzushiogakure. Obviously, you would have to transform into s smaller size, but it is your home as well."

The biju nodded in acceptance. They all glowed white for a few moments and then began to shrink until they were about the size of tigers. The white glowing stopped, and the five other biju, along with Kurama, headed to their new home with Naruto.

…

Tsunade was at a bar, go figure. She was downing shot after shot after shot, trying to let the day just fly by. Rogue, Ivy, and Ino were with her. Tsunade had just go done explaining to the three why Naruto was so upset and lost it. She told them everything that he told her on top of the walls of the village. Ivy and Rogue didn't really understand too well, but Ino sure did.

Ino was right along side Tsunade, draining shots left and right, trying to forget the fact that she was just as much a part of Naruto's pain as well as everyone else was. She was so disappointed and infuriated with herself. She had been crying for about a couple of hours now. Her bawling had stopped, but the tears still streamed down her cheeks as she downed shot after shot.

"Hey Ino," Rogue said to Ino, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You need to tone it down sweetie. I know you're upset, but you're gonna get yourself sacked harder than a bag o' dirt if you ain't careful sugah."

"You don't understand…" Ino said, slamming the shot glass down, looking ahead, tears still streaming. "…I… I was part of the reason he died in the fucking first place! He was _ten!_ Ten, fucking, years, old, Rogue. TEN! How the HELL can I calm down from that?! And, knowing that I caused some of that pain myself?! I…I cant forgive myself. I…I just cant!"

That being said, she downed another shot of Fire brew whiskey. Tsunade was right there with her. She was drinking to forget everything that Naruto had told her. She couldn't deal with all of that again. It had brought memories of his murder years ago. Right now…it was just a little too much for her.

"Ino," Ivy said to her, "I am not going to pretend that I know exactly of what it is you are describing, but I can tell that you are quite obviously tremendously hurt by your actions. Or, by what Tsunade also says, your lack of actions. However, you must realize something dearest."

Ino looked up at her over her shoulder and said, "Yeah? And whats that?"

"That you feel remorse for those actions or lack thereof," Ivy said. "And because of that, you are basically guaranteed to never do that again to him. Instead of drinking away your sorrows, how about you go out there, with me and Rogue, and do something about it?"

Ino looked back at her hand holding the near empty shot glass and thought for a moment about Ivy Valentine had just told her.

"Fuck it," Ino said. She downed the last bit of the whiskey and got off of her chair and said to Rogue and Ivy, "Lets go find our blondie."

"I want to join you."

They all turned around to see Hinata standing there. Hinata said to them, "I've realized that I truly love Naruto. I want him. Badly. So…since you three are the first ones with him, can I join you?" she finished, touching the tips of her index fingers nervously.

Ivy Valentine said to her, "Technically, I haven't yet been with him, however, I do look forward to that moment. You are welcome to join us, miss Hyuuga."

Ino drunkenly waved a hand and said, "Sssurrrree ting, Hinta. Les go!"

Rogue and Ivy chuckled a little as Rogue said, "I think little miss whiskey woman here needs a good ol' fashioned cleanup first, whaddya say Ivy?"

"I'm afraid that I agree on that, my dear," Ivy said to Rogue. She looked at Hinata and said to her, "Help us carry Ino to her apartment and we'll discuss things later."

Hinata smiled and was about to go on, but Tsunade grabbed her arm and said to her, "Hinata, wait."

Hinata looked at the Senju Princess and said, "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"You have to understand something, Hinata Hyuuga," Tsunade began, "Naruto now knows that you had spied on him for so long all those years ago."

"Eep!" Hinata said surprised, her face turning bright red.

Tsunade chuckled and said, "Don't worry, its really not that big of a deal for a girl with a huge crush to want to see her man. However…Naruto was very hurt, felt betrayed even, because of the fact that you never stepped up or said anything to anyone about his numerous beatings. He's very hurt, Hinata Hyuuga. Watch what you say and Watch what you do, because it will reflect on you in his eyes."

Hinata nodded and said to her, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I greatly appreciate it."

Tsunade nodded and waved her hand dismissively. Hinata took the hint and helped Rogue and Ivy carry the passed out Ino to her apartment to get her cleaned up.

"Those girls," Tsunade said, shaking her head slightly. "They're gonna get him killed before his enemies do, I swear."

….

A/N: there you go guys! How was this chapter? Is everyone ready for the fire Daimyo to die yet? Hahaha…you'll have to wait a little longer for that.

Honest opinion, how is this story so far? The development? Let me know what you REALLY think. Good, bad, the ugly, I don't care! How can I improve if I don't get feedback, no matter what it is? I'm all about improvement. I'm doing my best to give my readers the best possible reading experience that I can give, so let me know if I can help make it better! Until next time…Roku out.


	23. Chapter 23 Biju Transformation

A/N: hey there guys! Shorter chapter here for you, sorry. Ran into a huge developmental stump in the story and I cant seem to figure out how to further the story. Need your help guys!

But for now, enjoy the chapter!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 23

Biju Transformations

The remaining shinobi, who were pretty much the older generations of shinobi, that were residing within Iwa were absolutely livid. In their generation during the Third Great Shinobi War, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, killed at least a thousand shinobi in one fell swoop using his Hiraishin Jutsu. It was wartime in that period, but that certainly didn't stop them from hating on the man for years and years afterwards. Several people lost husbands, wives, sons, daughters, in that last attack by the Yellow Flash. There was really nothing that they could do though, because at that time they were, after all, in a war, and casualties are obviously unavoidable. And unfortunately, nothing could have been done for those poor souls killed that day. The Daimyo's hands were tied.

However, this time, was another story entirely. There was no war. It was a coordinated attack, sure, but not a war. This time, over five thousand men and women were lost to yet _another_ Namikaze. Maybe a dead one, but a Namikaze nonetheless. About two to maybe even three generations of shinobi…gone. In less than a day. And the same thing went for Kumo as well. Five thousand or so, give or take a few hundred.

On top of that though, Iwa had lost an additional five to seven hundred more shinobi from the previous invasion, the one from before Konoha was destroyed.

And the Earth Daimyo was absolutely furious.

(Flashback 4 Days Ago)

"What the HELL is your damn problem, Daimyo of Fire Country?!" the Wind daimyo yelled out at the Fire Temple. "You came to me and asked me aid to combat YOUR enemy! I provide, and what do I get? MOST OF MY SHINOBI FORCES, INCLUDING THE RAIKAGE, SLAUGHTERED!"

"I understand that you may be upset-" The Fire Daimyo began, but he was rudely interrupted.

"UPSET?!" The Earth Daimyo roared. "Upset! You are sadly mistaken, you worthless old fool! Upset, sure, if only a few of my shinobi were taken out, but almost my entire regiment, INCLUDING my Earth Guardians, like your Guardian Twelve, were also killed! Ninety percent! Ninety percent of my forces…gone! And you say that I'm upset?! How did you even become a Daimyo?! You OWE ME!"

The Fire Daimyo stood and said to him quietly, but still angrily, "You, Daimyo dono, are within my Fire Temple. This is my house. My residence. You shall respect me while in my house, am I understood?"

"A house that you practically stole!" The Earth Daimyo yelled out. "Technically, you overtaxed your citizens and shinobi to have them all pay for "your" house. You were always a filthy daimyo. Not worthy of respect."

The Fire Daimyo snapped his fingers, and the head of the Earth Daimyo rolled across the floor of the Fire Temple.

A ROOT shinobi flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it on his back, then bowed low to the Fire Daimyo. The Daimyo nodded, and the ROOT shinobi disappeared.

"I told you to respect me while in my house," the Fire Daimyo said before he left the room, leaving his servants to clean up the mess.

(Flashback end, Present)

The older Iwa and Kumo shinobi had joined forces and had gathered in the village of Kumo a few days later.

"We need to avenge our fallen comrades!" one Kumo shinobi yelled out to the crowded area in Kumo. "So many of our brethren have been killed! Vengeance!"

"Are you mad?!" an Iwa nin yelled at him. "Those who went out were the very best of the best that we all had! Plus, the Raikage and the Tsuchikage! Could you have taken them on right now? At your very best? Of course not! Not only were they wiped out, but also the four jinchurriki and the entire force was taken out! What do you think will happen to you?! Foolish boy!"

"I agree with the Iwa nin," another Kumo shinobi said. "As much as I hate the fact that we lost most of our population, I say we take this time to regroup and basically repopulate the village. Ur numbers are far too small as it stands. Sending any more out there will literally be an unnecessary suicide mission. Whats the point?"

"The point is get revenge!" another Iwa argued back. "Take a look at the numbers we lost! Do you expect us to just forget about that and simply move on?! I don't think so!"

"You know what, you younglings go out and do what you want," an older Iwa retired shinobi stated. "I didn't live this long just to die in a battle that I'm guaranteed to lose. No thank you."

Hours and hours later, numerous older generational shinobi continued to argue as to what they should do, how they should react. Needless to say, a solid conclusion had yet come to realization…

….

Naruto, now in his human form, walked back into the village gates of Uzushiogakure. His long spiky blonde hair was blowing a little in the wind. His blood red battle kimono rippled in the wind, as did his black scarf. The Fox's Fury, the katana on his back, and the Fox's Fang, the ninjato strapped to his lower back, seemed to shine in the sunlight. His black armored gauntlets and greaves also gleamed in the light. Behind him, the tiger sized forms of Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuo, Gyuki, and Kurama walked along. Everyone around the area stared at him as he walked through the streets. Although, they weren't exactly staring at him, they were all looking at the Biju behind him. Naruto continued on to his house, and he opened the front door and allowed the Biju in before he walked in, closing the door behind him.

Naruto removed his weapons and set them next to the door and took off his armor and his red kimono, leaving him in his black cargo pants and chain mail. His cracked his knuckles and then popped his neck and said, "Ahh, that's better. Now, I have no problem with you guys living here, but I do have a quick question for you guys."

 **"** **Go ahead, Naruto,"** Kokuo said to him.

"Can you guys turn human?" He asked. "I'm just curious. You guys can do so many other things, I was just wondering if you could something as drastic as that."

 **"** **We can, but don't do it at all very often,"** Matatabi answered him. **"** **Mainly to sneak by the human populace for whatever reason. Nevertheless, yes, we are able to shapeshift."**

"That's really cool," Naruto said to her. "Can you do it now?"

 **"** **I don't see why not."**

Then, Matatabi began to glow a bright blue color. Her form began to morph and change and after a minute or so, the glow faded. She was in her human form now.

She was actually quite tall, especially for a woman. Standing at about six foot five or so.

Her skin was slightly pale. Not unhealthy, just a little pale. Her hair was blue, with black streaks going through it. It was tied up in a high ponytail, held up by a bright blue bow. She wore bright blue eyeliner, and her eyelashes were long and beautiful. Her luscious lips were full and she wore a bright blue lipstick. She wore a black choker that had gold buds around it. She also wore a black, strapless corset that REALLY accentuated her large breasts. She wore see through black arm sleeves with blue, fingerless gloves. The corset was a little short, so it exposed her flat and toned belly. She also wore a black mini skirt that was split on the sides, and the hint of a blue thong was visible if one looked closely. She also wore thigh high,, bright blue leggings, and knee high black, high heeled boots, which only seemed to make her even taller. Her fingernails were painted blue. The most noticeable thing about her, at least to Naruto, was her large, shapely ass and her very bright, blue eyes.

"Wow…" was the only thing that Naruto could say. She was easily looking down at him, at least a whole foot and a half taller than him. Probably two feet, with the heeled boots she wore.

 **"** **Do you like what you see, Naruto?"** Matatabi said to him.

Again, Naruto was practically speechless.

"Wha…what the hell is this?!" He said. "How the HELL did you sneak by, like, like this?! Ever?"

Matatabi giggled a little and said to him, **"** **Sneaking by doesn't always have to mean being unseen or unheard, Naruto."**

Soon, all of the Biju began transforming.

Son Goku transformed first. He stood up straight a good six feet tall. He was a HUGE man, easily 400 pounds, pure and solid muscle. Viking like armor covered every inch of his human form, and a huge battle ax rested in a sling hooked on his back. His armor was a dark orange color, and his chest piece had a slight engraving of four monkey tails. His enormous beard was large and bushy, and his orange eyes could instill fear into any and all of his enemies.

Next up was Kokuo.

She stood quite tall as well, but not quite as tall as Matatabi, about six foot one. Her long, flowing white hair hung very loosely, and was in a princess cut style, much like Hinata's was. The hair fell down very low, down to her ankles easily, and the ends were split into five thicker ends. She wore a regal looking, pure white kimono with a thick pink cloth wrapped around her waist and tied into a large bow at her lower back, the excess length trailing down to her ankles as well as her hair. Her skin was pale, much like Matatabi's was, her lips were full and she wore red lipstick. Her eyes were also purely white. (Imagine a good version of Kaguya, only with no horns).

Next up was Gyuki.

He transformed into a human who looked more businesslike than anything else. He also stood very tall, in fact he was a little taller than Matatabi, at six foot eight. His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail, in which the ends, much like Kokuo's, split into eight thicker ends. His dark gray kimono was fit closely against his form, and he had a thick tanto on his back. He, much like son Goku, was very muscular, although no where near as much as his four tailed sibling.

Lastly, was Kurama.

Kurama was about of average height, around five foot eleven. His slender yet muscular build was perfect for quick yet powerful blows. He wore black chain mail armor all over. He wore baggy, black trousers, and red greaves over his shins and feet. The tip of the greaves over his feet were formed like claws, so a kick would easily tear off someone's throat. He also wore red armored gauntlets in which the tips of the fingers were also formed like claws. His skin was also slightly pale, but not as much as his sister siblings. His long, red hair was pulled back and braided into a high ponytail, held together by a golden metal band. The braids of the ponytail split into nine different sections, and his red, slitted eyes were the only signs that showed he was the Demon Fox. (The closest thing that I could see making the image of Kurama easier is for you guys to think of Kotaro Fuma, from the video game samurai warriors 2. Kurama looks very similar to that.)

Naruto stood in wonder as he looked at the transformed Biju.

Honestly…he was mainly staring at Matatabi.

"Wow…" Naruto said intelligently. "Just…Wow!"

It was at that particular moment that narutos front door opened and Ivy, Ino, Hinata, and Rogue walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ino yelled out. All the girls then stood in a combat stance, but then Kurama spoke, saying to them, **"** **Whats the matter Ino, don't you recognize me?"**

"You sure do ask dumb ass questions!" Ino exclaimed. "Who the hell are you people?! And what do you want with Naruto?!"

Kurama smiled a little and said to her, **"** **Perhaps you know me better in my real form."**

"Sure I would," Ino said back. "As a freaking intruder! I'm not going to ask you again: who the fuck are you?!"

 **"** **The Nine Tails."**

"The nine what?" Ino said, somewhat confused. Then, realization hit her and Hinata. Hinata said to him, "You mean the Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama?"

 **"** **The very same, Hyuuga child."**

"Prove it!" Ino yelled. "I don't believe that a person like you could-"

"Ino, relax," naruto told her. "It really is him. I just watched them all change into their human forms. Pretty cool, huh?"

 **"** **Hahahaha, I like me the feistier ones,"** the Viking form of Son Goku said with a bellowing voice.

Naruto turned to him and said in a low voice, "You, back off. Understand?"

 **"** **You little wimp, even in my human form, I can still take you on with no problem. I'm a Biju, you idiotic, pathetic little human!"**

"No," naruto said to the transformed four tails. "I'm a human with the abilities of not only chakra, but also that of a Hellspawn, remember? Or have you already forgotten our little bout back in the forest?"

 **"** **You caught me by surprise you little shit!"** Son Goku shouted.

 **"** **Son Goku!"** Kurama snapped at him, **"** **Enough of your banter already! Its not impressive. You only look foolish. And, naruto could take you on, and you would lose."**

 **"** **Are you already betting against me?!"** Son Goku challenged.

Kurama squared up against the much taller and larger frame of the Viking four tails and said to him, **"** **Would you prefer I go against you instead?"**

At this comment, Son Goku visibly backed down and simply shook his head.

 **"** **Good,"** Kurama said. **"** **Now reel in your prideful self and shut the hell up, am I clear?"**

Son Goku nodded. He knew full well that even though he was at least twice his oldest sibling's size, if not three times, his eldest sibling could easily wipe the floor with him just by his pure skill alone.

He figured that out the hard way.

 **"** **I really like you, naruto,"** Matatabi said to him. She walked forward and caressed his cheek a little and said to him, **"** **You and I need to have some…alone time."**

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out.

He turned around in alarm, thinking that she might have been hurt somehow, but instead just saw that she was extremely nervous. She was a little shaky, then she took a deep breath and her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as she said to him, "I've been wanting to say this for a long time now, but I just never could summon the courage to actually say it. Naruto…I…I love you!"

She then hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. Naruto couldn't help but grin a little in both surprise and gratitude.

Hinata loved him? Just like Ino and Rogue? And now Ivy and Matatabi, a freaking Tailed Beast?

How was this even happening?

"I…I don't really know what to say, Hinata…" Naruto said to her. He was then surprised when Matatabi grabbed his shoulders and started to drag him to the bedroom. She kicked is door open, and threw him on the bed, then looked at the other girls and said to them, **"** **Well, ladies? Are you coming or do I have the man all to myself?"**

Ino yelled out, "Hell no you don't!" and then proceeded to run towards the bedroom. Rogue soon followed. Ivy lightly pushed Hinata's shoulders in the direction of the bedroom and said to her, "Let's go sweetheart. Your man awaits you."

Hinata smiled and began walking to the bedroom as well.

…

A/N: Allllllllrighty then guys, problem here. SEVERE writer's block. I've thought of so many ideas, read so many other stories, watched so many other things, and I just simply cannot think of a way to further this story. THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL COME IN!

Your input is highly valuable!

PM, review, whatever, just send me some of your ideas people! Even though I have bad writer's block right now, I simply refuse to just quit the story. I've seen some people do that. Not cool. So, that being said, again I need you all to help me out!

Until next time, Roku out.


	24. Chapter 24 New Alliance

A/N: hey guys, hows it going! Thank you everyone for trying to help me get out of my little writer's block, it really did help!

I got a review saying something about Kiba and Hinata being together and they were extremely upset about it?

Seriously, ive seen worse pairings before. Plus they're not even together.

For me personally, the worst pairing ive seen is Naruto/Sasuke.

Really? Seriously?

I don't know whats worse, the fact that its such a terrible pairing (they're both dudes, come on now!), or the fact that it seems to be surprisingly in a lot of different stories. Other pairings ive seen are like Naruto/Suzumebachi, Gaara/Sakura, Shino/Gaara…and a few others. Its just…weird. I have also seen pairings of Kiba/Hinata, but that's not really that farfetched. I don't agree with that pairing either, but dudes, chill out. Its REALLY not that big of a deal, ok? Hahahaha…relax.

Also, I understand that some people don't like all of the crossovers. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I respect that. I apologize if you don't like something. How about this, instead of some people bitching about what they don't like, how about those who don't like something offer solutions? You can cry, bitch, moan and complain about something all you want but if you don't offer solutions to anything, its not going to change, or at least get better. Just want to emphasize my point that readers DO have a HUGE impact on writer's stories.

That all being said, enjoy the chapter! Anything else someone wants to address or bring up, by all means, go ahead. I wanna hear whatever my readers think, good or bad! Also, just a reminder, if you don't like something or whatever, TELL ME WHY. I'll do my best to fix it!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 24

New Alliance

Jiraiya had entered Kirigakure, the Hidden Mist Village. He was escorted to the Mizukage's office by two Kiri ANBU. They all walked up the spiral staircase to the doors to the Mizukage's office and the ANBU to Jiraiya's left said to him in a deep, gravelly voice, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you to hold yourself in proper standards. Even though you are a Sannin, Jiraiya, you will still be in front of the Mizukage."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Of course. I know the Yondaime Mizukage demands respect, he's a good man."

"Things have changed," the other ANBU said, a woman with long black hair on his left. Her voice was beautiful, but surely promised death should one go wrong. "The Yondaime Mizukage has perished. The new Mizukage is Lady Mei."

"Lady?" Jiraiya asked with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Okay then, this just got more interesting."

The male ANBU knocked on the door twice. A beautiful, soft and majestic voice from the other side said gently, "Come in."

The ANBU opened the doors and all three of them walked in. Jiraiya was stunned, rooted to the ground, almost not believing what he was seeing right in front of him.

In the Mizukage's chair was an absolutely GORGEOUS woman! Long, flowing red hair with bangs that covered one eye and a little knot at the top of her head. Her somewhat tight and yet loosely fitted blue robe hugged her body just enough to tease the brain of any man to death. Her full and luscious lips were covered in red lipstick, and they were currently smiling at him, almost seductively. Her slender hands were crossed over each other on top of the desk, and Jiraiya could see she wore red nail polish. One of the main features that Jiraiya noticed, however, was her huge chest that begged to be released from the confines of the blue robe. Of course, Jiraiya was just being…well, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya bowed low and said, "good afternoon, Lady Mizukage," Jiraiya began, his eyes never leaving her chest. "I am Jiraiya-"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, what a pleasant surprise!" Mei said brightly. She stood up and bowed slightly in respect and said to him, "Of course, I know who you are. Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Protector of the Land of Fire and Konohagakure, Student of the great God of Shinobi the Sandaime Hokage, and Sensei to the Legendary Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. It is a pleasure having you here in my village. Please tell me, what can I do for you?"

Jiraiya chuckled a little perversely and said to her, "Diplomatically or personally?"

Mei had to chuckle a little and said to him, "If you were about twenty years younger, I'd say personally. However, this is strictly business."

Jiraiya slumped forward a little, depressed. Mei smiled at this display, but noticed that Jiraiya stood up again and was serious this time as he spoke.

"I take it you have heard about Konohagakure?" Jiraiya said to her.

Mei's face became grim as she said to him, "Indeed. Do you know what happened?"

Jiraiya said to her, "As a matter of fact I do."

Mei sat back down in her Mizukage chair and gestured to him and said, "Please, continue."

Jiraiya sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk of the Mist's village leader. First, he began with the fact that he trained the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which was already well known. However, he let the Mizukage know also that he considered the Yellow Flash the son he never had. So when he was deemed the Godfather of their son, Naruto, he was deeply honored.

Unfortunately, because he was one of the Sannin and one of the strongest shinobi within all of the Elemental Nations, his shinobi duties were many and difficult. His Spy Network only being one of very, very many. Due to things such as this, which all strived for the protection of the village along with everyone in it, he was unable to visit his Godson, Naruto.

Mei was saddened at this fact. She knew of a few shinobi within her own village in which the parents of some children were so busy with highly ranked missions that they hardly ever got to see their own children. And those were just high ranking missions. Jiraiya had been tasked with an immeasurable amount of highly dangerous, near suicidal missions his entire career. She could understand why he never had the time for a visit.

Jiraiya continued on, saying that the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had promised to take care of him. It wasn't until much, much later that that had all been a bold faced lie.

He went into the details that he knew of regarding Narutos murder at the hands of the villagers and the shinobi. His abuse, neglection, starvation…everything right down to the very minute of his death that he knew about, he told the Mizukage.

Needless to say, Lady Mei was staring blankly at Jiraiya, tears running down her cheeks. How could someone treat their jinchurriki like this?! Even if they were a terrible jinchurriki, it was still a damn child!

Jiraiya continued one, now going into detail about his resurrection by the Shinigami as a Hellspawn. He mentioned absolutely everything that he knew: the battles that had taken place, the new recruits from the outside that Tsunade had called out for assistance, even though it was really unnecessary, and most recently, the fact that Naruto was apparently keeping Biju in his homeland.

"Uzushiogakure?!" Mei exclaimed, totally surprised. "Wasn't that place totally demolished?!"

Jiraiya nodded and said to her, "Was. Not anymore. According to Naruto, the Shinigami had basically rebuilt the damn place. And its absolutely beautiful."

Mei, still teary eyed about the story, took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair and said in a shaky breath, "And…and I take it this is where the diplomacy kicks in?"

Again, Jiraiya nodded and said to her, "That's correct. Since Uzushiogakure is re-established, we would like to offer our hand towards Kirigakure in friendship. Particularly, with you, Mizukage sama."

Mei smiled and said to him, "I would really like to see this Naruto for myself."

Jiraiya smirked and said to her, "If you come to Uzushiogakure, you are more than welcome to. Its really not too far from here, either."

Mei nodded in agreement and said, "That's true, only about a day's run from here. Two, if we rest often."

"It is up to you, Lady Mei," Jiraiya told her. "I would gladly escort you, should you decide to go."

Mei smiled and said to him, "I believe that I will. I have always wanted to see the Land of Whirlpool."

Jiraiya smiled in return and said to her, "What exactly do you require of me?"

Mei said, "Simply wait for about an hour or so for me to make arrangements, then we shall be on our way."

Jiraiya stood and bowed low and said to her, "I await your arrival. Until then, thank you very much, Lady Mei."

"No, thank you, Jiraiya of the Sannin," Mei told him. He smiled as he was escorted out.

Mei sat back in her chair and smiled to herself. She thought to herself, _hopefully I can find a worthy man out there in Uzu. Maybe even Naruto himself, perhaps? All of the men here are absolutely terrible or clueless. Sometimes both._

 _…_ _._

The Two-Tails-transformed human, with her blue and black hair tied up in a high pony tail, was currently nude and her blue lipstick covered mouth was currently taking in narutos meat all the way in and all the way out, over and over again, like a pro. She made slurping sounds every time she sucked on the way up. Both of her arms were wrapped underneath him, holding him in place. She was going to down like narutos meat was her only meal, and she had been starved for months on end.

Ino was sitting on his face, enjoying the labors of his tongue eating at her folds. Her hands tightly gripped the headboard of his bed. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and her eyes were halfway rolled in the back of her head.

Hinata sat on the side, Rogue massaging her breasts through her jacket while Hinata watched narutos dick disappear in the mouth of the transformed Biju. She was absolutely mesmerized at the effortless strokes of the woman's mouth and tongue, wanting to take her place. She had fantasized about this particular motion for so long, and seeing it in action pretty much stunned her. Rogue smirked as she removed Hinata's jacket, leaving the Hyuuga in only her fishnet shirt. Rogue then leaned forward, pressing her own large breasts up against the back of the Hyuuga's neck. Hinata absentmindedly reached up grabbed her own breasts with one hand, and began rubbing her own folds through her pants.

Ivy was stripping out of her clothing and armor. She walked up in between narutos legs and cupped his balls, admiring the larger size of them. each one was about the size of a grapefruit, and the white-haired Brit just sat there, mesmerized by them. she then began licking them and kissing them while she fondled them.

Matatabi kept on sucking like a pro. She felt his dick swell up slightly, and knew what was about to happen. She tightened her grip underneath the blonde man and shoved his dick all the way down her throat. She swore she felt the tip almost reach her stomach.

Hinata watched in fascination as each cup load of cum went down the Biju's throat. She watched as bulge after bulge appeared in her throat, then disappeared. This went on for about a minute or so. Each time she swallowed another cup load, she witnessed the Biju's belly swell up just a little, and Hinata got a little wetter each time.

"Well, hello there sugah," Rogue said, slightly surprised when she looked down at the effectively soaked spot in Hinata's pants and said, "It looks like someone's likin' the swallowing show! Wanna participate Bright Eyes?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes half lidded with lust. She stood up slowly and began to walk over closer to narutos dick.

"Hey y'all," Rogue called out, "Little Miss Bright Eyes wants a taste!"

Matatabi lifted her head slowly, slurping all the way up. She removed her mouth with a loud 'pop', looked at her bulging belly full of cum and said to Hinata, "He tastes sooooo good."

Ino then screamed loudly, her body shaking uncontrollably. Narutos face then became soaked as well.

Ino fell forward a little, caught by Rogue.

"You okay there, sugah?" Rogue asked the still shaking platinum blonde.

"Ho-holy shit, Rogue," Ino said while trying to catch her breath, "That had got to be the biggest orgasm I've ever had."

"I believe it baby," Matatabi said, looking back. "I came a little bit from swallowing all of that yummy jizz. Mmmm…"

It was then that Ivy stepped over narutos face and said in her sexy accent, "Lick my pussy, naruto love."

Hinata, at the same time, grabbed the base of narutos dick. She slowly stroked it, admiring the mere size of it all. She then slowly lifted her head and took him into her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss at the taste. It was better than she had ever hoped for. She then began trying to do what Matatabi had done, but only getting about three quarters of the way. Gagging a little, she came back up but continued to go down and up, down and up, down and up, down and up. She continued on and on until she finally got all of his dick in her throat, and she had a mini orgasm at how good he felt in her mouth and throat.

Hinata then felt the sides of her head being grabbed and forcefully lift her head up, then shove her head back down, forcefully shoving the dick down her throat.

Matatabi had grabbed Hinata's head and was forcing Hinata to deepthroat Naruto quickly. Although, that seemed to turn on Hinata that much more. Hinata began to moan incredibly loudly, while furiously rubbing her own slit. Within about a minute, she came so hard that her pants leaked her fluids were now dripping onto the floor beneath her. Rogue saw this and ripped off her pants and her underwear. Hinata didn't care though: she just had a huge orgasm, stronger than any of the ones she had brought to herself, and had a huge dick in her throat. Narutos dick, to be exact. Right now, she just wanted to feel like a real woman.

Rogue then bent down and began licking at Hinata's now soaked folds. Right now, her mouth and throat was continuously filled and emptied, her head was being forced to do so, she was now rubbing her tits through her mesh shirt, and Rogue was eating her out.

Matatabi forced her head all the way down to narutos base and held her there. Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head when Naruto started to face fuck her. Within about a minute or so, Naruto grunted loudly as he delivered the same treat to her as he did Matatabi.

Hinata screamed her muffled orgasm as Naruto came in her throat. She cupped his balls and lightly pressed them, forcing each and every drop out of them, drinking it all. Hinata felt her own belly swell a little.

Rogue's face was sprayed like crazy from Hinata's orgasm. Ivy was also shaking quite uncontrollably, muck like Ino was a few minutes ago. Ino had also grabbed her tits and was massaging them and sucking on the nipples, bringing the white-haired Brit that much closer to an unbelievable orgasm. Sure enough, after another couple of minutes, she also came all over Narutos face.

Hinata slowly rose her head up and off of Narutos dick, a thick stream of cum connected her hanging tongue to his tip. She quickly lapped it up like a thirsty dog. She then began sucking him off some more, moaning uncontrollably now.

"Its my turn now," Ivy said to Hinata. Hinata sat back and watched as the woman leaned forward and began sucking off the well hung man, making them be in a sixty-nine position. Matatabi smacked Ivy's ass really hard, enticing a loud moan from her. Then, Ino, Hinata, Matatabi, and Rogue all began to take turns smacking the British woman's ass left and right, making her moan and suck harder than before. She instantly sprayed Narutos face again.

Hinata went back down to Narutos cock just as Ivy lifted up her head to scream her orgasm as she sprayed his face again. Hinata grabbed narutos dick and began jerking him off quickly. As soon as she felt his dick swell, she aimed it towards her face and tits, just in time too.

"Oh, FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed as he came really hard.

About twelve or cup loads of cum shot out and covered Hinata's face and tits. The first blast hit her square in the face, splattering everywhere. She moaned loudly at this, aiming his dick directly at her face, taking blast after blast after blast. She lowered his dick a little bit more, getting the last four or five shots of cum all over her tits. She then cupped her mouth over the tip and swallowed the last two huge spurts.

Matatabi immediately began licking up all of the cum off of her face like a cat would. If Hinata really payed attention, she thought that she could her the transformed Biju purr a little. Ino and Rogue then placed their mouths and tongues on Hinata's huge tits and began licking the cum off of her there as well.

Naruto then stood up and grabbed Hinata and bent her over the bed. He had her put fold her legs up on the bed so that she was on all fours, with only her phat ass hanging over the bed.

"From now on, you're mine, Hinata. Understand?" Naruto said to her. Hinata looked back at him with eyes filled with lust and said to him in a sultry tone, "YES, Naruto! Just take me!"

Naruto smiled and without warning, began pounding Hinata's pussy like a jackhammer. Hinata's eyes widened considerably, the feeling of his tip entering her womb with every thrust. For some women, hitting the womb was either painful or pleasurable. For her, him actually penetrating her womb as absolutely amazing.

"Whoooo! Go Hinata!" Ino yelled out excitedly. "Take that dick girl! Take it like a champ!"

"FUCK!" Hinata yelled out. "FUUUCK ME! YES!"

"Damn this pussy's fucking awesome!" Naruto said through grit teeth. He reached forward and pulled Hinata's hair and said to her, "You're gonna make me cum so damn hard, Hinata! Where do you want my cum at?!"

Hinata moaned loudly with each thrust of his s she tried to answer him.

"GAH! INSI-GAH! INSIDE! GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH! OOOHHHHHH, FILL MY WOMB BABY! GAH, FUCK YES!"

Naruto grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her off the edge a little bit to where her legs and stomach were off of the bed but her arms and head were still on the edge.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming Hinata!"

With one last thrust, he buried his cock completely in her, balls deep. His balls contracted tightly, emptied out every last ounce of his cum directly into Hinata's womb.

Hinata instantly came as she felt her belly expand considerably, being overfilled with her man's cum. All the women around them watched in astonishment as her belly swelled up more and more, until she finally looked ready to give birth.

He pulled out to immediately have Ivy swallow his member halfway, cleaning it of the combined juices of the two.

"Wow…", naruto said to no one in particular. "This is fucking fantastic."

"Hell yeah it is!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. "With loads like that?! I'm yours everyday baby!"

"Count me in too Bright Eyes," Rogue said to him. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and said to him, "When am I gonna have a ride?"

Naruto just smiled at them all, ready to claim all of them.

….

(Two Days Later)

Jiraiya was walking in the village gates of Uzushiogakure, with the Mizukage, Lady Mei, and her two ANBU guards right behind him. Mei looked up at the gates that were supposed to be in ruins in awe.

She saw all of the lush green around them for miles to see. According to her knowledge, the entire surrounding area was supposed to be a completely barren wasteland. Yet, here she was, staring at all of the lush green forests and the flourishing landscape.

"Amazing…" Mei said under her breath.

"I know," Jiraiya said to her. Of course he heard her, he was freaking Jiraiya! "the Shinigami really brought this place back up to full speed. All thanks to Naruto."

They walked through the gates, and Mei was surprised to see that it looked strikingly similar to the layout of Konoha.

"Why is it so much like the Hidden Leaf?" Mei asked Jiraiya.

"For familiarity," Jiraiya answered. "It would be easier for everyone to get around if they had a sense of their home, you know?"

"That does make sense," Mei commented as she continued to look around.

Jiraiya led her to a local bar, in which they found Tsunade in. "How are you doing Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked her.

Tsunade turned and said, "What do you want Jirai - oh, is that the Mizukage?"

"It is indeed," Jiraiya told her. "Lady Mei, allow me to introduce to you my good friend and fellow Sannin-"

"Princess Tsunade Senju of the Senju Tribe, Grandson to the Honorable Shodaime Hokage, Godaime Hokage, Legendary Sannin, Slug Queen, and the Legendary Sucker. It is an absolute honor to finally meet you in person, Lady Tsunade."

Mei removed her Kage hat and bowed low. Tsunade blushed a little at all of her titles, not expecting an apparently huge fan of hers to show up.

Jiraiya, however, was laughing uproariously at the Legendary Sucker part.

"Shut it, Jiraiya!" Tsunade snapped.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Jiraiya said, trying to stifle his laughter, "I just haven't heard that one in a long time. Oh boy, that was good."

"Anyways," Tsunade said, turning her attention to Mei and gestured for her to have a seat next to her and said, "What can I do for you, Lady Mei?"

"Well," Mei began, "Jiraiya here proposed an alliance between the newly established Whirlpool and the Mist. I would like to inform you that I agree wholeheartedly."

"Just like that?" Tsunade asked her, eyebrow raised.

"Just like that," Mei confirmed. "I'm so sick of these damned meetings and politics and whatnot. I govern my village with morals, not politics."

"Why is that?" Jiraiya asked her, "I mean, not that I don't disagree, just curious."

"Politics can be corrupted, and they do, its only a matter of time, whereas morals do not," the Mizukage answered directly. "It is how we won the rebellion, as a matter of fact. We did not allow corruption to conquer us. Therefore, we won, and I was appointed the new Mizukage."

Tsunade smiled and ordered two more drinks. When they came, she handed Mei one and raised her glass and said to her, "To new alliances, and finally a REAL alliance!"

Mei raised her glass and said the same, then they downed their drinks.

"Also, I would like to offer an exchange. A trade of good faith, if you will," Mei said to Tsunade.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked the Kage.

"I will give Uzu the Three Tails, if I get to wed a man of my choosing," Mei said.

"YES!" Jiraiya yelled out. "I knew you would come around, Lady Mizukage!"

Mei simply looked at him with a lovely smile and said to him, "Jiraiya, shut up…or I'll kill you."

Jiraiya looked shocked at this sudden change of attitude, and was once again depressed. Tsunade, however, was laughing up a storm.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade laughed. "Oh man, seeing another woman do that to you Jiraiya is absolutely hilarious!"

"Ha-mother fucking-ha," Jiraiya said. "At least I've gotten some over these past years.

That stopped Tsunade dead in her tracks. She looked him dead in the eye, annoyed to no end from that ridiculous looking smirk of his and said to him, "You don't know anything about my sex life, Jiraiya, and lets keep it that way."

"Oh, I know EVERYTHING about your sex life, Tsunade hime, because there isn't one! Hahaha!" Jiraiya laughed, before he started running.

Tsunade turned to Mei's shocked face and said to her, "You NEVER saw that, understood?"

Mei smiled and nodded and said to her, "Understood. Do you except the deal?"

"Where is the Three Tails?" Tsunade asked.

Mei uncovered her right arm, exposing a very intricate seal and said to the Sannin, "In this seal, here. Our own seal master sacrificed his own life to seal the beast inside of this seal. I was the only one powerful enough to hold it until the seal collapses, which will be fairly soon."

"So…you're the jinchurriki of the Three tails then?" Tsunade asked her.

"No, more like a travel cage," Mei said to her. "This seal is only a temporary one, lasting only for a few weeks. I have that time to find someone worthy of the Three tails."

"Well, Naruto would be perfect then," Tsunade said to her. "He already has the Two, Four, Five, Eight, and Nine tails."

"What?!" Mei said, completely surprised. "How is able to contain all of that power?!"

"Simple," Tsunade said, "He doesn't. he sets them free."

"He sets them free?!" Mei said, shocked. "These are _Tailed Beasts, Tsunade!_ These aren't just your average house pet! How is this village not destroyed yet again?"

"Simple, again," Tsunade began, "Because the Biju are grateful for their freedom, they have found a new home in Uzu. Our home is also their home. Again, thanks to Naruto."

Mei looked around and said, "Then, where are they?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," Tsunade said, "But wherever they are, I'm sure Naruto has it under control."

"This Naruto sounds very powerful and influential," Mei observed. "Perhaps…he could become my husband?"

Tsunade chuckled and said to her, "good luck with that one, Lady Mei."

"Why's that?" Mei asked her.

"Because he already has what, three, four women competing for him?" Tsunade said to her. "Only God knows whats going on between all of them."

…

The Fire Daimyo and his army of fifty thousand were riding towards the land of Whirlpool as fast as they could. It had already been about four days, and they had to take a day's rest. They had been driving hard all day every day to get to Uzu, to their ultimate objective.

The death of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Again.

This time, there would be no coming back.

The Fire Daimyo would be absolutely sure that this…this kid, would die for sure. Sure, Naruto may now be in a twenty year old body or whatever, but his mindset was still as a kid. At least, that's what he thought. Even if he really wasn't in a childs mindset, the Daimyo was a little over fifty years old, with thirty plus years of experience in all walks of life.

Naruto would not survive.

 _I will END you, Uzumaki!_ The Daimyo thought to himself. _I will kill you, destroy your damn village, and take your women! You will cease to exist!_

 _…_ _._

A/N: there you go everyone! Be sure to let me know what you think! Also, go on my deviantart, Shadowninja117, and check everything out! And also check out , and look up YourYeartaArt. If you have a request, simply let me know, and I'll do my best to get it done! Thank you guys! Until next time, Roku out.


	25. Chapter 25 Another One

A Lost Soul

Chapter 25

Another One

Tsunade was escorting Lady Mei to Narutos house to discuss how to release the Three Tails. On the way, Lady Mei had inquired Tsunade about whether or not everything that Jiraiya had told her back in Mist had been true or not.

Immediately, Tsunade had become grim. She had confirmed everything, and had even explained the fact how she had almost given up her search after about eight years or so. She further explained that she simply refused to give up and told her, "Everything that you have been told about this story is one hundred percent true," Tsunade told her. "As much as I hate it, and hated that damn village in the leaves, its true. And honestly, I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen the results for myself. And Im a Sannin, ive seen quite a few things, as im sure you have as well. However…I had never seen full grown adults beat up and kill a child for really no reason at all."

The mood for the rest of the trip was pretty sullen the rest of the way to narutos house. Tsunade continued to explain that she had called for outside help with narutos revenge.

"Why did you call for outside help with this issue?" Mei asked her, curious.

"It was more like calling in favors from a few friends," Tsunade explained, "And it was actually for a pretty good reason. How could I trust the people that chased and ultimately killed a child to help avenge that same child? I needed a neutral party that wasn't biased."

"Werent you biased towards him? He was in your village after all," Mei said.

"No, because he is my godson," Tsunade said. "He's not a member of that crap village. He is family. The only family I have left."

Mei nodded and said, "I understand that completely."

"We're here," Tsunade said.

They stood in front of narutos house, which was just a larger, simple type of house with only one story. There was a nice yard in the front and bushes that were intricately cut and trimmed framed the front of the house. Tsunade walked up with Lady Mei and knocked on the front door.

Tsunade's hand barely left the door when it suddenly burst open, and a figure with long, braided red hair pulled back in a high ponytail and an armored, clawed hand reached out and grabbed Mei by the throat and lifted her high in the air.

Tsunade was about to attack, but was stopped by a woman with long, flowing white hair and very pale skin and white eyes. Her open palms were facing her, looking as if she was ready to launch an attack.

A large Viking with an evil looking battle axe came running out and guarded the door.

The red head with armored claws looked in Mei's eyes and said to her, **_"_** ** _This is your one chance: Release Isobu, or die this very moment."_**

 ****"Who the hell is Isobu?!" Tsunade shouted at the clawed figure that held Mei in the air by her throat.

 **"** **The Three Tails, you big tittied woman!"** Son Goku shouted back.

Mei and Tsunade were both shocked. Who the hell were these people? How did they know that they even had the Three Tails with them at that time?!

 **"** **You will release our sibling at once,"** the white haired woman said softly, yet threateningly. Steam began to seep from her hands and start to spread and finally surrounded Tsunade eerily, almost waiting to attack its prey. **"** **If you do not, I will melt the flesh from your bones."**

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of his house to find a standoff.

"Tsunade?! Whats going on?!" He asked her.

 **"** **They have Isobu, Naruto,"** the red head said to him. **"** **We will free our sister!"**

"Sister?" Tsunade whispered in confusion.

"Kurama, you need to drop her," Naruto said to his friend.

"Kurama?!" Tsunade yelled out in shock. "Where the hell is he?!"

"He's holding this woman by her throat, Tsunade," Naruto told her.

Tsunade was in disbelief. There, the man who was just slightly shorter than the rest of them, was the Nine Tailed Fox?

"That's Kurama," Naruto said, pointing to his friend, then he pointed to Son Goku beside him and said, "this is the Four Tails, Son Goku, and that's the Five Tails, Kokuo. Matatabi and Gyuki are inside. Kurama, please drop her."

Kurama narrowed his slitted eyes for a moment, then dropped the woman.

Mei fell to her knees, struggling to catch her breath. The power and strength that she felt from this man absolutely terrified her. She was completely in his mercy, and naruto had saved her.

She literally owed the blonde man her life. He might be a good candidate in marriage yet.

"Th…thank you, Naruto," Mei struggled to get out. After a few moments, she stood up and revealed the seal on her right arm to Naruto and said to him, "the Three Tails…Isobu, was it?...Is in this seal here. I wanted to ask you how to remove it."

"I'm not going to make a jinchurriki, if that's what you're asking," Naruto said to her. "I'm only freeing the Biju. You can allow me to do so, or I will do it with force, if necessary."

Mei nodded to him and said, "I heard from Lady Tsunade here that you have been freeing them all. That is why I brought it to you."

 **"** ** _Her,"_** Son Goku corrected.

"That's why I brought _her,_ to you, Naruto," Mei corrected herself.

Naruto was a little suspicious of this woman.

"Whats your name? Where are you from?" Naruto asked the woman.

"I am Mei, Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist," she said, bowing slightly. "And it _very_ nice to meet you, handsome."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said to her, "A Kage, huh?"

Mei was then shocked beyond belief. She saw numerous black plates emerge from Narutos skin and begin to cover his body and encased him, in like a suit of armor. The finishing touches of his armor appeared as he walked towards her, and the large red shroud emerged and waved around menacingly. Finally, several tendrils of his cape launched forward and tightly gripped Mei's arms and legs and pulled tightly.

Hellspawn Naruto walked up and said to her, _"_ _Forgive me, but I have a very bad history with people in power. If you are lying about who you are, I will rip you apart right here, right now. If you are telling the truth, then you have nothing to worry about."_

He lightly placed his black, armored hand on top of Mei's head and read all of her memories. After about a minute or so, he had enough information to deem that she was indeed telling the truth.

The tendrils of his shroud slowly released her, and Naruto transformed back into his human form. His long, blonde spiky hair flowed back and he was back in his red battle kimono and black armored gauntlets and greaves, his ninjato and katana on his back. For Mei, it was a complete one eighty spin from what just happened barely a moment ago.

"I will free Isobu, but I'm warning you, Its going to hurt like hell," He told the Mizukage. "I know you are telling me the truth. For once, someone of power isn't lying to me."

Mei smiled back at him and said, "I have been informed of your story by your respective godparents, Naruto. You have my condolences. I am very sorry for what you have had to go through."

Naruto shook his head a little and said, "It doesn't matter anymore, whats done is done. Now, lets get to a clearing so we can free Isobu."

(Thirty Minutes Later; outside of the village walls)

Naruto had drawn a sealing circle with Jiraiya's help. Currently, the Mizukage, Lady Mei, was standing in the center of the circle with her right arm held in front with the seal facing upwards. The seal on her arm began to glow a bright golden color. The sealing array she was standing on began to glow the same color.

Naruto then performed several complicated hand signs and landed on the tiger seal and yelled out, "Fuuin: Kai!"

Mei then screamed in pure agony, her eyes wide with extreme pain. It felt like the seal on her arm was literally melting off her skin very slowly with acid. She fell to her knees, gripping her elbow as she saw the seal on her arm begin to break apart and light blue chakra began to rise from it like smoke. Finally, a huge rush of chakra rushed from the seal and into the open air.

Mei fell on her face, breathing hard and clutching the spot on her arm where the seal used to be.

In the clearing, the light blue chakra begin to collect and form into the familiar form of the Three Tailed Turtle, Isobu. After about five minutes or so of the chakra collecting and forming together, Isobu was finally free.

The human form of Kurama stepped forward and smiled up at the Three Tails and said, **"** **Its good to see you again, Isobu. How long has it been?"**

 **"** **Is that you, Kura kun?"** Isobu said.

Kurama smiled and opened up his arms and said, **"** **Transform into your human self and come say hello to your nee san, Iso chan."**

The large turtle nodded and once again turned into pure chakra, and the giant form began to shrink smaller and smaller until it was the size of a large woman.

Isobu had shorter, bluish gray heir that was in a bob cut. Her bright blue eyes were round and full of joy, as was her smile. She wore a sleeveless blue kimono that moderately covered her body. Around her waist was a tied, purple sash that tied into a larger bow in her lower back, and the excess length trailed to the ground below. The kimonos hem reached its end just below her knees, and she was wearing plain sandals. Her body was smooth and slender, and her skin had a light bluish tinge to it. She opened up her arms and yelled out, **"** **Nee san!"**

Out of all of her siblings, Isobu looked up to Kurama the most because he had never teased her. Her natural form was that of a weird looking turtle, and had been teased about it several times. However, Kurama absolutely never made fun of her for it, and he also kept the others from doing so from time to time. Needless to say, she looked at Kurama as more of a protective big brother than just another sibling.

 **"** **Its been a long time, Iso chan,"** Kurama said to her.

She looked up at him and said, **"** **I missed you so much, Kura chan! How am I free? The last thing I remember, I was sealed into the Yondaime Mizukage, and now I'm here."**

The Mizukage slowly stood up and said to the very recently freed Biju and said, "Ugh…that was rough. My name is Mei Terumi, and I am the new Mizukage of the village Hidden in the Mist. The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, your previous container, was in short, corrupted. There was a large rebellion and we eventually won. I had my best seal master remove you without harm, but ld and there was a lot of risk. He sacrificed his own life to free you from the seal, and transferred you into a temporary seal on my arm. Naruto, this young gentleman here, freed you completely. He has also freed the Four, Five, and Eight Tails as well. Isobu, you are free."

Isobu's eyes widened in disbelief. **"** **I'm…I'm free?"** said, not quite believing what she was being told. She looked up to her eldest brother, Kurama, and said to him, **"** **Is it true, Kura kun? Am I really free?"**

Son Goku walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said in his boisterous voice, **"** **Indeed we are, little sister! Welcome to the world!"**

Kurama nodded in her direction, and Isobu's light blue eyes began watering and had a huge smile on her face.

 **"** **I'M FREEEEE!"** she exclaimed, jumping up and down, throwing her hands in the air.

Everyone began to chuckle at her kid-like behavior. Although, everyone completely understood. Then, Isobu turned and ran into Naruto's arms and said quietly, **"** **Thank you, Naruto. I owe you everything."**

Naruto smiled and hugged her back, saying, "Don't worry about it. No one deserves to suffer like that. We still need to free your other siblings, the One, Six, and Seven Tails."

Just then, Kurama immediately looked in the direction of the Village gates and Tsunade noticed this right away.

"Whats the matter, Kurama?" Tsunade asked him.

Kurama narrowed his slitted eyes and said quietly, **"** **Orochimaru."**

…..

Orochimaru was walking up to the village gates of Uzu, an army of both Oto and Suna shinobi behind him.

He had orchestrated a coordinated attack on Uzu with Suna's help, in return that he would give the village Hidden in the Sand half of its money.

Which happened to be several hundred million ryo. And Suna really needed that money for their village. They were informed that Uzu, although quite powerful, was still in the process of being completely established and repopulated, so they were still pretty small. The collective thoughts of the Suna shinobi was why not destroy a smaller village to save a much larger one? Kill a few, save many.

They were being led by the Kazekage. Or, what the Suna shinobi _thought_ was the Kazekage. In reality, Orochimaru had already killed the worthless man and had assumed his identity.

Of course, it was also him who "approved" the decision of Suna's involvement. It was basically a trap for all of the Suna shinobi. Nothing but cannon fodder for the Snake Sannin. And if they all died in the process…well, Orochimaru saves several million ryo.

Not that he was going to pay them anyway.

Before he and his cannon fodder, also known as the Suna shinobi, reached the entrance of Uzushiogakure, the human forms of Kurama, Son Goku, Matatabi, Kokuo, and Isobu suddenly appeared and landed a few yards away from the small army. They were also accompanied by Tsunade and Naruto.

 **"** **Leave Orochimaru,"** Kurama began, **"** **Or die. I will not tell you again."**

Some of the Suna shinobi in the front were a little confused and looked at the Kazekage.

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else," The Kazekage stated. "I am the Kage of the Village hidden in the Sand. I do not affiliate with the likes of Orochimaru."

Kurama pointed to his human nose and said, **"** **I know your scent anywhere, Snake. No matter what form they take, they all smell the same. Yet, no one has the same disgusting stench that you do. Enough with the charade, Snake Sannin. Reveal yourself!"**

The Kazekage smiled underneath his mask and removed his hat, revealing a mass of messy red hair, and yellow, slitted eyes. His voice then changed and said, "Very well, looks like I have been discovered. No matter. Uzu will fall as planned."

He then proceeded to tear off the fake face and robes, revealing the true form of himself. The Suna shinobi behind him gasped in shock as one of them shouted, "Where is our leader?! What did you do with him?!"

"Your precious Kazekage was pathetic and weak," Orochimaru said, his eyes never leaving the red haired Biju. "I actually did you a favor. "Now, hold your end of the bargain and destroy Uzu, or you shall die by my snakes eating you alive."

The Suna shinobi behind him and stared at the people facing against the Snake Sannin. They all looked incredibly powerful. A Viking, someone lady who looks a little like royalty, an assassin, a beautiful woman with some serious heels, a short haired girl who looks incredibly flexible and deadly, the Slug Sannin, and some spiky blonde man who then drew his very menacing looking sword that was glowing green, which seemed to almost leak a green fire.

Right then a young man, probably around narutos age, came out of the crowd and faced them. he had messy red hair, very dark rings around his eyes, a red kanji on his forehead, and a very large gourd on his back, and he was dressed in dark red robes. He had a crazed look in his eyes and said to them all, "Mother…craves your blood!"

Orochimaru smiled and said, "Go ahead. Kill them, and quench your mother's thirst!"

Son Goku said then, **"** **Shukaku! Shukaku is in that little swine! Lets get him!"**

Kurama held out his armored hand, and Son Goku stopped in his tracks. Naruto was seen walking up to Orochimaru and he said, "You know I whipped your ass the last time, Orochimaru. I even killed Manda, the Snake Boss. You want to fight me again? I guarantee, it will be the same result. Although this time…I will finish you off. For good."

Orochimaru smiled evilly and said, "I'll admit, you little brat, you did indeed surprise me back then. Now, however, I am prepared. No one has ever faced me and lived, especially when I was prepared."

"No, you're not," Naruto said to him. "Prepare all you want, you will never be able to face me, or the likes of Uzushiogakure."

"You seem to forget," Orochimaru said to the blonde, "I have a small army behind me. What do you have? Even with your… "special"…abilities, you cannot fight us all at once. So, what do you have that makes you so confident?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Let me introduce to you a few new friends of mine. Matatabi –"

The human form of the Two Tails walked forward, her high pony tail swaying in the wind and her heels clicking the ground each time she took a step.

"Isobu," Naruto continued.

Isobu, her smaller frame now becoming much more threatening, stepped forward.

"Son Goku."

The Viking form of the Four Tails stepped forward, holding his huge battle axe in one hand, and flipped Orochimaru off.

"Kokuo."

The regal looking woman in white seemed to float across the ground as she stepped side by side with her Viking brother.

"Gyuki."

The large man stepped forward, his thick tanto unsheathed and ready to draw blood. His low ponytail swayed in the wind. He looked ready to kill at a second's notice.

"And I know you know this guy, Orochimaru. After all, he was sealed into me a long time ago. Kurama."

The shorter assassin stepped forward, his armored claws glistening in the sun light.

"I do not know these worthless beings," Orochimaru said. "Nor do I care. Uzushiogakure will fall, no matter who you bring, brat."

"You didn't let me finish," Naruto told him. "You _do_ know these people. Perhaps you know them better as the Two, Three, Four, Five, Eight, and Nine Tails."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in disbelief and said, "Heh, nice bluff. Do you really think im such a fool, for me to know that these scum are not the Biju?"

Just then, Naruto disappeared. Orochimaru looked around, and then saw him standing low in front of Gaara, his hand on Gaara's chest. There was a golden seal array on Gaara's chest, and Naruto turned his hand sharply and quickly. Gaara screamed in pain and he then ripped his hand away, the seal now on the back of his fist.

There was a thick, tan colored line of chakra connecting from Gaara's chest to the seal on narutos fist.

Naruto was extracting the One Tails.

Naruto used a huge amount of his chakra to extract the One Tails as quickly as possible. Son Goku took this time to act. The large Viking wielded his huge battle axe and charged at Orochimaru, yelling out a loud battle cry.

 **"** **FOR GLOOORRRYYYYYY!"**

Just before he reached the Snake Sannin, he slammed his axe down right where the bastard was. Orochimaru's eyes widened. He did not expect the incredibly large man to move _so fast!_

That was when he was surprised once again. He was kicked in the lower jaw with an uppercut kick with a force harder than he had ever been hit before. He was launched into the air and flipped a couple of times. When he wasn't disoriented anymore, he could clearly see the redhead with the sharp and armored claws wailing into his very body. Orochimaru could feel bones being broken and bruises begin to form on his body. Even though, due to his snake abilities, his bones and muscles would heal themselves almost immediately, his bones were being broken from the incredible force of every blow just as fast.

Kurama slashed a heavy cut across Orochimaru's face, blood squirting everywhere. Kurama cupped both armored hands to his sides and launched them forward, yelling out, **_"_** ** _BIJUDAMA!"_**

The force of the blast at point blank range blasted Orochimaru very, very far away. Luckily for him, he was already in the process of exiting out of that body through his mouth, but he still felt the force of that attack.

If he hadn't gotten out a second sooner, he would have been killed.

Kurama landed on the ground, clawed and armored hands held out to his sides and kneeling. He stood up straight and looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded in return, focusing on extracting the Sand Spirit, Shukaku.

The Sunagakure army that had followed Orochimaru here were terrified of that display of power. Finally, Naruto had finished extracting the One Tailed Beast, and Kurama walked over to him and said, **"** **Shukaku, Its me Kurama. Change into your human form right now."**

Apparently the Biju heard, because the golden/tan chakra was beginning to take shape. It then finally stood up straight, the chakra light fading from sight.

It was a man of average stature, about Narutos height of six feet. The man wore a very dark brown cloak that covered absolutely everything. If one looked closely, one could only see the golden orbs for eyes in the hood that covered his head. Specks of sand floated around the man's form, waiting to protect or attack. The cloaked man looked Naruto up and down for what seemed to be a long time. Finally, he bowed low to Naruto and said, **"** **You have my indefinite thanks, Naruto Uzumaki, for freeing me."**

 **…**

 **A/N: so, what did you guys think?! also, if you're having a hard time imagining the human form of Shukaku, if you have ever played, I think its Mortal Kombat 2 on the super Nintendo, there is a level called the "Sky Temple" (I think). when you fight in there, there a few priest looking gys floating up in the air on the walls who have their hands out or something like that. That's the image I have of the Shukaku Sand Spirit in human form, except with sand floating around him constantly. Lemme know what you all think! Until next time, Roku out.**


	26. Chapter 26 Gratitude

A/N: Heeelllloooooooooo everyone! I apologize for the late update. School has realy been getting tougher and tougher, as a result requiring more of my attention. Also, I have been having more of that damned writers block. Help me out people! Hahaha…anyways, enjoy this next chapter! A little short I know, but better having a shorter chapter than waiting another week, right?

Enjoy!

Also, really quick, do you all want to see Naruto as more of a ninja/warrior from now on, or do you want to see him tap into that necroplasmic power of Hell as Spawn? Right now, I have him going back and forth for the most part. Is there a side you want to see him more in? Or maybe something else? Let me know what you think!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 26

Gratitude

Shukaku looked at Naruto and bowed to him and said, **"** **You have my eternal gratitude for freeing me. Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."**

The dark brown cloaked figure stood up straight and Naruto could see that thin streams of sand floated around the figure, and the facial area was completely black, save for two perfectly round, golden eyes.

"Answer me this, Shukaku," Naruto began, "Were the Suna shinobi innocent of all of this? Were they deceived into this invasion? Or were they willingly coming here for blood? And what of the young man over there, the redhead?"

 **"** **Orochimaru had indeed isolated the Kazekage, eliminated him, then impersonated him,"** the sand spirit said to him. **"** **The Sunagakure shinobi were reluctant, but had followed their leader's orders. They came here against their will. As for the young one, his name is Gaara. He was my container."**

"Whats his story?" Naruto asked the sand spirit.

 **"** **The seal used to contain me was imperfect,"** Shukaku said to the blonde. **"** **Because of this, his abilities were erratic and almost uncontrollable for a long time. Because of this fact, along with the knowledge that he was a jinchurriki, his life was a very harsh one. One much like yours, I assume."**

Naruto looked down at the slowly dying redhead. He couldn't have been older than himself, around twenty years old or so. He looked closely, and he thought that he saw relief written all over the man's face.

Naruto kneeled down in front of Gaara and asked him, "Are you Gaara?"

Gaara weakly looked up, and seeing his enemy, nodded slightly.

"I hear that you had a rough one, much like myself. That's not fair. I know your pain. If your life was anything like mine, you don't deserve to go out this way. Shukaku, come here really quick."

Shukaku glided over to the blonde man and Naruto said to him, "I'm going to take half of your chakra and put it back within Gaara. Your chakra will soon return, and Gaara's chakra from you will never run out, much like Kurama did with me. That, and I'll alter his seal so that it continues to generate your chakra within him. You're going to be free, and Gaara will be alright. Give me your hands."

The sand spirit held out his hands. Naruto looked at the tan, cracked, and dried up appendages and placed a seal on each one and said to him, "Now, channel your chakra into it until I say stop."

The sand spirit nodded and clapped his hands together and channeled chakra. The two seals between his hands glowed brightly as he channeled more and more chakra. The glow became brighter and brighter until it turned a golden color and Naruto said, "Alright, that's enough."

Shukaku stopped channeling his chakra and watched as Naruto knelt and retrieved a separate piece of paper and drew a quick seal on it. He then removed the two seals on Shukaku's hands and placed them side by side on the piece of paper he just laid out. Naruto made the ram seal and said, "Uzumaki Style Sealing Arts: Chakra Conversion!"

The seals on the two pieces of paper glowed a bright golden color and seemed to sink through the two smaller pieces of paper onto the one Naruto had laid out. Once they were transferred, the sealing arrays morphed and combined into another sealing array entirely. After a couple of more moments, the glowing faded, and Naruto picked up the new seal of stored Biju chakra from the One Tails.

"Hold Gaara up so I can access his stomach," Naruto instructed to no one in particular.

Shukaku and Kurama were the ones to hold up the nearly dead redhead. Shukaku lifted up Gaara's shirt, revealing the seal.

Naruto was stunned at the terrible sealing job on Gaara and said vehemently, "Who the hell did his seal?! No wonder why it drove him crazy, the chakra flow is completely backwards! That, and the seal was not even very tight! Whoever sealed the One Tails inside of you Gaara clearly had no fucking clue what he was doing. I'm about to fix that, just hang on."

Naruto placed his hand over the seal on Gaara's stomach and said, "Uzumaki Style: Fuuin Kai!"

The seal on Gaara's stomach began turning in a counter clockwise direction, and Gaara began screaming in pain. Soon, the seal was completely gone. Working quickly, Naruto brought out an ink brush and ink and quickly drew a new, improved seal on Gaara's stomach and then placed his hand on the piece of paper that held the Biju chakra. The seal slowly shrunk and was gone from sight. He lifted his hand back up, and the sealing array had gone from the paper to the palm of his hand.

Naruto went through several hand signs and said, "Uzumaki Sealing Arts: Chakra Generation!"

He placed the hand with the new seal on the newly made seal on Gaara's stomach and then yelled out, "Fuuin!"

With a hard twist clockwise, Naruto had locked the new seal, as well as transferring the stored Biju chakra over to the new seal as well. Now, the seal on Gaara's stomach acted more as a battery that was constantly recharging itself. The Biju chakra within him would never diminish nor increase.

Almost immediately, Gaara felt better in every sense. He knelt in the ground, trying to catch his breath and get used to the new feeling of…peace. Peace within himself, and within his seal. There was no longer this evil sensation at the back of his mind trying to get out, it was more of a…sunny day with a cool breeze that he could meditate in without being disturbed. It was a perfect atmosphere within his mindscape instead of an area that housed a monster. He did something that he thought he hadn't done in a long, long, long time.

He smiled.

Naruto stood up again and looked towards the two groups of the small army that came to his home, the members of the Suna army and the members of the Oto army.

"Members of Sunagakure, you are hereby pardoned for your mistake, under the condition that you leave immediately without incident."

The Sunagakure shinobi immediately began walking back slowly. The only ones who stayed closer to them was a man in a full black body suit with ears on the top and what looked like face paint and a large bundle on his back that was wrapped up. The other was a gorgeous woman, with four large pigtails and a white kimono with mesh underneath. There was a huge fan on her back. They stood there, as if waiting for something.

Before Naruto addressed them, he turned slightly and addressed the Oto army and said, " _You_ all, however, are done for. You willingly follow that damn snake. You came here both by orders and of your own free will to attack and destroy. Never again. Shukaku, if you would please."

Shukaku understood the unspoken request and complied. He floated in the air and stopped in front of Naruto and held up his hands. Large pillars of sand exploded from the ground like geysers from within the ranks of the Oto army. Random shinobi flew up in the air while others last arms and legs from the blasts of sand rising up from below them. They began to disperse in all directions, but Shukaku had other ideas.

He opened up his arms as if he was about to embrace someone. Huge curved walls of sand rose up and began to form a dome around the entirety of the Oto army. Shukaku, meanwhile, began to slowly close his arms closer and closer together. At the same time, the dome of sand surrounding the enemy was closing in as well. Within the sandy walls of the dome, the entire Oto army was literally being crushed. After a few moments, the huge sand dome had compressed to the size of a beach ball, blood pouring from the bottom of it. The compressed ball of sand, flesh and blood dissipated and fell to the ground. Shukaku turned to naruto and said, **"** **It is done."**

Naruto nodded at the Sand Biju. "Thank you. Now, lets take Gaara back to my house so he can recover."

….

About an hour later, Gaara sat up in an unfamiliar area. He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered clearly was that a man named Naruto had basically ripped out his Biju, replaced his seal, and that was it. Somewhere down the road, he had fallen asleep.

"Gaara!"

He turned his head slightly and saw his brother, Kankuro, sitting in a chair close by. He got up immediately and kneeled next to the bed that his older brother lay in. "Hey Gaara, how are you feeling?"

"I feel…refreshed…" Gaara said in a monotone voice. "What…what happened?"

"Some guy named Naruto pulled out the sand spirit, Gaara," Kankuro said to him. "Pulled him out, replaced your seal with some sort of self generating chakra seal or something like that. The seal has some Biju chakra in it and it, like, holds it there or something like that, I don't really know all the details, but its something like that. This Naruto guy really helped you out man."

"Where is this Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Tsunade Senju walked in with a clipboard.

"I see you're awake, that's good," Tsunade said to him. "How do you feel, Gaara?"

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I am Tsunade Senju," She answered. Gaara's eyes widened slightly.

"The Godaime Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin…forgive my rudeness," Gaara said with a slight bow, more out of going through the motions than real emotion.

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade told him. "I'm just here to check up on you. If you feel alright, and everything checks out, you'll be free to leave."

Gaara nodded as Tsunade did a thorough medical exam on him with her medical ninjitsu. After about five minutes or so of her examination, the green chakra faded and she told him, "Ok, you're good to go. However, your body is still pretty weak from the Biju extraction, so make sure that you take it easy for at least the next few days, ok?"

Gaara nodded and said, "Thank you, Tsunade sama."

Tsunade stood up and said to him, "Ill go get your older sister and Naruto." She turned and left the room. Gaara sat there for a few minutes, staring off into space. Kankuro was used to this, Gaara would sometimes do this to think. It was like Gaara's thinking stage where he could sort through and deal with various amounts of information.

About ten minutes later, Temari and Naruto walked through the door. Temari smiled a little and said, "Glad to see you're awake little brother."

Gaara looked at his older sister, then to the man with the long, spiky blonde hair that was slicked back. He looked at the red kimono and black chainmail and black armor. He also noted the two blades on his back. Everything about this man told him that he knew pain too. That he knew battle. That he knew everything that he himself knew as well.

"Why did you save me?" Gaara asked Naruto directly. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"Honestly," Naruto began, "You can thank the biju that you used to contain for that. He told me about your life. Well, in a nutshell, anyway. Your life was very similar to mine. And I think that someone with that sort of life should not die like that. you need to live life a little first. Being a jinchurriki is a heavy burden for anyone. For some is harder than others. Like you and me."

"So…you spared me because of the life that I've lived?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"More or less," Naruto said to him. "You had a shitty life for reasons that were out of your control completely. I thought you should get a second chance at life, to live life the way you want."

Gaara slightly nodded and said, "Thank you. If possible, I would like to speak with Shukaku."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sure thing. How about we get out of here and go look for him."

Gaara nodded and tried to stand up. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally mustered up enough strength to stand up and walk on his own. Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walked through the main streets of Uzu, and the Sand siblings looked at everything with amazement. Slowly, the village of Uzu had been getting more and more people, and more and more merchants had come within the walls for business, and business was good. People from all over the elemental nations had heard that the village had resurfaced and had come to investigate. Sure enough, with the more attention, came more people who permanently relocated. They looked at all of the businesses, markets, children running around…the entire village, after a few months of its revival, had become a full blown village full of life.

"I had heard that the nine tails jinchurriki had died long ago," Gaara said as he walked alongside his two siblings.

"Yes," Naruto said, "But then he was revived ten years later."

"Revived?" Temari asked.

"By the Shinigami," Naruto answered. "The Death God made a bargain with the jinchurriki after he died. As a result, he was revived."

"How do you even know this?" Kankuro asked. "Were these rumors or legends or what?"

"Because," Naruto responded, "I was that person."

"It is impossible," Gaara said to him. "It is impossible for one to return to life after death."

"Tell that to the Shinigami. Either way, believe what you will."

"If that really was you, then how did you die?" Temari asked him.

"The villagers of Konoha was the ones who dealt the killing blow," Naruto said. "Most of the higher ups that planned my death are now dead and gone, but one still remains. One that I still need to kill."

"And who would that be?" Kankuro asked.

"The Fire Daimyo," Naruto answered. "He was the one who ordered it all. Al of his goons that carried out the act. Now, only he remains."

"I still find it hard to believe that you were the one who supposedly 'died' and returned to life," Kankuro said to Naruto.

He shrugged and said to the suit wearing man, "Like I said earlier, believe what you will, it wont change anything. We are coming up on Shukaku's location now."

They walked out of the village walls to a somewhat isolated location in the forest. Shukaku the sand spirit sat on the ground, the dark brown robes and cloak he wore were pooled around the ground as he meditated. He noticed Naruto and the sand siblings walk towards him and he greeted them with, **"** **Good afternoon, Namikaze. What can I do for you?"**

"Gaara wants to speak with you, Shukaku," Naruto said to the cloaked figure. The blackness within the hood was lit up by the two golden orbs as he stood up. Gaara slowly walked up to the cloaked figure and bowed slightly, saying, "I wish to thank you for providing me with your chakra so that I may live. I owe you my life."

 **"** **No, you owe this man here, Naruto,"** Shukaku said to him. **"** **If it weren't for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you would have died with or without me. It is because of his seal that I was able to give you my chakra in the first place."**

Gaara once again turned to Naruto and said, "Thank you again, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said to the sand user. "However, I would appreciate it if you could help me out with something."

"I will do what I can," Gaara said with a nod.

"Do you now where the Six and Seven Tailed jinchurriki are?" Naruto asked him.

Temari was the first to answer. "The Seven tails is I believe in Takigakure, but she likes to try to escape a lot. And I believe the Six tails is actually rogue."

"Alright. Then, if you guys don't mind, I would like for you to retrieve them for me. I want to extract their tailed beasts from them and free them. Much like I did with Gaara."

"What about the other Tailed beasts? What happened to their jinchurriki?" Kankuro asked Naruto.

"They are dead," Naruto said simply. "Before you ask, they all attempted to attack and destroy my village, like they did all those years ago. Feel no sympathy for them. They got what was coming to them."

The sand siblings nodded their understanding.

"I will lure the Seven and six tails to you for extraction," Gaara said to him.

"Excellent!" Naruto said. "I would prefer it be nonviolent if you can help it."

"Understood," Gaara said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked him.

"This man saved my life," Gaara told his younger brother. "In doing so, I am in his debt. I do not like owing anyone anything. I shall repay my debt to him as soon as possible."

"Well not by yourself you're not," Temari said as she began following him. "Lets go Kankuro!"

"Aww man," Kankuro said, "I was just about to relax!"

…

The Fire Daimyo handed a large sum of money over to a man with a strange mask on and said, "Remember, I want the Namikaze boy alive," the ruler said. "Do that, and I shall grant you an additional ten percent."

"Two million ryo? For a kid? You got yourself a deal," the strange man said. "When you're done doing whatever it is you're gonna do, I want his heart."

"Why the hell would you want a dead man's heart?" The Fire Daimyo asked the strange man.

The strange man shrugged and said, "Lets just say that I've been meaning to increase my number of hearts from five to six," the strange man answered.

"Suit yourself," the Fire Daimyo said. "Just bring me the boy alive."

"Understood," the strange man said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves. He turned to another person who had a ridiculous looking haircut, almost feminine looking and said to him, "And you, I need you to destroy his village. Everything, it needs to go. I don't care how you do it, it just needs to get done!"

"Hmph," the feminine looking man said with a bored look. "Don't worry old man, MY art will take care of everything!"

That was the last thing the man said before he too vanished.

The Fire Daimyo shook his head exasperatingly and said to himself, "Damn mercenaries. No respect!"

Naruto's life was about to get a little more complicated.

….

A/N: hey everyone, again, sorry for the late update. Finals are really killin me over here. Anyways, who do you all think are the two mercenaries? Until next time, Roku out.


	27. Chapter 27 Two Down

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Finals and tests and all that good stuff holding me up big time. Anyways, in this chapter, I will be introducing members of the Akatsuki, but in this story, Akatsuki will not exist. Originally, the members of that organization were all criminals. S Class criminals to be exact. And in this story, they will be just that.

Please continue to let me know what you think and what your ideas are for this story, they really help motivate me you know! Keep 'em coming!

Enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 27

Two Down

It was around midnight, and Naruto was lying in his bed, fast asleep. Unfortunately, he was not getting as good a nights sleep as one should. For several nights now, nightmares had been plaguing his dreams. No matter how good or bad the day was overall, the nightmares were always there.

One night, he would dream of his death all over again.

Another night, he might dream of the emptiness that was death.

One night, he had a terrible nightmare that he was back in hi ten year old self, and all of the women he loved now were there to witness his death, only they were the ones who were doing the killing. Now, the nightmare plaguing him was his death ten years ago. Some nights were worse than others, sometimes they would just be flashes, but most nights, it was as if he was actually there, reliving the horrors of that fateful night all over again.

He tossed and turned in his sleep, slightly groaning. He was sweating heavily this night, the nightmares on top of the sweltering heat was not a good combination. His muscles began to tense more and more, and he flailed a little in his sleep, fending for himself in his current nightmare.

"S…Stop!" he yelled out in his sleep.

He continued to toss and turn throughout the night. Around three in the morning, his nightmare became worse than it ever had before.

 _"_ _look at you, you pathetic little piece of shit," the villager said to a ten year old Naruto. He was currently lying on the cement floor in the alley way on that stormy, rainy night. "The All Great and Powerful Demon Fox, turned into a frightened little boy…pathetic!"_

"I'm…not the fox…" Naruto said, still asleep.

 _"_ _Not the fox, eh? Hehehe…that's the best joke I've ever heard. You? Not the fox? Please! You don't fool me! The fox just…disappears, and now you're here in this world? Its clearly obvious that you KNEW you were going to die from the wounds you've suffered at the hands of our beloved Yondaime, so you transformed into something seemingly harmless…a baby! I see through your little tricks, Demon Fox!"_

"I didn't…do…nything…" Naruto mumbled, tears now streaming down his nightmare stricken face.

 _"_ _didn't do anything? DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! MY SON! MY DAUGHTER! MY WIFE! CRUSHED OUR HOUSE WITH THEM STILL INSIDE! THAT ALONE DESERVES TORTURE BEFORE A PAINFUL DEATH, BUT MY FAMILY WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU DESTROYED! YOU DID EVERYTHING!"_

In the nightmare, the villager began beating the crap out of the ten year old naruto, kicking him in the already wounded stomach, ribs, and face. The villager stomped on his knees, breaking them.

 _"_ _HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Vengeance never felt so sweet! You know, I only wanted to hurt you a little bit before killing you…but I didn't realize how much fun it would be to hear your pathetic little cries of mercy! Hahahaha! Sssssuffer….like you made ME suffer!"_

 _The villager continued to beat upon the ten year old boy in the nightmare. The man grabbed naruto by the collar of his shirt and pinned him up against the wall and began repeatedly punching him in the gut as hard as he could. The ten year old boy in the nightmare could barely gasp for air, it hurt to breathe so badly. Finally, the villager simply let go of his shirt, and he fell to his knees and began coughing up copious amounts of blood while gasping for air._

 _"_ _Hahahaha…bleeeeeeed, demon fox…bleeeeeeed….."_

 _Ten year old naruto then received a brutal punting kick in the face from the man. He flew back into the wall, everything was spinning so fast. He tried his best to stand, but was uppercutted by the man. More of his blood flew from his mouth and into the air as his head was knocked back with such force that it caused a mild case of whiplash. He fell once again on his back, trying to regain his bearings, but it proved pointless as he was once again yanked up to his feet by the man and hit in the stomach._

 _"_ _I've had enough fun with you," the man said with a snarl. "I've beat you enough, now, I just wanna watch you die…"_

 _He drew a fist back and launched it forward with a blurring speed._

 _Naruto reached up and caught the fist with his left hand with a vise grip. The man looked at his fist and said, "Nn…let go of me you monster!"_

"Yyyooouuuu…." Naruto said in a low growl in his sleep.

 _Black spiked plates began emerging from the ten year old boy's skin, frightening the older man._

 _"_ _Wh…What the hell is that?!" he yelled out._

 _The black plates soon covered the boy in Hell armor. He held out his right hand that was now armored and clawed. He pointed his fingers like they were a knife and looked at the man in his nightmare and said to him…_

"Nnnneverrr….again…."

 _He thrust his hand forward, the black armored hand puncturing the man's chest, directly through his heart. Blood splattered everywhere._

Naruto woke up with a start, and was surprised to find what was in front of him.

He was in his Hellspawn form, and like in his nightmare, he had thrust his hand forward.

Straight through the chest of Kakazu.

Kakazu was wincing in pain as he said, "You little…mother fucker! You…stabbed my heart!..."

Narutos eyes widened, and he yanked his clawed hand out none to gently, and Kakazu's blood sprayed everywhere. Hellspawn Naruto then kicked Kakazu away from his bed and got to his feet.

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?!"_ Hellspawn Naruto asked the S classed criminal.

"Ow…fuck, that hurt!" Kakazu yelled out. "I'm Kakazu. There's a pretty pricey bounty on your head, you know that? Two million ryo…that's a looooot of money."

 _"_ _Who hired you?!"_ Hellspawn Naruto demanded.

"Hehehe…why, the Fire Daimyo of course. In fact, he and his men of oh about fifty thousand strong, if not more, are on their way here right now. They want this village, along with you, gone for good!"

 _"_ _The Fire Daimyo is on his way here…like a moth to a flame…"_ Hellspawn Naruto said. _"_ _good. Then that means I just have to kill you."_

"Ha! You are more than welcome to try. Unfortunately for you, you destroyed one of my hearts. I'm going to have to take yours now, to make up for it."

 _"_ _Not going to happen. However, I will send you and all of your hearts to Hell!"_

Just then, a large black thing emerged from behind Kakazu and launched itself at him. Crackles of lighting surrounded the mask it was supposedly wearing.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu!" Kakazu called out.

Hellspawn Naruto disappeared, effectively dodging the lightning attack. However, the lightning ball burst through the wall behind him, practically destroying his entire room, along with about a third of his house. Hellspawn Naruto ran up and grabbed Kakazu by his collar and threw him out of that same hole that he had just blown away. Kakazu had been thrown with such force that it had even surprised the S Class criminal nin for a second. In all of his years as both a ninja and a criminal, he had never been tossed that hard before.

If everything else Naruto did was that strong, he really had to be careful this time around, lest he lose all of his hearts.

Kakazu stood up, now he stood in a large clearing in the woods right inside the village of Uzu, away from everyone. Still within the village, but far enough away that Naruto could be left alone. Kakazu looked at the crater sized hole in the side of Narutos house, then was surprised once again when something incredibly heavy crashed down on top of him. He managed to look up and see a black armored figure with white plates on its face and eerie glowing green eyes that narrowed at him.

 _"_ _You will die!"_

A large cape emerged from the back of the armored figure and several tendrils from the ends of the cape formed and wrapped around the arms and legs of the man beneath him. With one hard pull, both legs and arms were removed. However, Hellspawn Naruto was surprised to see hundreds upon hundreds of what looked like strings of hair connected between the limbs and the torso of the man that was Kakazu.

"Hehehe…surprised, are we?" Kakazu asked. A section of hair removed itself from his disconnected arm and formed into…something, made of hair and had an ANBU mask on with blue lines on it. The thing shot forward and launched a large stream of water from a mouth that didn't exist. Hellspawn Naruto let go of Kakazu and jumped high in the air and over the stream of water. The red shroud shriveled up and morphed into a very large sword that was about two feet wide and about five feet long. One side was slightly curved and sharpened to cut anything, and the other side was serrated. No matter what side of the blade this weapon touched, its target was dead.

Hellspawn Naruto swung the blade around skillfully at the creature made of hair, dodging powerful jets of water occasionally. The jets of water were extremely powerful, due to the extremely compressed chakra used to create them. Hellspawn Naruto swung horizontally and cut the creature in half. The lower and upper halves began stitching themselves together, and in the process the creature shot an incredibly large jet of water that connected and blew Naruto away about thirty feet. Hellspawn Naruto then felt like he slammed into the hardest rock in the world. He stumbled up to see another creature made of that same hair-like substance, but this one had an ANBU mask that had gray, wavy lines on it. Then it looked like it was taking in a big breath, and it bent forward, shooting out a large compressed burst of air. It hit the hellspawn like a mac truck, blowing him back towards the other hair-like creature that used water. The sword in the hellspawn's hand reformed into the red shroud and surrounded Hellspawn Naruto as he disappeared.

Kakazu walked up and looked around. The target he was after seemed to literally just disappear. Without warning, the hair-like creature that used air attacks suddenly burst into flame, green fire burning the mask first, then quickly spread throughout the rest of the creature. Within seconds, the air user was completely incinerated. Kakazu winced painfully as he grabbed his chest, signifying he had now lost two out of five of his hearts.

"Where are you, you pathetic little coward?!" Kakazu yelled out.

Hellspawn Naruto instantly reappeared in front of Kakazu and uppercutted him high in the air, and the S Class Criminal fell to the ground with a loud thud. The water using creature charged at Hellspawn Naruto from the side, but Naruto jumped back as the creature flew right passed him. Naruto raised his hand, and a chain flew out and in an instant, the hair-like creature was surrounded by the chain and Naruto then yanked it back towards him. At just the right moment, Hellspawn Naruto held out his fist and spikes and hooks formed on it, and he threw a sickening punch directly at the masked creature.

The force of the pull was compared to that of semi truck going a hundred miles an hour. That, met with a spiked fist meant certain destruction, which is exactly what happened to the water using creature.

The mask collided directly with the spiked fist, obliterating it instantly. Once the mask was completely destroyed, the body comprised of hair fell apart. Hellspawn Naruto retracted the chain and looked once again at Kakazu and said, _"_ _Any other useless creatures for me to kill? You call me the coward, and yet you have these…things…fighting your battles for you. You are useless. A criminal. A mercenary. Weak. I am Spawn! You stand no chance against the might of Hell!"_

In a split second, Hellspawn Naruto teleported from where he was, to right in front of Kakazu and kicked his knee, breaking it. With a loud grunt of pain, Kakazu went down to one knee, and Hellspawn Naruto threw a sickening punch that cracked Kakazu's jaw. Kakazu retaliated with a punch of his own, knocking the hellspawn back a few feet. Kakazu's knee and jaw reformed and were repaired in a few seconds. He then stood up and faced his target, a serious look in his green eyes.

"You have been the strongest opponent I have faced in a very, very long time," Kakazu told the hellspawn. "Unfortunately for you, my goal is not to have fun, but to bring you in. Alive. However, I now know I wont be able to do that. I can get my two million ryo somewhere else. You, however, need to die."

That was when Kakazu suddenly bloated up and then leaned forward. The stitches all over his arms, neck, and arms came undone, and two more of those hair-like creatures formed. Although these were still attached to his body, they were much, much larger than the previous two. The one on the left had an ANBU mask with red lines while the other wore a similar mask, but with lighter blue lines on it.

"These are my last two hearts," Kakazu said, "But are by far my most powerful. I congratulate you. I have had to use these in a very long time. You should be honored that your heart will soon replenish my stock."

In that instant, a large ball of fire and another large ball of lightning were launched towards the hellspawn. The red shroud surrounded the hellspawn in a protective shell, and the two large and powerful attacks were rendered useless.

"Why wont you just die?!" Kakazu yelled out.

 _"_ _You have more creatures to fight for you?"_ Hellspawn Naruto said. _"_ _I can play at that game also."_

The hellspawn slammed both hands on the ground. About twenty feet in front of Kakazu, the ground began to turn slightly greener. Suddenly, it caught on fire. A green fire that literally began to melt the earth in that spot. The melted hole in the ground caused by the green hellfire opened up more and more until it was about ten feet wide all the way around. Four violators rose from the hole and charged at Kakazu.

 _"_ _You have two things made from hair that fight for you,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said over the roar over the natives of Hell. _"_ _I have real demons that fight for me. Behold, the Violators!"_

With aloud, high pitched roar, the four demons charged forward at Kakazu. Kakazu's eyes widened considerably, and the fire and lightning using creatures separated from his body and charged forward at the four demons, taking on two each. They launched fire and lightning attacks of all kinds, but nothing worked. Finally, they were swatted away like flies. One violator stomped on the lightning using creature, crushing the mask. Kakazu then yelled out in pain and fell to one knee, clutching his chest.

"Four out of five, gone," Kakazu muttered to himself. "This isn't good."

Kakazu brought a little earpiece and spoke into it. "Deidara, do it now! Attack now!"

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, whatever,"_ came the reply.

Kakazu looked up just in time to see his last hair-like creature, the one that used fire, shoot a huge stream of fire at one of the demons. He began to smile, but then his smile faded as the violator shot out its on continuous stream of green hellfire. Normal fire, even powered by copious amounts of chakra, stood no chance against the might of Hell. The fire using creature was incinerated within seconds.

Kakazu felt his life fading from him, now that all five of his hearts were now destroyed. He looked ahead, seeing the Hellspawn walking towards him. Kakazu smiled and then chuckled.

"Congratulations," Kakazu said to the hellspawn, "You have done what not even the Shodaime Hokage could do. However, you're too late. Deidara is coming, and one attack from him will level your precious village. Uzushiogakure will be demolished, all over again. Hahahahaha…hahaha…haha….haha….ha…"

Kakazu fell face first onto the ground, his eyes blank and staring into nothingness. The man was dead.

Hellspawn Naruto heard a high pitched whistling noise and turned his green eyes towards the source of the noise, in the sky. He narrowed his green eyes, and noticed a small dot in the sky, which looked like a person, standing on top of what looked like a giant white bird. He then noticed a slightly smaller white bird – or something like that – fall from the giant bird, falling straight down towards his village.

Instantly, Hellspawn Naruto shot his hand forward, and a large green ball of Hellfire shot forth with an incredible burst of speed. The ball of green Hellfire was on a collision course with what Naruto could only assume was a bomb.

In about three seconds, the attack collided with the white bird looking thing that had been dropped. Sure enough, the resounding explosion was caused when his own attack collided with the bomb. Hellspawn Naruto was then surrounded by his cape, and he along with the four violators disappeared.

…..

Deidara was on his giant clay bird, wondering what the hell had happened to his bomb. He had made a really great bomb, one that would go down in his history as one of the greatest explosions in the shinobi world. His art was going to be remembered! Then, some green fireball or something had come out of nowhere and destroyed it! He currently had on his visor that was over his left eye and was scanning the general area that the attack had come from. He was so focused on that area that he didn't even notice there was a presence right behind him.

 _"_ _You must be Deidara."_

Deidara whipped around, only to have someone grip his throat so hard he swore that his throat was already crushed from the strength of the vise grip this thing had on him. He saw a figure…a man, maybe?...covered in what looked like black armor/skin, and two larger white plate looking things on his face, and he also saw two green eyes that were narrowed at him. What seemed to be green mist floated from his eyes. A very large red cowl surrounded the thing's head and shoulders, and an absolutely huge red cape, easily twice the size of his clay bird, floated around them both.

 _"_ _You were about to blow my village apart, weren't you?"_ the thing asked him. _"_ _WERENT YOU?!"_

Deidara grit his teeth as he slightly nodded.

 _"_ _I know the fire daimyo sent you. How pathetic. The coward should come and face me himself. I'm tired of dealing with is pathetic little goons. Your corpse should serve as a good message to him."_

Without warning, Deidara was flung off of his clay bird like a ragdoll. Working quickly, Deidara created another, yet smaller clay bird and began to fly off.

 _"_ _I don't think so, coward,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said out loud.

His red cape once again morphed into the Fox's Fury, the long katana blade with a green hue to it that is normally on his back. Large volumes of green fire began emerging from the blade, and Hellspawn Naruto performed his signature attack. He spun his sword around, creating a huge, green, fiery dragon and shouted:

 _"_ _RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!"_

He shot his blade forth, and watched as the green Hellfire dragon attacked and incinerated Deidara and his smaller clay bird. The larger clay bird he was currently on began to bubble and morph, tall tale signs that it was about to explode.

Hellspawn Naruto disappeared, then reappeared on the ground and looked up and watched as the giant clay bird exploded harmlessly above the village. His large shroud flew around him as he watched the fireworks show he had just created. As long as he was alive and able, no one would dare attack him or his village and live to tell the tale.

….

A/N: Thank you guys for being patient, I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Also, to all those who are following and reviewed, thank you very much! All of my loyal readers are highly, highly, HIGHLY appreciated, so keep it going you guys! Once again, you all know what to do. Until next time, Roku out.


	28. Chapter 28 Arrival of Pain

A/N: hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for the VERY late update. Finals in school and life in general can do that, cause you to be late. It sucks. My bad. And I still have tons and tons of stuff left to do, so I posted this shorter chapter up. I wanted to make it longer, but this alone took me about three days or so, and I got tired of making you all wait. Again, read, review, and comment. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!

Additionally, if you don't like the story or the chapter, at least tell me WHY. I cant improve if im not given reasons to why its messed up or whatever.

That being said, enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 28

Arrival of Pain

Naruto, in his human form now, stood in his room. It was the day after the defeat of Deidara and Kakazu, and he had reported the incidents to Tsunade right after. He had told her that he had had enough of the Fire Daimyo, and was going either on his own or with help, didn't matter, to hunt this man down, and remove the guts from his body.

(Flashback: 24 Hours Ago, after the fight with Kakazu and Deidara)

 _"_ _They are both dead," Hellspawn Naruto told Tsunade Senju. Hellspawn Naruto was standing on the roof of his house, which may have been a normal house, but it was situated on a high hill, one of the highest within the village. Therefore, from his roof, he had a near clear view of the entire village. He was still in his Hellspawn form, his red cape blowing around him in the strong winds that were currently blowing._

 _"_ _What the hell happened?!" Tsunade demanded. She didn't even know that two, high class, S class criminals, had infiltrated their new village! Naruto had single handedly killed them both. Even though he was now a Hellspawn, they were still very powerful in their own right. Killing them at all was no small feat by far, no matter who the death dealer was._

 _"_ _I woke up in the middle of the night, and Kakazu was right there, in front of me," Naruto explained. "We fought very briefly, but then I took him out into the outskirts of the village. There was where we had our battle. After I had defeated him, I had then immediately killed his partner. Before I killed them though, I had found out that the Fire Daimyo had sent them to take me alive. Apparently, there is a bounty of two million ryo on my head. I'm tired of this. The time has come for the cowardly man to die. He had me killed. Its time I return the favor."_

 _With that, his red shroud had enveloped him, and he vanished._

(Present Time, Narutos Room)

There was a slightly large closet in front of Naruto, it stood about eye level of Naruto. He opened the two doors, and grabbed his gear and outfit and began donning his suit. First, he put on his black chain mail, then his red battle kimono, and his black armor on last. Lastly, strapping on his katana, Fox's Fury, and his ninjato, Fox's Fang, he turned around and left his house to find Tsunade to inform her that he was about to go on his own hunt for some Daimyo blood.

….

Tsunade, Ivy Valentine, Rogue, Hinata, Ino, Logan, and Kiba were all meeting at a restaurant that had just opened, the Kunai's Inn. It had just opened, and quickly became a favorite of the people of the new Uzushiogakure. Sitting at a large table, the group were discussing what Tsunade had just told them about Narutos late night battle with two S class criminals, and now his self induced mission for blood.

"He knows he's not going on this mission of his alone, right?" Kiba asked Tsunade. "He's our friend, there's no way we are just gonna let him go on his own, Hellspawn or not."

"I agree," Tsunade said with a stern look, "Which is why I'm requesting you all go with him. I would go with you all, but my age is catching up with me, unfortunately. Besides…I have the most experience, maybe the only one with experience, on how to run a village."

"Yeah, the village needs you Tsunade sama," Hinata said to her. "I will gladly go with Naruto."

"Count me in sugah," Rogue said to them all.

"I'm not leaving my love to go on his own, I shall join him as well," Ivy said.

"I'm in!" Ino said enthusiastically.

"This kid just doesn't take a break does he?" Logan said with a cigar in his mouth. "Hehehehe…I like it. Count me in too."

Just then, there was a huge quake throughout the village.

Tsunade stood up and said, "What the hell was that?!"

Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Hinata, Rogue, Ivy, and Logan all stood up and ran out of the restaurant to investigate. When they got out, they saw all of the civilians, who were mainly travelers who had finally found a place to call home, were running away from a specific point in the village. They looked up higher and saw a few other ninja running to the chaos, and decided to follow.

After a few minutes of running of the other side of the village, what they saw, they did not expect.

There were six figures, each one wearing a black cloak with red clouds, and they all had orange hair and multiple piercings within their faces. No two patterns were the same, and they all looked…dead. Emotionless. Like robots almost.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kiba yelled out to them.

"We want the one known as Naruto Uzumaki," the one in the center spoke. "Deliver him, and we shall leave. Refuse, and we shall destroy this village, and then take him."

Kiba retrieved a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the adversary and yelled out, "Fuck you, you ugly bastards!"

The man raised his hand and said, "Almighty Push!"

Everyone watched as the kunai stopped right in front of the man's face, stopped, then was sent sailing back at Kiba at ten times the speed it had been thrown. It went straight through Kiba's shoulder.

"Aarrggh!" Kiba yelled out as he fell back to the ground, his other hand over the wound. Akamaru lay next to him, trying to comfort his partner. Ino and the others looked back at the group of six and watched as what seemed to be the leader say to them all, "Very well, you have chosen. Prepare to be destroyed."

A woman to the far left went through several hand signs and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Three huge clouds of smoke appeared, and a giant centipede, a three headed wolf, and a giant bird with a drill beak appeared, just sitting there, waiting for their commands.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a giant wolf with blue and white fur appeared from above the centipede. It easily three times its size. It landed on the center of the enormous summoning insect, and using its claws and teeth, completely tore off the head of the grotesque creature. Blood splattered everywhere, and the insect burst into smoke.

The battle had begun.

A blur of red and gold blurred right past Ino and the others. It was so fast that they barely even saw it, all they felt was the rush of wind blow past them. then, they watched as naruto jumped in the air and, withdrawing his two blades, cut the fatter one of the six in half.

The fat one split in half at the waist and fell to the ground in two pieces. Naruto then performed a quick roundhouse kick at the one with longer hair, but the corpse looking person dodged it with ease. However, he wasn't expecting naruto to follow up with the Fox's Fury.

With one quick slash of the powerful katana, the one with the longer hair was cut in half, the same way the one previously. Then, naruto leapt forward and began attacking the summoner of the group. While Night Fang was dealing with the three summons, Naruto would deal with the summoner.

Soon, Ino, Rogue, Logan, Ivy, and Hinata joined the fight.

"Almighty Push!"

In an instant, everyone was blown away by an incredibly powerful and invisible force. Even naruto was rolling on the ground, seemingly unstoppable. Finally, after what seemed like forever, everyone stopped moving and slowly stood up. Also, what surprised them all was that the two that naruto had just cut down were now back again.

"What the hell?" Kiba said as he helped Akamaru up. "Those two were dead just a second ago!"

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her clan's jutsu. She looked at all of them and then said, "Everyone! They don't have their own chakra networks!"

"don't have their own chakra networks?" Ino said out loud. "What do you mean?"

"What the hell is chakra?" Logan asked.

"Its what we use to perform our special attacks," Hinata answered him. "And I mean exactly that, they don't have their own. There's no heartbeat, no breathing, no chakra network…nothing. The only chakra is coming from all of those little piercings in their skin."

Naruto walked up to them and said, "Listen up. Kiba, you and Akamaru do your best to keep them distracted with your Fang over Fang attacks. Ino, you and Hinata continue to hail kunai and shuriken at them from all sides. Logan, you get up close and personal to do whatever damage you can. Ivy, use your whip sword and try to pinpoint attacks on the ones you think could do the most damage. Rogue, you can absorb powers right?"

"That's right Bright Eyes," Rogue told him.

"Okay, then I need you to try to get your hands on that one with the spiky hair. He's the one that used that force that pushed us all back so far. If you can get that ability, even for a second, then that could be a huge trump card for us. Everyone know your tasks?"

All heads nodded.

"Good. Scatter!" Naruto ordered. In a spilt second, everyone was gone, and the fight against Pain had resumed.

….

The large three headed dog was currently battling against Night Fang, the Wolf Boss. The dog then split into three different dogs entirely, making Night Fang's battle that much harder.

 **"** **Is this all you've got?!"** Night Fang taunted. **"** **You are a simple minded, disgusting summon that serves a disgusting summoner. I am Night Fang, the Alpha of the Night Pack!"**

To prove his point, he crouched down low and his entire body glowed with a light blue electrical current. In an instant, all three dogs were suddenly attacked by multiple streaks of lightning that originated from the Wolf Boss. After about thirty seconds or so, the three dogs were then turned into fried dog meat.

 **"** **And that is exactly why your kind will never surpass your ancestors, you filthy beasts,"** Night Fang said to himself. He turned his attention to the last summons, the large bird with a drill beak, and it was diving at him at high speeds from the sky.

The Wolf Boss smirked and opened his mouth wide, exposing al of his finely sharp teeth and enormous fangs. An incredible amount of electricity began to form at the center of his mouth and only grew larger and larger by the second. After about ten seconds or so, the lightning chakra was now the size of a smaller Bijudama.

Night Fang clamped his jaws around the incredibly condensed lightning chakra, and his predatory eyes focused in on his prey.

 ** _My Alpha Female has been wanting fried bird for dinner for a long time now,_** Night Fang thought to himself. **_Time to deliver!_**

 ** _"_** **Lightning Style: Wolf's Rage!"**

With a mighty roar, the giant Wolf Boss unleashed his most powerful attack. The bird summons stood no chance whatsoever.

A huge beam of lightning was shot towards the giant bird, and it was fried in a split second. The bird summons gave one final screech of pain and fell to the earth, dead.

When Night Fang walked up to its corpse, it was still twitching due to the electrical current still running through its body. Night Fang lowered his head and picked it up by its throat and poofed, returning to his home world with dinner for the pack.

….

"Almighty Push!"

Once again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, they were all blown away by that damned invisible force. The team had gotten so close to having Rogue touch the man and having the rest killed, but each and every time, the ones who were killed were somehow revived, and then they were all blown away each and every time. It was very frustrating.

Kiba struggled to get up, holding his already wounded shoulder. He was passing out from his injury, the pain, and loss of blood.

"Akamaru," Naruto began, "Take Kiba and get him the hell out of here!"

Without a seconds pause, the large nin dog grabbed his partner and hauled ass away from the battle site. They were about to get ready to attack again, but were stopped when a few figures landed in front of them.

In their Human Forms, Kurama, Gyuki, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shikaku all were in front of naruto and his team, ready to face against their new opponent.

 ** _"_** ** _Attack!"_** Kurama yelled, wasting no time.

With a mighty laugh, Son Goku raised his huge battle axe and slammed the ground with it, creating a massive fissure in the ground. Kokuo pointed her hands towards the fissure and unloaded copious amounts of steam. So much, that it quickly filled the fissure with steam and began to raise into the air like a geyser. Kurama, Isobu, Matatabi, Gyuki, and Shikaku used this steam as a cover. As they began to charge towards the one known as Pain, they weaved in and out of the steam wall.

Pain raised his hands to unleash his invisible force once again, but he saw that they had all disappeared. He lowered his hands because he did not want to waste so much chakra when he would miss.

Suddenly, the ground below him cracked, and an absolutely massive geyser erupted, launching him into the air. That was when Kurama suddenly appeared in front of him in midair. With one swipe, he used his armored claws and gutted the dead man like a fish, spilling blood and guts absolutely everywhere.

When Kurama landed, it was practically raining blood, and the two halves that was Pain fell to the ground with a thud.

The mechanical pain crouched low and his back opened up like a panel. Dozens upon dozens of rockets and missiles were launched in several directions.

Isobu ran up and raised her smaller framed and feminine arms up and yelled out, **_"_** ** _Water Dome Shield!"_**

 ****An absolutely MASSIVE amount of water, about the size of a lake, formed around them in a split second from the water molecules in the air and formed into a dome like shape around them all. When the rockets hit the water dome, their damaging attacks were rendered useless. What seemed like about a hundred missiles continuously hit against the dome over and over again, but not a single one could penetrate the Biju chakra enhanced water dome.

The panel on that mechanical Pain slowly closed up again and he then raised his arms forward. His arms detached at the elbow and fell forward, exposing two miniguns at each joint. The barrels began to spin rapidly and soon enough, shots were fired down range at naruto and the others at i=an incredibly fast rate.

Isobu weaved her arms through the air and reformed the water dome to form right in front of them all, intercepting every single bullet, much like the dome did with the rockets.

When the last shot was fired, the two arms were quickly reattached and the mechanical Pain charged forward. A large, spiked metal tail emerged from the back and was pointed at them all like a scorpion. However, before he could get very far, a large, dense wall of sand rose from the ground, blocking the Pain's path.

The mechanical Pain ran face first into the wall and stumbled backwards. Immediately after that, Shukaku materialized in front of the mechanical being. Shukaku held out one hand as a large scythe formed from rocks and sand. He floated a little higher and looked truly menacing. (NOTE: Think of Death with his scythe in Dante's Inferno).

The mechanical Pain eyed Shukaku for a moment. In a flurry of speeds beyond what the human eye could see, Shukaku and the mechanical Pain exchanged blows. Hardened sand scythe clashed with a metal tail with spikes over and over again.

After what seemed like minutes but in reality was only a few seconds, another smaller geyser erupted below the mechanical Pain, slightly throwing him off balance. Taking the opportunity given to him by his fellow Biju, Shukaku took his hardened sand scythe and unloaded on the mechanical being.

Within seconds, the mechanical Pain was carved into several different pieces. Then, Shukaku raised his hand high in the air, and a large sand tornado revolved around him. He spun his scythe around him and with one, wide arc, slashed the air, and the tornado seemed to explode in all directions.

The remaining Pains were blown away slightly. That was when Hinata saw it.

She had seen the weakest, yet most important Pain of all, be interrupted in his ritual when he was blasted away, thus cancelling the current revival.

"There!" Hinata yelled out, pointing at the fattest Pain. "Its him! He's the one reviving them all! Kill that one first!"

Now knowing that he had been revealed, the fatter Pain quickly ran through its hand signs and slammed its hands on the ground. Logan was closer to him, so he charged at the being, claws extended and ready to rip it to shreds.

"Almighty Push!"

At the last second, Logan was blown away by the same invisible force that drove everyone crazy.

Now, all the Pains had returned, and back at full power.

"Pain, standard formation!" the short and spiky haired one announced.

He was at the center and three went in front of him, one was directly in front of him, and the one who was reviving them was directly behind him.

"You will not succeed," Pain told them all. "You have fought valiantly, and your skills and prowess are highly dangerous. Your drive and strength are respected. And you have honor. However, that will not be enough to save you. Because of your strength and our respect for it, we shall offer you one last chance: surrender to us Naruto Uzumaki, and we shall leave. You will not be offered this again."

The female Pain right in front of him performed some more hand signs and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

With three large puffs of smoke, the large centipede, drill beaked bird, and the three headed dog had all returned. They were sitting behind all of the Pains, awaiting their orders.

The leader of Pain said to them, "This is your last chance. Choose. Surrender. Or Annihilation."

…

A/N: there you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think should happen next? Let me know in the reviews! Until next time, Roku out.


	29. Chapter 29 A Bargain Not Fulfilled

A/N: hello everyone! Welcome back to yet another chapter of your favorite story, A Lost Soul. At least I hope its your favorite, hahaha. Anyways, you all have been waiting long enough, so without further ado, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy.

A Lost Soul

Chapter 29

A Bargain Not Fulfilled

"This is your last chance. Choose. Surrender. Or Annihilation."

Naruto walked forward a little and said to them, "who the hell do you think you are, coming into someone else's village and killing people?! No one here has done anything to you! I know you want the bounty for my head, but that's no reason to attack our home! For that, you MUST die!"

"So, you have all made your choice?" Pain asked emotionlessly.

"There was never a choice to begin with," Ino said out loud towards their enemy.

"Very well. Prepare to die, young ninja."

In a split second, all six pains lifted their hands, and several black rods shot out towards them all. It happened so fast, it was almost too fast to dodge on time.

"Argh!"

Logan looked down to see three of the black rods stuck in his torso. Gritting his teeth in pure agony, he grabbed the rods and ripped them out of himself. He fell to one knee, trying to regain his bearings. When those rods pierced his body, he felt his whole world become dizzy and disoriented. He was slowly coming back to, but it was too late. By the time he had looked up, the mechanical Pain was on him.

The mechanical Pain lifted its large tail in the air and struck down at Logan. The metal tail pierced Logan's midsection and into the ground behind him. He coughed up blood, and then the mechanical being of death ripped the tail out none too gently, Logan's blood spraying everywhere.

"LOGAN!" Rogue shouted. She eyed the mechanical Pain with murder in her eyes. She knew that he would heal, he always did, but she could tell that he was in extreme agony. She didn't like anyone who hurt her friends.

"You backwards son of a bitch!" Rogue yelled out. She jumped and flew towards the being like a beam of light, shouting, "I'm gonna knock your head off like a red headed step child!" (That's a phrase used in the south, haha).

Like a meteor crashing into the earth, Rogues fist literally smashed into the mechanical Pain's jaw, tearing the lower half clean off. Rogue landed from her flight path, skidding across the dirt ground, dust flying everywhere. She looked at her opponent, who seemed not the least bit bothered that it was now missing its lower jaw completely. Instead, it just opened up all of the panels on its body and unleashed every rocket it had at her, fully intent on destroying her completely.

Obviously, Rogue saw this coming. She crouched down low, then took off in flight. However, she was not expecting four of those missiles to continue to track her movements, following her throughout the sky.

"Damn!" Rogue muttered to herself, "This ain't no good! Gotta shake 'em off!"

…..

Ivy Valentine and Ino were facing against the Pain with the long hair, the one that could absorb souls. They were putting up an amazing fight, however for some reason this…thing…was waaayyyyy too good at close quarters combat for them to land any serious blows. Unfortunately for them, the Pain had no trouble dealing any serious blows to them. Ivy had many bruises along her creamy skin, and Ino was down on one knee, doing her best to ignore the pain in her body and catch her breath. Meanwhile, the Soul Pain seemed to just stand up straight, seemingly waiting for them to strike it again.

It was mocking them.

"How dare you!" Ivy yelled out, furious at the thing's taunt. "I am Ivy Valentine, Alchemist of London! You will not mock me you insolent fool!"

Extending her sword to its snake-like state, she began expertly throwing it around the Soul Pain, and to the Pain's surprise, actually got quite a few cuts on it within a short period of time. Finally having enough, the Soul Pain jumped back and shushinned behind Ino.

He used his knee to deliver an absolutely brutal blow to her lower back, directly on her spine.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ino cried out in pain as she fell down to her knees. With one hand she tried to rub the spot on her back in an attempt to sooth the pain, but she would never get a chance to.

She saw Ivy screaming in earnest and launch her snake sword at her target.

The last thing she felt was the Soul Pain's firm grip on the top of her head…

….

Logan stood up slowly, his wound now fully healed. It was still very tender though, and he was weaker now, would be until he could get some rest. Large stab wounds from knives and even swords, he could deal with in a very small amount of time. This thing however, was a large, two foot wide blade that had literally come within inches of cutting him in half. he would need some time to rest.

Unfortunately for him, they were all in the middle of a huge battle with apparently a group of dead people who were named Pain. And his target was the one that could revive the others.

He searched and searched, and sniffed the air.

"son of a bitch, this fucker can hide," Logan said to himself, then he smirked. "I love it when they play it the hard way."

Logan continued for his search, and within a few minutes, he had found his target. The Pain was literally hiding in the ground, like a mole would.

Logan extracted his claws slowly, then shoved them both into the ground, piercing the Pain's head. He then lifted the dead body up from the ground and said, "Gotcha, bub!"

It then burst into smoke.

Logan was coughing up a fit and said, "Ugh, shoulda seen that one comin', I thought it was too easy. Where are ya, you little shit?!"

As if on cue, the Pain appeared behind him and kicked Logan in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. He quickly got up and faced the Pain, growling like an animal. Then, he lunged forward like a tiger would at its prey, roar and all.

It was too fast and too powerful for the Pain to react in time. Logan buried all six of his claws into the dead thing's chest, and his momentum caused it to fly off of the ground and fall on its back. Logan then simply went to down, carving the Pain into teeny tiny bits, screaming and yelling the whole time, doing what he does best.

….

Naruto was busy fighting the main Pain, the dead body of Yahiko. He would be sure to stay close to make sure that he wouldn't be able to use his signature jutsu, the Almighty Push. It was a bit of a struggle at first, but Naruto had been managing to stay just close enough, forcing the Pain to stay on defense.

Naruto was about to strike out against the dead man with his Fox's Fury, but was stopped short as he was then tackled by another pain, the summoner. As he fell to the ground, the main one leaped back far enough and then raised both of his hands and yelled out, "I see you have figured out the one weakness of mu jutsu. No matter, you will still fall. Almighty Push!"

The summoner leaped back just in time as Naruto was blasted with enough force to blow away an entire mountain.

 _Dammit!_ Naruto thought to himself. _His jutsu works like a funnel. At first launch, its very narrow. The farther it goes, the wider it gets. If I stay close, he runs a very high risk of actually missing, which is why he always uses it at far ranges. Damn that little summoner! I have to take these guys out, and fast!_

"I don't care what you say or think, you crazy bastard," Naruto yelled at the leader. "You invaded my home, and threatened me and my friends. I cant allow you to live!"

He began going through hand signs, but was interrupted as he heard Ivy Valentine scream very loudly.

"NOOO!"

Naruto whipped his head around just in time to see the Pain with the longer hair wrap Ivy up with her own sword, force her to her knees, and place his hand on top of her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and the Pain lifted his hand from her head, pulling with it some sort of transparent substance. The substance was absorbed into the man's hand as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Do you see now," the leader spoke to him. "He has just taken two of your friends' souls. They were no match for him."

He paused for a moment as if reading some of their memories.

"Ino Yamanaka and Ivy Valentine," he stated. "Not only were they your friends, they were also your lovers. It's a shame, really. If you would have just surrendered yourself us, they would still be alive. Their deaths are in your hands, Naruto Uzumaki."

The katana fell from his hand as he fell to his knees in shock. He fell forward, placing both hands on the ground as silent tears streamed down his face.

"It cant be…" he spoke to himself. He looked over again towards the corpses of his friends and his lovers, Ivy and Ino.

Ino laid on her side, her eyes closed and high ponytail spread out on the ground. Ivy was still wrapped up in her own weapon, her eyes slightly wide open and rolled back, mouth slightly agape in a silent scream.

Naruto grit his teeth in pure anger. He slowly turned his head back towards the remainder of the Pains, who had then gathered around their leader. Now, only the leader, the summoner, the soul stealer, and the mechanical one were left, although the mechanical one was missing its lower jaw, courtesy of Rogue.

"Get back here you rotten piece of garbage!" Rogue yelled as she landed on the ground. She saw Naruto on his hands and knees and saw him shaking with unbridled anger.

"Whats the matter sugah?" Rogue asked, concerned.

"He…he killed…Ivy and…Ino…" he spoke through grit teeth. "He…he killed them…ripped their souls from them…just to get me! For some fucking money!"

Rogue looked over to where her two friend's bodies lay and gasped at their forms. She saw their bodies pale and lifeless.

"Oh my Lord…What the hell! You little bitches!" Rogue cried out.

That was when Logan and Hinata ran up and joined them.

"Whats the status kid?" Logan asked Naruto.

"Logan…" Rogue said gently. Logan turned back to her and she pointed towards their two friends who were laying on the ground, dead. "Ino and Ivy…they're gone."

"What?!" Logan yelled out. He looked to where Rogue was pointing at, not believing it. Sure enough, the proof was there, and Logan became very, very angry.

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish when I get my hands on you…" he growled.

Hinata had a different reaction. Her hands were covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She fell to her knees and cried silently for her friends whose lives were violently taken from them. Rogue laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, tears falling down her own face as well.

"So…the Fire Daimyo has a two million ryo bounty on my head…" Naruto spoke to the leader. "…did he ever tell you why he wanted me head so badly?"

"It does not matter to us what his reasons are, Naruto Uzumaki," Pain said to him.

"Hehehehe…he wants my head so badly…because he's _afraid."_

"Afraid? He is the Fire Daimyo of Fire Country, whether or not this man is afraid or not, he has protection at all times. He has no reason to be afraid."

"Of earthly threats," Naruto agreed. "Hahahaha…but I…am no earthly threat, Pain. I'm coming for him, and he knows that. He also knows that _everyone_ on my hit list has all met their end in a brutal way. And he knows…that he is next. But…that's not why he's afraid…"

"We are defeating you with little to no trouble," Pain said to him. "You will pose no threat to his army."

"Hehehehe…another thing that scares him is that he knows that I am aware that he is the one who had orchestrated my death ten years ago. Me, a ten year old jinchurriki, died at the schemes of the Fire Daimyo. He knows that I know that, and I'm coming for blood. _His_ blood. And he's afraid…"

"You will not pose any threat to anyone after today," Pain said. The four remining pains got ready for the next section of their battle. "Today, Naruto Uzumaki, you die."

Narutos skin began to flash green a little bit, and begin to bubble slightly. (Again, in the Spawn movie, remember what happens to Al Simmons seconds before he transforms, with his skin glowing green and stuff? That's whats happening now. You can look it up on Youtube if you don't know what I'm talking about).

"Allow me to show you what the Daimyo is afraid _of…"_

Once again, black plates emerged from Narutos skin and began to envelop his body in the black armor of Hell. Bit by bit, all four Pains watched as Naruto transformed into his Hellspawn state. at the end of the transformation, Leetha, the large red shroud, emerged from his back like a huge parachute that seemed alive. The cowl of the cape surrounded his head, making his green eyes seem to glow even more.

 _"_ _This is why the Daimyo is afraid of me. I am the very symbol of Death. This ability, this form, was granted to me by the Shinigami, the God of Death, himself. You have killed two of my most precious people in this forsaken world. I will make sure you suffer more than you can imagine. Prepare for Hell."_

Once that was said, the shroud enveloped him completely, causing him to disappear from sight. In an instant, he reappeared directly above the four Pains. Four spiked chains emerged, shooting towards each one of them. of course, they all dodged the chains coming at them, but that was what he wanted.

As the mechanical one jumped back, Spawn once again disappeared and reappeared behind him and, grabbing its arms from behind, ripped them clean off. Then, those four chains quickly, very, very quickly, wrapped around the mechanical being multiple times. Hellspawn Naruto grabbed its head as his chains retracted rapidly, shredding the mechanical being into tiny bits. Within seconds, the mecha pain was torn to hundreds of pieces.

Hellspawn Naruto then chucked the head at the soul stealing pain with such force that not even their linked Rinnegan could see it. It hit the soul stealing pain square in the chest, breaking a few ribs. Hellspawn Naruto shot a few Hellfire balls at the other two Pains to cause a distraction, which worked. In the middle of them trying to dodge the hotter that Amaterasu fire, two chains had shot forth towards the soul taker.

They pierced the downed pain in the throat, then pulled it directly towards the Hellspawn.

"Almighty Push!"

Pain shot his arms out to try and blow this…thing…away from them so that they could regroup. This creature of Hell…whatever it was…was clearly too strong for them. it was obviously…supernatural, and it was too much for them. if they could regroup and formulate a plan, then perhaps Pain could win, but the Hellspawn wasn't giving them that chance.

The Hellspawn felt the buildup and release of an immensely amount of chakra, and he knew what it was, but the soul thief was still flying towards him. So, he yanked the chains out of the soul Pains throat, retracted them fully, and his incredibly large cape burrowed itself into the ground and formed a spike that was aimed at the airborne and incoming pain, then hardened into steel.

First, the soul stealing pain, still flying towards the Hellspawn from the chains, was penetrated by the large spike. It completely protruded from its torso, barely leaving anything intact. Secondly, the jutsu hit them like a mac truck at full force, but of course the hardened steel-cape from Hell was much more powerful than some measly earthly jutsu, so it held. The same could not be said for the soul thief, however.

Its body was literally blown off of the spike from the force of the jutsu. Its body was ripped in half, even though most of that work was practically already done. the two pieces of the corpse were blown back like leaves in a strong wind. After the jutsu died down, the hardened steel cape reverted to its original form, surrounding the Hellspawn both protectively and threatingly. He slowly walked towards them, his narrow green eyes solely on them.

Now, only the summoner and the leader remained.

"Universal Pull!"

The Hellspawn wasn't expecting this, and was yanked forward involuntarily. A black rod emerged from the leader's palm, ready to kill the creature.

SQUELCH!

Sur enough, Hellspawn Naruto had the rod through his abdomen.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" He shouted in pain. Then…his eyes faded to black, and he slowly slumped forward.

"You fought valiantly," Pain said to the corpse of the Hellspawn. "However, as I said earlier, you cannot win. No matter how powerful you may be, you cannot beat the might that is Pai – umpf!"

Pain was interrupted when a large section of the red cape was clamped tightly around his mouth. The green eyes glowed once more, and Hellspawn Naruto grabbed the black rod and snapped it like it was a twig. He yanked it out of himself, and the leader and the summoner watched as the wound healed itself in seconds.

 _"_ _Hehehe…found the real you,"_ he said. _"_ _I allowed you to stab me, fool. I knew you weren't alive, thanks to Hinata's observations. Which only meant you were being controlled. After I deal with you two [pathetic little fools, I'm coming after the real you. Get ready. There's a special place in Hell for you."_

During this time, more and more of the cape began to wrap around Pain's arms, legs, neck, and torso.

 _"_ _This is for Ino and Ivy."_

The leader was then literally ripped apart, courtesy of Hellspawn Narutos cape. Blood and gore flew everywhere. Even the summoner was shocked at the brilliant show of blood, some of which splattered on her face.

Her summons had been taken out earlier by his own summon, the Boss Wolf, Night Fang. Even though she had been able to resummons them, Night Fang had simply returned and killed them all again.

The next thing she knew, her hands had been removed. Due to her already being dead, she couldn't feel the pain, but she could no longer perform any hand signs at all, which obviously included summoning. She was now practically useless.

Hellspawn Naruto grabbed her by the throat and tossed her over to where Hinata, Rogue, and Logan were.

 _"_ _Rip her apart. Do it slowly,"_ he said to them, right before he vanished within his shroud.

He knew they would gladly do as he asked.

….

"Nagato," Konan said to her longtime friend, "We have to leave now, that thing will be here any second now."

"I will not leave, Konan. You may if you wish, but I feel that I am going to die here."

"But you have to lea-urg!"

Nagato looked on in horror as a spiked chain seemed to emerge from nowhere and penetrated his only friends throat. She fell to her knees, grasping at the chain in her neck. She looked at her friend one last time, and didn't even flinch as her head was ripped off from the force of the chain being yanked back with a huge amount of force.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Nagato yelled. He began to look around crazily, desperately wanting to find his friends killer. He merged a second later directly in front of him, kneeling on top of whatever machinery he was in, his glowing, eerily green eyes mere inches away from his.

 _"_ _Boo."_

"YYOOOUUUU! YOU KILLED HEERRRR! I'LL KILL YYOOUUUU!

 _"_ _And you killed two of mine, so yeah, payback is a real bitch, isn't it?"_

"SHE WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT IN THIS DAMN WORLD! YOU TOOK HER FROM MEEE!"

 _"_ _Those two were a few of the only things I ever had to begin with, and only recently had them in my life. Whats your point."_

 _"_ _I WAS GOING TO MARRY HER AFTER THIS WAS ALL DONE!"_

 _"_ _And I was going to start a family with those two. Don't you see? Everything you have gone through, someone else has been through so much worse. The Fire Daimyo had the civilians and a few ninja in my former village kill me for a stupid reason, for money and for power and also for control. I was ten years old. No family, no friends, no real life at all. I was resurrected by the Shinigami ten years later and have gotten bits and pieces of my revenge. And you just took two of the most precious things in this entire world from me. Because you killed my girls, I killed yours. How does that feel, you selfish little bastard?!"_

"You…know absolutely _nothing_ about pain…" Nagato argued while huffing.

 _"_ _Heh…you aren't the first to say that. Tell you what, you have the Rinnegan, right? I know a few of those abilities myself, one of which is resurrection. You revive my two girls, and I can guarantee that you will be reunited with yours."_

"I cant even trust you. Besides, if I even did do that, I would die from the chakra exhaustion."

 _"_ _Not if I can help it."_

A glimmer of hope appeared in Nagato's eyes. "do…do you really mean it? I can be reunited with Konan? She's…she's all I have ever had…"

 _"_ _If you fulfill your end of the bargain, I'll fulfill mine."_

Nagato thought for a moment and then said, "I want you to revive Konan first!"

 _"_ _I cant. My girls were killed first, so they must be revived first. Laws of Nature."_

"Fine!" Nagato shouted. He clamped his hands together and shouted, "Rinnegan: Rebirth!"

A weird looking, transparent head appeared from the ground, and it had its huge mouth wide open. Two little beams of green light shot out, and headed towards their intended targets: the bodies of Ino Yamanaka and Ivy Valentine.

After about a minute, Nagato fell forward and said in between breaths, "There, it is…done. Now…you need…to fulfill…your end of…the bargain."

 _"_ _Very well."_

Hellspawn Naruto walked up to Nagato and placed his hands on either side of Nagato's head. He closed his eyes and was concentrating.

Then, in one swift motion, ripped Nagato's head clean off. Blood spewed in the air like a geyser, and the body flailed a little at the shock.

 _"_ _People like you are not allowed to live, you are far too dangerous."_

Hellspawn Naruto dropped the ripped head onto the ground as he walked away. Before he left the area, he held up his hand and balled it into a fist. Immediately, green Hellfire began to burn everything. Hellspawn Naruto then left to go reunite with his recently revived girls, Ino and Ivy.

….

A/N: Alright everyone, what did you think? I only got three reviews from the last chapter. Come on guys, you can do better than that. Read, Review, comment, PM, whatever! Remember, comments and reviews REALLLLLYYYYY give us writers a huge boost. It lets us know that people are actually reading, which encourages them to release their chapters much, much faster. So remember, you want your favorite stories updated faster? Review and comment more, got it? That said, enjoy the chapter, and until next time, Roku out.


	30. Chapter 30 Who's Coming With Me?

A/N: Hey guys, hows everyone doing? Apparently, last chapter was wel liked by everyone, judging by the amount of positive reviews I have received, so thank you very much! Talk about motivation, yeah! That being said, I would like to address something.

About half of the reviews asked why Naruto had waited so long to transform into his Hellspawn form. This question is easily answered.

Think a few chapters back. Do you remember when the Shinigami granted Naruto his humanity? Now, do you remember what he said about it? If you think back, he told Naruto that every time he uses that form, he loses a little bit of his humanity. Once its gone, its gone for good. So, why did Naruto wait so long to transform? To not sacrifice his humanity. He knows that once he transforms and uses that form for so long or so many times, he will then be forever trapped as a Hellspawn, never to be human again.

However, at this point, who of you thinks that he really doesn't care anymore? You'll just have to wait and find out.

One last thing. I don't see this story having anymore than maybe five more chapters, ten at the absolute most. Therefore, this story is almost complete. So far, there have been mostly positive reviews about this story. 5 communities this story has been a part of, over 300 followers, over 300 favorites, and its fantastic, thank you everyone.

That being said, enjoy this next chapter.

A Lost Soul

Chapter 30

Who's Coming With Me?

Hellspawn Naruto had just killed Nagato just a few moments ago. That little coward was nothing but a disease to the world and had to be eliminated. Sure, he may have suffered greatly at one point, but who hasn't. that doesn't mean you take your anger out on countless people. Especially not for a couple of million ryo. He deserved to die the way he did.

Not to mention the fact that he killed two of his precious people. He only revived them because of Narutos persuasiveness.

A few minutes after the initial murder of Nagato, hellspawn Naruto arrived at the area in which Logan, Rogue, Ivy, Hinata, and Ino were. He was elated to see that Ino and Ivy were indeed alive, but apparently still very out of it, as if they had a major headache.

Logan sniffed the air and turned around to see the Hellspawn gliding towards them.

"So, did you find the bastard?" he asked in his gruffy voice.

Hellspawn Naruto nodded. _"_ _He will not be a bother to anyone else anymore. How are they?"_

"They're alright, for being resurrected I guess," he replied.

"Is…is that you, Naruto?" Ino asked weakly.

Hellspawn Naruto gently kneeled beside Ino and cradled her in his arms and said to her, _"_ _Yes, Ino. I'm here."_

"That…that really hurt," Ino said. "I'm so…so tired. Lets go home."

 _"_ _I agree. We'll go home and have you and Ivy rest for as long as you two need."_

"Carry me please, Naruto," Ino said before she fell asleep in his arms, peacefully.

 _"_ _It would be my pleasure."_

Hellspawn Narutos cape seemed to live once more as it wrapped up both Ino Yamanaka and Ivy Valentine in a protective and yet comforting embrace as he told the others, _"_ _I'm taking them back to my house. You all are welcome to join if you wish. After today, we all need a long break."_

The large red shroud then enveloped all three of them, and they vanished from sight.

"I just need a beer," Logan grumbled.

"You always need a beer sugah," Rogue joked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah…for good reason," Logan replied.

"We must return and inform Lady Tsunade of our accomplishment," Hinata said. "She must know that everyone is safe."

 **"** **And she will,"** Night Fang said, walking towards them. there were three other wolves that looked similar to him, and each were about the size of a large horse.

 **"** **These three will take you back home. Even though it is not terribly far, I am sure you three are very exhausted. Allow them to take you home. I must attend to my Pack back home. When you have successfully taken them to their residence, return home."**

The three other wolves nodded, and Night Fang poofed out of existence.

"Heh…kinda like that guy," Logan said.

Hinata, Logan, and Rogue hopped on one wolf each, and they began the trek home.

…..

Hellspawn Naruto appeared in a swirl of his red cape inside of his damaged home. He had not yet had the time to fully repair it yet. He had some help from Yamato to rebuild the wood that was damaged, but he still needed to put plaster and paint and the like. At the moment, however, he cold care less about the state of his home. It could be in complete shambles, and his focus would remain on the two beautiful women within his grasp.

Ino and Ivy were both currently resting. They looked so peaceful to him. Something he was jealous of.

It seemed that no matter where…or even what…he was, he just could not catch a break. He was harassed and even killed as a young child, and even now, as a Hellspawn, he was being hunted out of someone's fear. He finally realized that once the Fire Daimyo was dead, he still might not even catch a break from the woes of life.

Life apparently loved its punching bag called Naruto.

His shroud had filled the house, just slowly moving in the air as if it was waiting for something to happen. Two large tendrils of his cape laid the two beauties in his bed as he pulled the blankets over them. he narrowed his eyes, green mist rising from them.

 _"_ _You will constantly in danger,"_ Hellspawn Naruto spoke aloud, _"_ _As long as the Daimyo, or anyone else, is alive that fears me to the point of sending bounty hunters after me, then you will be in a constant state of danger. I cannot allow this. You two are some of the most precious things, no…some of the_ _ **only**_ _things, that I have in this wretched life. I will sacrifice my life to protect you, if need be. All those who threaten me or my family…prepare yourself. For there is a special place for you in Hell."_

He turned and slowly walked away, sitting in his chair in his living room. His cape formed around the chair to form a type of throne, so to speak. He placed his chin on his hand, thinking.

 _Naruto._

 _Leetha?_

 _Yes._

 _I haven't heard from you in a while._

 _I know this. I understand your predicament. You know what you must do, correct?_

 _Yes, I have to kill the Fire Daimyo as soon as possible. Once he's dead, the bounty will be null and void. A bounty hunter cant collect his money if the one who's paying is dead._

 _Precisely. Perhaps I could offer some advice?_

 _Shoot for it Leetha._

 _You are not the only one that I have granted the abilities of Spawn._

 _Really?_

 _Yes. In fact, my very first one was a man by the name of Al Simmons,_ Leetha revealed.

 _Who was this guy?_

 _He was a man much like you, a good man with good values, only doing what he needed to do in order to provide for his family. At the time, he was a mercenary working for a man named Jason Wynn. He told him that he wanted to quit his job in order to spend more quality time with his wife and daughter, a perfectly reasonable request. Jason Wynn tried to persuade him to stay, but Al's mind had been made up, and would not budge. Reluctantly, Jason Wynn agreed to his resignation, on the condition that he complete one final assignment._

 _Ok, so what happened to him Leetha?_ Naruto thought to the Necroplasmic being.

 _Jason Wynn betrayed him. Jason actually set up the last mission, which at the end of the objectives, Wynn, along with his assistant, assassinated him and left him to burn in the biochemical plant they were at._

 _Damn, that's harsh._

 _Agreed. However, Al Simmons was sent to Hell for knowingly killing innocent people. The leader of that circle of Hell, Malbogia, made a deal with him._

 _What was the deal Leetha?_

 _If Al Simmons were to lead his army, in return, he would be able to see his wife and daughter again._

 _Let me guess, he was ripped off._

 _No._

 _Really? He got to see his family?_

 _Indeed, but not the way he was expecting. He was a Hellspawn, and was unable to see them up close and personal, or be any part of their lives. Malbogia had deceived him. Because of this betrayal, Al Simmons had used my abilities that were granted to him to fight against Malbogia._

 _What happened to him?_

 _He was killed by a violator, by beheading. As far as I can tell, Al Simmons now rests in peace in Heaven for his good deeds and his belief in Christ._

 _That's great to hear. I'm glad someone found peace._

 _Agreed._

 _So, what does all of this have to do with me?_

 _It is clear that no one can defeat you in your Hellspawn form, for it is a supernatural, for lack of a better word. You have been fighting your foes more and more in your human form, which makes you susceptible to defeat, and even death. However, if you continue to fight in only your Hellspawn form, it is clear that you will win every time._

 _But the more I use it, the more of my humanity I lose._

 _True. But there is a secret to this._

 _Really?_

 _Yes. You use more of the necroplasmic energy to transform than you do to maintain the form. This is because at the initial transformation, it takes up that much more energy to actually make the transformation, than after its already complete._

 _I guess that makes sense._

 _So you see, the more you transform, both in and out of your form, the more energy you consume. Maintaining your form does not cost as much energy. You could use your abilities all day long, and it would still not equate to the amount used to make the transformation itself._

 _Why is that Leetha?_

 _Because when your body transforms from one form to the other, your very structure must change first. So it begins at the cellular level. Afterwards, everything is already there, so the body does not have to work as hard to fight or maintain the form. Do you understand?_

 _Yeah, that actually makes perfect sense._

 _Good. My proposal is that when you do find the Fire Daimyo, that you only use your Hellspawn form during combat. Not only will the confrontation not last as long, but your foes will die quickly. Not to mention very, very painfully._

 _I agree with you on that point, Leetha._

 _You have my suggestion. Your lovers are waking up._

Hellspawn Naruto turned his head and sure enough, the two beauties were beginning to stir. Ino slowly sat up and stretched cutely, yawning loudly and then saying, "Mmmm…Naruto? Is that you?"

Hellspawn Naruto slowly stood up and walked over to her and hugged her gently.

 _"_ _Yes, Ino, I'm here."_

Ino hugged him tightly, saying "Thank you for saving us."

Ivy then also sat up. Hellspawn Naruto was glad that he was in this form, because they couldn't see his blush.

Ivy's breasts were not covered at all. There were small strands of fabric that kept her chest from calling, so they looked like they were straining against the fabric to break free.

Ivy and Ino both must have noticed this because Ivy said, "Well…looks like someone wants to say thank you."

Ino, in all of her unashamed glory, said "I agree. I'm wearing too much as it is."

She then proceeded to remove her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She then reached over and tore the rest of Ivy's shirt off and began licking her nipples, sticking her butt up in the air just a few inches from Naruto. She knew this drove him crazy, if there previous love making sessions were anything to go by.

Ivy moaned and said to him, "Remove that form, Naruto. Mmmmm…do that again…come join us. Allow us to properly thank you like a woman should."

Naruto did not need to be told twice. Immediately, his shroud enveloped him and he was soon back to his human form. Ino then sat up on her knees and turned around to face him and began removing his clothing as quickly as she possibly could. Ivy soon joined in, assisting her blonde kunoichi.

Ino quickly grabbed his member and began licking all up and down his head and shaft, expressing her thanks in the movements. Ivy leaned over her and began kissing her lover heavily on the lips, also expressing her sincerest thanks. Ivy shoved a finger in Ino's wet snatch, and was pleased to hear a delighted, yet muffled, scream of pleasure.

Naruto simply was enjoying himself at the moment. Getting sucked off by Ino while making out with Ivy was something else entirely. He then felt Ino deepthroat him all the way to his base, and he almost came on the spot.

Ino must have noticed this, because that was what she kept on doing. She was deepthroating his dick like she was starving and that was the only food left on the planet. Meanwhile, Ivy was furiously fingering Ino's pussy. Squelching noises were loud within the room. So loud that they almost seem to echo throughout the room. Naruto grabbed Ino's ponytail and lifted up tight and began thrusting into Ino's throat like a madman. Ino's muffled moans became louder and louder. She wrapped one of her arms around his lower back and pulled him close, shoving his dick all the way in her throat. She pulled him so far that she felt his balls hit her chin hard.

She looked up at him as he came huge torrents of cum down her wanting throat. Ivy looked closely and could even see her throat bulging slightly with each wave of cum that Naruto unleashed. That alone turned her on to no end, seeing her lover cum so much. Ino's eyes began to roll in the back of her head in sheer pleasure. She didn't even know how much Naruto came in her throat, but judging how her stomach was now completely full and bulging slightly, it was a whole damn lot, and was still going. Ivy fingered herself harder as she watched Ino's belly expand and expand and expand, finally stopping when she looked about four to five months pregnant.

Naruto staggered back, barely able to hold himself up.

"Holy…shit…" He gasped. "I've never…cum so…hard in my…life. Damn, Ino!"

Ino sat up on her knees, and licked her lips while slowly rubbing her stomach. "Ahhhh…that was sooooo good Naruto. We've got to do that more often. I never thought having so much cum in my stomach would feel so good. I almost came from swallowing all that, it was so good. Ivy, you gotta try that baby."

"Oh, I intend too," Ivy said, staring in awe at Ino's distended belly. She went up to Naruto and grabbed him, then put him on the bed, face up and said, "But first, he's going to fill me up somewhere else."

She climbed on top of him and then spun around, granting him a perfect view of her full and well-rounded ass. She reached down, stroked him a little, and then slowly bit smoothly, lowered herself down onto him, moaning the whole way down.

Ino walked up and began making out with Ivy as she began raising her ass up and down, the tip of Narutos member just penetrating her womb with every thrust. She had been with a few men before him, but none had ever provided her with this much pleasure. She had heard of a few women being penetrated so much to where it touched their womb, and had also heard that for some it caused extreme pleasure, others extreme pain. She was glad she was on the pleasure side.

Her ass made a pleasurable slapping sound each time she went down. Narutos eyes were beginning to roll in the back of his head from the sheer pleasure. Ivy couldn't stop admiring and rubbing Ino's stomach, wishing that was her own that was like that. She felt the pleasure building up to unbearable amount, and with one last, powerful slam, she buried narutos dick all the way in her, balls deep, and came so hard that she couldn't even scream. Her juices sprayed out like a fire hydrant, soaking narutos bed. The tightness of her walls, combining with the fact that they were contracting almost lovingly around his dick, Naruto came just as hard then as he did with Ino.

"Ooohhhh, YES!" Ivy cried out in pure pleasure. She could literally feel each splurt inside of her womb. Soon, her stomach was also expanding to make room for the copious amounts that her lover was giving to her.

Narutos eyes were scrunched tightly, his entire body in pure bliss from all of the pleasure. After about a minute or two of his incredible orgasm given to him by his two girls, he finally fell back, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Ivy slowly rose up. When she was finally off, cum immediately began pouring out of here like a slow moving fountain. Ino quickly knelt down to drink as much as she could. For some reason she just couldn't get enough of it. She was an oral girl, that was for sure.

Ivy sat back, now rubbing her own completely full stomach.

"Oh my, that feels sooo good Ino…" she confessed to her fellow woman.

"Oh I know, right? Who knew it would feel this good. I almost wish that it could go on and on and on and on…"

Soon, they all fell asleep, due to their bodies coming down from their incredible highs.

…

(Two Days Later)

Ivy Valentine, Taki, Rogue, Mystique, Logan, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto were all in Narutos living room having a small meeting.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Naruto?" Tsunade asked him.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure. The Fire Daimyo must die. No one will be safe as long as he lives. Even when he's dead, there still may be threats out there that will not be afraid to come after the ones l love to get to me. However, the Daimyo is currently the strongest threat."

"Especially with this bounty on your head," Jiraiya chimed in.

"How much is the bounty?" Harley Quinn asked.

Naruto answered. "Two million ryo."

"Holy shit!" Harley exclaimed. She stood up and said, "Why don't we go turn him in?!"

Ivy stepped forward and said threatingly, "I will not stand for that, Harley."

Harley sat back down and said, "Just jokin', just jokin'!"

Ivy's glare simmered down, but there was still an awkward silence in the room due to that comment.

"Regardless of whether its true or not," Naruto commented, "No one here would be able to take me in anyway. Lets move on. I'm going tomorrow morning in search of the Fire Daimyo. I will send a few tracker wolves to begin the search, that way I have a head start so to speak. Whoever wants to come with me is welcome, but this is not going to be a walk in the park. From what I understand – and would just make sense – the Fire Daimyo is going to be completely surrounded with the best protection one could get. Infiltrating, fighting, killing – the whole works, will NOT be an easy task."

"Why are you telling us this, Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"Why am I telling you what?"

"Why there is going to be so much," Hinata clarified.

"Because I now how stubborn and hard headed some of you can be," Naruto said. "I already know that some of you will want to come. However, it will be deadly if you are not careful. I have an advantage, due to my Hellspawn form. The rest of you do not. Therefore, whoever comes with me will have a much, much higher risk of getting hurt – or even dying. I want to make sure that all of you are prepared no matter what."

"Smart move, kid," Logan said. "Luckily for me, I can heal pretty damn fast. I want some blood from that little bitch, this Daimyer, or whatever the hell he is. Anyone who wants a kid dead is dead meat." He extracted his claws dramatically, and they shone in the sunlight. "And I'm gonna shiskabob 'em."

"Heheheheh….this guy's funny!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade said sternly.

"Yes, hime?"

"Shut. Up."

"What did I do?" Jiraiya asked dramatically.

"You're annoying everyone! Now shut up!" Tsunade said through grit teeth.

"Okay…"

"Final-"

"But only if I get to touch your breasts!" Jiraiya joked.

Tsunade had had enough. She got up and shook her fist and said, "JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya was cackling with laughter as he ran out the front door, Tsunade hot on his heels.

Hinata smiled gently as she turned to Naruto and said to him with determination, "Naruto, I'm coming with you."

"Count me in, baby!" Ino said.

"Obviously, I am coming as well," Ivy said.

"Someone's gotta watch your back, sugah," Rogue said to him with a smile.

"I already told ya, I gotta a shiskabob to make," Logan said while he smoked his cigar.

Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Mystique, and Taki all nodded their heads while smiling at the blonde haired ninja.

"Are you all sure?" Naruto asked one more time.

Again, nods from everyone.

Naruto felt an emotion that he had felt before, thanks to everyone standing in front of him. Pride. Love. Companionship. Friendship. Loyalty. He knew everything was going to be alright.

"Okay," Naruto said to them all. "Get your suits ready, whatever gear you need ready, eat a big dinner, and rest well. For tomorrow, we will be the wolf pack. We will be on the hunt. On the hunt for Daimyo blood."

Just then, Kurama, now in his natural form but the size of a large dog, walked in and sat on his haunches next to Naruto and said, **"** **Count me in as well, Naruto."**

"Really?" Naruto asked him. "I don't want anyone trying to seal you or anything."

 **"** **Do not worry about me, Naruto. Do you think I have no experience with evading being sealed? The only reason why I was sealed before was because that damned Mito Uzumaki had sealed me. Then, it was just a transfer. Before, I had never been sealed, regardless of the attempts."**

"But why do you want to go though?" Naruto asked him again.

 **"** **Errrrrr…damn you for making me say this. That bastard hurt you. Had you killed. You were my only good container. I want to avenge your death by ripping that man to shreds with my bare teeth."**

"Aawww…I didn't know you cared," Ino joked.

 **"** **Quiet, woman,"** Kurama grinned.

"Alright, as I said everyone, eat and rest up. Tomorrow, the Fire Daimyo dies."

….

A/N: AALLLLLRIGHTY THEN! There is another chapter for you all! Hope I didn't make you all wait too long this time around, hahaha. Again, keep those reviews coming! They really are a good source of motivation, you know!

I'm going to start a poll:

How should the Fire Daimyo be killed?

How should the final showdown go down?

Should there be a huge battle, or just a simple infiltration mission, like real ninja do?

Don't be afraid to be creative, hahaha. After all…Naruto CAN turn into Spawn! Let me know what you all think. Thanks again, I really do appreciate the support and the reviews! (Hint: it's a big reason why this next chapter was released so soon!) until next time, Roku out.


	31. Chapter 31 Out Of Harm's Way

A/N: Hello guys! Hopefully I didn't make you all wait too long for this next chapter. Just a reminder, this story is juuuuusst aboooout done. I'd say maybe another three to five chapters, and that's about it. This chapter is more of a prep, the "night before the big battle", if you will. We will begin to see the official preparations/initiation of the main battle in the next chapter. If there are any questions regarding this chapter, or any of the previous chapters, please, feel free to message me or leave a review. For all of the Guests that review, if you have a question or need me to respond to something, please, give me something to where I can respond to whatever it is that you have for me. I will gladly respond to you in a timely manner. That being said, enjoy the chapter!

Heads up: Lemons ahead!

EENNNNNNJOOYYYYYYY! Hahahaha….

A Lost Soul

Chapter 31

Out Of Harm's Way

Naruto sat in the middle of a heavily forested area within the walls of Uzushiogakure. Towards the outskirts, but still within the village perimeter. He sat down with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap, and his eyes were closed. He had been in this position for quite some time, both meditating and planning. He had just received a rough blue print of the layout of the Daimyo's fortress.

He was no going over the best plan of action that would cause the absolute most amount of damage with the least amount of casualties.

Hopefully, with no casualties.

He had been thinking on it for so long because not only did the summons he sent out come back with blueprints for the area, which was ridiculously huge, but also a very rough estimate as to how many soldiers and occupants were within the fortified area. The numbers were staggering.

At least 50,000 soldiers. They were just the pawns, more or less.

Approximately 25,000 elite soldiers, such as samurai and higher ranked soldiers.

About 10,000 more shinobi that were made up of missing nin who were really, really payed off well, both listed in the bingo book and some not.

The Guardian Twelve, which was now made up of shinobi had practically never heard of before.

And lastly, a group of about one hundred or so genetically enhanced creatures that looked like humans, only they looked more like pale, faceless, beings that had a snake tail for legs and huge scythes for arms, and more that looked more like a cross between a human and a gorilla that was red in color (If you have played Ninja Gaiden 3, think of those weird snake-like guys that had those blades for arms when you also fought against those huge brute things).

And all of those were only estimates. Naruto hated estimates. There were so many unknown factors: where were they stationed? Did they always have the same route of patrol, or did they switch all the time? When were there patrols? Was it the same every time, or did they change at all? Were there any traps laid out around the fortified area? If so, what kind? What kind of weapons did they have?

So many questions, and little to no answers. He knew that whoever came with him had an abnormally high chance of dying. However, he also knew that every damn last one of them were more hard headed and stubborn than a brick wall, and they would not listen to him if he told them all to stay, even if he did tell them about all of the prominent dangers that would lay ahead. No one simply just up and attacked any type of area, especially a Daimyo's fortress, without having some sort of well thought up plan. That included offense, defense, strategy, extraction, the whole works. He was thinking of his plans when he was soon interrupted.

 **"** **What are you doing kit?"** he was asked by his former tenant.

"Hey there Kurama," Naruto greeted.

 **"** **Everything alright? You've been out here for some time now,"** the wolf-sized biju said to him. Kurama walked around him, his nine tails gently swaying in the wind, and sat down next to his former container. **"** **Thought I should come check up on you."**

"I'm alright," He told his nine tailed friend, "Just going over battle plans and such."

 **"** **Whats bothering you the most?"**

"The fact that there is so much and so many soldiers around, that I know if I bring anyone else, they will have a ninety percent chance or so of dying. I have an extreme advantage, thanks to my Hellspawn transformation, but they don't."

 **"** **Why not see if they can get that ability as well?"** Kurama asked him.

"They would have to die first, Kurama," Naruto told him.

 **"** **Maybe not."**

"What do you mean? No one who has ever been a hellspawn has ever done so while being alive."

 **"** **I understand that,"** Kurama agreed, **"** **But, let me ask you this: who granted you that ability to begin with?"**

"The Shinigami."

 **"** **The God of Death, that's right. Now, don't you think that he would have that ability to grant someone – alive or dead – that same power? After all…I think that if anything, he owes you more than you know. You are probably the only one in at least a millennia to send him as many souls as you have."**

"Even so," Naruto argued, "Al Simmons, who was according to Leetha, was the most powerful Spawn to date, aside from myself. And even he was dead first before he was resurrected as Spawn."

 **"** **Aright, but did the God of Death grant him those powers?"**

"No, Malbogia did."

 **"** **But the Shinigami gave you yours."**

"That's right."

 **"** **You sent him at least another five hundred souls or so since you've been granted your humanity back."**

"That sounds about right."

 **"** **Then, is sounds to me like the Shinigami owes you one last favor."**

"But this was never a deal."

 **"** **Ooohhhhh the Shinigami loves deals, both spoken and unspoken. Deals are what allows him to come to this realm and take souls, seal them, or whatever. In your particular case, restore them. You sent him at least another five hundred souls in a rather short period of time. It could be more, much more, I was never keeping count. My point is, you have been giving him what he always wants – more and more souls of the wicked. And you, my dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hellspawn of Uzushiogakure, have been delivering on time, every time, and then some. I know the Shinigami very well, and if there's one thing he likes to do more than collect souls, its reward those who have been sending souls to him as both a show of gratitude and positive reinforcement to continue doing so. All you need to do is to call on him."**

"Well…even if that is the case, each and every transformation hurts like hell, I've just gotten used to it. I don't want them to suffer any more than what they already have."

 **"** **Then don't make the decision for them, go and talk to them, see what** ** _they_** **want. You never know, it may surprise you."**

Naruto thought for a minute, then stood up and said to his friend, "Thank you, Kurama. You always did look out for me. I really appreciate it."

 **"** **Don't mention it kit. Hop on, I'll take you back, you look exhausted."**

Kurama knelt down and Naruto climbed onto his back. Soon after, Kurama stood back up, then grew into the size of a large horse. They slowly started to trek back towards the center of the village, where everyone else was currently located.

….

Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Rogue, Logan, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Mystique, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Tsunade, and even Sasuke was at the local bar and restaurant, the Kunai's Inn, having a little of a self induced drinking contest against the former Godaime. Even the human transformed Biju had competed, but decided to opt out since alcohol didn't really affect them, and it would have been unfair. Obviously, Tsunade was winning by a large margin.

Tsunade Senju slammed another shot glass on the table and yelled out, "Is that all you got?! I've only have eighteen shots and half of you are either about to pass out or about to be done! this is my morning coffee! Someone, give me a challenge!"

"Easy for you – (hiccup) – to say Tsunade sama," Sakura said with a clearly drunk face. "You've been drinking – (hiccup) – for forever!"

"Yeah!" Kiba said as well, swaying on his feet. "How dyo essspet us all to kep ub wit you, when all youb ever done is dink man? Not….even…cool…"

He fell back in his chair, head fell back, and passed out.

"What a wimp," Logan said as he lit another cigar in his mouth. "I'll admit, I'm feelin' a buzz right now, but that little kid has got absolutely no strength when it comes to drinkin'."

Tsunade looked at Logan with a flushed face. "You always knew I loved it when you drank a lot with me, Logan."

Logan smirked. "I know."

"Well, ain't this just peachy?!" Harley Quinn said. "Logan and 'Nade, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-NG. First-"

"If things go my way, I'll be doin' a lot more than kissin' sweetheart," Logan said to Harley Quinn with a half smirk.

Harley looked at him and said, "Well don't be leavin' a girl out on a good ol' bangin' now ok?! Us girls like to have some fun too ya know!"

Poison Ivy looked at her with a bored expression. "You probably couldn't even hold out Harley."

"Hey!" Harley Quinn yelled out. "You take that back!"

"Neither one of you could hold a candle to me, ladies," Catwoman said to them both. "You may be pretty, but every man likes a kitty more than a plant or a clown."

Tsunade leaned forward a little and pressed her breasts together and said to the three of them, "And neither one of you could hold a candle to me in this department. We all know this is one of the main things men go for, come on now."

Logan chuckled and said, "Damn straight Tsunade."

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't be so crude in public!"

"That's just not fair!" Harley Quinn whined.

"It is what it is ladies," Tsunade said with a smirk of her own. "don't get mad at me because you cant handle the facts as they are."

Ino looked down at her own chest and was actually pretty proud of what she had. "I'm not too bad," she confided to them all. "I actually like how I am. So does Naruto."

"I can second that sugah," Rogue stated. "Mmmm…that man sure is a beast I tell ya. Speaking of Bright Eyes, where is he?"

It was then that Matatabi decided to speak up.

"Kurama just communicated with us, he's saying that he and Naruto are both on their way here. They'll be here shortly."

"Hey, Ino?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Whats up Forehead?"

"I know you and…Rogue and…Ivy…have all, uh, _been with_ Naruto, right?"

"If you mean we've all had sex, yes," Ino answered rather bluntly.

Immediately, Sakura blushed.

"I was asking because…um, well…Sasuke is doing anything for me. Like, _nothing at all._ And I've heard that you and Rogue and Ivy were…um… _filled up._ How was that?"

Ino had a huge grin on her face. "Aaahhhhh…I see that I may be converting you to the ways of Naruto," Ino joked.

"Ino!"

"Hahahaha. Well, to answer your question: it feels fucking _great!"_

"Hey everyone," Naruto said as he and the human form of Kurama walked in. Immediately, Sakura turned her head with an absolutely huge blush on her face.

"Whats up Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"I need to talk to you all, its about tomorrow." Naruto stated with all seriousness.

Right away, everyone was serious as well.

Tsunade knew what tomorrow was. It was going to be the day that they stormed the Daimyo's palace and delivered him to the Shinigami for him to devour. She stood up and said to everyone in attendance, "Everyone, follow me."

Everyone finished their drinks and stood up to follow their former leader of the Leaf. They all walked outside and to the back of the Kunai's Inn. Tsunade touched a few of the stones in a specific pattern, and sections of the wall begin to retract within the building itself. After about thirty seconds or so, a small doorway was revealed.

Tsunade turned and said to them all, "Follow me inside. Stay quiet."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Logan, Rogue, and Mystique all followed the Sannin inside the dark pathway.

They began walking through a long, dark corridor that had torches mounted on the stone walls and burning brightly, causing eerie images to appear on the walls within. As they were walking, Tsunade explained.

"Me and my ANBU discovered this little area a few days ago. We had it cleared for traps and whatnot. At the end, there is a very secluded room at the end. Apparently, it is a room in which the former leaders had their important discussions, or it also could have been a safe haven, im not sure. But, if it is about what I think it is, then this is a perfect spot for our talk."

After a few more minutes of walking through the corridor, they arrived at a stone door. Tsunade placed her hand on it and channeled some of her chakra, and the stone door began to crack and crumble. Eventually, the door crumbled away completely, allowing them access.

There was a large stone table in the center of a very large room. The table was very smooth, like it was crafted by a master. All around the table were extravagantly carved chairs made of stone, wood, and gold. There was a larger one towards the opposite end of them all, looking more like a throne. That chair was obviously saved for either the leader of the village, or a main guest. Tsunade took this seat while everyone else sat down in a chair.

Once everyone was situated, Tsunade spoke.

"Okay Naruto, whats going on?"

Naruto stood up and spoke to everyone in the room.

"Alright guys, tis is for everyone who is coming with me tomorrow on the search and destroy mission. You all know how I sent out my wolf summons out the other day to get some intel. Well, they have returned, and with worse news than I thought. At a miimum, total, the Daimyo has around 100,000 soldiers at his disposal, all varying in skill and specialties. And quite a few of these weird…grotesque monster things. Just by looking at the blue prints and everything…if you all go on this mission, there is at least a ninety percent chance of you all dying. I have a great advantage, thanks to the Hellspawn form. However, you all do not."

"Then how do we get that form?" Kiba asked. "I'm not ditching you man."

Naruto looked at him and said, "First, you have to die."

That shut Kiba up real quick.

Naruto continued. "Then, after you die, you need to be either in Hell, and make a deal with Malbogia, or the Shinigami himself gives you the form itself. That's it. I'm not letting you all do that. the transformation itself is easily the most painful experience I've ever had, bar none. Granted, I'm used to it now, but the first few times are incredibly, unbelievably, painful. My point that I want to make, is that I don't want you all to come with me tomorrow. Scratch that, you _wont_ come."

"Now you listen here just a minute-" Ino began, but was cut off immediately by Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out. "I will NOT have the ones I care most for die because of me. I wont die, I know that much. I cannot say the same for you all. Maybe you didn't hear me. The Daimyo has over _one hundred thousand soldiers…one…hundred…thousand._ And do you think that he wont hesitate to use every single last one of them to protect his own life?! I will not endanger your lives for the sake of revenge. Absolutely not! That's it! I'm leaving first thing in the morning, and you will all stay here, where you are safe! I'm sorry, but this how it MUST be!"

With that, Naruto left the room.

….

Naruto was walking through the forest, thinking about the event that had just happened. He knew that he was being selfish, but he just couldn't allow himself to let his friends and the others that he truly cared for be in harms way. Not just harms way…it was more like sending them to their deaths for something that didn't even concern them at all. He knew that they would clearly help him a lot, that much was obvious. But, he wasn't looking for help. He was looking for blood. For revenge. For the death of the one that had literally set up his entire family's demise from his parents, and eventually to himself, and also the corruption, to a certain extent, of the leaf village.

He wanted this…this…thing, known as the Daimyo, dead.

His only regret was that he could only die once. Ohhhh, how Naruto would just LOVE it if he could revive him over and over and over again, just to kill him a different time each and every time.

The fact of the matter though, was that no matter what happened, the Fire Daimyo would die tomorrow.

Naruto was then stopped by Rogue, who flied right in front of him and landed on the ground softly.

"Whats eatin' at ya sugah?" She asked in her beautiful southern accent.

Naruto put on a fake smile. "I just cant wait for tomorrow. I'm finally gonna have justice."

Rogue, however, could tell that that was a fake.

"I'm sure you are Bright Eyes," she said to him, "But that ain't whats eatin' away at you baby." She walked up to him and put her gloved hand on his cheek and said to him, "Whats wrong sugah? You can tell me."

Narutos face grew serious once more.

"I want the Fire Daimyo's blood," Naruto stated, "And I will have it. But, not while risking your life, along with everyone else's. There's too many soldiers practically waiting to kill something. I refuse to put you in harm's way."

Rogue smiled and said, "Honey, that's a mighty fiiine thing to say sugah, but you have to remember somethin'."

"Whats that?"

"It's not your choice Bright Eyes."

Naruto got a hard look in his eyes but was cut off by Rogue before he could say anything.

"I understand where you're comin' from baby, I really do. But you gotta remember that you have people here who actually care for you. You how you feel about us? About you not wanting us to be in harm's way? Or even Death's way?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered.

"Well Bright Eyes, we feel the exact same way about you sugah. What kind of friends would we be if we let you go on your own to face an entire army?"

Naruto hadn't thought about it like that. Now that she put it like that, what she said actually make perfectly good sense.

"I understand, but…" Naruto began, but once again was cut off.

"Sugah, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm going with you," Rogue said to him with a tone that screamed finality. "You have to understand me too, sugah. Before you, darlin', I could never have a real relationship with anyone, because a touch of my skin to theirs would almost kill them. For some reason, I don't have that with you. I wasn't sure at first, but I had fell in love with you very quickly. When I found out that I could touch you and you actually not get hurt at all, I was overjoyed! I could show my lover how much I really cared! And now, to face the fact that you are going to kill that son of a bitch who killed you, and to have to face an entire army to do it, and you are saying that I'm not coming with you? You are outta you're damn mind baby!"

Naruto could only stare at her in wonder right now. Slowly, he smiled and said to his lover, "You're right, Rogue. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. Let alone die for my personal revenge."

"Honey, your vengeance is mine too, and don't you forget that!" Rogue said, poking him in the chest.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little as he said, "Alright, alright. You're coming with me. But, what about the others?"

"That's their choice to make honey," Rogue said to him. "But as for me? I've made up my mind a long time ago." Then, she looked at him with an incredibly seductive look, walked up closer, and stroked his chest with one hand and raised her leg a little over his and said to him, "Now, lets go home, and I want you to show me how much you really love me. Can you do that Bright Eyes?"

Naruto smirked. "Damn right I can."

He grabbed her, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

….

Naruto and Rogue were on his bed, going at it like rabbits. They were doing it doggystyle, with rogue feeling a little kinkier than normal. Her legs were folded up and tied tightly. Her arms were tied behind her back, also fairly tight. She had a cloth that was around her face, gagging her mouth and tied behind her head. Naruto was using one hand to grab her waist, and the other hand to hold on to her arms that were bound behind her.

Each thrust was a little deeper than normal, due to their position. The tip pf Narutos member was penetrating about an inch through her womb, and Rogue had already cum about three times from the sensations that were vibrating through her entire body. Ivy, Ino, and Hinata were also there, enjoying the show, eagerly waiting their turn. They all were bound the same way Rogue was, ready to fulfill their fantasy of being fucked relentlessly, while being helpless to stop it.

Obviously, it was Ino's idea.

Rogue's eyes were now in the back of her head, going through yet another intense orgasm given to her by her lover.

"MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!" Rogue muffled through her gag.

Narutos front was completely soaked by this time. And yet, he was absolutely mesmerized by the sight before him, and he just simply couldn't et enough. Finally, after what seemed forever, he felt his inevitable end coming up. He let go of her waist and grabbed a large handful of her curly hair and pulled her head back, and thrust even harder.

"Shit, I'm almost there baby!" Naruto told Rogue.

Ivy cum on the spot just from the sight alone. Rogue was now moaning through her gag louder and louder, not being able to wait for the copious amounts of that white seed she so desperately wanted.

In her mind, the only thing better than having an orgasm was being creampied.

Naruto delivered. At the same time, he pulled her head farther back, gripped her arms tighter, and buried himself completely inside of Rogue, a full three inches penetrating her womb. He immediately began flooding it, and her stomach showed the proof. Rogue's entire body shook tremendously with one of the greatest orgasms she had ever had as her belly was extending, making room for all of the cum. She sprayed all over the bed like a fire hose, and that sight alone made Ino and Hinata cum on the spot as well.

By the time Naruto was done with his own climax, Rogue looked as if she was eight months pregnant. He let her down, pulled out, and smacked her ass. He let the other three girls see Rogues pussy as is leaked his cum almost continuously, making Ivy cum on the spot again. Seeing as Ivy was wanting him just as badly, he decided to grant her wish.

He went behind her and pushed her down on the bed as well, just as he had done with Rogue. First, he knelt down and ate her out like a madman, which drove Ivy Valentine crazy. After only a few seconds, Ivy's body was shaking furiously as she came much like Rogue did, spraying the bed with her own juices. Naruto stood back up, and then smacked her ass a few times, enjoying the sight of it jiggling. Finally, he spread her luscious cheeks apart, and buried himself balls deep inside of Ivy Valentine.

Naruto, exactly as he did with Rogue, pounded at Ivy relentlessly, and Ivy absolutely loved it. She was also loving it, and the volume of her moans were the proof of that. Since she was face down on the bed, her giant tits were pressed against the bed, making the sight look that much more erotic. After about fifteen minutes of that, he filled up Ivy Valentine, also making her look around eight months pregnant.

Two down, two to go.

Next, he went over to Hinata. Hinata looked up in narutos eyes, desperately wanting him to take advantage of her. Not known to anyone else – well, except for the other girls in the room, of course – having naruto take complete advantage of her was her biggest fantasy. Now that it was about to come true, she couldnt wait much longer.

Naruto loosened the gag in her mouth. As soon as it was loose enough, her placed his dick against the side of her face, teasing her to no end. Hinata desperately tried to get it in her mouth, but naruto continued to tease her. She began panting with lust, her huge tits slightly bouncing with each deep breath that she took. Finally, naruto gave her what she wanted.

He grabbed her lower jaw and held it open as he shoved his dick down her throat in one motion. Hinata's eyes rolled in the back of her head, loving the feeling of being choked out. he stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Hinata's throat massaging him.

Then, Hinata began moving her head back and forth in large movements, literally trying to deepthroat herself with her lover's dick. Catching the hint, naruto began doing just that. He pulled all the way out, and then shoved himself all the way back in, consistently. Hinata's throat bulged a little with each thrust, showing how far he was going. She could tell that naruto was about to cum, and cum really freaking hard. She wanted every bit of it, and wanted to let her lover know that.

Using some chakra to strengthen her arms, she literally ripped her arms from the cloth bonds, then wrapped her arms around Naruto. One arm under his bitt, and the other just above it, effectively restraining him. She also pulled him as close as physically possible, further preventing his escape. She then squeezed with both her arms and her throat, while sucking him off furiously.

After about a minute of this happening, naruto let loose. While Hinata was pulling him in hard and literally sucking the cum out of him, he grabbed her head and pulled her in that much further.

Hinata absolutely loved the feeling of load after load after load after load of her lover's hot seed being poured down her throat. Not travelling down it, like a trickle of water – no, a real torrent of it, just spilling into her stomach. She activated her byakugan to see the process of it, and loved that even more. Seeing the cum come from him, into her mouth, bulging her mouth with each and every load, travel down through throat in huge torrents, and then into her stomach, and making her stomach look just as big as Rogue's and Ivy's…it made her cum like a fire hose also.

After he was done unloading into the Hyuuga Princess, he removed his dick and replaced the gag. Then, he went behind her and pounded her pussy like there was no tomorrow. After about twenty minutes of that, he filed her up even more, if that was even possible. Now, Hinata looked as if she was ready to give birth.

Finally, he went to Ino, who was literally shaking with excitement and anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore. Following Hinata's example, she channeled chakra as well and broke out of her bonds. She then tackled Naruto to the ground and said to him, "Give me that fucking dick!"

She then proceeded to deepthroat him exactly like Hinata did. She audibly gagged each time she went down, but she wanted him too badly to give a damn. Her saliva coated her chin and throat almost as much as his dick. Slurping and sucking could be heard throughout the room. The then flipped around and buried her pussy onto his mouth, which naruto gladly lapped.

She continued to suck him off like a mad woman, desperately trying to get to his seed that the other women had gotten. She could tell that she was close too, judging by how much naruto was shaking. Sure enough, in just a couple of minutes, she felt his dick swell up.

She buried her throat completely and drank every single wave of cum that he delivered. Her eyes also rolled in the back of her head as she came at the same time. Her form rose up just a little, die to her own stomach being distended.

Naruto then forced her up and she gladly went along with it. However, Naruto wasn't expecting her to her ass onto his dick.

She sat up, enjoying his large dick buried balls deep in her ass. It felt amazing to her, having everything stretched out to accommodate his size. She then began to raise and lower herself on his shaft, and Naruto loved the sight of her full and plump ass pounding on him.

"Oohhhh, FUCK!" Ino cried out. "You girls have _GOT_ to try this! Nn! Yes baby! Right there!"

Hinata walked over and began rubbing Ino's clit as her ass was being pounded. Ino was also rubbing Hinata's giant stomach, wanting the same thing.

"You know…Sakura asked…what this…felt like…earlier…tonight?...NNN!" Ino tried to say to her fellow lover.

"Too bad she's missing out. I love feeling so full of narutos cum, don't you Ino?" Hinata asked her.

She was then surprised as she also felt fingers entering her pussy. She looked behind her to find Rogue massaging her lower lips as she said to her, "Feel that sugah?"

"Ohh yesss…" Hinata gasped.

Ino then felt Naruto bury himself in her ass as he filled her up. She cried out in both lust and pleasure as she felt her stomach expanding even further.

"OOOHHHHHHH SSHIIIIIIIT! YYYYYEEAAHHHH BABY! OH GOD, YES!"

Ino's stomach was now just as big as Hinata's. Naruto removed himself from Ino's ass, stood up, and made two clones for each girl. One clone was titty fucking the girl while the other would have his dick sucked furiously by the girl.

After about ten minutes of this happening, naruto and his clones let loose.

With Ivy, she drank the clone's cum while the other blasted his entire load all over her face and chest. The feeling of huge torrents of cum going down her throat while more huge torrents were literally splashing against her face and tits, made her cum really, really hard.

With Rogue, it was the exact same thing. After the first clone had emptied himself in her stomach, she pressed her tits together and collected all of the cum as the clone was blasting her face and chin. It all ran down to the cleavage portion of her tits and she lapped some of it with her tongue seductively.

With Hinata, using her byakugan, enjoyed having both clones splash her entire body with their huge waves after waves after waves of cum. She couldn't get enough. She began to smear a lot of the cum all over her tits, incredibly full belly, and her face.

And with Ino, she drank the first clones cum, stroking his dick to make sure she got every last drop. When the second clone came, she aimed the dick directly in her face, having every single spurt hit her forehead, cheeks, chin, and mouth head on.

"Oohhhhh yeaaaahhhh baby," she said as she was blasted in the face a few times. "Just like that. just like that baby. Give me that cum baby!"

All the girls got closer together once all the clones pooped out of existence. Naruto, receiving all of the pleasurable moments the clones had, experienced one last huge orgasm himself.

The girls all knew this would happen, and was expecting it. Naruto pumped himself as he came like a fire hose, spraying each girl on the face and tits at least three times. Cries of pleasure and lust could be heard throughout the whole house.

Naruto fell down on his bed and before he passed out from both pleasure and exhaustion, smiled at the sight of all of his lovers covered in his seed. He enjoyed the sound of them moaning and kissing each other before darkness consumed him.

He knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, that his girls would be there with him every step of the way. And that even if he died tomorrow, tonight he went out with one hell of a bang.

…..

A/N: So, what did you all think of this chapter? Don't be afraid to tell me whatever it is you think – good, bad, ugly – again, cant improve if I don't know whats wrong! So far though, its mainly been positive reviews and/or comments, so I really do appreciate it.

Since this story, "A Lost Soul", is coming to an end soon, I've been thinking about doing yet another Mortal Kombat/Naruto story. "You've already done two though, why are you thinking about doing more?" You might ask. Here's why:

First and foremost, Mortal Kombat is absolutely fucking awesome. Look up any other fighting game in history, and you will see that MK is by FAR the most popular, the most developed, and the most creative of them all. Excellent characters, EXCELLENT story (which, by the way, NO ONE has been able to achieve like Netherrealm Studios has, MK9 and MKX proves that), and excellent special moves and fatalities. It's the most realistic and yet creative fighting game out there. "STREET FIGHTER'S BETTER!" Some might say. You have your opinion, but keep in mind: Over the years, street fighter has relatively stayed the same for the most part. Minor changes here and there, but still basically the same. MK has only continued to improve in all aspects. Therefore, it is my absolute favorite.

Secondly, and this is actually a large reason as to why I'm so dedicated to making MK stories, is because the ones that are out there in the FanFiction world, is mostly garbage. There are a few good ones out there, don't get me wrong, but about ninety percent of them are garbage. The reason is because the content is not properly portrayed. For example: if someone were to make a crossover between Street Fighter and Naruto, the said person would take Ryu and make him something that's not…well…Ryu. The character would TOTALLY be out of context. As a result, you lose sight of who the author is actually talking about, therefore, making the reader lose track of the story in general. Its cool to make a little change here and there, authors do it all the time, but not so much as to where the original character is no longer recognizable. This has happened in many of the stories of MK that I've read.

In short, I'm trying to give MK in the FanFiction world a better name, if that makes sense. If you want more clarifications, or have another suggestion in mind, feel free to let me know! I'm always up to see what my fans want.

Until next time, Roku out. Get ready to bring the Daimyo of Fire Country Down!


	32. Chapter 32 True Motives Revealed

A/N: hey there guys, hopefully I didn't have you all wait too long for this next chapter. Just a quick heads up, this chapter is where we officially begin the infiltration/assault on the Fire Daimyo's fortress. About time, right?! Anyways, its really hard for me to explain the description of the fortress, so the easiest way that I can think of is if any of you have played games like Tenchu, or Tenchu Z, do you remember the level where you were at the castle place? Yeah, imagine that, only much, much, MUCH bigger. Its be about the size of Versailles Palace, which is pretty fuckin' big. Point is…well…its fucking BIG! Hahaha. Anyways, youdidnt come here to hear me jabble on and on, you came here to read the best story here of FanFiction! Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of A Lost Soul!

Also, really quick, last chapter only had what, like, two or three reviews? Come on…you can do better than that!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 32

True Motives Revealed, But Lived Short

Naruto and the others were in Narutos house, making sure everyone had the gear and equipment necessary for a full on assault or an infiltration mission. Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Logan, Rogue, Mystique, Ivy Valentine, Taki, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy were all in the living room. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also there, supervising everything and giving tips here and there. Everyone knew that there was a huge possibility that they could not make it out of the battle that was to soon commence. Even though the trek to the Daimyo's palace was about a week's worth of traveling away, it was still part of the mission. For some, this could be their last, and they wanted to treat it as such.

In other words, be smart about what they bring and what they do.

Tsunade called everyone and said, "Alright everyone, checklist. Five dozen kunai for each of you?"

Nods all around.

"Five dozen kunai? Five dozen exploding tags? Smoke bombs? Ninja wire? Poison gas tags? Antidotes? Poison darts? Sealing scrolls? Food and water supplies? Armor? Weapons to your personal liking? Everyone set with all of these items?"

Everyone double checked their gear and items and once again gave confirmation to the Godaime.

"Alright. Everyone, listen up. As you well know, this mission is highly…highly dangerous. Its more than a suicide mission. If we were still in Konoha, this would be considered a SSSS Class mission, which only the previous Kage have attempted, and even then they were very selective. The Shodaime, my grandfather, chose one, although not really by choice. He faced off an entire army and, even though he was victorious, it cost him his life at the end. You all…you all need to be as careful as you possibly can. Remember, your objective is to wipe out the Fire Daimyo, not the Fire Daimyo's army. If you can do it without even so much as touching the others, then do that and get the hell back here, am I clear on that?"

Tsunade Senju gave everyone a look that said she was definitely not kidding about that last part. Everyone told her that they understood. Tsunade then turned to her longtime friends and said to them, "You guys, this is officially not your fight, nor anyone else's but Narutos, so this is your last chance to back out. If you do, our views of you all will not change."

"Heh, you should know me better than that Tsunade," Logan said as he lit a cigar in his mouth. He held the flame up to the end of it and puffed a few times, allowing the fire to catch. He blew the smoke and closed his lighter then said, "I'm all in darlin'. I'm ready to gut some bastards."

"You know damn well I'm goin' sugah," Rogue said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I choose to stay with my love, no matter where he goes," Ivy Valentine.

"I rather choose to fight with honor than die a coward," Taki said almost emotionlessly.

"I'm goin'!" Harley Quinn said a little too excitedly.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that we are all going, Tsunade," Poison Ivy told her.

Tsunade nodded her head and said, "Okay, its settled then. Just make sure that you are all as careful as possible. Once again…this is not an ordinary mission. Get in there, take off the Daimyo's head, and get the hell outta there!"

….

(Two Hours Later; Outside the Gates of Uzushiogakure)

Naruto and the others just made it outside of the village walls. Tsunade and Jiraiya were bidding them one last goodbye before they took off. Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and said to him, "Hey kid, if its anything…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before. I didn't know it was too-"

He was cut off as Naruto interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. You actually tried your best to come, and Tsunade didn't even know about me, so don't worry about it. However, I am trusting the village's protection to you and Tsunade now, so take care of it alright? At least until I get back."

Jiraiya smiled. "Can do kid. Just be sure to bring back that son of a bitch's head, ok?"

"No promises," Naruto said. He then gave him a hug and walked over to Tsunade, who was shedding a little tear, although she was really trying to hold it in. "Why are you crying Tsunade?"

"Because…" Tsunade began, but then starting to cry a little more. She hugged Naruto tightly and said in his ear, "I just don't want to lose you again. I wasn't here for you before, I don't want to lose you because of something that was out of my control."

Naruto hugged her a little tighter. "You're not gonna lose me. Have you already forgotten what I can do? I'll be back, I promise. Same thing as I told Pervy Sage, I'm trusting the village to you Tsunade. Take care of it for me."

"Of course, brat. See you soon," Tsunade smiled as she wiped away her tears.

Naruto smiled at her, then turned around. He went through a few hand signs and then slammed his hand on the ground.

Ten puffs of smoke later, ten large, horse-sized wolves appeared.

"What can we do for you, Naruto?" the slightly larger of the rest asked him.

"Hey there Silver Fang," Naruto greeted. "Could you do me and my friends a small favor?"

"Of course Naruto, what do you need?" The one now known as Silver Fang asked.

"Do you remember that recon mission I asked you and the others to do for me, the one for the Daimyo and his fortress? I would like to ask if you and your friends could perhaps give us a ride there. We are more than likely going to have a huge fight on our hands, and I would like us all to be at full strength when the time comes."

"It would be my pleasure," Silver Fang grinned.

Silver Fang then barked and scratched the ground a few times while looking at the other summoned wolves, communicating what was going on and what they needed to do. Only a few of the wolf summons could speak any human language, hence the reason for the translation. The other wolves nodded and laid down on the ground, giving permission to have the humans ride on them.

Silver Fang looked at Naruto and said, "We are ready when you are, Naruto. We only have one request."

"Whats that Silver Fang?" Naruto asked.

Silver Fang smiled, showing all of his teeth menacingly. "That you allow us to take out a few of the bastards."

Naruto smirked and said to his summoned friend, "Silver Fang, you and the others can have as much as you want, just be sure to leave some for us too."

Silver Fang chuckled and said, "It's a deal. Now, lets get going. I haven't gotten my teeth and claws wet with my enemy's blood in a while."

Giving the signal, everyone got on a wolf. Some wolves had to have two on their backs, but they were huge wolves. Not to mention ridiculously powerful and strong, so their added weight was nothing to them. It was literally a walk in the park for them. Besides, wolves love to run.

"Alright everyone, time for the hunt to begin," Naruto said.

Silver Fang growled for a second, then gave a loud bark, and then they sped off with incredible speed towards the Fire Daimyo's Fortress. On foot, it would take about a week or so to get there. On the Summoning Wolves' backs? About five hours.

When it comes to hunting, wolves don't play around. When they hunt, they go in for the kill.

…

(Four Hours Later…Nightfall)

The wolves that everyone were riding on slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop.

"We have arrived," Silver Fang told Naruto. "The fortress is only about a ten minute walk from here."

"Understood," Naruto said to his summoning friend. "Do you guys want to return home and rest before I call you in or do you want to wait here? The choice is yours."

"For now, we shall return. We will be expecting your summons later, Naruto."

"Absolutely," Naruto said to the large wolf. "Until then, take it easy."

"Likewise," Silver Fang said before he and the other wolves popped into smoke. Naruto then motioned for everyone to gather around. Once they had all filed in, Naruto began to speak to them.

"Okay guys, remember that this is a fortress, a castle of sorts. Infiltration will NOT be easy. Ears open and eyes peeled at all times, got it?"

"Don't gotta tell us twice," Kiba said.

"Ok. listen up. If we want this to be as smooth as possible and with minimum risk, we have to play it safe. Let me remind you…there are approximately one hundred thousand soldiers in total within that fortress. A good chunk of them are not even human. I'm not doubting anyone's abilities or skills, but don't be stupid. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Naruto and the others doubled checked all of their equipment one last time before they set out. After a few minutes and seeing everything was clear and in good working order, they all set out.

Ten minutes later, they all came at the edge of the tree line. They could all see just a portion of the wall they were currently in front of, the place was absolutely massive. It must have taken at least ten years to build the damn thing, even with ninja using chakra. They heard a noise not too far from there, and Hinata instantly activated her byakugan.

"Naruto," she said to him, "Four patrols, coming this way, and fast."

Deciding to make quick work of them, Naruto made his signature sign and four clones appeared. They all looked at each other and nodded, already knowing what to do. They all shushinned out of sight.

After about five minutes or so, the group watched silently as the four patrol guards were walking closer towards them. dressed in formal samurai garb (in the kimonos with the two swords on the side, just in case you didn't know), they looked like they were trained for the world to end. However, they weren't trained in fighting against ninjas, apparently.

Their death was quick, violent, and very, very bloody. As they were walking, from the trees above the four clones dropped, their katanas in hand. As they touched the ground, the blades cleaved the four samurai clean in half. a thin line first appeared on their bodies, then the blood spewed out like a fountain as the halves of the four dead guards fell apart. The clones popped into smoke, and naruto walked out in to the open area.

"That was easy," he said. He looked back to the others and motioned for them to follow him.

The fortress was incredibly large it was absolutely ridiculous. It took them almost the rest of the day just to reach the other end of the wall. Naruto looked over the corner and noticed that there were a total of about eight samurai guards that looked to be exchanging patrolling shifts. Naruto smiled to himself.

 _All in one shot, nice._

Naruto pulled out three shuriken, then using his Hellspawn ability, ignited them with the green Hellfire. Quickly, he emerged from the corner and launched his three shuriken with incredible force and accuracy. He enhanced the deadliness and effectiveness of this attack by going through hand signs and yelled out, "Shadow Clone Shuriken Jutsu!"

The three Hellfire flaming shurikens turned into about twenty. The samurai guards didn't even know what hit them. the four that were facing them, their eyes went wide. The ones that were not facing him had no clue what even happened. All they knew was that one moment they were fine, the next, they had several holes in their bodies that were also burning so intensely, that it was literally the only thing that keeping them alive for a few more seconds.

Logan came around the corner first and told Naruto, "Hey, let the rest of us get a shot, alright bub?"

Naruto looked at Logan with an evil grin. He narrowed his eyes and they began to emit a green mist as he said, "You'll have to get it first then, Logan. I'm here getting some _much_ needed vengeance…and it feels _good."_

Logan knew better, so he just left it alone. He knew the kid was right. He needed to blow off some steam. Too bad for all of the guards here were going to be his first of many, many victims.

…

(2 am; Outside of the Northern Wall)

The group had FINALLY managed to clear outside of the four walls. All of the sentry guards and samurai were killed, along with their replacements. In order to keep the kills and infiltration silent, anyone who was in that proximity had to die. And die they most certainly did.

Logan had carved up a few. Hinata had pulverized one's head and torso with her Juken. Kiba and Akamaru tore a group to pieces. Sakura had literally uppercutted one's head clean off. Sasuke had stabbed a few in their hearts and decapitated them. Catwoman strangled, Poison Ivy seduced and poisoned with her kiss, Harley Quinn beat the livin' shit out of two with a bat, Ivy Valentine had cut two guys up with her snake sword, Taki had removed one guy's liver and another's windpipe, Rogue had literally sucked the life out of another…

It was a good day for everyone.

Now that the walls, or at least the outside of them, had been cleared, they were resting for the night in forest, just outside of the Northern Wall of the Daimyo's fortress.

"This place is just too fuckin' big," Logan said. "Ugh…wish I had a beer right now."

Everyone else was sound asleep. They had gone over the battle plans and what was going to happen just in case shit went sideways. Basically, they would split up and cause as much havoc as possible, then get the hell out of dodge. But for now, they would stick with the infiltration and assassination mission.

So far, it was actually quite fun for them.

It had begun to snow a little earlier, so the ground had a thin blanket of snow on it. The fortress almost looked beautiful with snow on it, it made it look more…majestic. More regal.

Hinata had looked into the fortress earlier with her byakugan to do a quick scan. She found that most of the buildings were the standard Japanese type of buildings, and ones towards the center were similar to those, only more reinforced. She confirmed that the Daimyo indeed, at least at that particular time, was in fact in the most centered building. She also confirmed that there were thousands upon thousands of guards of all sorts that were placed all around the fortress.

Infiltration had just gotten much, much harder.

Hence, the reason they were resting now. Tomorrow…was gonna be a busy day.

…..

The next morning, everyone woke up refreshed and ready for more. Luckily, they weren't covered in snow due to their sleeping bags and their gear. There was now a small problem though that would make their infiltration mission much more difficult.

It was snowing.

And what is made in the snow when someone walks in it?

Footprints.

And footprints made tracks. Not good.

Everyone jumped in the trees above and gathered closely.

"How the hell are we going to get in there without being spotted now?" Kiba said. "We would leave footprints all over the damn place. We would be spotted immediately!"

"This does pose a problem," Hinata said to everyone. "Even if I could spot everyone that would possibly see the tracks and eliminate them, there's just too many. Someone, at some point, would spot the tracks, find us, then raise the alarm."

"What if you henge into the guards that were here last night?" Ivy Valentine suggested.

"While that is a sound idea," Sasuke began, "We have no idea what the exact layout of the fortress is, or who the people are, or who to people we would need to report to…or anything. It would be a good idea to get in and then get surrounded. I think that as of now, our best bet is to simply pick off their numbers slowly, but surely."

"We need to take out any other outposts that they may have around the fortress," Naruto said.

Rogue said, "I could fly up and spot 'em for ya sugah."

"That's not a bad idea," Logan said to her.

"If you want, we could cause a distraction," Sakura suggested. "I could smash the Eastern wall, causing the army to head over there while you guys go out and finish off the Daimyo."

"Don't be an idiot," Poison Ivy said. "They would be all over you in a split second ad you would be dead, and we would have been one member of this assassination squad short because you wanted to do something stupid. A distraction is good, yes, but definitely not that one."

Just then, they all had to move quickly, unless they wanted to be pierced by about a hundred arrows.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harley Quinn yelled out. "I thought they weren't supposed to know we were here!"

"We must have been spotted!" Mystique said aloud.

On the ground, about four hundred samurai in full armor ran out and surrounded the groups general location above the trees, archers at the ready and the other's swords were drawn.

In the middle of the large circle of armed samurai, came walking a much larger one, who had a ridiculously large and lengthy sword. (If you have seen Suckerpunch, remember that big ass samurai thing with the straw hat that chick fought? Something like that). it stood absolutely huge, at least fifteen to twenty feet tall. even though it was so large, its footsteps were next to silent.

A true hunter's walk.

On its head, it wore a large and worn straw hat, however, the only part of its face that was visible were the two, glowing, evil red eyes that focused on the group when it looked up.

" **Right on time,"** the demonic looking samurai said to them. It drew its long sword and pointed it up at them and continued to say, **"** **Surrender now, and I give you my word as a samurai that your deaths shall be quick and painless, and you shall be regarded with honor. This is your only offer."**

Naruto was _pissed._

There was no way that anyone could have spotted them. they had covered all of their tracks, they had eliminated any and all guards and anyone who had saw them. they had taken out at least fifty guards. Maybe one of them survived and got away after they left?

No, he had incinerated the bodies before they left.

So what the hell happened?

As he was thinking, an alarm sounded off in the fortress. Naruto and his group could hear the sound of thousands upon thousands of voices shouting to get ready and weapons being drawn. Unfortunately, they also heard the dreaded sounds of a few monsters or…whatever the hell else was in the area. And they were all coming towards them!

What…the fuck… _happened?!_

It was then that they were all attacked by what seemed to be a very powerful and self-targeting tornado. It just appeared out of nowhere. In just seconds, everyone had fallen to the ground below them. Lucky it had just snowed, and snowed a lot, because the fall would have hurt them very badly if their fall wasn't cushioned.

Naruto was the only one who could really get up on his own. He did a quick look around to see who had attacked them and also to see if everyone was ok. What he saw immediately made his blood boil like lava.

All of his friends and lovers were covered up in cuts and bruises, some of them in critical condition. It wasn't the actual attack that had done the damage, but the disorienting of the attack as they fell is what did it. If they had just fallen off the trees, they could landed on their feet, no problem. But the pain and surprise of it all is what did it for them all.

He noticed everyone except for two people.

Kiba and Hinata.

"Looking for me, dead man?"

Naruto turned and faced the large samurai, and saw that Kiba was standing there with Hinata over his shoulder, unconscious.

Naruto grit his teeth as he said, "What the _fuck_ are you doing, Kiba Inuzuka?!"

Kiba then roughly dropped Hinata onto the snow covered ground and said to him, "Me? What am I doing? Oh, I'm only taking back what I had before your worthless ass came back to life. Honestly, why cant you just stay dead?! Do you have ANY idea how good things were after you died? The village had prosperity like it had never seen! More markets, more technology, more _women…_ but honestly, all that didn't even matter to me. Do you know why?"

Kiba looked down at the unconscious form of the Hyuuga Princess. "Because I had _her._ You know, about a year or so after you died, she and I got together. You know what else? We were together for ten fucking years. Hmmmm…that time…sounds a little coincidental, doesn't it, Naruto?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kiba?!" Naruto yelled out.

Kiba chuckled a little bit and said, "You know, you may be this all powerful "hellspawn" or whatever you wanna call it, but the very time you came back, was the very time I lost her! Can you imagine that? Ten years of my life, GONE! Al because this weak little bitch here left me for a dead man! Life was good for me man! Dude…she and I had the best sex _ever,_ I'm telling you man…"

He made motions like he was grabbing someones head at his waist and thrust his hips forward a few times, and said, "She could suck some mean dick man. She may have been quiet in public and in general, but in the bedroom? Daammnnnn…she was a screamer. And a beggar, too!" Kiba then imitated her voice, "'Oh, Kiba-kun, shove your alpha dick in my Hyuuga throat! Fuck me harder, Kiba-kun! Oh, Kiba-kun!' Hahahaha….it was fucking great man. Of course…that ALL ended…WHEN YOU SHOWED UP, YOU STUPID, DEAD FUCKING LOSER! YOU STOLE HINATA FROM ME! I WILL HAVE HER BACK!

"So, you decided to betray us to the Daimyo and sell us out for petty revenge against me for something that wasn't my fault?"

"Not your fault?!" Kiba yelled incredulously. "Of COURSE it was your fault! You were ALIVE! Ishould have killed you again when I had the chance. Yeah, I betrayed you. I didn't mean to betray everyone else, but hey, fuck it. You may lose a few of your loved ones here right before you die, so I can take pleasure in knowing that you suffered like me before your pathetic life ends, again. The Daimyo promised me and Hinata safe passage and living quarters within his walls if I were to do this. And of course I'm gonna do it! I mean, betray you and get Hinata back, have a free place to live, and be rid of the very person that Hinata left me for? Hell yeah I'll do it! AND I'D DO IT AGAIN IF I HAD TOO!"

Naruto was not beyond pissed. He raised his hand and he and his group were surrounded by a tall wall of hellish green fire. Naruto then performed a few hand signs and summoned ten wolves. Silver Fang, once again being summoned, looked at naruto with delight.

"Are we going to feast yet?!" Silver Fang asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no," Naruto began. "Sorry to postpone that, but I need you and the others to transport everyone away from here. It seems that we have been betrayed at the last moment and they are all hurt. Please get them away from here. I'll call you all later for your meal. Trust me…you're gonna have your fill and plenty more, Silver Fang."

Silver Fang smiled. "Sounds good to me. Sorry things went south. We'll get right to it."

Silver Fang barked a few orders and then did a quick howl, signifying the order to go. Within seconds, all the wolves had someone, and they vanished without a sight.

"Now that's taken care of," Naruto said, looking straight at Kiba, "I can begin killing you all. I didn't come back as a ninja, or a shinobi, or even human for that matter. It only seems fitting that I finish this as what I started out as…"

Once again, the black plates emerged from his skin and covered his body, forming the black armor of Hell. The white plates covered his face and his eyes glowed green, and an abnormal amount of green mist rose up from his eyes as he stared down at Kiba Inuzuka. His shroud emerged and was flowing in the air menacingly, searching for its next victim. The green Hellfire died down and Hellspawn Naruto said to Kiba, _"_ _I will tear your flesh from your bones, then consume your soul. You worthless pathetic form of life, you will know my pain!"_

From there on, all Hell broke loose. First, green Hellfire encased Hinata's unconscious form in a protective shell. Then, Hellspawn Naruto extended his hand, and a chain with a skull with four wicked looking hooks shot out at blindingly fast speeds towards the dog user.

All Kiba could do was widen his eyes. The hooks on the skull chain pierced his throat and the hooks latched on tight. Hellspawn Naruto yanked back, pulling the coward towards him. When Kiba was finally in his grasp, he asked him, _"_ _By the way, where is Akamaru?"_

"Ack! – I killed him – he – was going – to give it – away! I had – no choice!"

 _"_ _You betrayed your team and killed your lifelong partner for a selfish desire and for petty revenge against someone whose actions were not of their own. For betrayal on multiple accounts, you die now. I know the Shinigami will absolutely love eating your soul for all eternity!"_

Hellspawn Naruto used his clawed hand and pierced his chest cavity. He squeezed tightly, then literally ripped off his entire rib cage. Kiba was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream. His mouth and eyes were wide open in pain and shock. Chains emerged from the Hellspawn and ripped off Kiba's limbs, one by one, and very slowly. When Kiba was just barely alive at the end of it all, just a torso with a head, Hellspawn Naruto grabbed his face and head and just…pulled up, the head and spinal cord coming up with it. One could actually see the connections of the spinal cord breaking from inside the body as it was being removed, due to the fact that the rib cage and flesh were no longer there. It was as if someone had opened up his ribcage like a window and cold see everything.

Hellspawn Naruto threw the headless and spineless torso at the largest samurai and then held up the dead man's head and spine. He challenged them all with a simple phrase, and also a warning.

 ** _"_** ** _WHO'S NEXT?!"_**

….

A/N: so, what did you all think? Good? Ok? Crap? Lemme know people! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. You all take it easy. Until next time, Roku out.


	33. Chapter 33 Fierce Enemy

A/N: hey guys, hows it going? Thank you for the reviews everyone, really appreciate it! Also, one of my loyal readers, Dragonninja1983, just had a birthday, so make sure you all do the right thing and wish him a happy birthday and the best of luck! Reminder, the story is almost done! without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of your favorite story on FanFiction!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 33

Fierce Enemy

 ** _"_** ** _WHO'S NEXT?!"_** Hellspawn Naruto shouted. It was at this time that four of the samurai charged at him, katanas in the air and ready to cut him down.

Hellspawn Naruto lifted the head and spinal cord of Kiba in the air and grabbed the base of the spine. Using it like a club, he the samurai with the head of the deceased traitor and they all fell backward from the force.

"He's strong!" One samurai cried out.

Another samurai felt his helmet almost break completely from the force of the blow. However, he did not want to admit defeat so easily. "Kill him!"

They all four got back up again and once more, charged at the demon that was before them. Laughing, the Hellspawn threw the severed head and spinal cord at one of the samurai making him flip backwards in the air before he fell hard onto the ground below. The remaining three were dealt with his chains tearing them to pieces in the blink of an eye.

" _You may have the superior numbers,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said, _"_ _But I have been granted the abilities of Hell by the Shinigami himself. You stand no chance! I do not wish for you all to die, I only require your Daimyo's head. Deliver him to me, or get out of my way, and no more shall die. Refuse…and the Shinigami shall feast well tonight!"_

It looked as if a few of the samurai actually listened to those words, because about twenty of them backed up slowly, trying to give him a path. Unfortunately, the much larger, demonized samurai saw this, and cut the retreating samurai with just a few strokes of his enormous blade. He then pointed at Hellspawn Naruto with an armored, pointy finger and yelled out an otherworldly cry.

It was then that the remaining three hundred and seventy or so samurai charged at the Hellspawn.

 _"_ _I warned you."_

Hellspawn Naruto brought both of his hands up high in the air, and they began to glow with green Hellfire. When the samurai were almost upon him, Naruto slammed both hands on the ground, and a huge wave of the green, hotter than Amaterasu fire, rose from the ground in a long, wide wave and annihilated about three hundred of the samurai in one go. The bodies were completely incinerated, not even ash was left behind. Armor, weapons, flesh, blood, bone…gone.

The remaining samurai stopped dead in their tracks. They witnessed what had just happened, and knew that their simple blades would do nothing against their enemy. 

The Oni Samurai screamed its own battle cry and charged towards him, giant, demonic looking blade held high in the air and ready to split him in half.

 _"_ _You may be from Hell,"_ Hellspawn Naruto spoke, _"_ _But I am also from Hell, a general in the armies led by Malbogia. I am your superior. I command you to heel!"_

Surprising everyone, even the large Oni, it stopped dead in its tracks and kneeled, stabbing its blade into the ground and put its head down in submission. To be honest, Naruto wasn't even sure if that would work. Good thing it did.

At least for the samurai, anyway.

 _"_ _You will take the remainder of your men and get out of my way. No exceptions. Move!"_

The large Oni gave a slight nod, stood up, then motioned for the other samurai to follow it. The entire group left, while at the same time giving Naruto a very, very wide birth. Once they were gone, Naruto chuckled to himself.

 _"_ _I cant believe that actually worked. I don't want to kill anyone else today, just the damned Daimyo. Your head is mine, and nothing will stop me!"_

That being said, he was surprised to sense multiple chakra signatures land behind him. He slowly turned around to see who had arrived.

It was the group that was knocked out before: Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Rogue, Logan, Mystique, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Taki, and Ivy Valentine. Silver Fang and the other wolves appeared with them.

"Naruto, are you ok?!" Ino asked him, concerned.

 _"_ _I am fine, what about you all?"_

"We're ok, we just got knocked out for a few minutes," Hinata said to him.

"Hey, where's Kiba?" Ino asked him.

Hellspawn Naruto narrowed his eyes and large amounts of green mist began to rise from his eyes.

 _"_ _He had betrayed us,"_ Naruto said to them all. They were all shocked to hear this!

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled out.

 _"_ _He tipped off the Fire Daimyo. He was promised Hinata, and a place to live within his fortress if he betrayed us."_

"Wait, wait, wait…he was _promised_ Hinata? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him.

Logan stepped in and said, "He's sayin' that the dog breath kid tried to, in a sense, kidnap her and make her his own. What else did the turd say, Naruto?"

 _"_ _He also told me that he and you, Hinata, had been dating for the past several years after my death, and only broke up with him once I returned. He mentioned many…vulgar…things that the two of you supposedly did."_

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Hinata yelled out. "I NEVER dated Kiba! Sure, I had asked me out maybe like three of four times, but we never dated at all, much less, did…anything _sexual,"_ Hinata almost threw up at the end of her sentence. She couldn't bear the thought of having any sort of sexual relations with the mutt.

"Yeah, really," Ino said, "It was sooooo annoying whenever he would ask you out, too. I mean, cant a guy take a hint?"

"Where's Akamaru?" Rogue asked Naruto.

 _"_ _Kiba said he killed him…said he was trying to stop Kiba for betraying us."_

 _"_ _What?"_ Hinata said in disbelief. "Are you serious, Naruto?"

Hellspawn Naruto nodded. Hinata began to cry and said softly, "Poor, poor Akamaru…killed by his own partner for doing the right thing…"

"Hang on a second…" Catwoman said. She sniffed the air and said, "I think I might smell the dog."

"Alive or dead?" Hinata asked, almost hopefully.

"I cant tell," Catwoman said. "Logan, could you help me?"

"I never got the dog's scent, but ill try." Logan said. He sniffed the air heavily, trying to get a scent.

"It's very, very faint," Catwoman said to him. "I only smelled his scent one other time, and its very faint."

"Blood…*sniff*…burnt areas all around…*sniff*…there…I think I got something…"

Logan continued to sniff the air, then jumped into the trees above. After a few minutes, Logan yelled out, "The dog's here, and he's alive! He doesnt have much longer though!"

"Sakura, go help Logan heal Akamaru!" Sasuke said to his pink haired teammate. Sakura nodded and leaped away to lend her help. Hinata looked at Hellspawn Naruto and he said to her, _"_ _If it makes you feel any better, that lying, double-crossing piece of shit was literally ripped apart. He died a very…very slow death, and with the absolute most amount of pain possible before his life was ended."_

Hinata's face hardened and she nodded. She then turned around and jumped in the trees to help Logan and Sakura tend to the wounded Inuzuka dog.

 _"_ _The Daimyo knows we are here,"_ Hellspawn Naruto said to them all, _"_ _His alarm has sounded, and his armies are ready for war. I did not want this to happen, but there is no avoiding it now. If they want war, they have one. However, we will not be fighting this alone."_

His hands once again glowed green and he gently rose his hands high, and many, many cracks formed in the earth below them. the cracks widened, and green mist arose from the cracks. After a few more seconds, little spouts of green Hellfire would rise, and more would rise, and the cracks would open more and more. Finally, large, gray skinned, evil, demonic looking hands and claws began to rise from the earth. One by one, violators were rising from the very pits of Hell. After about five minutes or so, fifty large, full sized violators had emerged from the very pits of Hell itself, ready to devour more souls.

Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Mystique, Rogue, Taki, Ivy Valentine, Ino, and Sasuke backed up a little and looked around them warily.

 _"_ _I am the one who has summoned you all here!"_ Hellspawn Naruto yelled out. _"_ _I have called forth your subordinates a few times before, bu I have called you here for the first time. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the new General of Hell's army, title and abilities granted to me by the Death God, the Shinigami! I hereby command you to devour any and all souls within that fortress behind us! Those you see here with us now are our allies, they are not to be harmed. Those inside…are yours!"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Aaaaannnnd….whaaaat arrrrre…..the liiiimmmiiiitaaaaations…maaaaassstterrrr?"**_ one of the larger violators asked. This one in particular was at least a good fifty feet tall, if not more so.

 _"_ _The Fire Daimyo…their leader…belongs to me. That is all."_

 ** _"_** ** _Yoouuurrrrr coommaannnnd…..is heeaarrrd. Soooouullllls….will beee broouuught to HEEELLLLLL!"_**

 ****All of the violators roared in unison, then turned and charged towards the fortress, towards their target…towards their meals.

They all jumped over the walls, which were like speed bumps to them, and immediately, there were cries of pain and terror heard. Hellspawn Naruto began to laugh.

 _"_ _Silver Fang!"_

The leader of the wolves that were present walked up the Hellspawn and said to him, "Yes?"

 _"_ _Take your wolves to the other side of the fortress, the southern side. Your hunt begins."_

Silver Fang grinned wickedly. "With pleasure, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

Silver Fang growled a little and barked a few times, then howled. The other wolves howled as well, then they all took off at blinding speeds.

They were eager for the hunt!

After they had taken off, Hellspawn Naruto turned to the rest of the group and said to them, _"_ _Stay here until Akamaru is fully healed and ready to go. If he is up to it, he is more than welcome to join me. You all can either come with me or return to Uzushiogakure, it is your choice."_

Rogue stepped forward and said to him, "You already know my answer Bright eyes."

Ivy also walked up and slid a finger along her blade and said, "I shall fight alongside you my love."

It was at that moment that Sakura, Hinata, Logan, and Akamaru landed in front of them.

"Akamaru is good to go, Naruto," Sakura reported.

Logan said, "Damn idiot cut him up pretty good, but nothing that a few minutes of healin' wouldn't help. Good thing we got to him when we did though."

Hellspawn Naruto walked up and kneeled in front of Akamaru and began petting him.

 _"_ _I am sorry for what your partner did to you, Akamaru. If it is any consolation, I ripped that bastard apart for what he did to you. Are you ok?"_

Akamaru gave a small bark. He cuddled up against the Hellspawn and whined a little bit with the loss of his friend. Apparently, Kiba was lost a long time ago. It was as if the demon within had finally shown itself to the world. Kiba Inuzuka was dead a long time ago.

Thanks to Naruto, he was REALLY dead now. In a painful way too.

Akamaru licked the Hellspawn's face in a display of affection. Naruto scratched the dog's ears and Akamaru pushed his head slightly towards the hand that scratched it.

 _"_ _Do you want to return to Uzu, or do you want to fight with me Akamaru?"_ the Hellspawn asked.

Akamaru growled a little and then barked loudly.

 _"_ _I assume you wish to fight?"_

Akamaru nodded.

 _"_ _Very well. Lets go tear those bastards apart!"_

Akamaru barked in agreement and with eagerness. Hellspawn Naruto, Akamaru, Rogue, Logan, Mystique, Taki, Ivy Valentine, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke all ran towards the Southern Wall of the Daimyo's Fortress.

The Fire Daimyo's time was almost up.

….

The Fire Daimyo was running frantically in his chambers, trying to get his own personal guards to help him get ready to escape, which was proving incredibly difficult because they were out fighting against…whatever the hell those demonic looking things were! And, judging by the report that he had gotten from one of his servants just a few minutes ago, it was not looking good.

At least ten thousand of his men had been slain by both the wolves and the demons, whatever they were. That was the only thing that the Daimyo could think of them as. What else looked like that? Huge, gray, giant mouths filled with ten inch long razor sharp teeth, hands with claws the size of his torso, huge horns on the sides of their faces, and those eyes…those piercing, terrifying eyes…

He jumped out of fear when the doors to his personal chambers were blown in like a couple of pieces of paper breaking from the strong flow of a river. The walls supporting the doors were also blown apart as a huge violator walked in with Silver Fang.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEEE!" the Daimyo cried as he tried to run. Tried to.

Pathetic.

He obviously did not get very far. Silver Fang reached down and grabbed the Daimyo's ankle in his jaws, and then twirled his body around, flinging the Fire Lord like a ragdoll. The Daimyo rolled on the ground, slightly dazed. When he got back up, he was terrified beyond belief when the Daimyo came face to face with the violator.

He saw the saliva dripping off of each and every one of its teeth, smelled the rotten stench of burnt flesh from its breath. Heard the deep and raspy breath it drew. Heard the deep growling from its throat.

The violator grabbed the Daimyo in one of its huge hands and held it up. Its lower jaw elongated and all of its teeth seemed to grow at least another five inches. Seeing this, the Daimyo did something no one was expecting.

He pissed himself.

Straight up drenched himself. Silver Fang tried to cover his nose but to no avail.

"You pathetic little worm!" The wolf summons cried out. "Why do you have to stink so damn much!"

"Don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me!" the Daimyo cried out hysterically.

 **"** **Wwweeeeee wiillll not….claaaiimm your liiifee. Our maaassssterrrrrr willlllll dooo thaaaaaat….."** the violator told the Daimyo. It then tightened its grip on the Daimyo, cracking a few bones in the process.

 **"** **Yooouuuu….wiiilllll noooooot…esscaaaaape!"**

The violator then slammed the Daimyo into the wall, and watched as the Fire Lord dropped to the ground, unconscious.

 **"** **Weeeeaaaak….."**

….

Hellspawn Naruto and company were all now within the walls of the fortress, fighting off against tens of thousands of various soldiers including samurai, a few traditional looking ninjas, and a few of the monster looking things that had the torso and head of a person, but the lower end of a snake and whip-like appendages with sharp blades at the ends for arms, and huge gorilla like brutes whose skin seemed harder to penetrate as they were hit more and more (Remember, the snake-like things and the gorilla-type things you fight in Ninja Gaiden 3). So far, it was mainly samurai, and everyone was holding their own with no problem.

Hinata had taken down at least a good eighty worthless samurai down using a combination of her Juken, Rotation, and Air Palm.

Sasuke had taken down at least a couple hundred using Amaterasu, Susanoo, Sharingan, and his lightning abilities.

Sakura had buried at least a good fifty samurai whenever she punched the ground, completely obliterating a section of it.

Ino had possessed the mind of one of the snake-like creatures and was cutting down enemies left and right.

Akamaru was ripping heads off of samurai and clawing them to pieces.

Rogue was flying around and doing a combination of dropping samurai from the air, stealing their life forces, and picking them off one by one.

Mystique had turned into one of the gorilla-like creatures, but had a bluish skin instead of red and was literally pounding her enemies into the dirt.

Logan was laughing hysterically as he cut into his enemies guts.

Taki was taking down the samurai left and right, them having multiple stab wounds or slit throats before they even knew what was happening.

Ivy Valentine seemed to have a protective bubble around her, she had her sword in a whip like state now and was twirling it around, cutting anything and everything that got close enough to pieces.

Poison Ivy had summoned some of the plants from the Earth and had them literally either eat the samurai or drag them back into the ground where they would remain forever.

Catwoman used her claws and her whip to dismember and strangle her enemies out.

Harley Quinn was also laughing hysterically as she pounded her enemies with her hammer and shot them in the face with her magnum.

Hellspawn Naruto was using his own clawed hands and chains to tear his enemies apart. Sometimes one by one, and other times in various groups.

It was a bloodbath any warrior would love to be in.

It was then that an extremely loud and murderous roar was heard throughout the fortress walls. Everyone stopped fighting to look up at the top of the Daimyo's tower to see an incredibly large demonic looking samurai. Its helmet was shaped like a hannya mask, with two horns that spread out to the side and then curled up. Its armor was pitch black with red spikes protruding here and there. The sword it wielded was at least fifteen feet long, and easily the thickness of a person. The oni samurai was at least ten feet tall, and a dark red aura seemed to surround the creature.

It held up its sword, and the clouds above began to darken and swirl like a storm was brewing. Lightning began to strike places here and there, and Hellspawn Naruto could feel that his friends and lovers were beginning to get scared. Things weren't looking good for them at the moment.

 _You cannot harm that creature with physical attacks alone, Naruto,_ Leetha communicated to Naruto.

 _What do you mean Leetha?_ Naruto thought back.

 _I can sense that oni is almost pure spirit energy, or using a mass amount of souls to conjure this form. I am not sure who had conjured it to begin with, but its made of souls. You need a weapon that will steal souls or spirit energy. I recommend Soul Edge, the sword you used before to kill those who were responsible for your death a while ago._

 _That's actually a good idea. Can you summon Soul Edge for me Leetha?_

 _Of course, Naruto. I will summon it, then transport you directly in front of the demon. However, you must strike quickly._

 _Understood Leetha. Thanks for your help._

A bright green orb began to form right in front of Hellspawn Naruto. His friends and lovers saw what was happening, but they didn't know _what_ was happening. They decided to give him some space, just to be safe.

In a bright flash of green fire, Soul Edge, the sword that fed on souls, appeared in front of Naruto, its eye looking at him with anticipation.

 _"_ _I take it you're hungry, Soul Edge,"_ Hellspawn Naruto stated to the blade. The eye seemed to grow wider in confirmation. _"_ _Let's go get you fed. Destroy my enemy!"_

Naruto grabbed the handle of the demonic blade and disappeared as his red shroud enveloped him. In a matter of seconds, he reappeared directly in front of the oni samurai and cut off the arm that held the sword. The Hellspawn landed on the roof of the tower as the oni screamed in pain at the loss of its arm.

Normally, the oni would have used the souls that it was conjured with to regenerate the arm and the blade. However, because Soul Edge actually _fed_ on those souls, the hopes of its arm regenerating were gone.

 _"_ _I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Hellspawn of the Elemental Nations, servant of the Shinigami. You stand no chance against me, you pathetic little demonic creature."_ Hellspawn Naruto held the blade up in a samurai type stance and said, _"_ _Soul Edge is eager for the rest of your souls. Come and face your death!"_

The oni samurai jumped off of the tower and landed in a large group of the samurai that served and fought for the Fire Daimyo. It took off the faceplate of the helmet to reveal an empty area, save for what seemed to be a bluish, floating smoking mass (Like Doku in Ninja Gaiden). It seemed to draw in a huge, ddep breath. As it did so, about fifty of the samurai that were closest to him suddenly died, their skin turning a pale white as their souls were sucked up by the oni samurai. Slowly, the arm that was cut off began to regenerate. After about thirty seconds or so, its arm was back, as was the sword. The oni samurai replaced the faceplate and then looked back up at the hellspawn.

 _So the demon uses everyone else's souls for power and healing,_ Leetha told Naruto. _We need to kill everyone, now. Your friends and lovers are also in danger._

 _Got it._

Hellspawn Naruto jumped off of the tower's roof and glided down to the ground in front of the oni samurai, with Soul Edge in hand.

Hellspawn Naruto suddenly then got an idea. If the oni demon used the enemies as fuel, he needed to get rid of them and harm the demon as fast as possible, and efficiently as possible.

Hellspawn Naruto held Soul Edge up high, and a bright red energy seemed to focus into the eye. The blade glowed red, brighter and brighter. After about thirty seconds or so of this happening, Hellspawn Naruto twirled the blade in the air and then stabbed the ground, shouting _"_ _Soul Edge, feed on these souls and destroy my enemy!"_

The second the blade pierced the ground, a huge wave of fire fifteen feet tall spread out in a circle, incinerating only the enemies of the Hellspawn. It had also washed over his friends and lovers, but because they were not his enemies, they were unharmed. If anything, they were rejuvenated.

Soul Edge was still pumping wave after wave of fire, effectively purging the area of many of the corrupted samurai and other abominations. The Hellspawn decided to go one further and he held out his hand. The red cape began to twist and morph as it traveled to his outstretched hand, and slowly transformed into his katana, the Fox's Fury. Immediately, green Hellfire covered it, and was ready to be unleashed.

In the distance, on the other side of the fortress, Hellspawn Naruto could see that there were easily at least another few thousand enemies charging towards his direction. Even though Naruto and company were dishing out heavy blow after heavy blow, they still had quite a number of enemies left to deal with. Remember, there were about one hundred thousand or so enemies in total, after all.

The Hellspawn twirled the blade around himself, forming the incredibly large dragon created of the green Hellfire. It was then that Hellspawn Naruto unleashed his strongest attack.

 ** _"_** ** _Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae!"_**

The enormous Hellfire construct was launched into the air as it flew towards the other side of the fortress. When the dragon was at a certain point high in the air, it then roared at its soon-to-be victims below, and dived straight to them.

The blow was absolutely devastating to all of the enemy. What seemed to be like wave after wave of fire, like a pulse, from Soul Edge, now also combined with the devastation of Hellspawn Naruto's strongest attack, now about half of the entire Fire Daimyo's army was completely obliterated.

A large chunk of the fortress itself was also gone. Rubble and stone lay around the area in small, destroyed pieces and dust.

Naruto's red shroud reformed into the cape as he looked into the eyes of the oni samurai in front of him. He grabbed Soul Edge once more and pointed it at the oni and said, _"_ _Prepare to die."_

 _…_ _.._

A/N: Really quick, happy birthday Dragonninja1983! This chapter was for you! What do you all think should happen next? Lemme know whats on your mind! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! Until next time, Roku out.


	34. Chapter 34 Judgement!

A/N: Hey there everyone! I apologize for the late update. Just didn't really have the chance to work on it until very recently. Anyways, here is the next chapter. WARNING: THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! That being said, what would you all like to see? I was thinking of Naruto and Rogue, Ivy, Hinata, and Ino having some kids but I don't know, seems like that's just too cliché. I want something different. What do you all think? Lemme know!

Lets up the reviews people! Quit being lazy now!

Enjoy!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 34

Judgment!

 ** _"_** ** _Prepare to die."_**

Hellspawn Naruto and the Oni Samurai faced off in a vicious sword duel of demonic proportions. Fifteen foot long demon blade versus Soul Edge with the power of Spawn behind it. Bright flashed of light shone the area with each and every clash of the evil blades. For a little while, it seemed that neither one of them could gain the upper hand over the other. After a few more minutes though, Hellspawn Naruto leaped back, then jumped forward with Soul Edge high in the air, ready to split the demon in half. The Oni Samurai held the blade up horizontally to block the soul stealing blade, but the force behind it was too strong. Soul Edge cut through both the blade and the demon in one clean cut.

The two pieces of the blade fell to the ground. The Oni Samurai once again took its now split faceplate off and sucked up at least another hundred souls of the samurai surrounding them. not only did the damage seem to literally disappear, its blade reformed, and he also grew almost twice its original size.

 _"_ _That's it!"_ Hellspawn Naruto cried out in realization. He had to cut the faceplate. Even though it could be repaired with the absorption of more souls, the Oni Samurai had to consume twice as many souls to repair itself. Even though the oni seemed to grow even larger, that was actually a good thing.

Its hard to miss a huge target.

With that in mind, Hellspawn Naruto unleashed his chains. They wrapped around the demon's ankles and then tripped the larger creature. the Oni Samurai fell to the ground with a huge crash. Naruto then jumped once again and landed on the damned thing's chest and twirled Soul Edge before plunging it into the faceplate of the Oni. The demon roared out in pain and lashed out with a clawed hand at Naruto's throat, but he leaped off just in time, sword in hand.

The Oni Samurai sat up and felt its faceplate. There was a lot of damage done to it, almost three quarters destroyed. It stood up quickly and backed up into the huge crowd of samurai behind it. It then removed its faceplate and consumed five hundred souls of the samurai.

Just as soon as it was done absorbing the souls, Hellspawn Naruto unleashed one of his chains at it. The hooked part of the skull latched onto the faceplate, and Naruto yanked back roughly.

The faceplate was ripped off, taking quite a bit of damage in the process. The Oni Samurai immediately began absorbing more and more souls.

The chain retracted completely and was now in Narutos hand, and he then crushed it with his iron grip, and then ignited his hand green Hellfire, melting the metal faceplate.

In the process of absorbing souls, the Oni Samurai seemed to stop in mid-movement. The bluish vapor within the helmet seemed to simply vanish, and the samurai armor shook violently before it crumpled to the ground like a trash heap. The remainder of the samurai looked at him in both awe and fear.

Hellspawn Naruto chuckled evilly and said to them all, _"_ _Hahahahaha...who's next?"_

It was then that one brave samurai, or foolish, charged forward, hellbent on taking the glory for slaying this demonic creature. however, he was in for one hell of a surprise.

Hinata landed directly in front of him, her byakugan blazing, causing the samurai to begin to quiver in fear.

He had never in all his years of battle had seen a face like that.

"You are within my Field of Divination!" Hinata yelled out. She crouched low and pointed a single finger at the man's chest and launched her deadly attack.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

She charged and struck his chest.

"Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

"Sixty-Four Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!"

The samurai stood there, bold pouring out of every single orifice of his body. His body still shook as it was still in shock from the innumerable amount of internal damage it had just taken in that very short amount of time. The samurai dropped his sword and fell backwards onto the ground, convulsed a couple of more times, then was no more.

Ino, using the large gorilla-like creature that she had still possessed, leaped over Hinata and smashed into the few thousand or so samurai, crushing them and hurling them left and right. Sasuke had jumped in the air and performed several hand signs and then shouted, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

A building sized fireball was launched and had incinerated at least a good hundred samurai.

Akamaru ran quickly through the legs and feet of multiple samurai, clawing and ripping through limbs like a hot knife through butter, causing several of their enemy to bleed to death.

Sakura ran towards one side of the large castle-like structure and shouted, "Shanarooooooo!"

She smashed the wall with her fist, and then backed up quickly. The rubble and debris from the buildings fell and crushed numerous samurai.

Ivy Valentine whipped her blade around in its snake-like form and said out loud, "You will heel before me!"

Her blade split into fragments and formed behind her in a seal-like array, and a pink and purple diagram of energy formed. Energy beams shot out continuously for at least a good five minutes. At least a hundred of the creatures and evil samurai were cut down. (For anyone having a hard time imagining it, think of Ivy's Critical Finish move in Soul Calibur 4).

Taki seemed to make clones of herself and cut down samurai and the other evil creatures left and right.

Rogue, using her enhanced strength, flew up really high and then did a dive bomb, heading straight for the ground. Right before she hit the ground, she brought back her fist and yelled out, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MAN!"

Her fist hit the ground and shattered it completely in a hundred-foot radius. Creatures and samurai were left unbalanced and were picked off courtesy of Akamaru and Logan.

Speaking of Logan, he was having a blast. His skin was slightly redder, his hair all over his body seemed to stand up, his eyes were white, and his teeth seemed to sharpen, overall giving him a much more feral look. His claws even seemed to grow longer. As he was laughing like a maniac, he was charging through the rubble created by Rogue, gutting everyone and everything like a fish. His skin and hair were drenched in blood, and his claws looked as if they were a fountain of blood. They were never dry for an instant, fresh blood from his enemies was constantly on them. The Wolverine licked one of his claws before laughing out loud and charging back into the fray.

Hellspawn Naruto looked at the main tower in the middle of the fortress and called out loud, _"_ _DO YOU HEAR ME, FIRE DAIMYO?! I'M COMING FOR YOU! MY VENGEANCE HAS BEEN TEN YEARS IN THE MAKING! THIS DAY, YOU….WILL….DIE!"_

 _…_ _.._

Up in the tower, the Daimyo could faintly hear that message directed at him. The Violator holding him in place and Silver Fang began chuckling at the poor man.

 _"_ _It's not long until you will finally face your judgment,"_ Silver Fang said to the Fire Lord.

 ** _"_** ** _Maaasssterrrr…will kiillll…you ssllooowwwwwlyyyyyy…..hahahahahaha…"_** the violator laughed. The Daimyo trembled in fear. Just then, two of the huge gorilla like creatures barged in to rescue the Fire Daimyo, but were met with two lightning blasts that fried them on the spot, courtesy of Silver Fang.

 _"_ _As long as I am alive, no one will interfere with my summoner's revenge!"_ Silver Fang cried out.

….

Hellspawn Naruto was now enraged beyond belief. Everything that he had felt before – the pain, anguish, loneliness, despair, loss of faith, loss of hope, the hatred, the anger – everything that had ever happened to him, he was remembering it all now, almost as if he had forgotten it all and he had just remembered it all. His green eyes narrowed and large amounts of green mist began to rise from them.

 _"_ _This ends NOW!"_ Naruto cried out.

He slammed Soul Edge into the ground, and it disappeared in a flash of green light, returning from where it came.

 _"_ _Everyone, get out of here, NOW!"_ Hellspawn Naruto commanded. Rogue, Logan, Mystique, Ivy, Taki, Catwoman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all heeded his order and retreated far back towards the edge of the walls of the fortress.

The samurai and remainder of the vile creatures thought that they might have been retreating. They began to charge forward, crying out their various battle cries. Even though Naruto and company had taken out at least half their numbers, there were still a good twenty to thirty thousand soldiers and vile creatures still against them.

This didn't bother Naruto.

Soon, he was surrounded completely. Hellspawn Naruto spread out both of his arms, and chains spread out, and hellish looking spikes emerged from each link, and then were covered in green Hellfire. Then, he then started spinning, anyone who got too close were both burned and cut to ribbons instantaneously by the onslaught.

 _"_ _Now, I will do to you all like I did when Iwa attempted to invade Konoha before I destroyed it."_

His red shroud began to spread out and move about as if it were flapping in the wind. He slowly rose up in the air, and held up a glowing fist. It began to glow brighter and brighter, he rose up his fist in the air and yelled out, _"_ _Are of your souls…are MINE!"_

Suddenly, everyone's body began to glow green, right before all of their souls left their bodies in a thin green stream, heading straight for the glowing fist of Hellspawn Naruto.

Within a matter of minutes, all twenty to thirty thousand souls of each and every enemy had been absorbed.

The glow on his fist began to spread throughout Naruto's body. He was absorbing all of the souls that were just collected. It almost seemed to make his body physically heavier.

He fell straight down to the ground, and landed with one knee and one hand on the ground (Superhero landing, like Deadpool says in the movie, hahaha). The dust finally settled, and Naruto still had that glow about him. He crossed his arms and began to focus all of the souls that were absorbed into a single, devastating blast. He bent over slightly, and then in one loud scream, stood upright and threw his arms out wide, unleashing all of the souls at once. The force and pressure of all that power caused a single huge green wave to spread out throughout the entire fortress, completely destroying everything.

Buildings were obliterated.

The walls were practically turned to dust.

All of the debris was blown away.

It was as if the strongest hurricane had teamed up with every other strongest natural disaster in the world at once and targeted this fortress. Absolutely nothing was left standing, save for the singular main tower which housed the Fire Daimyo.

Once the dust cleared, Hellspawn Naruto snapped his fingers, and his team returned to him in a flash.

"That was one hell of a move, kid," Logan said. "How come you didn't do that before? Not that I'm complaining, I had a blast. Just wonderin'."

 _"_ _I may have the powers of Hell,"_ Hellspawn Naruto began, _"_ _But that doesn't mean I can do everything. There were too many for me to that in the beginning. Apparently, twenty to thirty thousand is my limit that I can do that too."_

"Nice one, Loser," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto had waited long enough.

 _"_ _Time for me to finish this bastard off."_

His shroud enveloped him as he disappeared.

….

"You will release me at once!" the Fire Daimyo said out loud. "Do you have any idea as to who I really am?! I am the Fire Daimyo! The Ruler of Fire Country! You bow to me! How dare you hold me down like this! You will be executed for this, I assure you!"

The whole room went dark.

"Wha…what happened?" The Fire Daimyo asked into the darkness.

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

 _"_ _I will consume your soul…"_

"Who is that?! Show yourself!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"_ _You know exactly who I am…"_

"I said show yourself! What is your name! I command you!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"_ _My father…Minato Namikaze…"_

"What?! Show yourself you coward! By my authority as the Fire Daimyo, I command you to-"

 _"_ _My mother…Kushina Uzumaki…"_

"Minato? Kushina? What about them?! They were in my way of absolute power! They had to go! And hiring that fool to release the Kyuubi on that night was too perfect!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Suddenly, the Daimyo was punched in the jaw harder than he had ever been hit before. Blood spurted from his mouth, splattering the floor in the complete darkness.

…

…

…

…

…

 _"_ _THAT WAS THE NIGHT YOU TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"_

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

WHAM!

The Daimyo was now dazed with a broken jaw and a broken nose. Blood was now pouring from his nose.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"_ _What…do you…have to say for yourself?!"_

The Daimyo spit more blood on the ground.

"I will have you killed for this!"

 _"_ _Hahahahaha…I was hoping you'd say something like that…"_

The lights were then restored, and the Daimyo saw the very demon in front of him that he was afraid of this entire time.

The Hellspawn form of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He reached out and grabbed the Daimyo's throat and squeezed hard. He turned to the violator and Silver Fang and said, " _Your help was much appreciated. Return home and rest. Thank you, my friends."_

Both creatures nodded before Silver Fang disappeared in a puff of smoke and the violator in a pillar of Hellfire. He then looked back at the Daimyo and said, _"_ _You and me, Lord Daimyo…have some unfinished business to attend to."_

It was then that he lifted the Fire Lord from his feet and then hurled him outside of the building and towards the impending ground below.

The whole way down, the daimyo screamed like a little girl. He was only saved by the teleporting hand of the Hellspawn that grabbed his throat right before he hit the ground.

"UGHK!"

 _"_ _You really didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you now?"_ Naruto asked him.

He turned and threw him down on the ground in front of all of his friends and lovers.

 _"_ _I want you to tell them…EVERYTHING! Tell them how you literally PLOTTED against my family from the start! Tell them it was you who caused the Kyuubi to be unleashed! Tell them it was you who ordered my death! TELL THEM!"_

The Daimyo stood up and said defiantly, "I am the Fire Lord of Fire Country-"

 _"_ _WHEN I AM DONE, FIRE COUNTRY WILL NO LONGER EXIST!"_

"You wouldn't dare!" The Fire Lord cried out in horror.

Hellspawn Naruto once again grabbed his throat and pulled him close to his face and said, _"_ _Try me!"_

He then rose the man high in the air and choke slammed him to the ground.

 _"_ _TELL THEM!"_

"….Minato and Kushina….they knew that I wanted…absolute power. They were going…*cough cough* reveal my plans to the people…I had to rule…over everyone!...it was the only…way to protect…everyone. So I had hired…some masked man who…had a serious grudge…against the village and…he had released the Kyuubi. Unfortunately Minato killed him…he was a good hire, hahaha."

Naruto squeezed his throat for a few moments, causing the pathetic man to gasp for air for a little while before he eased his grip.

"*cough cough*, anyway…Minato and Kushina were killed, but a spy in…the village from Iwa…reported that they had a son…named Naruto. And it was reported…that he might have knowledge later on at some point…that I was the one who was responsible…for his parent's death, and would come looking for revenge…so I had Danzo and others…plot against Naruto and eventually…he was killed. After that…I rewarded them with such a…large monetary reward that the village…prospered more than it…ever had before! The Leaf Village became great again because…of ME!"

"You also condemned an innocent child to death!" Rogue cried out.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Ino yelled out.

"I hope you rot in Hell forever, you nasty piece of shit!" Logan said.

"You are pathetic, wretched fool," Ivy said.

"And here I thought I was crazy!" Harley Quinn said.

"IT doesn't matter!" The Fire Daimyo said to them all. "The Leaf Village, YOUR HOME, all prospered from his death! The lives of literally THOUSANDS, for the ultimate cost of only three! What would you choose?!"

 _"_ _You shut the fuck up, you stupid, selfish, power hungry jackass! You did it out of your own greed, it's not like you were pressed to make that choice! But…its ok now…"_

"Really?" The Daimyo asked, almost hopefully.

 _"_ _Yes…because now, you're gonna pay for what you've done!"_

Hellspawn Naruto then grabbed one of his arms and broke it at the elbow.

The Daimyo screamed in pain at the top of his lungs. Narutos fist then glowed green as he summoned two spikes from the ground to sprout up and penetrate his arms, forcing him to stay upright. He continued to walk around the pathetic man as he spoke.

 _"_ _You know…when I killed Danzo…I literally ripped him apart, limb from limb. It was soooo…_ _ **satisfying.**_ _Knowing that I made him suffer the utmost possible before I ripped his head off and threw it away like a piece of useless garbage for all of the pain he had made me suffer through was so relieving. However…I wish I could go back again and do it over, because I had realized something."_

Naruto then grabbed one of his fingers and ripped it off. The Daimyo stared at the bloody stump, horrified as blood spewed from the spot that his index finger used to be. Naruto then ignited his finger tip in Hellfire and cauterized the wound, immediately stopping the bleeding.

 _"_ _I realized that each individual finger and toe also counts as a type of sub-limb. I could have ripped those off too. Good thing I still have you, hahahahahaha…"_

Naruto ripped off a finger, then a toe, then a finger, then a toe, so on and so forth, until about ten minutes later, all of his fingers and toes were gone. Naruto had cauterized each wound to make sure he wounded bleed out.

The Daimyo was horrified that his limbs were gone.

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

The Hellspawn broke his other elbow, then both of his knees. He then broke his wrists, and then his ankles. He slowly walked behind the quivering man and broke both of his shoulders.

 _"_ _Hinata, if you would please."_

The Byakugan Princess nodded and walked forward and stood in front of the man and said to him, "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. You will rot in hell for what you have done to Naruto kun! HYA! HYA! HYA!"

She had struck him a few times in his chakra points, but instead of shutting them down, she made them extremely more sensitive and aware, making each and every little bit of pain seem a hundred times worse.

Ino then walked forward and grabbed his head and said, "Here's just a taste of what my man has been through because of you, you piece of shit!"

She had transferred about a year's worth of memories from Naruto's past into the Daimyo's. His eyes widened in both fear and pain, before he screamed in horror. After about a minute or so, Ino had finally let go, and the Daimyo was left a quivering mess.

Hellspawn Naruto, however, had had enough of this man's suffering. He just wanted his blood, and he wanted it **_NOW!_**

The shroud enveloped him and he disappeared, only to reappear directly in front of the Daimyo.

 _"_ _RrrrrrrrrAAAARRRRGGH! JUST…..FUCKING…DIE!"_

He grabbed his foot and his ankle and yelled out, _"_ _This is for my mother!"_

RRRRRIIIIIIP!

The left leg was slowly ripped off, and blood began spewing out like a fountain. The Daimyo screamed in incomparable agony.

 _"_ _This is for my father!"_

He then grabbed the other leg and also ripped it off, slowly and laughing as he did so.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIP!

Once again, the Daimyo was screaming. His screams could be heard for miles and miles.

 ** _"_** ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_**

He then grabbed the man's throat and ripped it out, allowing one to see his windpipe and flash and bone. Naruto then shoved the ripped flesh back in the Daimyo's mouth. (Liu Kang's Fatality in MKX).

Blood was now coming from the two penetrating wounds in the man's arms from the hellish spikes from the ground that were holding him up, his missing legs, and now his missing throat.

Hellspawn Naruto then showed his sharpened claws in front of the Daimyo's face and said to him, _"_ _And this…is for me!"_

He then shoved both clawed hands into the man's chest and then began to pull him apart. The Daimyo tried his best to scream, but his missing throat only allowed him to gurgle his own blood. Also, due to the strikes that were delivered by Hinata, all for the pain was a hundred times worse.

And having his chest cavity literally pulled apart was as painful as it gets.

Finally, the rib cage was wide opened, and Naruto launched his clawed hand inside and began to literally remove each and every organ in his body, individually.

The lungs.

Kidneys.

Liver.

Spleen.

Diaphragm.

Stomach.

The heart.

Everything was ripped out. The dead form of the former Fire Daimyo hung there loosely, emptied of all internal organs. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and blood poured profusely from all over the dead man's body.

Hellspawn Naruto then grabbed the dead man's head and ripped it off, with the spinal cord attached. He held it up in the air victoriously and yelled out, _"_ _At last…Vengeance….IS MINE!"_

He tossed the head and spinal cord up slightly and grabbed the base of the spinal cord, much like he did outside of the walls with the other samurai he had killed, and slammed the head down the center of the decapitated body, splitting it in half. without the spine, practically nothing was holding it together. The force of the blow split it in half with no problem.

Naruto then shoved the head on one of the spikes from the ground. The eyes that were rolled back in the head seemed to give it a much gorier effect.

Naruto then made a fist, and all of the remains of the dead Fire Daimyo began to burn with the green Hellfire, erasing away any existence of the man, period.

 _"_ _At last…Mom, Dad, you can rest in peace."_

 _…_ _._

A/N: aaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllrighty then! There is the latest chapter. As I said before, there is only one more chapter left! However, I am having quite a bit of trouble deciding on what I want to do with it, so, I leave it all up to you, my readers! Something different. Lemme know whats on your mind! Once again, lets up the amount of reviews people! Us writers aren't lazy when it comes to writing these awesome stories for you (hopefully this one is your absolute favorite, hahaha), so please take like, idk, twenty seconds or so to say something in return! That being said, thank you all to my loyal readers! Its really, REALLY nice to see the number of favorites and follows increase each and every week! Thank you all very much! Until next time, Roku out!


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

A/N: Goooooooooooooooood afternoon ladies and gents! I must sincerely apologize for the late update. Had a very, very hard time coming to a conclusion as to how this story should end. In the previous chapter, I had asked you guys for a few suggestions, but unfortunately not a whole lot came through, hence the lateness of this final chapter. I wanted something different, something not so cliché, something more Spawn-like. Finally, I had come to a decision.

Of course, im not just going to reveal it, ya gotta read it, hahaha.

Anyways, I am still thinking of a new story line for my next story. By the way, theres a reader out there under the name of demonfox or something like that, consistently putting all of my work down.

That's fine with me. Everyone is entitled to their respective opinions. Heres what I don't understand: if you honestly don't like it that much, why are you wasting your time reading it? That's like me eating sushi all the time when I absolutely hate it. Taste like raw uncooked chicken. Bleh. I will say this again people, so listen up: if you don't like something about the story, or the story as a whole, fine, but tell me why. Us authors cant improve if we don't get any constructive criticism here guys! Help us, help you!

So, for my story idea, im thinking another naruto and mortal kombat crossover. It is not solidified yet, but those two franchises I am most familiar with. I am up for debate on any other ideas.

First and foremost though, I want to thank all of my readers and followers. This story is actually pretty popular, I think hahaha, judging by the number of communities, followers, and favorites this story has. Thanks for the love guys! I am proud to have made such a good story for you all.

I am seriously thinking of taking this stuff to the next level too. On my Instagram, devild1990, I have quite a bit of my art on there. I am planning on taking that art, and more, along with some stories and selling it all on a website that I am currently working on. When it goes up, ill let you guys know if you like. I really appreciate it guys, thank you!

As I said in the notes up above and also in the last chapter, this is the epilogue of A Lost Soul. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

A Lost Soul

Chapter 35

Epilogue

It had been five years since the final act of vengeance against the Fire Daimyo. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and all others that were victimized by his evil deeds had finally been avenged, and could now rest in peace. Out of all of the shinobi villages, only Suna, Uzu, and the minor villages remained. Kiri, Kumo, and Konoha had been utterly destroyed or surrendered completely.

Konoha was obviously destroyed, obliterated down to the last brick. Kumo and Iwa's population had dwindled so much so that they basically had no choice but to surrender and swear allegiance to Uzu, lest they be destroyed along with Konoha. Kiri was probably the smartest of the former Five Great Villages, having surrendered before any qualms could begin, stating that it would be wiser to swear allegiance with the superior and have everyone live than fight and everyone die.

Smart choice.

Because of this decision, Uzushiogakure had flourished and its population increased dramatically in a very short period of time. It had become, instead of one of the Five Great Village, to simply as the Great Village of Whirlpools. Uzu was now the official protector of the smaller villages, villages like Ame.

Over the period of five years, Uzu had sent its forces and aid to each and every village around, helping the villages prosper and grow. Over time, they accomplished this with each and every minor village around them, thus increasing the relations between them, and they were all positive. Only a few times throughout the years were civilians or caravans attacked by various groups of bandits and missing nin and the like. Each and every time, shinobi from Uzu took care of the threat. This only further increased the positivity between Uzu and all of the other villages.

Unfortunately, some negative consequences have played out as well.

(Flashback, Soon After the Demise of the Fire Daimyo)

Naruto was walking towards the gates of Uzu with his friends and loved one. Naruto was in his human form now, embracing Ivy and Rogue on either side of him. They were enjoying the walk back in each others arms.

Unfortunately, this short period of peace was not to last for one person.

Naruto stopped abruptly, his eyes widened in severe pain. He grit his teeth and fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" Ivy and Rogue cried out at the same time.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruto screamed out.

Logan, Mystique, Taki, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Akamaru, and Sasuke all ran over as well to see what was wrong with their close friend.

Narutos skin shimmered green a few times. His skin become to morph a little, and then the familiar pain of all of the black armored plates emerged from his skin and formed the black armor. Once the transformation was complete, his entire body shone green for a second or two, and then the glow died down. After about a minute or so, the entire area they were all in became unbearably cold. A thick mist began to form in the air, but not too thick to where they couldn't see. It was an eerie fog. And something was strange about this particular fog.

It smelled strongly of death.

It was then that the ghostly form of the Shinigami appeared before them all and spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I have warned you about using the powers of Hell too much at one time. Granted you had every reason to use it as of late, the results are still the same. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you will now be in this form until your last days. You can still transform into your human form using your abilities, but this form is now your natural form. I am sorry, but you have been warned about this. Normally, I would not do this, but you have delivered so many souls to me single-handedly, I feel that you deserve something in return. Normally, someone in this state would not be able to reproduce, but I give you the gift of not being sterile. This way, your bloodline may still live on. This will be our last encounter, young warrior. Until your death that is. Your village will prosper, your children will be great, and you shall be its protector. You are among the most honorable, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you shall be given a Hero's welcome in the afterlife. Farewell, Namikaze."_**

 ****That being said, the ghostly form of the Death God disappeared, along with the fog.

(End Flashback, Present Time)

These times were really rough on Naruto. For the past five years,he had tried his absolute best to cope with the fact that he would never regain his humanity. Despair had taken him by the throat and would not let go for any reason.

Granted, due to the Shinigami's gift of being able to bear children, he now had one child with Ivy, Rogue, Hinata, and Ino. All were boys, and almost exactly like their father when he was younger.

Ino's sons name was Minato. His hair was the same length as Narutos when he was younger, and had much the same taste in fashion as Naruto. They were almost exact copies, save for the names. However, due to his mother's loving and flirty nature, he was already a hit with the ladies.

Hinata's son was named after his mother's cousin, Neji. Although Hinata had literally despised her clan, she still loved her cousin dearly. She knew he was a victim just as much as she was, and she wanted to honor that love she still had for him as a family, and could think of no better way than to name her son after him. Funny thing is that while Neji Hyuuga was an uptight, solitary and mean person due to the roughness of his life, Neji Uzumaki Namikaze was the exact opposite, in part because of his mother's loving and kind nature towards him and everything else. The only time he ever got angry or upset was when his family was hurt in some way. Although he was an Uzumaki Namikaze, his mother still made him wear the formal kimono of her clan, in resemblance of where she had come from.

Ivy Valentine's son was named Tobirama, after the Second hokage. After Ivy had learned more about the previous hokage and what they stood for, she was personally fascinated about his powers and abilities to manipulate and create water from thin air. She named her son after him as a reminder to those within the walls of Uzu who were formerly of Konoha of their roots, and who their previous leaders were and what they wanted. She knew that those who were of the Leaf would immediately recognize that name, and hopefully remember their ideas and beliefs, in an effort to keep them alive. Tobirama wore a blue kimono which had its front split open slightly, showing off a bit of his chest. His hair was white and spiky, the color of his mother but the style of his father. He was also much like his father, but also with the classiness of his mother.

Finally, Rogue's son was named Hashirama, after the first hokage. Again, Rogue had the same idea as Ivy. She couldn't disagree with her logic at all, so much so that she decided to join in on that same idea and named her son after the Shodai. What a coincidence that the first and second hokages were brothers, and now the sons of Naruto were named after them and also brothers? Hashirama Uzumaki Namikaze had long, brown hair that he tied in a low ponytail. He wore a black shirt underneath a brown trenchcoat that reached near his feet, and black pants underneath as well. He was an honorable kid, soon to be an even more honorable man.

All of the children were currently five years old. They all knew about their father and his state, and they all felt very sorry for him. Naruto did visit them very often, every single day actually, but he couldn't help but feel as if the suit he was now trapped in served as a barrier between him and his family.

To Naruto, the suit was absolutely perfect as a tool for vengeance, and an identity for him after he had been resurrected. However, after he had finally regained his humanity, he had lost it again, this time permanently. He felt that it was now a weapon used against him directly, preventing him from ever being a part of his family completely. Or a part of humanity at all.

Working so hard to get what one wants is an absolutely daunting task. So, to have it within your reach and then suddenly ripped away from you and never having that chance again would definitely put even the strongest of men down. Naruto wanted a family. One that he could bond with like he was supposed to.

And now, because of his own foolish actions out of vengeance and disregard, he had doomed himself.

The only thing keeping him from taking his own life was his children. He could not make more children an orphan like he was. There was just no way. He knew what it was like, and he did not want that for his children.

So, no matter what pain he may be going through, he would always be there to protect them.

Be it as a father, or as the Hellspawn of Uzushiogakure.

Hopefully, both.

Yeah…he wouldn't mind being both.

…

Several villagers were out in the village of Uzu tonight, enjoying the peaceful rain that came down on them. for some reason, the rain that fell in Uzu was not like the other rains everywhere else. Instead of being cold and making everyone feel gloomy, this rain was warm and almost had a soothing feel to it, as if the angels up above were showering them all with love and restoration and the like. It almost felt as if the rays of sunshine had been turned into rain and everyone was basking in it. The moon was high, making the light reflect off of the little droplets of water falling from the sky.

One child looked up and saw a very large, dark red cloth moving in the wind. It was sitting on top of the tallest tower of Uzu, about a few hundred feet high. The main tower in Uzu.

"What is that, Mommy?" the innocent child asked.

His mother looked up at where he was pointing at and smiled sadly.

"That is the village protector, son," she told her child.

"Really?!" the child asked excitedly. "Who is he?!"

"I'm not quite sure, son," she said to him. "No one really knows exactly who he is. However, everyone knows his story, and its…its…"

"Its what mommy?" the kid asked, concerned. He saw a tear come from one of her eyes.

"Its just…really, really, really sad son. However, he is really strong, too. To push through what he had to, and to still do what he does for us all today…I don't know if I could do that…"

"Is he okay, mommy? Are you okay?" the child asked his mother.

She looked down at her son and smiled. "I'm fine sweetie. Because of him…we all are."

Both the child and the mother looked up at the red shroud bellowing in the rainy winds, admiring what that person had done for them all.

Everyone in the village now was looking up at the large cape, thinking along the same lines as the mother and child.

…..

Hellspawn Naruto sat upon the highest tower in the village, his large shroud floating in the wind like it was alive, guarding the tower itself. His green eyes simply glowed in the darkness, the rain washing over him. He held four lockets that hung from his neck, looking at the pictures in each one. Each individual locket held a picture of his wives and their respective sons. He reminded himself of who and what he is, and what he must do, and must not do. If the children saw his sons or wives associated with him, they would hate them for being associated with a demon.

After all, that's what he really was, right?

Either way, as Naruto, or a demon, the village of Uzushiogakure is safe.

 _For now…_

…..

A/N: aaannnnnnnnnnnnnnd cut! I know that was a short chapter guys, but that's literally all I had for this story. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it.

Again, more ideas for more fics are both welcome and highly encouraged.

Here are a few that would prefer doing a crossover with, let me know what you all think would be best:

Naruto/Mortal Kombat

Naruto/Ninja Gaiden

Naruto/Tenchu

Naruto/Injustice 2

Naruto/multiple crossovers?

Lemme know what you all think! I would also like to do my own story, with my own characters, you guys would love it I know that for sure, but I don't know how to write those on this site without tying it to any other franchise. Any help? Anyways, you guys know what to do. Read, review, comment, and favorite. Until my nest story comes out…Roku out.


End file.
